


Candy

by Daubennie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 119,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daubennie/pseuds/Daubennie
Summary: From growing up living around the corner and dating Tommy since she was eighteen, Josephine Lindholm  hasn't known a life without the Shelby family."I shouldn't have to ask you to choose Tommy. You should not have let it get this far in the first place."





	1. Chapter One

Josephine Lindholm had just finished restocking the liquorice when the bell above the shops door chimed signalling a customer, she turned around spotting Finn Shelby, he smiled when she made eye contact with him and hopped towards the counter,

"Tommy wants to see you," he announced once he arrived at the counter.

"Well if Tommy wants to see me, then he can come tell me himself." she replied with a small smile that widened when Finn grinned back at her.

Josephine walked around the counter and stared down at Finn with an inquisitive look on her face and crossed her arms across her chest, " And why Mr. Shelby are you not at school?" she asked.

The boy looked up with a cheeky grin and replied " I didn't want to go." Josephine tutted at him with a small frown on her face unimpressed, she also knew that his excuse wouldn't be accepted by Polly. 

"I expect you go in tomorrow and if I find that you didn't, then I'll pick you up on Friday morning and take you there myself" Josephine hummed to Finn as she walked back around the counter and started to fill up a paper bag with various sweets and chocolates before handing them to Finn.

"Now shoo and don't tell your aunt Pol about these sweeties" She cautioned him as she motioned him towards the door with her hands. The 10 year-old nodded, quickly running away from the shop with the bag clutched tightly in his hand. 

「♧♤♧♤」

It wasn't until hours later did Thomas Shelby make his way into the sweet shop, his presence causing a hush amongst the customers who were inside and they quickly left the store as soon as he made a step towards the counter. Tommy didn't stop until he was directly across from the woman behind the till, taking off his cap Tommy levelled the young woman with a strong gaze, though the gaze didn't seem to bother her as she met her eyes with his with a small smile quirking her lips.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"No, you wanted to speak to me Thomas, that's why you sent Finn to fetch me no?"

Tommy kept his gaze on the woman for a few moments before moving it around the shop, analysing it.

"It's about closing time now eh?" He asked her. Josephine rolled her eyes at Tommy's disregard for her question before answering him.

"It's about closing time yes. Why?"

"Arthur wants a family meeting." He replied, turning to face her, settling his gaze on her again.

Josephine made a noise of acknowledgement before she took off her apron and quickly wiped down the counters surfaces before heading to the coat rack and slipping on her coat, flipping off the lights Josephine walked towards the doors and stepped outside waiting for Tommy to join her before locking the doors shut.

Turning to face Tommy and taking his outstretched arm, the pair began to walk towards Watery Lane.

"What did you want to speak to me about Thomas?" Josephine asked, sparing a quick glance at him.

"Never you mind about that now eh." Once again Tommy had ignored her question and knowing better than to fight with him over this Josephine dropped the subject.

"Okay, so what is the family meeting about then?" Josephine asked, once again trying to get some information from Tommy.

"Something about Belfast and trouble" He replied.

"Ah! I'm guessing you're not involved in it?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Me? Trouble? Never." The grin he flashes her grows into a small smile as he hears her giggle and feels her tucking herself further into him.

Arriving at Watery Lane, Tommy pulls Josephine to a stop outside of the house stopping her from going inside. Though before she could ask what the problem was, Tommy had started speaking.

"It's Tommy not Thomas yeah? Aunt Pol is the only one to call me Thomas and she only does that when she's mad at me."

"And if I refuse?" Josephine's eyes were sparkling in amusement and mischief.

"I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands" Tommy murmured as he brought his hands up to gently grasp Josephine's face as he tilted his head down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

Josephine had a small smile on her face when Tommy had gone back to his original position.

"That's unfair" she pouted.

Tommy just grinned back at her before opening the door and motioning her inside.


	2. Chapter Two

Walking into the betting shop Josephine took a seat next to Polly greeting her with a quick 'Hello' and a kiss on the cheek along with flashing Ada a quick smile, Polly offers her a cigarette which she declines with a shake of her head. Arthur finally speaks up from where he's standing in the front of the room by the table,

"Right. I've called this family meeting because I've got some very important news. Scud-boat and Lovelock got back from Belfast last night. They were buying a stallion to cover their mares."

Arthur motions towards the two men beside who nod in agreement before he continues on. "They were in a pub on Shankhill Road yesterday and in that pub there was a copper, handing out these" He says pulling out some flyers and handing one to Ada which was quickly snatched out of her hands by John and gave to rest to Scud-boat to distribute amongst the room.

"If you're over five feet and can fight, come to Birmingham" John read out before handing the flyer to his Aunt Pol. Josephine peered over Polly's shoulder as they both read over the flyer and it contents.

"They're recruiting Protestant Irishmen to come over here as Specials." Arthur summarises as he sees everyone's confused expressions.

"To do what?" Ada asks, puzzled.

"To clean up the city, Ada." Tommy announces as he receives a flyer himself. "He's the Chief Inspector. The last four years he's been clearing the IRA out of Belfast."

Josephine's head turned towards Tommy, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Josephine wasn't dumb, she's known the Shelby's since before she could even speak so she knows what they do, she knows why they have razor blades sewn in their caps and while she was not a part of the official gang she still knew everything that went on with the Peaky Blinders so that's why she confused about why she was hearing about this Chief Inspector for the first time. Though seeing everyone else's expressions calmed her as it reassured her that Tommy wasn't deliberately not telling her stuff, something he tended to do to keep her 'safe'.

"How do you know so bloody much?" Arthur asked.

" 'Cause I asked the coppers on our payroll."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked his anger building.

"I'm telling you" Tommy replied. The brothers stared each other down, their eyes still locked as Arthur took a swig from his flask.

"So why are they sending him to Birmingham?" Polly asks, breaking the stare down between the two brothers.

"There's been all these bloody strikes at the BSA and the Austen works lately. Now the papers are talking about sedition and revolution. I reckon it's communists he's after." Josephine noticed Ada's body language changing at the mention of the BSA and the communists and tried to catch her eye but Ada was purposely avoiding looking at her.

"So this copper is gonna leave us alone, right? Polly asked, looking at Tommy for confirmation.

"There are Irishmen in Green Lanes who left Belfast to get away from him. They say Catholic men who crossed him used to disappear in the night." Tommy responded to her. Josephine frowned at the description of this man, she didn't like the sound of him, to her he sounded like trouble.

"Yeah, but we ain't IRA. We bloody fought for the king." John spoke up bringing the attention of the room to him. "Anyway, we're Peaky Blinders. We're not scared of coppers."

"He's right." Arthur agreed.

"If they come for us, we'll cut them a smile each." John continued and Josephine rolled her eyes at the man.

"So Arthur, is that it?" Tommy asks his elder brother.

Arthur looks to his aunt instead of answering Tommy directly, "What do you think, Aunt Pol?"

"This family does everything open. You have nothing more to say to this meeting, Thomas?" Polly asks Tommy.

"No. Nothing that's women's business." He responds shaking his and causing a reaction from the women sat in the den.

"Tommy!" Josephine exclaimed, shooting Tommy a glare. She felt offended on behalf of Polly and Ada who ran the business whilst the boys were away and although Josephine had to run her family's business whilst the war was happening, she helped out Polly and Ada whenever she could.

"This whole bloody enterprise was women's business while you boys were away at war. What's changed?" Polly asked her nephew

"We came back." Tommy simply replied.

Tommy moves to leave, motioning for Josephine to join him but she ignores him and turns to face Polly, still annoyed by his remark. Tommy sighs at her but decides not to push her knowing it'll only make her more mad and leaves by himself.

"You've cut it." Polly says reaching over to wrap a few strands of Josephine's curly around her finger once everyone had left and they had made their way into the kitchen. "You should of kept it long, it suits you better."

"Thanks" Josephine responded drily, "I'll be sure not to cut it in the future."

Polly hummed in approval, getting up to make tea for the both of them.

"So, how's your father doing?" Polly asked over the sound of the kettle boiling the water over the stove.

"He's fine." Josephine replies, flicking through the newspaper someone left on the table, she didn't have to look up to know Polly was shooting her a look which said that she didn't approve of her answer.

Sighing Josephine folds up the newspaper and turns towards Polly, "He's doing better, I'm pretty sure he's accepted what happened and is trying to move on I guess but he's bored Polly. He can't help out much with the shop and some of the kids get scared of him when he serves so he's stopped doing that." Josephine trailed off getting upset at the thought of her father suffering. Polly walked over with a tray that had two teacups and a saucer with a few biscuits on it,

"Send him my way on Monday, I'm sure I'll find something for that man to do." Polly said sitting down.

"Polly-"

"None of that now. Send him here or I'll come and pick him up myself" Polly interrupted her before she finish her sentence. Josephine smiled a small smile behind the rim of her teacup as the woman changed the subject and began to gossip.

「♣️♠️♣️♠️」

The next day Finn came speeding into the store the next day shouting for Josephine, luckily there was only the girl and her father in the shop at that moment.

"Josey! Arthur's in trouble!" Finn said out of breath. Running to the woman, Finn tried to pull her up from her seat by pulling on her arm but Josephine wasn't having any of it, she pulled her arm out of his grip and took him by the shoulders to keep him still.

"Finn calm down and repeat what you said. Slowly."

"Arthur's in trouble, he's been injured and Aunt Polly sent me to get you." Hearing this the young woman shot up off her seat, she turned to look at her father and he quickly nodded in understanding, seeing that Josephine grabbed Finn's hand and dashed out of the shop and towards Watery Lane. Upon entering the house Josephine quickly shuffled Finn upstairs not wanting him to see Arthur in the state he was in and walked into the parlour where everyone bar Tommy was and quickly walked over to Arthur's side.

"Jesus Christ Arthur, what happened this time?" She asked but all she got in response was a grunt from him.

"John, wipe the blood out of his eye." Ada ordered as she grabbed a cloth.

"Since when did you give orders?" Asked John as Ada squeezed the cloth out.

"She's a trained nurse didn't you know?" Josephine butted in with a smile that only widened at the sight of Ada's glare.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts me face." Arthur snorts as Polly gets to work on setting his thumb.

"I bloody am." Ada said already tired of the teasing her brothers were giving her.

"You went to one first aid class in the church hall and got thrown out for giggling" John said to her laughing.

"Not before learning how to stop somebody from choking" Ada shot one more glare at her brothers before moving around to kitchen picking up supplies

"I'm not bloody choking, am I?" Arthur bit back.

"You will be when I wrap this cloth 'round your neck." Ada shot back as Josephine and John laughed in the background but their laughing stops as Tommy walks into the parlour giving the bottle of rum he brought with him to Arthur before taking it off him and using it to douse a cloth which he then pressed against Arthur's face. Arthur hissed in pain before Tommy reassured him.

"He said Mr. Churchill sent him to Birmingham. National interest, he said. Something about a robbery." Arthur hissed at Tommy through the pain and Josephine catches the glare Polly throws at her nephew.

"He said he wants us to help him"

"We don't help coppers." John pipes up, offended.

"He knew all about our war records. He said we're patriots like him." Arthur continued. "He said he wants us to be his eyes and ears."

"I said we'd have a family meeting and take a vote" Arthur announced this to the room but his gaze remained locked on Tommy.

"Well, why not? Mmm? We have no truck with Fenians or communists." Arthur asks, his anger building at Tommy's nonchalant attitude to the situation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Polly, what is wrong with him lately?" Arthur finally bursts, fed up with Tommy.

Polly replies, her eyes still on Tommy, "If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's chemists."

Tommy grabs his coat getting to leave, "Arthur, you're broken up pretty bad.", he pulls on his coat and walks towards Josephine, grabbing her hand and walked towards the front door, dragging Josephine behind him and ignoring Polly's shout of his name.

"Tommy, wait! Where are we going?" Josephine asks trying to keep up with Tommy's strides.

Slowing down Tommy allows her to walk alongside of him, "Home."

"Home? What do you mean 'home' Thomas? It's the middle of the day!"

Tommy ignores her causing her to roll her eyes at him but she squeezed his hand that held hers and continued to walk to their shared home before asking another question.

"What was that all about with Polly, Tommy? And don't lie to me, I won't stand for it."

"I'll tell you later" He promises.

Josephine stops walking, pausing in the middle of the street and turning to face Tommy who's eyebrows shot up in question.

She held out her pinky finger to him, "Pinky Promise?", she asks.

Tommy doesn't make any movement, disbelieve in eyes as he stares down the young woman and once again his stare doesn't disturb the girl as she raises an eyebrow and wiggles her finger. Tommy allows himself to smile as he raises his hand and hooks his pinky finger around hers and shakes it up and down, "I promise."

The woman beamed up at him before taking his arm and wrapping it around herself and continued their walk back to their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone likes it so far, it gives me encouragement to keep on working :) and yes grace is in this, she might come in next chapter


	3. Chapter Three

Josephine and Tommy laid in bed with only a thin bed sheet to cover their half naked bodies. Josephine was asleep, she had been for hours whereas Tommy laid awake, the fear of having his nightmares keeping him awake.Tommy shifts himself to sit up against the headboard and lights himself a cigarette before he turns his gaze towards Josephine. He loves her, he really does. To him, Josephine is the single most important thing in his life and everything he does with the business is so he can make life better for her. For him. For his family. Before the war he had always envisioned a future with her, somewhere in the country with a handful of kids and him working with horses. A simple life was all that he wanted and needed before the war came but then the war did come and with that so did his dreams and plans. 

Josephine twitches beside him before letting out a groan and slowly opening her eyes and she rubs them before squinting up at Tommy, "What time is it?" She asks.

Tommy looks towards the wall where the clock hangs, "4 a.m."Josephine whines at his response as she tucks herself into his side. "Too early" She grumbles annoyed at herself for waking up this early. 

Tommy’s eyes flickered towards his bedside drawer, his mind on a small box in particular and in that box held an engagement ring. Tommy sat up straight, he had made his mind up and he was going to propose to her and he was going to do it today, he was going to do it right now. 

The couple lay in silence for a bit longer as Tommy built up the courage to propose. 

"Let's get married", Tommy blurts overwhelmed and when he feels Josephine's body tense against his, his heart breaks a bit fearing the worst. Tommy closes his eyes not wanting to watch her as she rejects him. 

"Married?! Are you serious?" Josephine asks, sitting up and pulling out of his embrace and when he doesn't respond she pinches his arm to get him to open his eyes and when he does he's met with the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face. 

Tommy returned her smile and reached over to his bedside table and retrieved the small box out of one of the draws. Josephine gasped when she saw the ring, it was utterly beautiful and she couldn't believe Tommy had gotten it for her. It was silver with a diamond in the centre with leaves on each side surrounding it. Josephine reached for it before she stopped and looked at Tommy with an expectant look on her face. 

'What?' Tommy asked.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" 

"I did" Tommy responds dryly.

"No, do it properly! This may be my only chance of being proposed to!" She shoots back.

Tommy huffs but with the smile still on his face he shuffles into a kneeling position in front of her, still on the bed.

"Josephine Linnea Lindholm," Josephine rolls her eyes at his use of her middle name knowing he's only doing it to be petty, " will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" 

Josephine quickly nodded before squealing and wrapping her arms around him in a hug before pulling back and allowing him to slip the ring on her finger. 

Looking up at Tommy, Josephine quickly pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss before pulling back and admiring the ring. 

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," she confessed to Tommy as getting back into bed. "I'm pretty your Aunt Pol is running a bet with your brothers about it as well," she continued as they laid down facing each other. Tommy's eyebrows twitched in amusement at her statement as he leaned over her, kissing her again but this time the kiss became more passionate.

Hours later Tommy walks through the house at Watery Lane with the aim to get to his office in the betting den but stopped short when he noticed his Aunt Polly along with Josephine's father sat in the kitchen. 

Tommy had a lot of respect for Jonas Lindholm, the man had been more of a father figure to Tommy and his brothers than his own father. Jonas had immigrated to England from Sweden and then found himself a home within Birmingham and then opened up the candy shop that is well known throughout Small Heath. Even though when his wife and Josephine's mother had died, Jonas still helped out with the Shelby family as much as he could when their mother died and their father had abandoned him, that's why him and Polly Gray got along so well, their love and respect for each other's family. But during the war, Jonas lost one of his arms due to a bomb and was sent back early, so that's why it wasn't uncommon to see him and Polly with each other as the older woman helped Josephine take care of the man so she wasn't overwhelmed and through that the heads of their families became friends. 

"Mr. Lindholm!" Tommy called out as he made his way into the kitchen and over to the older man, greeting him with a handshake and the man greeted him back with a smile. They had only managed to exchange pleasantries before the front door opened again and Josephine called out for Polly, “Polly, have seen papa? I can’t find him anywhere.” She asked wondering into the kitchen before pausing at the sight of all three of them together. “Oh there you are, I thought you weren’t supposed to come round till Monday” Josephine told her father. “I still am,” He assured her, “Polly just invited me around for some tea.”

Polly gasped in shock when Josephine reached over the table for a biscuit after grabbing a seat next to her father and when everyone looked over to her, the only response she had was to pull the hand that was reaching for the biscuits closer to, specifically focusing on the ring that rested on her finger, “I can’t believe he’s finally done it” She murmurs and Josephine flashes her a smile and walks around the table so Polly can get a better look and Jonas who had finally figured out what was happening stood up and brought Tommy into a one-armed hug, 

“Congrats son” He whispered into Tommy’s ear whilst he embraced him and those two words meant a lot to Tommy. 

“What’s all this then?” John and Arthur walked into the kitchen from the betting den. “Your brothers finally proposed to Josey,” Polly informed them causing them to erupt in cheers as they made their way over to Tommy to congratulate him. 

“Alright alright” Tommy called over all the noise, “we’ll celebrate later, at the garrison. Now back to work.” With one more call of celebrations, the Shelby’s and Polly went into the betting den and Josephine and her father leaving the house to go back to their store. 

「♤♧♤♧」

Later that night when the four of them; Tommy, Josephine, Arthur and John were walking towards the Garrison with Polly, Ada and Jonas planning on joining them later they heard the sound of men singing down the road from the Garrison making Josephine’s eyebrows raise. “Is that singing I hear?”

“Yeah, it’s all ‘cuz of that new barmaid.” John replied to her a few steps ahead

“Barmaid?! There’s an actual woman working at the Garrison? God save her soul.” Josephine was shocked, the Garrison was crazy on a regular day never mind when there’s a football match or a race going on, Josephine had to give her kudos considering it wasn’t it wasn’t an easy job. 

“What do you know ‘bout god ey?” John teased her causing her to pull away from Tommy and whack him around the head, “Shut up you!” she laughed, no real malice in her actions or words.   
“Anyway, there’s seriously a barmaid in the Garrison?” Josephine asked Tommy as she walked back to him and he nodded back to her and she hummed impressed.

Walking into the pub Josephine saw the supposed new barmaid stood on a little make-shift stage singing, and even when all the men in the pub suddenly stopped singing along and turned away peering into their beers once the Shelby’s walked in, she kept on singing, staring at Tommy as he stared back and Josephine didn’t miss the interaction between the two of them and so she squeezed the hand that was holding hers to bring his attention away from the pretty barmaid. 

“We haven’t had singing in ‘ere since the war.” Harry pipes up, nervous.

“Why do you think that is Harry?” Tommy asked, glaring slightly at the older man. 

Before any tension could build Arthur calls out to the barman, “Give us a couple bottles of our usual plus some champagne, we’re celebrating!”

“Celebrating?” Harry asked slightly baffled by the request of champagne.

“Yeah! Our Tommy has finally proposed to Josey, they’re getting married!” This time it was John who spoke making Josephine laugh, “You’d think their the ones getting married by the way they’re reacting” she whispered to Tommy as the rest of the men in the pub began to cheer, though it was mostly out of fear than anything else but that didn’t bother the Shelby brothers.

When John spoke up nodding towards to couple it was the first time Grace saw the young woman besides Tommy. ‘She’s pretty’ Grace thought, ‘really pretty’ watching as the four of them walked to their snug, the chatter between the patrons starting up again as the doors shut behind them. Grace couldn’t help but be slightly jealous of her; Josephine had warm tan skin, honey coloured eyes and curly brown hair. Pretty was the wrong word to use Grace thought, no, Josephine was gorgeous.

Moments after they got settled the window between the bar and the snug opened and Harry placed the two bottles of whisky along with the bottle of champagne with several glasses. Harry quickly congratulated them before closing the window and going back to the main bar. 

Arthur poured everyone a drink before he sat back and took a good look at the couple, “I’m glad that you’re finally getting married, I honestly thought Tommy was gonna do it before the war” he gruffed out. 

Josephine had a special place in her heart for Arthur, being an only child Arthur had become an older brother to her growing up. He had scared off bullies and taught her a lot of life lessons. She also held a lot of respect for him, she remembers when she growing up that the Shelby’s didn’t have the best home life and that their abusive father was the cause of it and since he was absent half the time it meant that Arthur had to shoulder a lot of responsibility and care for his younger siblings. The war had changed him but Josephine could still see glimpses of the man he used to be. 

“Yea, Aunt Pol even has a bet going” John laughed as the doors to the snug swung open and Polly, Jonas and Ada walked in. 

“Right I do John, now pay up” Polly said walking towards John and Arthur her hand held up expecting payment, the boys made a spectacle about it but paid their aunt.

Josephine jumped up spotting Ada and moved over to her whispering and hugging her excitedly. Despite being a few years older than Ada they became close friends, Ada being the only girl in her family found Josephine to be an older sister-like figure and a friend that she could rely on. Pulling Ada over to the seats the girls began to chat and giggle to each other and when Polly joined them, the three of them gushed over Josephine’s ring. 

Tommy sat across from them deep in thought for a moment before he felt someone sit next to him, turning his head he saw it was Josephine’s father. Tommy reached to pour the man a drink and received a smile in thanks when he handed it to the older man. 

“We haven’t had a chance to speak yet.” Jonas spoke first.

“No, we haven’t” Tommy said looking down at his glass feeling a bit guilty about not asking for Jonas’ permission first. In any other scenario Tommy wouldn’t care but the man meant a lot to both him and Josephine that he couldn’t help but think he owed it to the man.

“I’m not mad you know” Jonas smiled, “I’m glad she has you. I know that if I leave this earth that she has you and I know you may feel like you don’t deserve her but you do Tommy, you do.” Across from them Josephine looked up and threw a smile at the most important men in her life who returned her smile with their own. 

Later after they had finished drinking in the Garrison, Josephine sat in front of her vanity removing her makeup and brushing her hair back into a loose ponytail watching Tommy through the mirror, something was clearly on his mind as he gazed mindlessly at her from their bed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, still watching him through the mirror. She watched as he raised his eyes to meet hers, he paused for a moment before he opened his mouth, "I don't want to ruin your day." Josephine sighed before getting up and sitting next to Tommy on the bed, reaching for his hand and holding it between both of hers she told Tommy to tell her what was happening.

“My men made a mistake,” he starts off slowly, “I had a buyer in London for some motorcycles. I asked my men to steal me four bikes with petrol engines. I’m guessing my men were drunk. There’s a still inside the factory makes tram line gin...they picked up the wrong fucking crate.” 

“What was in the crate Thomas?” Josephine was on edge.

“The boys delivered it to Charlies’s yard as agreed. They must’ve taken it from the proofing bay instead of the export bay...inside the crate we found twenty-five Lewis machine guns with ten-thousand rounds of ammunition. Fifty semi automatic rifles, two hundred pistols with shells...all bound of Libya. Sitting right there in Charlie Strong’s yard.” Tommy finished off.

Josephine let out a sigh of disbelief, she knows that the Peaky Blinders are from legal, especially since after the war when all the men were sent to France to fight for their king with many dying on the battlefield or coming back physically injured and then unceremoniously dumped when the war was done with barely any thanks, they had to find ways to survive back in the regular world and provide for their families and that meant having to do illegal things. Thomas shelby is a bookmaker, a robber, a fighting man but this was truly something else and Josephine was leaning towards foolish.

“Jesus Christ Tommy, where are they now?”

“Pol told me to throw them into the cut” He answers, still not looking at her.

“But you didn’t did you?” She asked but the question was rhetorical. “Where are they Thomas?”

“Charlie’s yard, we’ll move them in a few days.” Tommy said with finality, finally bringing his eyes up to hers. Josephine wanted to push the topic but knew it would end in an argument which she didn’t want to do tonight, especially since they were meant to be celebrating but she could still see something weighing on him.

“What else is wrong Tommy?”

Tommy took in a breath in before releasing it, “Danny Whizz Bang was having one of his episodes and killed a Italian, they wanted to kill him their way but I couldn’t let do that, he deserved better so I killed him myself.” Tommy decided against telling her the truth about Danny, wanting to keep her safe if the situation ever ended up blowing back on him. 

“Oh Tommy” Josephine whimpered pulling Tommy into her arms, cuddling him and kissing him on the forehead a few times. “My poor baby” Tommy grumbled into her neck not happy about the term of endearment, causing Josephine to giggle, moments like this reminded her of Tommy before the war and so she was going to make the most of the moments like this that he gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant to be posted about 4 hours ago lol but also I switched the timeline up a bit in this chapter since I following the script for the most part and it made a bit more sense


	4. Chapter Four

Josephine watched from their shared bed as Tommy got ready for a day at the fair with his brothers, she was slightly jealous as she loved the fair and hadn’t been since before the war but she had to stay behind in Small Heath to help her father out with their store. She walked on the bed with her knees until she was at the end of it and close to Tommy, she reached over and did up his top button for him, “Bring me back some sweets yeah?”,

Tommy gave her a look, “Josey...you run a sweet store with your father”

“And?” Josephine asked climbing off the bed and following him as he walked downstairs, “it’s not the same is it?” 

Tommy reached for his coat that was hanging by the door before facing her, “How is it not?”

“It’s just not, Tommy” Josephine smiled at him and he smiled back before walking to her to give her a goodbye kiss. He turned to walk to the door hearing Josephine’s footsteps behind him, giving her one more kiss, he walked to his car,

“Say hello to Johnny Dogs for me!...and don’t forget my sweeties” Josephine yelled from the doorway, laughing as Tommy sent her a wink before speeding off. 

“Tommy!” Johnny Dogs cheered as Tommy stepped out of the car.

“Johnny Dogs” Tommy greeted back.

“Tommy, how the hell are ya?” Johnny asked, climbing up the small hill to the boys.

“All the better for getting the city smoke out of me lungs” 

“I thought you became a bit too grand for us” Johnny said, his Irish accent clear as day.

“I’ve been busy.” Tommy replied, lighting a cigarette.

“I’m riding with the Lee family now”

“I heard. Myself, I’d rather live with pigs”, Tommy looked at the Lee boys with disgust.

“Come on, Tommy. No disputing.” said Johnny Dogs, trying to prevent a fight. “So, your first fair since France?”

“What do you know about France, you war-shy Gypsy bastard?” Tommy answered his eyes following the white horse that was walked past him. 

“So this is the horse?” He asked, walking up to it to get a better look. 

Johnny had a small smile on his face, “And that’s the car.”

Tommy walked over to the horse, looking it over. Running his hand over it and lifting one of its legs to check it over while Johnny Dogs walked over to the car to do his own inspection.

“You’re not swapping the family car for a bloody horse.” Arthur angrily questions 

“Of course we’re not swapping it. Ah. That’ll be mad” Johnny says walking back to the group

“We’re going to play two-up” Tommy explains to Arthur.

Tommy and Johnny dogs flipped their coins up into the air and they landed they bent down to see what side they landed on, satisfied they picked their coins up before spitting into their hands and shaking them. Tommy handed Johnny the keys to the car.

“I knew it.” Arthur was angry, “I knew it. Tommy you bloody idiot.”

“Shut up, Arthur, I won.” Tommy interrupted Arthur before he could go on a rant. “I promised Johnny, I’d let him have a spin in the car if he lost” He continued motioning Johnny towards the car with his head.

The Lee boys were laughing at Arthur’s embarrassment and Tommy wasn’t having that. 

“Are you Lee boys laughing at my brother?” He asked, walking towards them. “Are ya? Eh? I asked you a question.”

“Tommy! Tommy! C’mon! Come on, it’s just a crack” Johnny Dogs was quick to play mediator. “Get your family out of ‘ere and go and enjoy yourselves at the fair before they start a war”

“Go on. Go. They’re from good people, their grandad was a King. Their granddad was a King” Johnny quickly explained to the Lee boys in Romani.

“Yeah, but his mother was a Diddicoy whore and his woman is a black bastard.” One of them replies.

Tommy was already going to fight them for their comments about his mother but their comments about Josephine made him see red. Ripping off his cap, Tommy turned towards the closest Lee boy and slashed his face, John and Arthur joining in and fighting the other men. Tommy walked over to the man who made the comment and beat him with a series of punches and kicks. 

Tommy had made his way to Josephine’s and her father's shop after he arrived back in Small Heath and had a small meeting with his family. Opening the door, he was greeted by Jonas who was manning the till, the older man gave him a brief smile before motioning his towards the back room before getting back to his customers. 

Josephine was eating a sandwich and reading the newspaper, her head lifting at the sound of his footsteps, though it was a frown she gave him instead of her usual smile as she let her gaze look over him. 

“What happened?” If Josephine was being entirely honest with herself she was getting tired of asking that question to Tommy.

“Had a little fight with the Lee boys, nothing to worry about, don’t worry”

“‘Don’t worry’” Josephine scoffs back at him, standing up and walking over to Tommy to get a better look at him, “I’m your fiance, of course I’ll worry about you.”

Tommy lent down to give her a quick kiss before turning around to walk back into the main store, “Anyway, I came here for something,” he said reaching for the portrait of the King that rested on the back wall and taking off. 

“Tommy, what? What are you doing?”

“We’re having a fire tonight, come down to Watery Lane when you’ve closed up.” He told her, making her more confused.

With one more nod at Jonas, Tommy left the shop with the Kings portrait tucked under his arm. The father and daughter looked at each other in confusion though they couldn’t wonder for long as they had to get back to their customers. 

As promised, Josephine and Jonas walked down to Watery Lane after they closed up the shop, running into John and Finn on the way,

“Right, what’s this all about then?” Josephine asked John.

“Tommy wants to send a message.”

“By burning portraits of the king?” 

“Yea”

“Right…” Josephine realised that she was asking the wrong person and decided to ask Tommy when she saw him.

Walking up to Tommy and Arthur, she stood watching the fire for a moment before turning to Tommy,

“You gonna tell what this is all about? ‘Cuz I tried asking John but he’s as dumb as they come”

“Oi!” John yelled to her, overhearing her comment about him.

“That Chief Inspector came around ‘ere earlier whilst we were at the fair. Smashed up houses, the church and pubs that weren't the Garrison, said we’d given them permission” Tommy took a long drag of the cigarette that he held in his hand.

“I hope to god you know what you’re doing.” Josephine said to him slightly shocked. Turning to face the fire again, she spotted Finn drinking out of the corner of her eye.

“Jesus Christ!” She said, darting over to him and pulling the mug out of his hand, she turned to John knowing it was his,

“Stop giving Finn alcohol for fucks sake!” Josephine nagged at him, telling him off. “He’s only eleven!”

“Oh come off it, Josey. We all drank at eleven,” Arthur piped up.

“Yeah and look how well that turned out,” She muttered back, “I wouldn’t brag about it if I were you.” Tommy stifled a laugh at her comment.

Turning back to Finn, she sent him off to play with his friends and returned John’s beer back to him, she walked back to her previous position and accepted the bottle offered to her by Arthur, taking a few swigs before handing it back to him. 

They stood like that for a while, Josephine holding Tommy’s hand, the four of them not speaking, the crowd surrounding them loud enough until Fred came pushing through the crowds with someone following him.

“You’re Mr. Shelby?” The man asked.

“I am.” Tommy replied take a drag of his cigarette.

Josephine squeezed Tommy hand before leaving him to do whatever he needed to do and going over to her father and Polly. 

「♤♧♤♧」

The next morning, Josephine sat with Polly in the house on Watery Lane having breakfast when Ada finally woke and came downstairs to join them.

“Good of you to join us.” Polly told her, barely glancing away from the newspaper. “Where have you been all day?”

“In bed. Couldn’t sleep. Then I couldn’t wake up. Then I was cold and then I had to go for a wee.” Ada explained, making herself breakfast. “Then I was with this bear on a boat, but that was just a dream. Then I was hungry.”

“Why are you reading the paper?” Ada then asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’ve never seen you read the paper. I’ve only seen you light fires with them.” Ada explains, dumping a large amount of jam on her bread, causing Josephine to frown at her actions. 

“BSA are on strike. The miners are on strike. IRA are killing our boys, ten a day.” Polly reads out, both her and Josephine watching as Ada stuffs her face.

“What?” Ada asked, noticing their gaze.

“Stand up” Polly suddenly asks Ada.

“Why?”

“Just stand up” Polly places her cup of tea on the table, standing up along with Ada.

Polly walks around Ada, running her scrutinizing eyes across her body before telling her to stand sideways, she then suddenly grabs one of Ada’s breasts.

Ada jumps away in shock, “What are you doing?!”

“Ada, how late are you?”

“Jesus Christ” Josephine breathes out, leaning back on her chair and ignoring Polly’s pointed look, finally understanding what Polly was thinking. 

“One week.” Ada looked around the room before realising she couldn’t escape, “five weeks...seven if you count weekends. I think it’s a lack of iron. I got some tablets”

“But they didn’t work.” Polly told her, matter of fact.

“No.”

Josephine found herself standing outside Mrs. Simeons waiting for Ada and Polly, a hat and shawl covering up her face as much as possible so no-one would recognise her. She quickly followed Ada and Polly as they walked out and down the street. 

“Keep bloody walking, Ada. If anybody sees us here they’ll know.”

“I’m not getting rid of it, Aunt Pol.” Ada was on the brink of tears, her voice wobbling with every word she spoke.

“Let’s get home first, we can talk about it” Josephine said, coming to the otherside of Ada and putting a comforting hand on her arm.

“You get off me or I’ll scream it. I swear.” Ada said, pulling away from the both of us.

”Alright, you want to do this on the street, let’s do it.” Polly’s patience was wearing thin,”Whose is it?”

“If I tell you, you’ll tell them and they’ll cut him to pieces” Ada said, finally opening up.

“Not if he marries you, he won’t.”

“If it’s who I think it is, then it won’t matter if he marries her or not, they’ll kill him either way.” Josephine said, shooting Ada a knowing look.

“Who is it? Will he marry you?” Polly was curious now, not liking being the only one who didn’t know who the father was.

“I don’t know where he is.” Ada breathes out

“Jesus Christ, Ada!” Josephine and Polly both groan out.

“He’s gone away but he said he’ll come back.” Ada is quick to defend the man.

“But they all say they’ll come back.” Polly rebuttals just as quick.

“He’s not like that. He’s a good man. He promised” Ada quickly breaks down in tears.”He will come back, I know he will!” 

Josephine runs a soothing hand across Ada’s back whilst sharing a look of concern and disbelief with Polly.

Josephine took Ada out to the cinema in hopes to cheer her up a bit, whilst Polly did the dirty work of telling Tommy the news. She and Ada were enjoying the film, sharing a bag of popcorn when Tommy walks in, taking a seat next to Ada, and a surprised look came on his face as he noticed his fiance sitting on her other side. 

“Tell me that man’s name, Ada.” Tommy sighed out.

“Rudolf Valentino.” Josephine couldn’t help but smile at Ada’s answer, she also had to give Ada credit for standing her ground.

Tommy quickly stood up and left the auditorium and it wasn’t long till the movie cut out and the lights turned on, Josephine rolled her eyes knowing this was about to get messy.

“Get out!” Tommy shouted as he walked back into the auditorium, “All of you! Go on! Now!”

“I said, tell me his fucking name.” 

“Freddie fucking Thorne! Yeah. Your best mate since school. The man who saved your life in France! So go on! Go on, cut him! Cut him up and chuck him in the cut!” Ada called out.

Tommy stormed out and Josephine quickly jumped up to follow him, giving Ada a comforting pat on the arm, she quickly left as well, calling out his name.

“Tommy! Tommy, wait” Josephine had finally caught up to him just a bit away from the cinema and luckily out of the public's view. 

“What ey?! How long have you known about this hmm?” Tommy burst, rounding on her. Josephine took a slight step back in fear before she spoke again.

“I actually only found out today but even if I didn’t, why would it matter Tommy? It’s not my business to tell.”

“So you going around keeping secrets too eh? What else has happened that I don’t know about ey?” Tommy kept on shouting, “Did you ever get pregnant and not tell me huh? Did you get rid of it? Ey?!”

Josephine’s throat closed up and her eyes quickly filled with tears that she refused to spill in front of him. She didn’t think she could speak without crying so she shot him a harsh glare and ran off to Polly’s.


	5. Chapter Five

Tommy hung around in the Garrison, in the snug until he knew it was safe to go back to Watery Lane without running into Josephine, he planned on keeping himself locked up in his office until the early hours of the morning before going home, hoping that Josephine was asleep when he did but his plans changed as soon as he walked in and saw his Aunt Pol sitting in the kitchen with an unimpressed look on her face and not wanting to piss her off, he sat down opposite her.

“I did not raise you to be a fool, Thomas and yet here you are. Do you truly believe that if Josey ever got pregnant she wouldn’t tell you?” Polly wasn’t wasting any time and went straight to the point.

“Of course not. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just angry with Ada and Freddie.” Tommy replied, lighting a cigarette.

“That’s not an excuse Tommy.” Polly sighed, “That girl is too good for you. You need to apologize, so don’t even think about hiding out in here until you think it’s safe.”

Tommy didn’t even try to act surprised about Polly knowing his plans, he was sure that his aunt knew himself better than he did, so he left the house on Watery Lane and his way to the house he shared with Josephine. 

Stepping into the house he could hear the noise of the radio along with the sound of Josephine quietly humming along with it from the kitchen, walking into the kitchen he knew that Josephine knew he was there and was simply ignoring his presence. 

“I’m sorry.”

Josephine turned her head over her shoulder to look at him before turning back to continue washing up, “What are you sorry for, Thomas?”

“I’m sorry for accusing you of ever getting pregnant and getting rid of it, I was angry about Ada and Freddie but that was no reason to treat you the way I did.” Josephine could hear the sincerity of his words, so she dried her hands and turned to face him. 

“That really hurt me Thomas. I know since you’ve changed since coming back and I understand that and I’m not holding that against you but you really can’t speak to me like that. Do you understand me?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” The small smile she gave him was all he needed before he walked towards her and gathered her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, Tommy.” Josephine murmured to him, hugging him tight.

「♤♧♤♧」

The Garrison was quiet and nearly empty when Josephine walked in, unable to find Tommy at the betting den, she decided to check the Garrison to see if he was in there, knowing he liked to hide away in the snug for peace and quiet when she came across the blonde barmaid behind the bar cleaning glasses. Figuring that now was as good a time as any to introduce herself, Josephine walked up to the bar. 

“Hi, I’m Josephine, you must be the new barmaid everyone is talking about.” She introduced herself with a kind smile and her hand outstretched.

“Yes...I’m Grace” the blonde replied, shaking her hand.

“I must admit, it’s quite...brave you do this job,” Josephine paused thinking of the right word to say before continuing, “the men here can be quite rambunctious, especially since coming back from the war but you handle them very well! It’s great to see, honestly.”

Grace slightly relaxed at the girls words and the sight of her grin once she finished speaking, she didn’t know why she felt so on-edge about the young woman, Joesphine was nice and kind but a little voice in her head was telling her that she was jealous, that it was unfair that Josephine got to him first. Grace had only come across Tommy a few times and was already attracted to him, yet stood in front of her was his fiance and Grace couldn’t help but want to be mean to her, to hurt her, so that’s what she did. 

“Thank you. You’re Tommy’s fiance right?”

“Uh-huh” Josephine hummed in agreement, “speaking of, is he in?” she asked, nodding towards the snug.

Grace shook her head in response before taking a moment to speak her next words, “you know Tommy invited me to the races…” she said slowly, eyes trained on Josephine trying to gauge her reaction.

Josephine didn’t know how to feel about this new information but she couldn’t help the grimace appeared on her face, she couldn’t help the twisting feeling in her guts, she couldn’t help the clenching feeling she got on her heart. 

“That’s nice, I hope you enjoy it” Josephine offered Grace a small smile, much more subdued than what she was like when she first walked in before leaving the pub. 

Grace felt smug about the effect her words had on Josephine, she didn’t feel guilty either, in fact she felt quite proud about what she had done. 

Josephine paused for a moment after she exited the pub, she felt a bit conflicted so she went to the only place she knew where she could get answers; the church. Though she wasn’t going there to pray, no, she was going for Polly Gray and just like she expected, Polly Gray was sitting alone at a church pew, her head bowed in prayer when she walked in. Polly glanced at her before speaking, 

“Speak your mind child.”

“That new girl at the Garrison, Grace, what’s your opinion about her?” Josephine asked.

Polly sat up straight against the bench and turned and faced her, “ Well, I don’t know much about her, all I really know is that she comes from Ireland. Not enough to form an opinion about her, why do you ask?”

“I just went to the Garrison, looking for Tommy, we spoke for a bit before she told me that Tommy invited her to the races.” Josephine quietly explained.

Polly scowled, already not liking the woman from the description of the interaction. 

“And she knew you were his fiance?” Josephine hummed in agreement. “Keep your distance from her, it’ll do you no good to hang about with a woman like that, she knew you two were together yet she still told you about the races. I wouldn’t trust her if I were you” Polly advised.

“Don’t tell Tommy either. Make it a test, see if he’ll bring it up first.” Polly added on. 

Josephine thanked Polly for her advice and then took her out for lunch.

When Tommy came home that night Josephine did what Polly told her to do and kept her mouth shut about Grace and the races, wanting to see if he would say anything -which he didn’t and despite how much she wanted to bring it up, she kept quiet and they went to bed, their limbs entangled as they fell asleep. 

Tommy shot up with a gasp, he had another nightmare about the tunnels, he looked towards the wall where he’d usually hear the scraping of the shovels against it and slowly regulated his breathing when he couldn’t hear them. Tommy looked at Josephine who was still peacefully sleeping and could not help but feel jealous, he yearned for the day where he could fall asleep easily without the use of opium but he’d do all over again to keep her safe. Though her peaceful sleep didn’t last long as a series of bangs on the door and calls of his name woke her up. Tommy quickly peered out the window and saw it was Curly who was calling for him.

“Tommy?” Josephine asked, her voice thick with sleep.

“It’s alright love, it’s just Curly. I’ll be back soon. Go back to sleep.” He comforted her before quickly getting dressed and leaving.

Curly and Tommy quickly dashed through the rain to the stables. Tommy took his hat off as he approached the horse that had one of its legs pulled up so it couldn’t stand on it. Tommy turned towards curly for an explanation, “Curly, tell me.”

“It’s a curse, Tom.” Curly stuttered.

“Curly...shh, shh, shh.” Tommy tried to calm the man down, not wanting him to get worked up.

“Tell me. Tell me, Curly, what’s wrong with the horse?”

“You bought it at the fair in bad feeling. The Lees put a bad seed in the hoof. Got an old woman to put a spell!” Curly stuttered out.

Tommy walked back to the horse and took a long look at it before speaking, “So those Lee bastards cursed him.”

“Whatever it is, he says its spread to the other feet.” Uncle Charlie said

“It’s going to his heart by tomorrow, I’d say” Curly added on, “seen curses like this twice. Can’t take them back, Tom! No!” 

Tommy ran his hands across his face in frustration.

“I told you,Tommy. Better enemies to have than black blood gypsies” Uncle Charlie said to him.

“Get out.” Tommy told them and the two of them left. 

Tommy pulled out his gun and whispered a quick apology to the horse before pulling the trigger. 

Tommy made his way to the Garrison, pounding on the door to be let in and was greeted by Grace.

“We’re closed, Mr. Shelby.” Grace tried telling him as he stepped in. 

“Just get me a drink” He told her, walking to the bar and picking up his drink before grabbing a seat.

“Shall I leave you alone?” She asked.

“ I came here for company.”

Grace couldn’t help but feel excited when he told her that, she knew he had Josephine at home, so him coming to her for company felt gratifying.

“Company? Where’s your fiance? I thought you would of went to her.” Grace said with false nonchalance. Grace was digging for information for her mission but she also had no qualms about disrupting their relationship, she had already taken a strong liking to Tommy.

“My fiance, is at home, peacefully sleeping. I hope.” Tommy replied to her, “Where’s Harry?”

“He took the night off and went to the pictures” She said as she took a seat opposite him, “How’s your beautiful horse?”

Tommy downed his drink before he replied to her, “I just put a bullet in his head.” 

“Was he lame?”

“He looked at me the wrong way. It’s not a good idea to look at Tommy Shelby the wrong way.” Tommy’s response made her realise why he was so feared around Small Heath. 

“What a waste.” She murmured

“Yeah. A waste is what it is.” Tommy took a swig of his drink. 

“You know, in France...In France, I got used to seeing men die. Never got used to seeing horses die. They die badly.” He breathed out before reaching for a cigarette. 

“Do you tell your fiance stuff like this?” Grace was curious.

“Josey? No...Josey is too soft-hearted. She’ll get weepy if I tell her what happened during the war. It’s easier not to tell her.”

“Do you often keep secrets from her?” 

“Just the ones where it’ll keep her safe.”

“How’d you and Josephine meet?” Grace’s Irish accent was pulling Tommy in, making him spill more than he wanted to.

“We’ve known each other all our lives, our mothers we’re good friends when they were alive. Her fathers from Sweden,he's a good man. They run the sweet store in town.” Tommy kept on drinking.

“I love her but not as much she loves me, I don’t think I ever will. Y’know a part of me hoped that something would happen to me over in France, so I didn’t have come home to her but now I’m back and I don’t want to let go of her, she’s there for me all the time, always forgives me too. Is that selfish ?” he asked Grace. 

Grace was stunned into silence for a moment, she expected a few bits of information about their relationship but she wasn’t expecting Tommy to spill that much about their relationship.

“A bit yes. I met her earlier, she came here looking for you.” She replied.

“What do you think of her?” Tommy was curious.

“She’s nice, pretty too...but I she’s not what I’d expect someone like you would go for.”

“And what do you think men like me would go for ey?”

_ Me, _ Grace thought. _ Me. Me. Me. _But instead of speaking her mind, she just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I told her you’re taking me to the races” Grace told him.

“I dug out a dress like you asked.” She told him when he didn’t respond, accepting the cigarette he offered her with a small thanks.

“Is it Cheltenham you’re talking about? Cheltenham’s a grand affair, is it not?”

“The King will be there.” Tommy replied, lighting his cigarette.

“King George?”

“No. King Billy Kimber and all his men.” Tommy smirked.

“And what must I do?” 

“For two pounds, you will do what I ask you to do.”

“I want three.” Grace shot back. Tommy scoffed a laugh.

“If I’m meeting a king, I won’t be wearing a cheap dress. And I ask you to let me sing. That’s part of the deal now too.” Grace smiled at him.

“Since when?” Tommy asked, humouring her. 

“Since you nearly smiled.” The two stared at each other before Grace broke the silence. “Saturday nights. Open and easy. Everyone gets to sing their song just like we did in Dublin.”

“You never worked in Dublin, so don’t lie to me. I asked around that pub you said you used to work in. I have friends over there. No one has heard of you.” Tommy shoots back before pausing for a moment, “My guess is...you are a girl from a good family, who got herself pregnant” he says finishing off.

“It’s not something I want known” Grace quietly replies.

“And bringing a child into the world alone ruined your life,” he says, thinking about Ada.” Right?...So I’m right and Polly is wrong.”

“Right about what?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It looks like it matters to you.” She said, trying to dig for more information. 

“Family business.”

“You won’t tell anyone my secret.” Grace asks.

“Do you think I tell people things?” He replies, blowing out smoke.

“So what do you sing?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Anything you want.” 

“Right.” He says, slamming his hand on the table. “Get up on a chair.”

She does what he says, “Happy or sad?” she asks once she’s up.

“Sad.”

“Okay” Grace sent him a small smile, “But I warn you, it’ll break your heart.”

“Already broken.” He tells her with a short shake of his head. 

Tommy left the garrison after a few more songs and headed home, once he stepped in he was greeted with the fireplace lit and Josephine lounging on the couch with a book in her hands, Josephine's head popped up as soon as she heard him and she quickly hopped off the couch and walked over to him, she took off his coat and pushed him towards the couch.

"What happened?" She asked, taking a seat next to him and rubbing a comforting hand up and down his arm. 

"The Lee's put a curse on the horse, I had to kill 'im"

Josephine made a soft tutting noise before standing back up and heading towards the kitchen, “stay there” she told him.

“You smell of alcohol” She called from the kitchen, “Did ya go to the garrison after?”

“Yea”

“Harry let you in?”, Tommy contemplated telling her the truth but decided against it. 

“Yea”

Josephine came back into the room with a mug held in her hands, she gave it to him before she sat down. Tommy takes a sip from the mug before wincing in shock,

“What’s this ey?”

“Green tea, it’s good for ya” Josephine pipes up, back to reading her book. 

Tommy looks down at her and ponders for the first time in a while about her. Did he truly deserve her? He knew if he asked her, she’ll adamantly say that he did but Tommy wondered if he was taking her for granted. 

  
  


「♤♧♤♧」

  


The next day, Josephine, the Shelby brothers and a few other Peaky Blinders were in the snug, casually drinking. Arthur, John and Josephine were arguing over what card game to play when Grace walked in with a bucket of beer, Josephine shot the blonde woman a brief look before looking away.

“Did you want whiskey as well?” the barmaid asked, placing the bucket down.

“No. Just beer.”

“Why no whiskey, Tommy? Are you expecting trouble?” Arthur asked.

“Jesus Christ, Tommy, what the hell made you let them sing? They sound like they’re strangling cats out there” John said laughing, Josephine laughing along with him.

“All right. Twenty is the play. Come on…..What did make you change your mind, though, Tommy?” Arthur asked.

Josephine didn’t miss the way Tommy’s eyes followed Grace as she left the room. 

“Yeah, it’s about time Tommy.” John said, placing down his cards and facing Tommy.

“Time for what?”

This time, John, faced Josephine who sat in between him and Tommy, and shot her a wide smile, letting her know he was only teasing, “Time you took yourself a woman.”

“Oi!” Josephine squawked at John, hitting him with her hand, who in return exhaled a long puff of smoke in to her face.

“John!” Josephine squawked again, this time using both her hands to hit him.

Tommy had a smile on his face as he watched both of them before stepping in and telling them to stop, knowing that if left to it, they would actually fight.

“You stay the way you are, Tommy. Remember what dad used to say. Fast women and slow horses will ruin your life.” Arthur said, John joining in at the end.

Suddenly, bright lights coming from outside filtered in through the snugs window.

“Coppers.” John quickly said.

“No.” Tommy quickly shut him down and Josephine looked at him suspiciously.

“Who is it then?” She asked but received no response from him.

The door opened then and all of a sudden it became dead silent and Josephine could hear Harry swear as he realised who was there. 

“Billy Kimber?!” She hissed at Tommy who patted her shoulder, a nonverbal way of telling her to be quiet and that he’ll deal with it.

“Is there any man here named Shelby?” Billy Kimber asked as he walked into the Garrison.

Josephine flinched at the sound of a gun being fired, “Jesus Christ,'' she muttered under her breath. Tommy bent down and gave her a quick kiss, “Stay here.” he ordered her and Josephine quickly nodded, not wanting anything to do with Billy Kimber.

“I said, is there any man here named Shelby?” Kimber asked again just before the boys opened the door and stepped out. 

She struggled to hear anything after the door closed, much preferring to stay tucked in the corner of the snug. She stepped out when the doors slammed shut and it was quiet in the main pub.

“So you picked a fight with Lees on purpose. Tommy, we can’t mess with Billy fucking Kimber” Arthur told him.

“Get yourself a decent haircut, man. We’re going to the races.” Tommy smirked before he downed his drink. 

Josephine stared at him, waiting for him to bring up inviting Grace or to even ask her but all did was grab her and hand leave the pub, heading towards home. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, this chapter is just bad but there's a little in it that hopefully makes you excited for the future chapters. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow :) thanks for the kudos and comments!

Tommy had stopped by the store that morning, handing Josephine a large box and shuffled her towards the back room after greeting her father. 

“What’s this?” Josephine asked, placing the large box on the table.

“Open it and see.” Tommy grinned, excited for her reaction. 

Opening the box, Josephine couldn’t help but gasp, inside laid a baby blue coloured dress. “Oh, Tommy” she gasped, pulling the dress out of the box.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“Of course, I bloody like it. I love it. What’s it for?” She asked him, still admiring the dress.

“The races.”

“Cheltenham?” she asked, her mood souring. 

“Of course.” Tommy sent her a look, no doubt seeing her mood shift. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” she said, sending him a false smile before hurrying him out of the shop, giving him the excuse that she needed to help her father get the store ready. 

Tommy had only left the store for a moment before her father spoke up, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to go round and rough Tommy up?” Jonas asked, adding the last part hoping it would make Josephine laugh and smiling when it did. 

Not wanting to lie to her father, Josephine told him the truth, “Maybe I’m just being over dramatic papa but you know what blonde barmaid at the garrison, the new one? Tommy asked her to the races. She told me, I don’t know why though. That’s why Tommy just came over, he just gifted me a dress, said he wanted me to wear it to the races. He’d just assumed I’d just I’ll say yes and he hasn’t even said anything about Grace.” She spilled out.

“But you’re going right, to the races?” He asked, after a moment of silence.

“Well, yeah.”

“Ah, min blomma” Jonas sighed, walking around the counter and pulling Josephine into a hug, “I’m sure it’s nothing, Tommy loves you a lot and that won’t change.” He told her, kissing her forehead before pulling back, “Now enough about that, I need you to make some humbugs.”

Josephine smiled at her father, listening to his orders and appreciating his attempt of distracting her. Though she was quickly interrupted by Ada running into the store, dressed in a wedding dress and calling out her name,

“Ada, what the hell is happening?” She asked.

“I’m getting married to Freddie. Right now and I need you to be a witness.” Ada quickly explained.

“Now?”

“Yes, now. So will you do it?”

Josephine didn’t take long to answer her, she grabbed her coat, shouted a goodbye to her father and grabbed Ada’s hand, leaving the shop and running to the church, giggling along with Ada. After the ceremony, she gave them each a hug,

“Don’t worry about Tommy, I’ll tell him.” Josephine told them with a small smile, happy for them and after another set of hugs, she sent them on their way and made her way to Watery Lane, nerves building at the thought of telling Tommy.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Josephine poured herself a glass of whiskey, hoping it wouldn’t settle her nerves, though they didn’t have much time to settle as Tommy walked in not long after,

“All right?” He asked, slightly shocked at the sight of you and taken aback at the whiskey in her hand.

“Are you armed?” she asked, after taking a long drink.

“No”, Tommy took off his cap and faced her. 

“Then I’ll tell you. Ada and Freddie got married today. They haven’t left the city.”

Tommy took a deep breath as walked around to the other side before letting it out. 

“Where are they?”

“Freddie’s comrades have safe houses. Why do you want to know?” She asked him.

“I want to send them flowers. Why do you think?” He snapped back.

“Would it be so bad if they stayed?” Josephine was confused about Tommy’s reaction, she wasn’t expecting him to be happy but this was something else.

“Yes..” Tommy turned and closed to the doors leading to the betting den.

“Why?” Josephine was getting tired of his behaviour.

“Because I said so.” Tommy was obviously keeping something from her. 

“You know, you sound just like them.” She told him, slightly changing the subject.

“What?” Tommy was confused by her now.

“You sound just like the people out there,” Josephine points towards the street, “remember how they were about us? Before the war? During the war? even after the war! Tommy, they still would have done that if you weren’t so feared, they’re not accepting of us Tommy, they just don’t want to be blinded!”

Josephine paused for a moment to step closer to Tommy, who had concern in his eyes and his hands out to comfort her, “My god, Tommy, can’t you what you’re doing to them!”, Josephine was near tears at that point.

“It’s not the same! I’m not like them!” He quickly defended himself 

“I’m not saying you are! But Tommy, she’s your only sister, you should be the last person to be  ostracising her!”

“Thomas, what you not telling me?”

Tommy took a moment before he responded to her, “I promised I’d run Freddie out of town.”

“Promised who?”

“I told the coppers Freddie wouldn’t come back. It was part of the deal.”

“What bloody deal?!  What happened to family votes? What happened to meetings?” Josephine was angry now. “Why didn’t you tell Freddie and Ada? If they’d know they would of left, the only reason they’re in Birmingham is because they’re doing it to spite you!”

Tommy opened his mouth to respond but Josephine cut him off before he had the chance to, “I’ll get Polly to deal with them, you’ll leave them alone. Polly should be able to sort it.”

Josephine shot him a scathing look before storming out of the house with a loud bang. Tommy stood in silence after she left, shocked at her reaction. Never in all the years that Tommy knew Josephine had he ever seen her react like that or get as angry and Tommy felt the guilt building in his stomach, he was her fiance, he shouldn’t be the reason why she felt like that. 

  
  


「♧♤♧♤」

  
  


After discussing the IRA business with Campbell, Grace hesitates over her next words, internally debating whether or not she should tell him but before she could decide Campbell noticed her hesitance, pushing her to speak her mind,

“What is it Grace? Have you got more information about the Shelby's?”

“Josephine Lindholm, Tommy Shelby’s fiance and her father, they own the sweet shop in Small Heath. I believe you should look into them.” Grace suggested to him, knowing his infatuation with her would mean that he would do it without thinking about it, that he would do something to them whether they did something illegal or not and walking away from him, she waited for the guilt to build but was glad when there was nothing. With now possibly getting Josephine out of the way, she could get Tommy all to herself.

  
  


That night after confronting Polly, Tommy made his way home, already wanting the day to be over, stepping in, he pulled off his coat and hat, not caring where they landed before making his way upstairs and quickly climbing into bed where Josephine already laid, fast asleep. Tommy pulled out his opium pipe, knowing he’d use it anyway and didn’t want to waste time by tossing and turning for a few hours. Immediately after falling asleep, he was thrown back into a memory for France, in the tunnels where he had to fight the Germans in the tunnel but he was quickly brought out of his nightmare by banging on his door and the call of his name, he quickly hid his pipe and stash and checked that Josephine was still sleeping before exiting the room and going to Danny Whizz Bang. 

Climbing back into bed, Tommy accidentally wakes up Josephine who rolls over to him, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him,

“Who was that?” she murmured into his neck.

“No one” normally she would have pressed for more information but when she didn’t, Tommy assumed that she was still tired. 

They sat in silence for awhile, Tommy wondering when the last time they did something like this was and knowing it was his fault that it had been ages since they did until he remembered something Josephine said earlier that day when she was telling him about Ada and Freddie,

“What did you mean when you said, ‘even after the war’ earlier?” Tommy asked her, hoping that she was still awake and feeling her tense against him, confirmed that she was.

“The people out there are fucking horrific Tommy, if you’re not with me, they scream horrible things at me, sometimes even chuck stuff. When you’re out of town, I have to send a couple of peaky boys with papa to go grocery shopping.” She confesses to him, her head still hidden in his neck.

“It was bad during the war too, some of those women were worse than the men, at some point, I couldn’t even do my errands, Polly and Ada had to do them for me whilst I stayed back and looked after Finn.” Josephine continued, “and don’t get me fucking started on Lizzie Stark, I’m pretty sure that girl is in love with you”, Tommy could hear the pout in her voice and couldn’t help but smile.

Tommy kissed Josephine’s forehead and brought her closer to him, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had so many things going on once you returned, it wasn’t important.”

The couple fell asleep like that, tangled up and cuddled close to each other. 

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning, on the day of the races, Josephine woke before Tommy, which was rare and spent the time until he woke up, playing with his hair and admiring his face, making the most out of the time she spent with him, even if he was not awake and when Tommy woke up with a gasp, his eyes shooting wide open, Josephine flinched in shock before an understanding look came over her face and she brushed her fingers over his face, tracing over his features as the two laid there for awhile, in silence, looking at each other. 

“You need to shave.” Josephine said, as she traced over his jaw.

Tommy didn’t say anything, he just pushed his face into her palm. Josephine smiled, tapping his face with her fingers before sitting up and leaving the bed,

“C’mon, I’ll make us some tea and help you shave.” She said as she left the bedroom. Tommy didn’t respond, his eyes following her as she left before stretching and sitting up.

Josephine came back upstairs not long after with a teacup in each hand, placing them on the bedside table before quickly running out again but when she returned, she was carefully carrying a bowl of steaming water, placing it on their dresser.

“Where do you wanna sit?” She asked him as she walked to the otherside of the room and began collecting the straight razor, shaving cream and a cloth before moving back to the dresser and seeing that Tommy had already gotten his face wet and sat on the edge of the bed with his shirt off and tossed into the corner of the room. 

“Why are you so quiet for me today hmm?” Josephine asked Tommy as she started to apply the shaving cream to his face, “Just stunned into silence by your beauty” he responded, throwing her a cheeky grin, one of his hands lifting to hold her by her waist and the other grasping the back of her thigh, Josephine only sniggered in response, which caused Tommy to smile, his eyes never leaving her face. 

As they sat like that, Tommy knew that he loved Josephine but he couldn’t deny the appeal of Grace or deny the fact that he did feel attracted to her and he knew that Josephine didn’t deserve that, he couldn’t stop and a part of him didn’t want to stop either. 

When Josphine was done, the two of them separated to get themselves ready, Tommy had finished when Josephine was doing her makeup,

“Be ready in twenty minutes,” he told her, briefly checking the time on his watch before heading towards the door, “I’ll be back, I have to pick something up.”

“Grace?” She asked him, turning away from the mirror to raise an eyebrow at him. Tommy didn’t react at her question, making her believe that Grace had told Tommy that she had already told Josephine about him taking her and not sparing her another look, he left the room, shouting ‘twenty-minutes’ before slamming the front door closed.

Josephine closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, it felt like everyday that Tommy was getting further and further away from her and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring him back to her. No matter how many close and intimate moments they have, something is still pushing them away from each other and in Josephine’s mind, that something had a name and that name was Grace Burgess. 

Finishing her makeup, Josephine slipped on her dress, grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs to slip on her heels, as she checked herself over in the mirror she heard Tommy make his way indoors and pause, leaning in the doorway, admiring her,

“You look gorgeous.” He told her

“Did you tell Grace the same thing?” She replied, looking away from the mirror and facing him and all he did was raise his eyebrows at her causing her to roll her eyes and grab her shawl, moving to walk past him and to the door when he stood up straight and moved to stand in front of her, blocking her way and leant in close, staring intently at her and whispered to her,

“Play nice.”

Josephine loudly scoffed and pushed past him, smoothing her expression out and placing a soft smile on her face before opening the door and stepping out. She was greeted by the sight of Grace waiting in the car, in the backseat which made a genuine smile slip on her face. At least Tommy hadn’t completely tossed me away. Josephine thought as she walked to the car, opening the door and slipping in,

“Hello Grace.” She greeted the blonde, looking straight ahead, not bothering to turn her head to face her.

“Josephine.” Grace replied, quietly, surprised at her appearance, just before Tommy had got into the car and drove off but not before shooting Josephine a warning look, telling her to be on her best behaviour.

As they arrived at the races, Josephine fell behind Tommy and Grace as they walked in through the back, listening as they spoke.

“Are you sure we’re allowed in here?” Grace asked as they walked down some steps, walking past all types of men.

“Well, I prefer to come to the races the back way. It keeps me out of trouble. Tracks are lawless place.” Josephine couldn’t help but glare at Tommy’s arm that went around Grace’s shoulders to guide her.

“I can’t stand petty criminals.” Josephine couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her at his comment, her eyes catching Tommy’s when he turned around at the sound before continuing, “This way.”

“Will we get to lay a bet?”

“Nah. Gambing is for mugs. This way.” He told her. “You’re lucky you’re with me or you’d be wasting your money on fixed races.”

“I always wondered, how do you fix a race?” Grace asked yet another question, making Josephine roll her eyes again. 

“How should I know?” Tommy asked with a smirk, placing a cigarette in her mouth. 

“Okay, you do the talking.” Tommy told Grace, pushing her slightly forwards before he fell back into step with Josephine

“What?” Grace was confused. 

“Tell security you are Lady Sarah Duggan, -excuse us. Lady Sarah Duggan on Connemara” Tommy explained to her, dodging around people.”You got lost when you went to look for the boy riding your horse, Dandy Flower. If they ask about us, say that I’m Prussian and don’t and don’t speak a word of English and she is your lady’s-maid.” He said, nodding his head towards Josephine towards the end. Josephine held back her scowl at the sound of her fake job role, knowing that she couldn’t act out in public. 

“Come on, posh girl. Earn your three quid.” Tommy encouraged Grace when she hesitated, his words of paying her caught Josephine’s attention as she had thought that he had invited Grace with different intentions.

The three of them stood on a balcony watching people dance below to the live band, Joesphine feeling completely invisible as Tommy turned to Grace and began speaking to her,

“I still prefer the Garrison.” He said to her, making her smile.

“Do you dance?” Tommy asked.

“If I’m asked properly.”

“Lady Sarah of Connemara, will you dance with me?” Tommy asked Grace with a smile.

Josephine felt herself tear up at those words and with her eyes burning with unshed tears, she quickly made her escape, quickly walking away and trying to find the nearest bathroom without drawing attention to herself or letting the tears fall and when she found the bathroom, she quickly made her way into the furthest stall and let the tears fall as she sat down. Clasping her hand over her mouth so her loud sobs wouldn’t escape, Josephine wept, her body shaking with the force of her tears as they made their way down her face, no doubt ruining her makeup but Josephine couldn’t find it in herself to care, her brain filled with thoughts of Tommy and Grace together. 

Meanwhile, Tommy and Grace danced together on the dancefloor,both of them shoot the other small smiles, neither of them realizing Josephine’s disappearance. As the both of them danced, Tommy guided them through the couples so they were in Kimber’s eye level with Grace clueless to his intentions. Grace couldn’t help but ask questions to Tommy,

“Do you and your fiance ever dance?” Her voice light and unassuming, so Tommy wouldn’t catch on to her ulterior motives, Tommy’s eyes flashed with something, but it was gone too fast for Grace to even guess what it may have been. 

“Yes,” He told her, spinning her, “we did a lot, when we were younger.”

“Why’d you stop?” The look Tommy sent her told her that she asked a stupid question.

“The war.” He answered her anyway, “I changed. She changed. Things are different.”

“And yet you still proposed to her?” Grace asked, curious for his response but he didn’t give one to her. 

After she calmed down, Josephine peaked outside outside of the stall and saw that the bathroom was luckily empty and made her out of the stall and towards the sinks and mirrors, taking a look at herself, Josephine couldn’t deny that she looked a mess, wetting a tissue, she tried to clear up her face as much as she could and while when she had finished, she had looked better, you could still tell that she had been crying by her red eyes. Deeming herself decent enough, Josephine left the bathroom and began to make her way back to the dancehall when she ran in Arthur and John.

“Jesus Christ!” She said in shock, taking a step back before she got a good look at the both of them and when she did, she frowned in suspicion,

“What’s Tommy got you doing now?” 

The brothers looked at each other before shrugging, not seeing the harm in telling Josephine.

“Tommy’s got us doing protection.” Arthur told her with a grin. 

“For Kimber?!” Josephine was surprised, without her knowing, Tommy had been telling her less and less about his plans and the business, which she was unused to, considering he use to tell her everything.

Arthur nodded and whilst John had said nothing, his eyes were trained heavily on Josephine, being the only one out of his brothers who had been married and closest in age to Ada, he knew a woman who had just been crying when he saw one. 

“What’s happened?” He asked her, watching as her eyes leave Arthur and flick to him.

“What?”

“You’ve been crying. Why?” John could see Arthur stand up straighter in the corner of his eye, Josephine was an only child which meant that Arthur and John took it upon themselves to act like her older brothers. 

“Nothing. Just lady problems.” She smiled at the boys, laughing at Arthurs flinch at her words. John still didn’t believe her.

“You take the bags to Tommy and I’ll stay with Josey until they’re done.” John told Arthur who nodded and walked away while he took Josephine’s hand and walked in the other direction and led her back upstairs to the balconies were looking over the dancefloor. Despite what their behaviour towards each other might suggest, John and Josephine were close friends, they were the same age which is part of the reason why she got so close the Shelby family in the first place, he was always dragging her around after school to play with his brothers and meet his new baby sister Ada.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s really wrong?” He asked, lighting a cigarette. 

“Something’s coming between me and Tommy, I fear we’re gonna break up.” She told him, holding nothing back. Josephine held her hand out for a cigarette, surprising John as he knew she rarely smoked but he took one out and lit it for her, nodding as she murmured a small thanks, her eyes trained on the crowd, not taking long for her to seek out Tommy and Grace. John followed her gaze and it didn’t take him long to understand what she was implying,

“Do you really think? You’ve been together since you were seventeen” John asked in disbelief.

Josephine nodded, “there’s something up about her as well.” she told him, taking a drag from her cigarette, John raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything in response as they watched as Tommy and Grace make their way to the back door and meet Arthur.

Tommy turned to the door as Arthur opened it and quickly started to place the bags he held on the floor,

“We chased the Lees across the track and down to Devon road. We got every penny back.” Arthur panted, “Nice dress. You can wear that to my pub.” he told Grace.

“Buy the boys a drink. Anyone hurt?” Tommy asked as he gave Arthur some coins, “A few cuts and bruises.” Arthur replied with a grin and turnt to leave but before he could fully turn, Tommy stopped him, “Ey, where’s John?” He asked, peering around Arthur, looking for his younger brother. Arthur nodded his towards the balconies, “He’s with Josey, she was crying.” he told him off handedly, not properly thinking about who he was talking too. Tommy frowned at his words, and quickly threw a look towards the balconies to see if he could find them before turning back and nodded at Arthur goodbye when he couldn’t. 

“Off we go, Lady Sarah.” Tommy told Grace, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd, not seeing Arthur change in expression when he did so.

John and Josephine watched as Tommy sat down and spoke to Kimber at this table, Josephine kissed John on the cheek goodbye as Kimber left the table and made his was to Grace, taking it as an opportunity to go downstairs, internally debating whether or not she wanted to talk to Tommy. Tommy spotted her making her way downstairs as he sat talking to Roberts, Billy Kimber’s assistant, when Kimber who had finished dancing with Grace sat down beside them,

“Looks like you two are making a deal.” Kimber said.

“We are making progress.” Roberts told his boss.

“Then let me throw a small condition into the mix.” He suggested to the two men, leaning over to Tommy to whisper his offer. As Tommy made his way over to Grace, he ran into Josephine and pulled her over as well.

“So, listen, we’re going to go for dinner at Kimber’s house. He has a place a couple of miles away. I have some business to settle first with his accountant, so, you go on ahead with Kimber.” Tommy told Grace, clearly lying about something. 

“Just me and him?” Grace asked, reading between the lines of Tommy’s words.

“Yeah. Till I’m done here. Is that all right?” Grace kept silent at his words, “Look, I’ll throw in an extra three quid for your extra time.”  
“You think I’m a whore?” She asked.

“Everyone’s a whore, Grace. We just sell different parts of ourselves.You said you wanted to work for me. To do that you have to sharpen up.” Josephine once again felt invisible as the two stared deeply at each other. “The deal is I give him two hours with you.” Josephine spoke up at this point, no matter how much she disliked Grace, Billy Kimber was a deplorable man and no one should have to be subjected to him,

“Tommy...” She softly spoke up, touching his arm to get his attention but he brushed her hand off him and shot her a look that told her to shut up and her mouth twitched angrily in response. 

“He think he’s a ladies’ man. He thinks he can seduce you. Whenever you want, just kick him in the balls.” He continued on to Grace.

“I’m a clause in a contract.” She told him, leaning closer to him, ”If you want to be part of my organization, you have to make sacrifices.” He told her, turning to leave when Grace’s hand on his arm stopped him, Josephine watched as her eyes landed on her and light up when she thought of an idea.

“What about Josephine? Why can’t she go?” She asked Tommy, desperation in her voice.

Josephine glared her, furious at her for dragging her into that mess but her head quickly snapped up at Tommy when she didn’t hear him immediately oppose her suggestion and when she looked up to his face, she could see them flicking between her and Grace. Back and forth, back and forth. Josephine felt sick to her stomach when he took one more look at grace because she knew what he was going to say when he opened his mouth, she knew what words he would of used if Kimber didn’t interrupt them at that moment,

“Nah, nah, nah. I don’t do it with people like her.” He said to them, eyes on Josephine, filled with disgust as he let them look her up and down, “I want ‘er” Kimber, motioned towards the blonde. 

“Do we have a deal? ” Kimber asked Tommy. “As a sweetener you can try your luck with mine.”

Tommy speared a look towards Kimber’s wife, “Yeah, we have a deal.”

“Two hours?”

“Yeah.”

“Side bet. Ten pounds says I have her fucked in one.” Kimber said to Tommy in a poor attempt of whispering, he then held his hand out to Grace, “Mademoiselle.”

Tommy grasped Josephine’s arm above her elbow and pulled her over to the table where Kimber’s wife sat. 

Josephine sat in the back seat of Tommy’s car as they waited for the two hours, she wanted to be far away as possible from him, so she sat in the back with her face towards the window and her hands shaking in anger as Kimber’s wife began to speak from where sat next to Tommy,

“I bet he said you could have me, didn’t he?” She asked, but it wasn’t much of a question. “While he has her. That’s the arrangement, isn’t it?” she didn’t wait for a response before continuing on, “Well, yours might be a prostitute, but I’m not. I was a milliner when I met him. I was independent. I made this hat. I was a good milliner.”

The woman's words had more than an effect on Josephine than she cared to admit, Josephine didn’t like the idea of being chained to Tommy, she liked her independence and perhaps all these events with Grace had been a blessing in disguise, an opportunity to leave whilst she can, before she gets married to him.

“It’s a very pretty hat.” Tommy tells her dismissively, “Really is.”

“So is she a prostitute?” Kimber’s wife asked and Josephine couldn’t help but snort.

“God’s honest truth?” Tommy said, pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. “I don’t know what she is.”

Josephine didn’t know how to feel when Tommy suddenly started up the car and drove back to the Kimber estate, on the one hand she felt glad that Tommy felt guilty enough to go back and save Grace from Kimber but on the other, she couldn’t help but feel like it was another stab in the heart. She stayed in the car when Tommy and Kimber’s wife left and watched as Grace rushed out of the estate and head towards the car and shot her a heavy glare when she tried to sit in the back with her, causing her to sit in the front, they stayed silent as they waited for Tommy and when he came out, Josephine went back to facing away from him. 

“Start of the day, I was Lady Sarah of Connemara. By the end, I was a whore with the clap.” Josephine let out a wet laugh at Grace’s words, not having to look to know that Tommy was sending her warning look. 

“You’re a fucking bastard, offering me like that. But then you changed your mind. Why did you change your mind, Thomas?” Grace asked and Josephine wanted to know the answer to that too. 

After dropping Grace back at the Garrison, Tommy and Josephine made their way back to their place, where she quickly jumped out of the car and stormed inside, not bothering to spare Tommy a look, walking straight to their bedroom and pulling out a travel case and started to pull out pieces of clothing from her closet and chester draws, throwing them in, not caring what they looked like and when Tommy finally climbed upstairs and saw her, he quickly stopped her, grabbing her arms making her unable to move. Josephine glared up at him and started to cry,

“What?!” She growled at him, trying to tug her arms out of his grip but only stopped when he tightened his grip and glared at him harder, knowing he was gonna bruise her.

“What’s all this ey? Why are you being so dramatic?” He asked her.

“Oh my god” Josephine sobbed out, finally snatching her arms out of his grip, “you don’t even know why I’m so mad at you! You don’t see the problems with your actions!”

Josephine went back to packing her bag, walking around the room and picking up varying items and chucking them into her bag, glad Tommy didn’t try to stop her, when she closed her suitcase and went downstairs, he followed her and didn’t say anything until she threw on her coat,

“Where you going?”

“To papa’s. Don’t follow me.” She told him before leaving the house and loudly slamming the door. 

Tommy walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of rum and made his way upstairs and for the first time since he came back from France, he had to sleep without the familiar feeling of Josephine clinging on to him. 

As Josephine made her way to her father's place, she tried to calm herself down, not wanting to cause him too much concern, she quickly wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her coat and knocked on the door, giving him a weak watery smile when he answered the door, 

“Hey papa, can I stay here for a while?”

Her father quickly nodded and hurried her indoors, grabbing her suitcase from her and placing it by the stairs as Josephine looked around the room, realizing with a sunken heart that she hasn’t visited him at her old home in a while, she took off her coat and hung it up on the stand before facing her father with an apologetic smile,

“Sorry it’s so late papa,” she paused, her words getting stuck in her throat, “I-i-i.”

Jonas quickly hushed her, pushing her towards to couch as he made his way into the kitchen, quickly explaining to his daughter that he was going to make some tea and shut down her attempts to help him and after placing the teacups on the table and taking a seat, it did not take his daughter long to bury her head into his shoulder and started sobbing heavily and he sat there as she let it all out.

“Oh papa” Josephine whimpered before she started to tell him what had happened, wearing herself down until she was falling asleep on his shoulder, her father having to tell her to go to bed and when she did, she was thankful that nothing had changed since she had moved out, her bedroom had nothing in it that reminded her of Tommy.

Josephine quick changed and slipped into bed, the days events making her feel exhausted but her mind was still buzzing, even after hearing her father make his own way to bed, she couldn’t settle and made her way to the window that looked over the street, hoping that watching as different walk around would chill her mind enough so that she can fall asleep quick and hopefully dreamlessly and while it did calm her mind, she did not have a dreamless sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this chapter despite how painful it was also,
> 
> me, the author writing terrible things that happen to Josey: wow this is great storyline for the plot  
also me: aww poor josey :(


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for the long wait, I wanted to pace myself but it ended up killing my flow a bit

Tommy had only been in his office for one minute before his aunt had come storming in. His office door had slammed the wall with a loud bang as it was pushed open and was closed with an equally loud bang as Polly flung it shut once she had stepped in. 

"I heard something really interesting from Jonas this morning. Would you like to know what he said, Thomas?" Polly's question was rhetorical. 

Tommy heaved a sigh before getting up and pouring himself a drink, he didn't care what time it currently was, as he knew that he needed something strong to get through this conversation with his aunt. 

“Jonas said that our Josey came knocking at his door late last night in tears. He says that Josephine was distraught. Now, what are you not telling me Thomas?” Polly jumped straight to it, not wanting to waste time.

“I don’t know what her problem is Pol, she was in a huff all day yesterday, acting like a brat in front of Grace and then had a hissyfit once we got home” Tommy told her his version of events, lighting himself a cigarette midway through. 

“Grace was there?” This was news to Polly, “You took the barmaid to the races along with your fiance?” Tommy didn’t understand why his aunt was using that tone of voice or giving him an incredulous look.

“What?”

“Men.” Polly scoffed with a roll of her eyes, “Don’t get comfortable, John’s in the Garrison. He says he wants a meeting about a family matter. After he’s said his piece, he’ll come back and take his place with Scudboat.”

Tommy stood up and the pair of them made their way out of the betting den, “Scudboat? John will be here in ten minutes.” Polly told the man.

“Five.” Tommy corrected.

“You better fix it with Josey before it’s too late.” Polly told Tommy as they made their way to the Garrison.

“There’s nothing to fix Pol.” Tommy rolled his eyes at his aunt.

Making their way into the snug, they realised that everyone was waiting for them, including Josephine who sat next to Arthur, and didn’t even spare Tommy a look and if Tommy had to guess, he would guess that she was purposely ignoring him.

“All right John, there’s only one man -no, there’s only one man guarding the house. What’s troubling ya?” Tommy walked around the snug, declining Arthur’s offer of alcohol mid sentence. 

John cleared his throat before speaking, “Polly, Josey, you know what it’s been like, since Martha died.”

“God takes the best first” Polly reached over and comforted John. Josephine shot John a sympathetic look and nodded at Polly’s words.

“Truth is, my kids have been running bloody rings around me. Running barefoot with the dogs until all hours”

“Pol, give him ten bob for some shoes. Is that it, John?” Tommy obviously wasn’t in the mood.

Josephine made a sound of disapproval at Tommy, “Tommy, it would be better to do this without you!.” She snapped at him before facing John “Why didn’t ya say anything? I would of helped, probably could of got your eldests to do some errands for papa.”

“Now what’s your point?” Polly asked John

“What the kids need is a mother. So that’s why I’m getting married.” John looked down, avoiding everyone's gazes but they were too busy sharing looks with each other rather than looking at John.

“Does this poor girl know you’re going to marry her, or are you going to spring it on her all of a sudden?” Polly asked her nephew.

“I already proposed and she said, ‘yes’.” Josephine’s mouth was open in shock at John’s words. 

“I think there’s a shell about to land and go bang.” Tommy said as he lit himself a cigarette.

“It’s, er…” John paused to take a mouthful of beer, “It’s Lizzie Stark.”

Josephine couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped her mouth, causing everyone’s eyes to fall to her, 

“John, Lizzie Stark-” Josephine couldn’t finish her sentence before falling into a fit of giggles. With her hands that were over her mouth in a futile attempt to quiet the giggles that were escaping her but were still audible, along with her shoulders shaking from the force of her laughs and her face that was slowly turning red, Josephine was a sight to behold and Tommy couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face at the of her, it had been quite a while since he had seen her so happy.  
Polly, Arthur and Tommy all started laughing too,

“John! Lizzie Stark is a strong woman, and I’m sure she provides a fine service for her customers.” 

“I won’t hear the word. Understand? Do not use that word.” John shouted, hell bent on defending his fiance and the room was silent for a few moments before the sound of giggles erupted. Josephine was laughing again and tears were escaping her eyes as she giggled, unable to keep it in anymore. 

“What word is that, John?” Tommy asked his younger brother, head tilted towards the ceiling.

“You know what word that is.”

“Everybody bloody knows” Arthur snorted, handing his handkerchief to Josephine, who had finally calmed down, to wipe the tears off her face. 

“Everybody can go to hell!” John shot back, annoyed at his family's taunts.

“Whore. That word? Or prostitute? How about that one?” Tommy didn’t hold back.

“Right. I want it known. If anyone calls her a whole again, I will push the barrel of my revolver down their throats, and blow the word back down into their hearts!”

“John..” Josephine cleared her throat before continuing, “Is this your idea or Lizzie’s? I mean it’s no secret that she’s been trying to get with one of you Shelby brothers since forever. She’s even tried to get with Tommy when we were younger, even though she knew he was with me at the time. I’m pretty sure she’s done it in front of my face too.”

“Men and their cocks never cease to amaze me.” Josephine tucked her head into Arthurs shoulder, knowing that if she looked at Polly then she’ll start laughing again.

“John, Lizzie Stark never did a day’s work vertical!”

“She’s changed! All right! People change!” John jumped up from his seat and Josephine watched, head laying on Arthur’s chest and his arm around her shoulders, as he stood up and began to pace around the snug. 

“Like wi-wi-with religion” 

“Oh, Lizzie Stark has got religion, eh?” Tommy wasn’t impressed.

Flustered and embarrassed, John tried to come up with an excuse, “No! No, she doesn’t have religion. But-- but, she loves me.”

Arthur laughed, which set Josephine off too and Polly couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Now listen, Tommy. I won’t do it without your blessing. But of all the people in the world, I want you to see it..as brave.” John stood next to Tommy.

“Oh, it’s brave all right” Arthur grumbled into his glass.

“Brave is going where no man has gone before. And with Lizzie Stark, John, that’s really not what you’ll be doing.” Polly laughed at the end of sentence.

John had ignored the others in the room at that point, only speaking to Tommy, “Listen, Tommy. Welcome her to the family. As someone who’s had a hard life. All right? Because I need someone. The kids need someone.”

Josephine had opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the doors to the snug open and Finn appeared, “Tommy! We’ve been done over!”

At those words everybody shot up and ran towards Watery Lane and all of them were stunned beyond belief at what they saw when they arrived and while everyone went over the room, seeing what had been stolen, Josephine ran to the kitchen to pick up the first aid kit and helped Scudboat with his bloody forehead.

“Jesus Christ!” John shouted as he kicked over a chair

“What the bloody hell happened here?” Arthur asked Scudboat

“The Lees. All of them. Cousins, nephews, even their bastards.” Scudboat explained, wincing when Josephine pressed too hard.

“They’ve taken anything they can lay their hands on. Four cash boxes”

“They left these.” Tommy said, showing off the wire cutters to the men in the room, leaving Josephine and Polly confused, “Wire cutters. Why would they leave wire cutters?”

All the men had froze and tensed up at the sight of them, “Nobody move”, Arthur warned the group.

“I think our friends are playing the game”

“What game?” Josephine asked, on edge by everyone's behaviour. Polly started to move towards her office before John had stopped her, “Aunt Pol. Don’t touch anything.”

“Erasmus Lee was in France.” Tommy said, slowly looking around the room.

“Shit!” Scudboat hissed out, slowly rising from his seat.

“Whenever we gave up ground to the Germans, we’d leave behind booby traps, set up with wires. We’d leave wire cutters as part of the joke.” Tommy finally explained to Polly and Josephine.

“Somewhere in here there’s a hand grenade.” 

“Holy shit” Josephine whimpered out, wanting nothing more than to be in Tommy’s arms at that moment. 

“Attached to a wire.” Arthur said, slowly making his way around the room, “Don’t move any chairs or open any doors. Go easy, John-Boy. Go easy.”

“No.” Tommy shook his head, “Boys, no. It’s not here. If it was in here, it would have blown by now. It was my name on that bullet Erasmus sent. He set up a trap all right. But he’s set it up just for me.”

Tommy sped out of the house and Josephine ran out after him, slightly afraid that he was going to do something that’ll get himself injured, leaving everyone else behind. And when they turned the corner and saw Finn playing in Tommy’s car, Josephine gasped, finally realising what had happened. 

“Stay here!” Tommy warned her and she quickly nodded, not wanting to get any closer anyway.

“Finn!” Tommy called out to his youngest brother, “Finn stay exactly where you are.” The little boy giggled, “I was pretending I was you.”

“Which door did you open to come in?”

“I didn’t. I climbed in!”

“I want you to climb out exactly the same way you climbed in, okay?” Tommy calmly explained to Finn but the boy who didn’t understand the gravity of the current situation just giggled and opened the door and jumped out.

“No! No! No! Finn!” Tommy scrambled to stop his brother was unable to, so he grabbed the hand grenade and ran out to chuck it,  
“Clear!” He shouted to the men who were working before grabbing Josephine, pulling her into his arms as he ran back to Finn, pulling her along as he held the both of them in his arms as the bomb went off. 

The three of them panted as they tried to catch their breath before they walked outside to assess the damage. Tommy knelt in front of Finn before taking his face in his hands, 

“That’s why you should never pretend to be me, okay?”

“C’mon Finn. Let’s see if papa has any sweet he can give you.” Josephine took the young boys hand in her and left but not before sharing a brief look with Tommy, one that she didn’t know the meaning of. 

A few days later, Josephine was in the store with Finn who was still shaken up from before, so she was trying to keep him busy when hard knocks on the stores front doors sounded throughout the shop. With her father taking the day off, Josephine decided not to open up at all and stayed in one of the back rooms, baking with Finn. Instructing the young boy to stay where he was, Josephine made her way to the door but stopped behind a wall and peeked her head around it to check who it was and spotting Tommy, she left her hiding spot and opened the door.

“What do you want?” She asked, moving out of the way so he can step in. 

“Is Finn here?”

“Yeah, he’s in the back. Do you need him?” Josephine moved to head towards the back room but Tommy stopped her, “No, it’s fine, just wanted to make sure he’s not getting into trouble. I wanted to speak to you about something anyway”

“What?” Josephine was on edge, she didn’t know what to expect.

“We got a legal betting licence from the board of control. The Shelby family has its first legal racetrack pitch.” Tommy grinned at her.

Josephine gasped in surprise, “So you’re legit now?” She asked and at Tommy’s nod, she cheered in joy, jumping up to hug him. 

“Oh, I’m so proud.” Josephine kissed Tommy’s cheek, “Congrats.”

Tommy stepped closer towards Josephine, taking her face in his hands, “I missed you.” He told her.

“I missed you too, Tommy but you understand why I was so upset right?”

Tommy hesitated before he answered her and Josephine caught on immediately, stepping out of his hold,

“You still don’t understand?!” Josephine couldn’t believe it.

“I just think you’re being a bit over dramatic about the situation. Blowing it out of proportion.” 

“Over-dramatic? Thomas, you embarrassed me!” Josephine felt like she was going in circles with him. 

Tommy felt his anger and frustration build and headed towards the door, wanting to leave before things got nasty.

“Thomas, I felt like a third wheel out there with you and Grace! The way you went around with her, it was like she was your fiance instead of me!” Josephine followed him to the door and saw the change in his expression when Grace’s name was mentioned. 

“What’s happened now?” Tommy hated that Josephine knew himself as well as he did, it made keeping secrets from her much harder. 

“Grace...she’s my assistant now.”

“She’s your what? Thomas, can’t you see what she’s doing us?” 

“She?! Josephine, all our problems are because of you!” Tommy quickly left after his statement, slamming the door behind him and all Josephine could do is stare after him, trying to will the tears down.

“Josey?” Josephine’s head whipped to face the voice and found Finn, who’d undoubtedly overhear them and came out to see what had happened.”Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Josephine quickly wiped her face with her sleeves, wiping up any tears that had fallen before walking over to Finn and directing back to the back room “Yeah, I’m good Finn. Now...how many cakes do you think I have to bring back to your Aunt Pol for her to forgive me for giving you so much sugar today?

Finn laughed, “Loaaddss!” He spread his arms out to emphasise his words causing Josephine laugh as well, “Well, we better get started then shouldn’t we.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter since I overestimated what goes on in the 2nd half of ep 4 lol

Tommy went to visit John, planning on telling him what had gone down with Lizzie, and found him polishing the car. 

“Tommy. I need a favor, I want to borrow the car. I want to take Lizzie to the country with the kids. We’re going to celebrate getting the license” John said to Tommy once he had noticed him walking in.

“Not a problem, John.” Tommy harshly swallowed.

“I’ll need the keys.”

Tommy paused before he spoke again, feeling a bit of guilt about what he had done, “Look, John, you’re my brother. There’s something I have to tell you. Yesterday, on the front seat of that car, I offered Lizzie some money and John? She said, ‘yes.’ Now that’s a fact. You do with it what you want. Take the keys and take Lizzie to country, marry her if you want. But you have to know, she said ‘yes.’

John paused for a moment, the fact that Tommy had done that to him, momentarily pushed aside by the prospect of Tommy cheating on Josephine,

“You cheated on Josephine?!” 

“What? No. I didn’t sleep with Lizzie, John. I just wanted to see if she would sleep with me, your brother and she did. I did this for you John.”

John quickly stormed off after that, overwhelmed with emotions. 

「♤♧♤♧」

Josephine walked with Polly and Ada to where John was getting married, they stopped next to Tommy with Josephine moving to stand next to Polly, furthest away from Tommy, still annoyed from their previous arguments. Josephine cheered and clapped but was her mind was elsewhere which must of shown on her face because it didn’t take long for Polly to notice,

“What’s wrong?” She asked the young girl, pulling her to the side whilst the celebrations went on around them. 

“Nothing.” Josephine said, brushing her off but at the look Polly sent her, she knew what wasn’t the answer she was looking for, “I’ll tell you later, don’t want to ruin the evening.” and whilst Polly wanted to know more, she knew that pushing Josephine for answers wouldn’t help.

The pair of them sat in silence, watching as everyone partied on before the sound of Ada going wild caught their attention, Polly sat up and made her way to where Tommy was sitting and Josephine followed her, curious about what was about to happen,

“Tell Ada to slow down.” Polly told her nephew.

“You think she’ll listen to me?” He scoffed back at her

“I tried to stop her but she’s been drinking, she’s been stuck in that basement for weeks. What do you expect? She’s going off like a firecracker.”

“Oh Christ, Tommy, please.” Josephine spoke up this time, her eyes still on Ada and watched as her brother tried to calm her down as she started screaming and shouting, making a scene. 

“Enough now.”

“Come on.”

“Enough.”

“All right, Ada, come on, have a rest, sit down.”

“Come and look, Esme. Come and look at the family you've joined.” Ada was shouting now, “Come and look at the man who runs it.Chooses his brother's wives for them.He hunts his own sister down like a rat and he tries to kill his own brother-in-law! Ada, that's enough.And now he won't even let me have a fucking dance! Not even at a fucking wedding!”

“Sit her down.” Josephine had wondered over at that point

“Calm down, Ada.”

“Ada, calm down.”

The sound of water splashing made everyone pause and look down where they saw that Ada’s water had broken.

“Holy shit. Water. Right.” Polly took the lead, pulling Ada over to the car and Josephine followed after them, reassuring Ada.

“Bloody hell Ada, you do pick your times!” Arthur shouted out.

Josephine climbed into the car with Ada, Polly and Tommy who was driving and whilst Tommy waited outside for his brothers, Polly and Josephine took Ada upstairs.  
“You’re alright Ada, deep breaths, c’mon now..” Josephine was trying her hardest to comfort Ada without overwhelming her, brushing her hair back and wiping her face with a damp towel.

“Keep going. That’s right. Push.” Polly told her from her position between Ada’s legs.

Esme, John’s new wife spoke up at that point after she felt Ada’s stomach, “I think it may be the wrong way round.I attended three sisters”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Josephine watched in silence as they spoke, not having an idea about what was happening so she focused on keeping Ada calm.

“We should lean her forward.” Esme told Polly and the older woman quickly nodded

“C’mon Ada”

The three of them slowly maneuvered Ada into the proper position.

“C’mon on, not long to go now, darling.” Polly reassured her niece.

At the sound of the babies cries, Josephine sighed in relief, glad that both the baby and mother were alive and healthy and went to open the door when someone knocked it. Opening the door, she saw Freddie and she gave him a big smile,

“Congratulations.” Her words seemed to have a realizing effect on him,

“It’s healthy?” Josephine simply smiled at him, pushing him towards Ada. She moved to follow him but didn’t get much of a chance before the police broke open the door and stormed inside, one of them obviously recognised her and slammed her into the wall, her head catching on a picture frame making her bleed and give her a headache. Josephine slumped off to the side while Freddie was getting dragged out and Polly stormed off to the Garrison, her head pounding and too overwhelmed to do anything, and it was only when Esme walked past and only saw her from the corner of her eyes did she managed to get the blood wiped away and her injury looked at. 

Polly came back to see Ada and Josephine cooing over the baby, Esme had left as soon as Polly had come in, in search of her new husband. 

“You alright Pol?” Josephine asked the older woman who looked very distressed.

“It’s that bloody fiance of yours, a piece of work that one is” The woman scoffed, bringing a bottle of rum along with a couple of glasses and slumping into a chair. At the word ‘fiance’, Josephine started at her ring before scoffing,

“He hasn’t been much of fiance that’s for sure”

At her words, Polly sat up straight, remembering their conversation from earlier, “You gonna tell me what happened then?”

“Something happened between you and Tommy?” Josephine looked towards Ada who was still upset over what had just happened but also looked appreciative of being distracted for a while.

“He’s made Grace his assistant, “ Josephine told them after quickly explaining to Ada what had happened at Cheltenham. “We still hadn’t made up after the fight we had after the races, I’ve been staying at papas and I got mad, asking him if he could see what Grace was doing to our relationship and then he flipped out on me, saying that I’m the reason why our relationship is struggling.”

Polly and Ada scowled, annoyed on Josephine’s behalf who had hesitated on what she was gonna say next,

“I also don’t believe he set Freddie up.” Josephine winced at the glares Ada and Polly sent her way and quickly defended herself, “No, wait, listen, I honestly don’t believe Tommy would do that, yeah he hates Freddie but Ada, you’re his only sister and he truly doesn’t want to harm you.”

The two women mulled over what Josephine said before Polly spoke,

“Who do you think it was?”

“My gut tells me Grace is involved somehow and it’s not because I’m jealous but think about it, Thomas can’t stop telling her about what’s happening with the company, he’s taken her to Cheltenham, the man can’t keep his mouth shut around her.” Josephine rolled her eyes at the last part, “Ever since her and that chief inspector have come to town, everything has been going wrong for Tommy. It can’t be just a coincidence about those two.”

Polly nodded before the baby in Ada’s arms began to cry and Ada quickly stood up said her goodnights and ran to one of the rooms to deal with the baby and Josephine took this moment to say goodbye too and left the house on Watery Lane and made her way to the house she shared with Tommy.

Pausing in front of the house, Josephine took a deep breath, she hadn’t been back since their fight after the races, so she hoped that he was inside because she wanted to speak to him and as she stepped into the house she was relieved to find the kitchen light on.

“Tommy?” Josephine called out, walking to the kitchen, though she was pretty sure that he wouldn’t respond to her and she was right, he was in the kitchen and looked to be several classes deep in his bottle of rum. 

“Come to chew me out as well have ya?”

“No.” Josephine plopped down on the seat opposite him, “I don’t think you did it”. That made Tommy look up at her for the first time and immediately his eye caught on to the cut on her head,

“Who did that?” he motioned towards her head

“The coppers” Josephine kept her answer short, wanting to get straight to the point.

“I don’t believe you did it Thomas, despite how crazy she makes you, you don’t hate her.” Tommy didn’t respond making her annoyed. Tommy had a tendency to act like a child whenever it suited him.

“I think Grace did it. She was in the pub, serving you when Ada was giving birth. There’s no-one else who could of done it, Thomas, think rationally.” Tommy shot up at that, “Christ, Josephine! Your jealousy of Grace is making you see things!” He left the kitchen, storming upstairs. 

Josephine slumped back in her chair and began to cry, she couldn’t believe how twisted their relationship had become in such a few short months, and as the days went on the more she wanted to take a break from Tommy, everything was overwhelming and she needed time to think clearly. She knew that the Tommy that came back from the war was a different man but the way he had been treating her was unexpected and she knew she deserved more than that but she was stuck on what to do  
Once she stopped crying, Josephine went straight back to her papa’s, not wanting to stay in the house with Tommy.


	10. Chapter Ten

Josephine had been knocking at the door to Ada’s basement for the past thirty minutes hoping that the younger girl would let her in but she had been stubborn, determined not to open the door to any of her family members, Josephine included.

“Ada, you don’t have to let me in but at least take in the food Polly has left ya. You’ve got a baby to care for now, you can’t let yourself waste away.” Josephine waited outside the door for another minute, waiting to see if Ada would open it but left after she didn’t, making her way back to Polly’s.

“No luck?” The older woman asked as Josephine stepped into the house, discarding her soaking umbrella by the door,

“No, I tried talking to her but she didn’t reply. I left the basket outside her door though, hopefully she takes it.” She sighed, taking a seat at the table. Polly opened her mouth to speak but before she could John and Arthur came stomping in, along with an older man that Josephine hadn’t seen since she was a little girl but without a doubt recognise, it was Arthur Shelby Sr. The man had left his family over ten years ago, not long after Finn was born and their mother had passed away but even before that the man was hardly around, he was never faithful and since the Shelby’s mother was constantly sick, it was often left to Polly and the eldest brothers to help with the younger children. Josephine remembered that when her mother was still alive, that she was good friends with the Shelby mother and helped out as much as she could, it was one of the main reasons why Josephine was such good friends with the family growing up. 

“Pollyanna!” The man hollered, walking to his sister, trying to kiss her on the cheek before the woman stepped back out of his grasp and shot him a harsh glare.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Polly walked away from her elder brother to the other side of the room as the man took a seat at the head of the table and despite how much she wanted to move, Josephine didn’t want the mans attention on her. 

“Can’t I see my family?”

“No.” John grumbled, annoyed at the sight of his father.

Finn ran in at that moment, pausing when he saw the unfamiliar man who grinned at him,

“How you doing son? Remember your old-man ey?” He asked Finn, moving as to hug him but Josephine jumped out of her chair and pulled him away from the man before he could and went to stand next to John, her arms tightly wrapped around Finn as to prevent him from going to his father.

“Ah! Little Josephine Lindholm isn’t so little anymore ey” Arthur Sr leered at her, running his eyes up and down her body, making her uncomfortable.   
“Why are you here?” John repeated Polly’s question, noticing that his friend was uncomfortable and brought the attention away from her. 

“Like I said, I wanted to see my family, is that so hard to believe?” Arthur Sr didn’t appreciate the attitude he was getting from his son, “Now, I’m starving, mind getting me something to eat son?” He directed his question at Arthur Jr who ran off to the kitchen as soon as the question was asked, making Polly loudly scoff. 

The room was silent as Arthur was making something for his father to eat, no one wanting to interact with the man and hoping that Tommy got back soon. The tension didn’t let up when Arthur came back into the room, handing his father a sandwich,

“Thank you. You are a good boy.” He told his eldest, smiling up at him before placing his hands in the praying motion and closing his eyes, “Bless thee, Father, for these bounties we are about to receive--”

Polly loudly scoffed, “Jesus Christ.”

“Please, woman, not in vain.” The man said to the woman, giving her the side eye. 

“Finish your sandwich and sling your hook.” Polly Gray wasn’t intimidated by this man and she made sure he knew it.

“Pollyanna. I’m the guest of the head of this family, so why don’t you maybe tend to your mangle or your scuttle?” Arthur condescendingly said to her.

“The head of the family ain’t here.” John grumbled.

“Tommy, he sometimes helps me with...with business, dad.” Arthur nervously admitted to his father, slightly scared of his reaction.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Josephine breathe a sigh of relief, her grip slightly loosened on Finn, knowing that Tommy was back and he would deal with the man. 

“Aye, well, speak of the devil.” Arthur Sr put down the knife and stood up to greet Tommy. “How are you, son?”

Tommy shook his head in disbelief before speaking, “Get out.” 

“C’mon, son. I’m a changed man. ”

“This family needed you ten years ago, and you walked out on us. Not now. Get out of this house.”   
“Tommy, he’s different--” Arthur tried to defend their father.

“Shut up.” Tommy quickly shut him down.

“It’s all right, son. Arthur Shelby never stays where he’s not welcome.” He said collecting his belongings, “Quite something you’ve become. Don’t think I didn’t notice the ring on Josephine’s finger, I’m surprised son, I thought she was beneath you, never thought a Shelby would ever get with a thing like her.”

“Get out. Now.” Tommy scowled, his patience lowering by the second. The man didn’t argue, turning to leave, he once more reached out to Finn but Josephine tucked him into her side, giving the man a glare as he left the house. 

“He’s our dad.” Arthur once again tried to defend their father.

The sigh Tommy breathes out is one of disbelief and frustration, “He’s a selfish bastard.”

“You calling someone a selfish bastard, that’s a bit rich, Tommy. I mean, thanks to you, we’re already down a bloody sister.”

“You want to see him, Arthur? You want to see him? You go with him.” Tommy pointed towards the door, daring Arthur to after their dad, it was quiet for a moment before Arthur jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the house to follow their father. 

The silence continued for a while before Polly spoke up, “Josey,” she called making the girls head snap towards her, “Why don’t you take Finn out with you? I’ll come by later to pick him up for supper.” Josephine squinted her eyes, not happy at being treated like a child but complied anyway,

“C’mon Finn, let’s see if Isaiah is around, I need two strong men to help me carry my food back from the market” Josephine said, taking Finn’s hand and leaving the house, laughing as Finn tried to bargain out some sweets as well.

_________

“Thank you boys” Josephine thanked the young boys as they placed the bags down on the backroom’s table, expecting them to run off immediately to play by the Cut but when she turned to face them, they were still there with sweet smiles plastered on their faces. 

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the main shop, knowing what they wanted,

“You better not tell Polly or Jeremiah about this, I don’t want to get a hiding from either of them.”  
The boys giggled at the thought,

“But you’re an adult! They can’t tell you off!” Finn chirped, not believing her. 

“Yeah, well, you know your Aunt Polly, she won’t hesitate to beat me or your brothers.” Josephine laughed, filling up the paper sweet bags for the boys.

The boys ran off after they got their payment, leaving Josephine with one of the part-timers her father had hired until he came back, relieving them, leaving just Josephine and her father alone at the store, dealing with whatever customers came through.

“Lunch?” Josephine asked her father when there was a lull of activity in shop, wanting to make the most of it and when he nodded, she went into the back to make them sandwiches, though when she came back out, she only managed to place the plates on the table before the doors burst open and a swarm of police officers came into the shop. 

The father and daughter both paused in shock before Jonas jumped up and stood in front of his daughter, as to protect her.

“What is this?! Why are you here?!”

His question wasn’t answered but the crowd parted in the middle and Chief Inspector Campbell walked through with a sinister grin on his face,

“Jonas Lindholm,by order of the crown you are under arrest.” 

At his words, several officers stepped forward and grabbed Jonas, immobilizing him. “What?! What have I done?!” Jonas shouted as he struggled in their grip.

“Papa! Stop! You’re hurting him!” Josephine moved towards him, “He hasn’t done anything wrong! Leave him alone!”

Two specials stop her from getting any closer, pulling her arms behind her in a rough grip making her cry out in pain.

“Jonas Lindholm, it has been revealed that you’ve been living in England illegally.” Campbell began to make his way out of the shop, the officers holding Jonas following behind him.

“What?!” Josephine was in hysterics now, her face red and tears uncontrollable, “You’re wrong, he hasn’t done anything illegal!” She struggled in the strong grip that held her, trying to escape and when she managed to pull herself out of it, she had only managed to take one step forward before she was met with a slap on the face so forceful that it sent her tumbling to the floor and dazed her, and as she collected herself off of the floor, Campbell and all the officers had already quickly left, so Josephine ran to the only people she knew could help her.

Running down the streets of Small Heath in tears, garnering all types of looks, Josephine sped towards Watery Lane, shaken from the events that had just happened and hoped that at least there was one person at the betting den that could help her. Stumbling into the betting den, she ran into Scudboat, stuttering over her words.“W-where are t-they?” The older man quickly pointed towards Tommy’s office and the woman ran off, forgetting to thank him.

Josephine didn’t bother knocking on the door, instead she burst in, disrupting what looked like a family meeting but she didn’t care. Tommy’s head turned towards the door, ready to go off at the person who interrupted them but stopped short when he noticed it was Josephine and then stood up when he noticed the state Josephine was in.

“My god, what’s happened?” It was Polly who asked the question.

“T-t-they took papa!” Josephine’s breaths were harsh and fast paced.

“Who took him love?” Polly had left her seat and guided Josephine into it.

“Campbell. He said that papa was here illegally!” Josephine’s breathing started to even out and she nodded thankfully at John who had given her a glass of water, after taking a sip. “Oh Tommy! You have to help him! Oh please Thomas.”

Tommy walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder, 

“Hey, I’ll get him out, yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll sort it.” Tommy waited for her to nod in understanding before he left, Arthur and John going with him.

“C’mon girl, let’s go to the living room, I’ll make you a cup of tea.” Polly gently guided her out of the betting den and into the main house. 

Once Josephine was sat on the couch, Polly quickly ran to the kitchen to make them tea, not wanting to leave her alone for any extended period of time

“Come on luv, drink this, it’ll calm you down.” She said handing her the teacup. She watched as the younger girl slowly made her way through the drink, taking small sips every so often until she finished, placing the cup down and facing the older woman,

“Oh Pol, what am I going to do? What if the boys can’t help him-” Polly sharply cuts off Josephine, “Don’t think like that. Of course the boys will be able to help him.”

“We’ll have to leave Pol. Papa can’t stay here, especially not when that inspector is around.” Josephine looked up with her with wide eyes, that were beginning to tear up, Polly sighed pulling the young woman in her chest, squeezing her tight when she began to sob uncontrollably. Josephine cried until she fell asleep, passing out on the couch, Polly threw a blanket on her and made her way back to her own bed, hoping that the boys have helped Jonas.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this all very canon but it's for a reason~~~ don't worry it does develop it's own story line.  
Also thanks for all the comments, kudos and views, I appreciate them a lot :D

Jonas had lost track of time. After being dragged from his shop, he had been placed in a damp, dark room and was left alone for hours, with only his thoughts to keep him company and despite racking his brain for however long he was kept in that room for why he was arrested he couldn’t make sense of it, Campbell said he was here illegally but he knew that wasn’t true, he’d been living in England since he was twenty and for Christs sake he’d even fought for the country and lost his arm as a result. Jonas knew he was here legally and had the documents to show for it but he had an inkling that this Chief Inspector wouldn’t care, he had heard the tales from the streets about that man, about how he did care about laws and rules, that he’ll do anything to get his way and Jonas couldn’t help but fear that he wouldn’t be making it out of this room alive. 

Hours went by before the clinking of the door being unlocked sounded, snapping Jonas from his thoughts. He tensed as he heard the slow footsteps make their way towards him, keeping his head down and gaze locked on the floor, refusing to turn around to see who it is. 

“Mr. Lindholm, it’s about time we finally talked.” The Scottish accent told Jonas that it was Inspector Campbell, a man who he had never met before this afternoon, “I don’t know what you want from me.” He kept his head down which Campbell took exception to, as he grabbed the man’s jaw and forced his head up so Jonas was forced to look at him.

“My agent in the field tipped me off about you and your daughter, about your ties with the Shelby family.” Campbell walked in circles around Jonas’ chair, “Now Mr. Lindholm, tell me what your know about them and we’ll let you go” He paused for a moment before continuing,  
“Maybe I’ll think about keeping your daughter out of it if...only if your information is good enough.” 

“What’s Josephine got to do with this?” Jonas breathed out, his eyes wide and heart racing, his daughter was the only thing he had left, he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“Your little Josephine is engaged to Thomas Shelby, who is my prime suspect for some stolen guns and if you don’t give me the right information, then I’ll take her.”

“W-what? I thought you arrested me because I was here illegally?” Jonas was confused, he had no clue about whatever guns Campbell was talking about, along with the threat towards his daughter. It was starting to give him a migraine.

Campbell signed impatiently, wondering if he was wasting his time with this man, “I’m after information about Thomas Shelby, Mr. Lindholm and if you don’t help me, then there will be dire consequences.” he threatened.

Jonas felt his heart start to race, he had no information to give and the thought of something happening to his daughter made him sick to his stomach. “I-i have no clue about what guns you’re talking about--” A harsh punch to his face interrupts him. Jonas gasped in shock, his head whipping to the side from the force of Campbell’s fist hitting him, his breath catches in his throat as he is rendered speechless.

“Fucking useless” Campbell mutters, brushing the back of his hand against his coat, as if it was dirty before walking over to the door, motioning to the two officers stationed outside to deal with Jonas. The officers grabbed him and pull him up, dragging him off the chair and out the door, having no apparent regard for him as he stumbles and trips over his feet, trying to keep up with them, not wanting to be dragged. He only managed to find his feet, though not for long as they suddenly stopped in front of a cell door, which after they unlocked and opened a voice sounded from inside but before Jonas can make sense of it, he was quickly thrown inside the cell, roughly landing on his knees, his one arm unable grip onto something on time left him unbalanced making him face plant into the grimy, wet, cold, stone floor. He grunted, trying to push himself up off the floor but his panic was making him shake, unable to lift himself caused him to panic more and when a hand gripped his shoulder he flinched back and tried to defend himself, falling back onto the ground, his one arm swinging randomly, hoping to make contact with the unknown person.

“Woah! Woah! Woah. Calm down, I’m not tryna attack you” The voice called out to him, but the lack of light didn’t help, as he struggled to see who it was.

“W-who are you?!” Jonas asked, with his arm still stretched out in defence.

“I’m Freddie. Freddie Thorne.”

“Freddie Thorne? It’s me Jonas Lindholm, What are you doing here?” Jonas relaxed at the name, it was one he hadn’t heard in a while, he remembers Josephine briefly mentioning it months ago but he can’t remember what it was about.

“Mr. Lindholm?! My god, why are you here?” Freddie ignored his question, taken off guard by the identity of his new cellmate.

“I don’t know for sure, that inspector out there mentioned Tommy Shelby.” The older man thanked Freddie has he helped him off the floor and on to one of the benches , “Now what are you doing here?”

The man scoffed, “Tommy Shelby is why. My wife gave birth and I went to visit my newborn son but I was only there for a few minutes before the coppers came storming in, dragging me away from my family.” Freddie finished off, he titled towards the ground. 

“I-- what does that have to do with Tommy.” Jonas was confused.

“My wife is Ada Shelby.” Freddie looked up at him.

“Ah.” Jonas made a noise of understanding, “And you think Tommy was the one who sold you out?” Freddie nodded and all Jonas could do was offer him a small pitiful smile.

\-----------------

Tommy had been running around the city for several hours, trying to find out the actual reason why Josephine’s father had been arrested, he had been meeting with several local acquaintances, all the police he used to have on his payroll no longer useful as they all now work for Campbell, he was feeling stretched out and guilty, his subconscious knowing that the real reason why Jonas was arrested was because of him and his day didn’t get any better when Finn came running over to him, telling him about the grave being dug up and all Tommy could do is groan out in frustration, desperately wanting to scream but unable to, all his plans have gone up in smoke and all he wanted to do was scream to skies about it but he took a deep breath and told Finn to take him to the graveyard and when they arrived, Tommy could only stand in shock over the dug up grave, he looked around to make sure no one was spying on them before bending down the meet Finn’s eyes,

“There’s gonna be trouble now, Finn. You look after yourself, do you hear me? I’m gonna be going away for a while. Right. Go on.” Waiting for Finn’s nod in understanding, Tommy quickly sent his youngest brother off, not wanting him to get caught up in the mess. Tommy stayed in the graveyard for a while after Finn left, running every plan and possibility through his head before leaving, heading towards the Garrison with Grace the only thing on his mind as he did.

When he stepped in, he nodded Grace towards the back room, an non-verbal way of telling her he wanted to talk. 

“I’m gonna have to lie low for a while.”

“Why?” She quickly asked

“I lost my bargaining power. This copper, it’s just me and him now.” Tommy stepped closer to Grace, “When I get back, I’m gonna tell you some things.”

“Harry said the police are already in Digbeth,” Tommy murmured in agreement to her statement.

“You took a chance coming here. Why?”

Before Tommy could answer her, Finn opened the door, “The police are in the lane, Tommy!.

“Come with me.” Without hesitating, Grace took Tommy’s hand and pulled him out of the Garrison and took him through a maze of back roads and behind houses before the stopped outside of a door, where Grace dropped his hand to pull out hers, opening the door she gestured for Tommy to follow her as she stepped in and walked up the stairs. Tommy watched as Grace ambled around, lighting candles around the room to light the place up,

“It’s not much of a place.” She told him as he walked into her flat, closing the door behind him.

“It’s all right.”

“You want tea?” Grace asked

“Tea? No”

“I have rum”

“Actually, tea it is.” Tommy went back on his words

“You want to impress me?” Grace had a small smile on her face.

“Yes. And do you have a biscuit?” Tommy matched her smile.

“No. The attract mice.”

“People look different at home.” He told her, running his eyes up and down her body as she fluttered around the kitchen.

“In what way?”

“Off guard” Tommy tilted his head

“Should I be on my guard?”

“No, I'm a man who drinks tea.” Tommy couldn’t help but smile, whatever he had going on with Grace was exciting and he loved it.

“When the trouble dies down, I'll go.” He told her after she walked over to the window and peered down into the streets.

“When will it die down, do you think?” She asked, turning to face him.

“Late, I would say.”

“So, not until the morning then.”

“Yes.”  
“I'd say I'll be here till morning.” The double meaning in his word, ringing loud. “You have a gramophone?”

“It's broken.”

“We could still dance.”

“Yes.Why not.” They couldn’t stop smiling at eachother

“I know you like to be asked properly.” Tommy whispered to Grace, stepping closer to her “Grace, can I have this dance?”

When she nodded, Tommy pulled her towards him, one of his hands in her own and the other wrapped tightly around her waist as the two of them began sway together silence before pressing their lips together in a kiss that grew more passionate, they continued kissing as they removed each others clothes, slowly moving towards Grace’s bed, their kisses becoming more passionate as they lose themselves in the throes of pleasure.

“Are you okay?” They lay in bed, cuddled up close to each other.

“I don't hear the shovels against the wall.” Tommy grins up at the ceiling.

“What shovels?”

“Will you help me?” Tommy turns to face Grace.

“Help you with what?”

“With everything. The whole fucking thing. Fucking life.Business. I've found you. And you found me. We'll help each other.” Tommy whispered to Grace before he bent down and kissed her.

“Will you break up with Josephine?” Grace whispered up to Tommy, her eyelashes fluttering, a pleased smile gracing her face when Tommy nodded before he kissed her again.

Tommy left Grace’s flat just before dawn, still smiling as he walked down the street towards Watery Lane, though the smile quickly left his face when he came across Polly in the kitchen who was nursing a cup of tea, reality crashing around him,

“You’re up early.”  
“Couldn’t sleep.” She told him, getting up to make him some tea, “Josephine, though, that poor girl, cried herself to sleep last night.” Tommy felt the guilt start to build up in his gut. “Nealy made herself sick a few times.” Polly sighed, her worry for the girl clear. 

“Is she still…?” Tommy didn’t complete his question, but he nodded his head up towards the upper floor of the house.

“Oh yeah, wore herself out last night.” His aunt answered him, placing his teacup in front of him before taking her seat again. “So?”

“So what?” Tommy asked, lighting a cigarette. 

“Have you figured out a way to free Jonas yet? And Freddie?” Polly rolled her eyes at her nephew.

“Yea, I’ve got a plan. Both Jonas and Freddie will be free by tonight.” He took a long drag from his cigarette hoping to end the conversation there but his aunt knew when he was keeping stuff from her. 

“What are you not saying, Thomas?” Polly asked, sitting up straight.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Thomas, or so help me god.” Polly was on edge.

“I slept with Grace…” Tommy whispered and there was silence for a few moments, the sound of his aunt’s chair scraping across the floor as she shot up being his only warning before he felt the smack of a palm across his face. 

“The barmaid?” Tommy only nodded in response, he head bent down so he didn’t have to look at his aunt, knowing that disappointment and anger would be on it.

“How. Dare. You.” Polly was seething, her body shaking in anger. “Look at me Thomas! Josephine is up there after crying herself to sleep because her father was taken from her, no doubt it was because of you, and instead of comforting her, you go around sleeping with random barmaids.” 

“Aunt Pol--” His aunt cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“No! Once you have freed Jonas, you’re gonna go to Josephine, tell her what happened and break up with her.” Polly took a step back, fearing if that if she looked at her nephew for any longer, she’ll slap him again. “I can’t you’ve done this to her, Thomas, after all she’s done for you and this is how you repay her? She deserves better than you, so if she wants to leave then you better let her. Give her a chance to leave whilst she can.”

“Aunt Pol, leave it.” Tommy stood up, heading towards his office in the betting den, he couldn’t deny her words, they both knew it.

“Thomas, you better tell her or I will.”

Tommy glared at his aunt before storming off.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ada had finally came out of the basement she was staying in and was currently with Polly and Josephine in the house on Watery Lane, the older two women cooing over the baby.

“You’re much better with him than I am.” Ada said, watching as her aunt settled the baby.

“He settles quicker with me because he can’t smell the milk.” Polly reassured the young mother, “You look tired. Let’s put him down.”

“Mine were terrors for the tit. Both of them.” Polly spoke quietly, “Well, you never knew my children, did you?”

“No, I was a child myself then.”

“Vaguely, it was so long ago.” Josephine spoke up when Polly looked at her. “You never talk about them.”

“Never had reason to. My heart breaks even when I think about them.” Polly slowly wandered around the room, “But today, I do have reason to. Sit down Ada.”

Ada took a seat next to Josephine, with Polly sitting across from them.

“They were three and five years old. Sally was three, Michael was five. Well..two weeks away from being six. It was Sunday morning. While I was at church, ‘You're not forgiven.’ This pinch-faced bitch said to me, ‘You're not forgiven.’ You see, some sheets I washed and hung on the line had the name of a hotel on them. They'd been stolen in a robbery, and they said some porter at the hotel had been coshed. And a woman from round here told the police about the sheets - jealous, you see, of the new sheets. And when the police came, they found a spirit still for making a few drops of gin. And for that they took my children from me.  
And they never told me where they took them.” Polly struggled to speak, tearing up at the thought of her children, 

“And they did it cos they could. And cos I was weak. But they will never take your baby away from you. Do you know why? Cos Tommy wouldn't let them. Cos Tommy won't let them walk all over us. Now it is Tommy who has given strength and power to this family. Cos he knows you have to be as bad as them above in order to survive. I'm telling you this cos I want you to forgive him.”

“How can I? When my Freddie is rotting in jail because of him.” Ada was stubborn against her aunts words. 

“There’s something about today that you need to know.” Polly’s graze was strong as she looked at the young women who were sitting opposite her.

Tommy had called a family meeting, one that included Josephine, so Polly and Josephine left Ada in the main house and went to the betting den, taking their places as Tommy stood up front.

“Right. I’ve got you all here today because this is the day that we replace Billy Kimber. This is the day we become respectable. The day we join the official National Association of RaceCourse Bookmakers.” Tommy smiled proudly, “But first we do the dirty work. We’ve all known this days been coming, I just haven’t told anybody the date.”

Tommy turned around to face the blackboard, “We’re going to the Worcester races. The track opens at one, we’ll get there at two.” He turned back around, facing the crowd,

“Now, Kimber thinks we’re going there to help him fight the Lee brothers. But thanks to the efforts of our John, and his lovely new wife Esme, the Lees are now our kin. I interrupted those efforts this morning and er-” Tommy paused, letting everyone laugh, “But I can assure you all, John’s making great sacrifices for the cause of peace.

“Yeah. All right” John grumbled out, not amused.

“So it’ll be us and the Lees against Kimber’s boys. We take them out but leave the bookies. I expect a swift victory which will send a signal all the way to London, that we believe in letting legitimate businesses run peacefully.”

“And what about Kimber himself?” John asked

“I’ll deal with Kimber. Any other questions?”

“Yes” Polly told him, after no-one else spoke up, “Does anybody object if I bring a newcomer to the meeting?”

Josephine perked up, understanding what she was getting at. Polly opened the door a bit, whispering through the crack before opening the door fully and letting Ada walk out with the baby in her arms, “I’d like to introduce the newest member of the Shelby clan.” 

Arthur slowly started to clap with prompted everyone else to start clapping too as Ada walked towards everyone,

“Welcome home, Ada.” Despite his outward appearance, Tommy was glad that Ada had come back to the family and seemed to have understood what had happened. 

“We named him Karl. After Karl Marx.” Ada announced to the room causing laughs.

“Karl Bloody Marx!” Arthur scoffed, moving from his place and towards his sister and nephew, “Let me get a look at him.”  
“Oh here we go!”

“Hey, look. He looks just like me.” Arthur took the baby out of Ada’s arms and placed his cap on his head before lifting him up so the whole room could see.”That’s his arse that looks like you, Arthur.” John pipes up.

“He’s alright. He’s a Shelby.” Arthur klutched Karl close to him.

As Tommy and Ada drifted to the side to talk privately, Josephine made her way to Arthur, taking the baby out his arms and into hers, Esme standing next to her as they cooed over the baby.

“Well Ada? Am I forgiven?” Tommy asked 

“If what Aunt Polly says is true, you are.”

Tommy nodded, “It’s true.” 

Ada breathed a sigh of relief before rushing to hug him, “Thank you, Tommy.” 

Pulling away, Ada looked over the room with a smile, the past few weeks had been hell for her and she was glad things were finally getting sorted. Her eyes landed on Josephine who held Karl as she talked to Polly, she turned her head to face Tommy, “Whatever is going on with your relationship with Josey, you better fix it before it’s too late.”, shooting him one more smile, Ada made her way to her other brothers, content on leaving her son with Josephine.

Tommy stared at Josephine as she held baby Karl, her body softly swaying side to side to keep him quiet. He had pictured that image his head multiple times, ever since they got serious, he had thought and dreamt about Josephine with a baby in her arms but only difference was that in his dreams, the baby was their child, his and Josephine’s. The image changed every time he dreamt of it, sometimes it would be a baby girl, other times it would be a baby boy, there were even times where there was an older child, around the age of five and then a baby in Josephine’s arms. Those dreams were his favourite. Before the war, they would lay in bed together, whispering their future plans with each other, about moving away from Small Heath and how many kids they would have and even though Tommy said he didn’t mind what gender they were, he secretly wished for a girl, a daughter, one that would hopefully take after Josephine in every way, from her looks to her personality. 

Tommy snapped himself out of his daze, realizing that he had been staring for too long, he quickly looked around the room to see if anybody had caught him before calling out Josephine’s name when nobody had.

Josephine turned her head when she heard her name being called out, she looked at Tommy who tilted his head, asking her to come over and passed the baby into Polly’s arms before making her way over to him.

“It’s about your father, I’m getting him and Freddie freed. You no longer have to worry ey”

Josephine gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock,

“Oh gosh, are you serious Tommy?” She whispered.

“Yea.” He nodded, “I’ll deal with Campbell too, so you don’t have to leave yea.”

Josephine threw him a large smile before pulling him into a large hug, “Oh thank you so much Tommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Tommy wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip but it wasn’t long before he felt a glare on him and looking up he met his aunt’s eyes, a clear warning in them, a warning to tell her what had happened.

Pulling away, Tommy looked down at Josephine,

“We hafta go, but we’ll talk when I get back yea?” Once she had nodded, he left, the rest of the men in the room following after him and they made their way to the Garrison. He pulled Grace into the back room, wanting to talk to her.

“We need to talk yea, we can do it when I come back from the races. Once Kimber’s gone we can talk properly and then we can be together yea? Me and you.”

“Tommy, the truth is when you come back from the races, I won't be here.” Grace’s eyes were watery

“What are you talking about? All right, look. Grace, I know you weren't born to be with a man like me But I'm turning things around. And when I get back here tonight I will have one of the biggest legal racetrack syndicates in the country. And I'm going to close down some of that other stuff. Maybe open a club, hey? Like in London.” Tommy wanted Grace to know he was being serious. “And another thing..you have a contract of employment with a real limited company. You remember?”

“I remember everything, Tommy.” Grace was melting at Tommy’s words, she wanted everything he was promising.

“I am going to make a success of this. I am going to make a success of it. I am.”

“I know. I know.” Grace couldn’t tell if her tears were from the overwhelming guilt or not.

“And I'm not talking about marriage. We know each other. We can talk. We're the same.”

“Tommy, I have done something terrible to you.” Before Tomy could ask what she was on about, the door swung open and Arthur walked in along with Jeremiah Jesus.

“Right, tell him what you just told me.” Arthur said to the priest.

“Just heard there’s two vans driving up the Stratford Road. An old corporal of mine said he recognized some of the men. He said it’s the Kimber boys and they’re heading this way” Jeremiah told Tommy.

Caught off guard, Tommy only spared Grace half a glance before he sped out of the room and the Garrison, trying to get the Watery Lane as soon as possible.

“Ada!” He shouted out, the door loudly slamming behind him, “You and the baby get into the Bull Ring, where there’s lots of people.” He told her, walking into the living room, “You too Josephine.” He added on once he spotted the girl. 

“What’s going on?” Polly stepped out of the kitchen

“We’ve been fucking betrayed.” Tommy panted, pacing up and down. “Someone’s let slip, Kimber’s men are on their way here” Josephine stood up at his words but didn’t move any closer to Tommy.

“But you can handle them Tommy?” His aunt asked.

“It’s just us. All the Lees are all on their way to Worcester. We’re outnumbered. Fuck!”

“Betrayed? Who betrayed you?” Tommy didn’t answer Josephine’s question, a weird look appearing in his eyes.

“Who else knew today was the day you were moving on Kimber? You said you kept it secret. Who else did you tell?” Polly’s eyes were flickering everywhere, her mind running a mile a minute. She paused for a minute before her eyes widened, coming to a conclusion.

“There’s only one thing that could blind a man as smart as you Tommy. Lust.” Josephine eyes widen at her words but Polly continued on before she could open her mouth, “It was that barmaid.”

“What? What does Grace have to do with this?” Josephine asked, confused. She felt like she was missing something.  
“Nothing.” Tommy cut in, throwing a warning look to his aunt.

“You better tell her Thomas or I will.” Polly has glaring at him now.

“For christs sakes! Will somebody tell me what’s going on?!” Josephine was fed up

“Pol no-”

“Thomas slept with Grace.” Polly cut him off, her words coming out in a rush.

Josephine paused at the words, everything around her slowing down as she processed the words, she left her heart sink and the urge to be sick overcame her.

“Y-you what?” She stuttered out.

Polly paused to see if Tommy was gonna answer her and piped up when she saw that he wasn’t, “He slept with Grace the other night. When your father was arrested.”

Something snapped in Josephine when heard when it had happened, her head snapping up to look at Tommy who has avoiding her gaze,

“You what?!” She shouted as she stormed over to him, pushing him and hitting him on the chest “Whilst my father was rotting in jail, you were fucking the barmaid!”

Tommy had grabbed her by the arms, securing her in place, “Calm down!”

“Calm down?! What the fuck Thomas!” Josephine thrashed in Tommy’s hands before stilling, “If she betrayed you about Kimber, then what else has she done, Thomas ey? What else has happened?”

Tommy drops his hand and took a deep breath, running his hands across his face, “...Campbell said something earlier, I think it may have been about Grace”

Josephine took this moment to slap him across the face, his head snapping to the side, as he was caught off guard before she scoffed in disbelief about the fact that this was happening, “Fuck you, Thomas!” Tommy looked down at her and saw how disgusted and hurt she was, and when she her eyes met his, he was met with such a fury filled glare that he couldn’t help but step back in shock.

“We don’t have time for this right now. We’ll deal with Grace. If you set eyes on her again, you might kill her.” Polly quickly cut in, grabbing their coats and leaving, Josephine shooting Tommy one last glare.

Tommy sighed and looked at his sister who ignored his presence, picking up Karl and leaving the room, disappointed in her brother. 

Polly handed Josephine a tissue as they briskly walked to the Garrison,

“Wipe your tears, you can’t have her have the upper hand. You have to be strong when we see her, don’t fall to her to level.” Josephine nodded, wiping her face clear just before the step in the pub, catching Grace as she planned to leave.

“Going for good?” Polly asked.

“I heard there’s trouble.” Grace, feigning innocence

“Instinct is a funny thing. See, normally I can tell about a person. But you--” 

“Look, the fighting is about to begin. We should get out of here.” Grace cut Polly off.

“We know who you are. Tommy knows as well.” Josephine spoke up then, walking to where Grace stood, causing Grace’s eyes to fall to her, “Turns out that copper as good as told him this morning.

Polly pulled out her hair pin and played with it threateningly, “But I wanted to hear it from your lips.”

Grace pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the two women, “I am an agent of the crown. I have the power to arrest and the right to use force. So please step out of my way.”

“Like I say, instinct is a funny thing. You fell for Tommy for real, didn’t you?” Polly wasn’t bothered by the gun being waved in her face, “Even though you knew he was engaged, you still went after him didn’t you?”

“This gun is loaded.” Josephine scoffed, having reached her limit. She stepped over to Grace and yanked the gun out of her hand, chucking it on the bar top. 

“We’re not afraid of you. I feel sorry for you. Slip of a thing, you thought you’d come in here and stitch us all up. We’ve had some coppers narks in here before but you? You’re the queen of them all.” Polly ran her eyes up and down Grace, “So who are you? A little rich girl, I’d guess. Unionst? An Ulster Volunteer? You thought Fenians, communists, low people, they’re all the same. Scum.Then you met Tommy”

Grace dropped her back and pulled back her sleeves, “I’d fight you with my fists and show you how a rich girl fights. I’m from a tough family.”

Josephine smiled, her eyebrows raising at the same time, making it look comical.

Polly walked until she was directly in front of Grace, looking down at her, “Nah. We women have more sense. Why don't you pour us a drink?” Polly and Josephine sat down, Polly lighting a cigarette as Grace fetched them a bottle and some glasses

“So, is she right? Did you fall for Tommy?” Josephine asked

“Yes.”

“Then I pity you.” Polly took a drag of her cigarette

“I think he'll try to kill me.”

“He's too soft. I mean I think he should but he obviously has a thing for you so he won’t.” Josephine accepted a cigarette Polly

“Soft?”

“Soft. Like you.” Josephine smiled at Grace, though it wasn’t sincere

“You saved his life the night the coppers came. That's why we're drinking, not fighting. We owe you.” Grace knew that if she pushed her luck, the little peace treaty they had wouldn’t last.

“What was he like before France?” Grace directed her question towards Josephine

“He laughed, a lot. He wanted to work with horses.” A small genuine smile came on her face as she reminisced about Tommy before the war.

“He won medals.”

“Threw them in the cut. Ah, not a single man came back the same. You know, after all this is over he might forgive you. He might take you in.”

“What about you?” Grace was shocked at her words.

“I don’t want him. He’s all yours for the taking. I don’t know why you look surprised, I’m sure you’ve been wanting this since you first saw him. Whispering in his ear about the two of you running away, you against the world huh”

“You can never tell with men. They go for whoever their dicks point at, and there's no changing their minds.” Polly spoke up, her voice tightening as she spoke the next words “But I should tell you something. I will never forgive you or accept you or take you in and it's me who runs the business of the heart in this family. And Josey right here, is a part of this family and you did her wrong and as far as I'm concerned, you're a snitch from the Parish and if you're not gone from this city by tomorrow you’ll be dead Now, go.”

Grace was surprised at Polly’s change in attitude but listened to her anyway, moving towards the door, “Maybe what really upsets you is the thought that one day you might lose him.”

Josephine slowly stands up, making her way over to Grace, calling out her before she can leave,

“Grace? Was it you who told Campbell to arrest my father?”

The blonde girl slowly nodded, tensed up, one leg behind her to aid her if she needed to make a quick get away but Josephine only nod, causing her to relax.

Josephine took a deep breath a Grace’s words, waiting for the girl to let down her defensive walls and when she did, she struck, her hand striking Grace’s face with a loud slap. Grace stumbled back in shock, one of her hands shooting up to touch where she was it and looked up at Josephine who had a glare and a scowl on her face,

“If you’re not gone by tomorrow, then I’ll kill you myself. Now, Go.”

Grace quickly ran out, no longer wanting to be in the same room as Polly and Josephine, the door slamming behind her. Josephine let out a sob after she was sure she was gone, her hands coming up to wipe the tears away,

“I can’t do this anymore, Polly. I have to go.” She told the woman, turning around and walking back to her.

Polly nodded, her face showing how upset she was, “I’ll miss you but you’re right. You need to be free from Tommy. I’ll come round later and bring you some things, you should go back and start packing.”

Josephine nodded, taking a step towards the door before she stopped and turned around again. She pulled off her engagement ring, placing it on the table, “You can give this to Tommy, tell him I don’t need it anymore.” and with that, Josephine left the pub, the door closing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had chapters 10/11/12/13 already pre-written so it's great to finally post them.  
Also we finally got all that slapping action everyone was been wanting


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Josephine had been running around the house ever since she came back from the pub, packing up necessities and valuable items, when she heard the sound of someone at the front door, think it was Polly she made her way towards when it suddenly opened, making her scramble behind the wall, no idea who it was, it wasn’t until she recognised the voice that called out for her did she step out.

“Josey! Min blomma!” Jonas shouted, having just made his way back from Small Heath with Danny and Freddie, he immediately went home whilst they went to fight Kimber, desperately wanting to see his daughter.

“Papa?!” Josephine shot towards him, jumping up and hugging him, “Oh papa! Are you okay?!”

Jonas laughed but he was happy to see her, “I’m fine, why don’t we sit down eh, have some tea”

Josephine hesitantly nodded, she desperately wanted to leave but she also had to make sure her father was okay, “Yeah c’mon, I get out the first aid kit..”

The pair of them walked towards the kitchen but Jonas stopped when he noticed the suitcases in the living room, turning to his daughter in confusion, “Are you going somewhere?”

Josephine sighed, encouraging her father to keep on walking, “I’ll tell you over our tea.”

Tea made and first aid kit dug out, Josephine set to work, trying her hardest to clear his wounds without hurting him,

“Tommy cheated on me.” Josephine confessed, unable to ignore her father’s strong gaze.

“He what?” Jonas was surprised, whilst he knew their relationship had been rocky recently, he had never expected this.

“Yeah, with that barmaid, Grace.” Josephine sat back, finished helping her father and took a sip of her tea, “So I’ve decided to break up with him. I’ve returned my ring and I’m planning on leaving.”

“Leaving? Where do you plan to go?” This was too much to handle at once but Jonas tried his hardest to help his daughter, 

“I don’t know, but away from here, away from Birmingham.” 

Jonas was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes focused on the table in front of him, slowly drinking his tea,

“Let’s go to Sweden.”  
“Papa what are you on about?” Josephine didn’t understand where this suddenly came from.

“You and me, let’s go to Sweden. C’mon Josey, you said you wanted to leave so let’s leave.” Jonas was deadly serious.

“Papa, I can’t ask you to come with, don’t be crazy”

“We’re all each other has got. I can’t let you leave by yourself, let’s go together.”

“But what about mama? She’s buried here! And the shop! What will you do with that.” The widower visited his wife’s grave as much as possible but they needed this.

“Josephine, this is a step we need to take.” Josephine nodded, but short sharp knocks on their door stopped her from speaking, noticing her father jump, she quickly comforted him, “It’s fine, it’s probably just Polly.”

It was indeed Polly, who quickly stepped in, not wanting to be seen by any of the peaky blinders who might rat back to Tommy,

“Ah Jonas, you’re back!” The woman hugged him when she stepped into the kitchen.

“Here, take this.” She said after briefly digging around in her purse, bringing out a large wad of money. “Take this and leave. Don’t tell me where you’re going either.” 

Josephine took the money and brought Polly into a tight hug, tearing up slightly, “I’ll miss you Polly. I’ll write to you, whenever I can.”

Polly hugged her back before hugging Jonas as well, “I’ll miss you too but this is for the best.”

“Polly, we’re both going to leave.” Polly was shocked at Jonas’ words, “Can you deal with the shop whilst we’re gone? Just clear it out and shut it down, we don’t have enough time to do it before we leave”

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry, I’ll send some of the boys around later.”

Polly left after, not wanting to cause any suspicion with her long disappearance. 

“Come on, let’s pack up and then tomorrow we’ll get out of here eh, we’ll get on a ship and leave England.” 

Josephine simply nodded, following her father upstairs.

\------------

Polly was waiting for Tommy in the Garrison, Arthur and John were slumped in one of the booths, completely wasted and half asleep from the night of celebrating their win against Kimber.

“Drink?” She asked when he had walked in

“No whiskey. If you check behind the bar, you will find a bottle of Champagne.” Tommy walked towards the bar, standing in front of his aunt who went behind as soon as he said.

“The one she bought.” It was posed as a question but it was a statement, knowing it was Grace who bought it.

Tommy sighed, “Today was a good day. All of Kimber's men were busy here, so the Lee boys took all the pitches at the Worcester races. It couldn't have gone better if we'd planned it.” Tommy left the bar and walked to where his brothers where sitting, “Shelby Brothers Limited are now the third largest legal race track operation in the country. Cheers! Only the Sabinis and the Solomons are bigger than us, boys. And all my family is here to celebrate.”

Tommy uncorked the Champagne bottle and cheered with his brothers, ignoring Polly’s look,   
“To Shelby Brothers Limited. Shelby! Brothers! Cheers.” He poured his aunt a glass before deeply sighing and resting his head on the counter, “What the fuck do I do Pol?” He didn’t wait for a response before clinking their drinks together and turning around to stumble off somewhere.

“Thomas.” His aunt stopped him, as he turned around to face her, she took out Josephine’s engagement ring and placed it in front of him, “She says it over. Wants nothing to do with you anymore.” Tommy picked up the ring and played it with for a bit before stuffing it in his pockets and walking away.

“Thomas!” This time he didn’t turn around, he stood still, facing the door, “She’s leaving Small Heath and Birmingham.”

“Where is she going Pol?”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t let her tell me. But she leaves tomorrow, Thomas. You still need to apologise to her so don’t get too drunk”

Tommy only scoffed before stumbling out of the pub and even though he was meant to go back to Watery Lane, he feet took him to the house he shared with Josephine, though neither of them had been living there for a while, Josephine had been staying at her fathers since Cheltenham and he was in his old room on Watery Lane. 

Taking off his coat and shoes, Tommy slipped into their bed, his body relaxing into the mattress as he sighed in relief, his body hurt everywhere and as he rolled over to get more comfortable he smelt Josephine’s perfume that had stuck to her side of the bed and groaned, he forgot how comforting that smell was to me and it was there, with his face pressed up against her pillow that he realised how much he fucked up with Josephine. The emotions he felt with Grace leaving and about her betrayal was nothing compared to how he was feeling about Josephine leaving.

Josephine was doing one last walk through the house, making sure they had everything, her father went ahead to the train station and she was planning on meeting him there. A loud knock on the door resonated through the house and Josephine thinking it was her father, went to open the door.

“Papa, did you forget--” Josephine cut herself off once she saw who it was. “What do you want?” 

“Can I come in?”

Josephine debated it before answering, “No. Now what do you want Thomas? I need to leave soon.”

“We need to talk.”

“Then talk.” Josephine wasn’t going to give in to Tommy.

“I’m sorry. All of this was just a big mistake. You don’t have to leave, Josey, we can get over it.”

“A mistake?” Josephine scoffed, “This was all just a mistake to you Tommy? My God, how far up is your head shoved up your arse?”

“Wait, you got injured?” She asked before he could respond, spotting his bandage for the first time.

Tommy nodded, “Got shot, Danny’s dead too.”

“Poor Danny…” She frowned before nodding at his injury, “Did it hurt a lot?”

“Yea.”

“Good. You needed a wake-up call, something to remind you that you’re not invincible.” Tommy rolled his eyes at her, not surprised at her words, it had been something she had been saying for a while. 

“Let’s just talk inside yeah?” Josephine paused at his words, there were a few people staring at them from the street, she nodded before holding the door open and letting him walk in. 

“Thomas, she’s ruined everything for me. She told Campbell to take my father in, and whilst I was making myself sick with worry, you were out there sleeping with her.” Josephine continued where she left off, “Do you know how much you’ve embarrassed me? Thomas, what you did isn’t something we can just talk over and forget about it. You understand that right?”

“I understand, but Josephine I need you. Don’t leave.” This was as close to pleading as Thomas Shelby would get. “I thought I loved her, but I was wrong. It’s always been you Josey. Everything that happened with Grace was just a mistake.”

“You thought you loved her? So, her ended up being a spy broke the spell?” Tommy nodded, “Is that meant to make me feel better, Thomas? So what, you fell out of love with me and decided that Grace was the love of your life, until you know, it was revealed that she was a spy so now you want to come back crawling to me?”

“I never fell out of love with you Josey--”

“Who would you of chosen, Tommy? If she wasn’t a spy, me or her?” She cut him off.

“You’re asking me to choose?” Tommy dryly asked

“Hypothetically.”

“Hypothetically....of course. You can’t just ask me that.”

“I shouldn’t have to ask you to choose, Tommy! You shouldn't have let it get this far in the first place. You didn’t even have the decency to break up with me before you slept with Grace. You just kept tugging me along, making me look like a fool.” Josephine snapped, fed up with their conversation.

“Josey, I--”

“I’m leaving Tommy, you can’t convince me to change my mind. I have to go now or I’ll be late” Tommy nodded, giving up in trying to convince her to stay and followed her out of the house. 

“Josephine!” Tommy called, when she was a few steps away causing her to turn and face him, “When you reach wherever it is you going, send a letter to Pol, just so we know your safe. You don’t have to tell us where you are, just a few words saying you got there safe.”

Josephine slowly nodded, she supposed that was fair enough.

“Goodbye, Thomas.” And with that, Josephine turned around and left and all Tommy could do was stare after her. 

Josephine kept her head straight and kept walking to the train station, tears pouring down her face, hating how much this was hurting her. Tommy hurt her so badly and yet she still loved him, her leaving him left a clenching feeling over her heart but she still powered forward, glad that she accepted her father’s offer to leave the country knowing that leaving Birmingham wouldn’t of been enough and that she would have somehow made her way back into Tommy’s arms, so leaving the country would help her heal immensely. 

She met her father outside of the station who frowned at her tears,

“You’ll be okay min blomma, dry those tears.” He said, wiping her tears, “We’ll start new and afresh, away from all of this.”

Josephine nodded, shooting a weak attempt of a smile at her father before reaching down and picking up their bags and stepping into the train station with her father next to her, ready to make the next step in their lives. 

「♧♤♧♤」

Polly was sat in the kitchen, reading the newspaper when Tommy came stomping in, his face set in a scowl and eyes harsh, didn’t spare him a look, just continuing to look at her paper,

“She’s gone then?”

Tommy just grunted, sitting down opposite her and pulling the bottle of whiskey that was left out closer to him.

“Good. You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes, Thomas. You only have yourself to blame.”

“Pol, please, not now--”

“Then when, Thomas?! How long until you realise how much you’ve messed up huh?!” Polly was fed up with behaviour.

“What’s all this about ey?” John and Arthur, walked in at this point, confused about what was happening.

“Josey’s left.” Polly told her other nephews,

“She what?”

“Tommy cheated on her with the barmaid, Josey has broke off the engagement and left.”

“You what?!” Arthur question was directed Tommy this time.

“I cheated on her, Arthur and now she’s gone.” Tommy was suddenly reminded of how his brothers treated him when they thought he was the one who ratted out Freddie, but this time he felt that the blow back was going to much worse, he could already feel their glares starting.

“Why’d the fuck did you do that for, Tommy ey?” Tommy didn’t have an answer, so he took a couple of mouthfuls of the whiskey.

“Wait, you said she left, where’s she gone?” John asked, looking between Polly and Tommy.

“We don’t know. Told her not to tell us, she needs a life without us involved in any way. It’s safer this way.” There was silence after Polly spoke and it was only broken when she spoke up again after a few minutes, “C’mon, John, Arthur, we’re needed in the betting den”, standing up, she left without sparing Tommy even a look and his brothers followed her but they each give him dirty looks as they left, disgusted about what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally finished part one! Hope everyone enjoyed it :) dw it's not the end of book, there's more to come.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this took almost a week lol but it actually ended up being 3x longer than I initially expected, plus I didn't have the motivation to write this for like 5 days. Also thank you for the comments and kudos, I love them a lot

Even after two months of living in Stockholm, Josephine was still struggling to find her feet in Sweden, whilst she could speak, read, and write Swedish, she was out of her depth when first arrived, clinging to her father in the first few weeks while she got used to everything. They had moved to Jonas’ old town, where he grew up, Josephine getting a job teaching English in the local school and Jonas had a stall in the local market, selling baked goods and sweets.

Josephine couldn't deny how homesick she felt, the first month was the hardest as she cried herself to sleep every night. She cried because she missed her friends but she also cried from heartbreak. Josephine never gave herself time to truly process what had happened between her and Tommy, everything had been just done in a spur of a moment that it wasn't until she got settled down in Stockholm was she given the opportunity actually process and grieve about what had happened, it allowed her to move on and pick herself up and continue with her life but her heart still hurt whenever she thought of Tommy as he had been the love of her life. But she had been getting better, she was making friends with the local girls which made her aware of how her life revolved around the Shelby’s back in England but all the effort she was putting into making friends and getting adjusted to her new life paid off, she was slowly gaining confidence and she loved the new her.  
Josephine kept to her promise and sent a letter to Polly, telling her that they arrived safely, she didn’t tell her where they had gone to, wanting their peaceful bubble to last as long as she possibly could make it and it wasn’t as if she didn’t trust Polly but she knew that if Polly knew then Tommy would somehow make it his business too and at this point in time, she wouldn’t put it past him to travel all the way to Sweden to try and get her back.

Jonas had met up with his childhood friends when he had come back, they had spent a time catching up with each other and it was there when one of his old friends had offered him a chance for him to have his own stall at the market, feeling sympathetic about what the man had gone through during the war and with his late-wife and Jonas immediately accepted the offer, because he truly did love his old shop and what he did back in Small Heath and while Josephine had a full time job, she still made time to help him prep and sat with him on the weekends. It wasn’t until he came back did he realise how much he missed the country and his hometown but now he was back and he was with his daughter and he wanted to make the most of it whilst he could, knowing that at some point Josephine would want to go back to Birmingham and when she did, he would go with her, so he could only secretly hope that they stayed here for at least a few years.

「 ♣️♠️♣️♠️」

Josephine’s day had finally ended, it was Friday night and she had spent most of her time after the school day had ended, marking school work and lesson prepping for the next week, wanting her weekends to be clear so she could work with her father. 

Josephine had never expected that she would end up working with children but she loved it and while it got stressful and the kids were brats sometimes, she truly found a new love for teaching.  
Making her way into the house, she dumped her bag and coat in the hallway despite knowing that her father will force her to pick it up when he sees it.

“Josey?” Jonas called from the kitchen and Josephine made a sound of acknowledgement, letting him know it was her.

“I made dinner, come sit down.”

Making her way into the kitchen, Josephine took a seat at the table, waiting for her father.

“How was your day?” He asked, placing their plates down and sitting opposite her, the both of them tucking into their meals.

“Long.” She paused between mouthfuls, “But, it means I can spend the whole weekend with you, so I didn’t mind so much.” She threw a grin at her father who smiled back.  
Jonas was glad to see his daughter happy again but he was sure that some of it was just for show but he didn’t want to call her out and make her uncomfortable, so he stayed quiet knowing that she would go to him if she needed help.

“That’s good to hear, we have an early start tomorrow so we should head to bed after dinner.” Josephine nodded and the two of them finished their meal in silence.

“Here, I’ll wash up, don’t worry.” Josephine said, when they had finished, collecting their plates. Jonas nodded in thanks before he left the kitchen and headed up stairs towards his bedroom, 

“Don’t forget to pick up your coat and bag!” He called out to her as soon as he spotted it in the hallway, laughing as an ‘papa!’ is whined from the kitchen.

The next day, the pair of them were sat in the town centre, in their little stall dealing with customers all morning, Josephine waving back to the students who recognised her. It wasn’t until mid-afternoon when they got to rest their feet, the crowds dying down when he appeared.

“Good afternoon, do you have any Kanelbullar?” The deep voice asked in Swedish, causing Josephine to look up and when she did, she was rendered speechless.  
Stood in front of her was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that radiated warmth and she must have been staring as her father pinched her, causing her to snap back to reality. 

“O-of course! How many do you want?” She stuttered, ducking her head, embarrassed about being caught staring.

“Two, please.” The man had a smile on his face as he watched Josephine scuttle around, pointedly avoiding his gaze. 

Josephine was forced to face him when she gave him his stuff and receive payment from him, a smile still on his face,

“Hi, I’m William.” He told her, holding his hand out.

“Josephine.” She shook his hand, a small grin appearing.

“Are you from around here, Josephine?”

“Yes, I teach at the local school.”

William made a sound of understanding before he threw Josephine another grin, 

“It was nice to meet you, Josephine. I hope to see you around”, nodding at both Jonas and Josephine, William left, quickly getting swept up with the crowd, his form disappearing.  
Josephine slumped back into her chair, the brief interaction wiping her out.

“He was pretty.” Whipping her head towards her father, she saw him with a small smile on his face,

“Papa!” Josephine cried out, burrowing her head in her arms, embarrassed.

William did indeed see her around, the next week on her way to get groceries, she bumped into him and his eye lit up in recognition, 

“Josephine, right? How are you?”

“Yup! I’m great thank you and, how are you?” Josephine could help the smile that came on to her face, William was very charming and she couldn’t help but fall for him.  
“I am well, thank you.” William smiled, “Say, what are you doing this upcoming Saturday?”

“Other than help my father during the day with the stall, nothing.” Josephine was oblivious to what he was hinting towards.

“Then, would you like to go out with me on Saturday night? On a date.”

“Oh…” Josephine was caught off guard, she had never thought about the prospect of dating again, especially so soon, but Tommy had cheated on her and she shouldn’t feel any guilt towards him, “Yes, of course.”

Josephine scribbled her address on piece of paper she ripped out from the small planner she held in her bag, giving it to him before they separated, the both of them going their own way, equally excited about Saturday.

“Papa! Guess what?” Josephine shouted, as soon as she stepped into her house, her arms laden with shopping bags, “Remember William? I ran into him when I was out and he asked me on a date!” Josephine was breathless by the time she had reached him.

“A date?” Jonas helped her with the bags and began to pack away the items, “When?”

“Saturday” Josephine couldn’t help smiling, she had been since she bumped into William.

Jonas was surprised that she agreed to go on a date, whilst they had only been back in Sweden for about six months, he could tell that she was still upset at time but this was the first time in a while that he had seen her so happy and from what he saw, William was a good guy.

“He seems nice, Josey, I’m sure you’ll have a great time.” Josephine beamed at her father, grateful for the encouraging words.

As the week went one, the upcoming date was all Josephine could think about, and as the date got closer, the more her nerves built but she was still excited and when Saturday night came, she could feel how fast her heart was racing in her chest as she sat in front of her vanity, finishing up her makeup and spraying a bit of perfume on herself.  
When a knock on the door sounded, she gripped the table so she didn’t sprint downstairs and took a few deep breaths as she heard her father open the door and speak to William. When she calmed herself, she left her room and made her way downstairs to the door where her father and William stood, talking to each other, though they stopped when they spotted her,

“Are you ready?” William asked, a smile on his face. Josephine nodded, smiling back to him. William offered his arm to her, placing his hand on top of hers when she took it,

“Goodbye, papa”

“Goodbye, min blomma” Jonas closed the door after he watched them leave down the pathway.

William took her to a small restaurant, the pair of them tucked into a small corner,

“Your accent when you speak is not one I’ve heard of before, are you not from Stockholm?” He asked after they had ordered their food.

“I am not from Sweden,” Josephine smiled at the look of surprise on his face, “I am from England, I only moved here a few months ago.”

“England? Wah. What are you doing here then?”

“My papa is from here, he grew up in this town,” Josephine sipped her wine before lying through her teeth, “I’ve always wanted to come here, so here we are.” Josephine didn’t want to tell William about the actual reason why she moved, not wanting to scare him off.

“Oh, so do you teach English at the school?”

“Yes…the children are hard work but it is also great fun to teach them.” Josephine nodded, a smile appearing on her face, “What do you do William?”

“I’m a sailor in the navy.”

“The navy?” Josephine was surprised, she wasn’t expecting that.

“You’re surprised?” William laughed.

Josephine hummed before laughing, “Yes! That wasn’t what I was thinking. You’re too…” She trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

“Pretty?” William guessed, laughing.

“Hmm, yes. Pretty.” Josephine eyebrows shot up at him getting the word right, “I’m guessing you get that a lot?”

William nodded in agreement before he went on about how many people are surprised about his career choice. After the waitress interrupted their conversation with their meals, they continued on as they ate, getting to know each other better.

William had walked Josephine up to her doorstep after their date, they were lingering outside, neither of them wanting the date to end,

“I had a really great time tonight, William, thank you.”

“Me too. I hope that means you won’t mind joining me for another one next week then?” William smiled, something that he always seemed to do.

“Of course! I’m looking forward to it.” Josephine grinned back, “Goodnight, William, thank you again.” Josephine reached up on her tippy-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek,  
“Goodnight, Josephine.” Bidding her one more smile, William left.

Her father was sat in the front room, reading the newspaper in front of the fire, he only put down his newspaper and turned towards her when she slumped down next to him, “Have a nice night?”  
“Hm! Very nice, we’re going out again next week.”

“Good, I’m glad you had fun.” Josephine smiled at her dad before wishing him goodnight and making her way upstairs, exhausted by the day’s events.

The next weekend, William and Josephine had another date, this time they had a picnic by the river, making the most of the warm weather before winter came in. Josephine had found out that William had two younger sisters; Beth and Jaqueline and that the reason he joined the navy was because his father was once in it and in turn, she told him about her life back in England, omitting Tommy. The pair of them began courting soon after, their love for each other growing each day.

「 ♣️♠️♣️♠️」

After a year of living in Sweden, Josephine decided to give both Polly and Ada her address, missing the both of them terribly and when they started corresponding again, it made her so much more happier, she looked forward to every letter Ada sent her about Karl, feeling guilty about missing out him growing up. She also looked forward to every letter Polly sent, everyone without a doubt including a section written by Finn, the young boy missing her tremendously and once again Josephine felt guilty, Finn had become something alike to a younger brother to her, having helped raise him from the moment Mrs. Shelby had passed. 

For the year of 1920, Josephine’s life was bliss, she had everything she could ever had wanted, her father was alive and well, she was messaging Ada and Polly and she also had William, who she was in love with.  
And as the clock struck down to midnight on the 31st of December 1920, William proposed to her, the pair of them officially being engaged on the 1st January 1921 and Josephine couldn’t be happier, this had been everything she had wanted in life and she had finally got it. She wasted no time in telling Polly and Ada, proposing on an idea that maybe they could come to Stockholm so they could have a reunion but before they could, Josephine and William, received a letter that set off a horrible chain of events.

「 ♣️♠️♣️♠️」

In March, William had been summoned by the Navy, they wanted him for a mission and they didn’t know how long it would be until he returned. Josephine spent her last few weeks with him making the most of it, she tried her hardest not to cry, not wanting to ruin the time she had remaining with him and she was glad she didn’t and made lasting memories because in May she received a telegram.  
William had been lost at sea and that she should presume him dead.  
Josephine felt her world collapse around her, in a bout of selfishness, she couldn’t this this kept on happening to her, it was unfair that whenever she got a chance of real happiness, it was ripped from beneath her and all she wanted to do is scream.  
Josephine had been like a zombie for the next few months, unable to function and once again she had been reminded how great her father was. She had been spending less and less time with her father as her relationship with William progress and decided that she would spend more time with him. All this loss around her made her realise that her father could be next one and despite how much she hated to think about it, Josephine realised that she much rather makes memories and spend as much time as possible with before it was too late.  
It didn’t stop there.

It was early September when she received the letter from Ada, though it was less of a letter and more of an invitation. Freddie had died, from pestilence and she had been invited to his funeral, though unfortunately Sweden had just experienced a bad snow storm which meant that she received the letter late, only two days before the day of funeral, so she was unable to go. Josephine had felt horrible and spent a few days crying in her father’s chest, mourning Freddie and trying to get over the guilt, Jonas’ had convinced her to send a letter back and plan a trip once the storm had finished and she agreed, she wanted to be there for Ada as she was her best friend.

Then the final blow came. A letter came and, in that letter, contained something that made Josephine go back home to England for the first time in over two years.  
Tommy had been seriously injured; Polly wrote. Attacked in retaliation by an Italian gang. He was ‘okay’ but was asking for her; though, Polly added, he was heavily under the influence of morphine.  
Josephine was stuck on what to do and it took her a few days before she made up her mind. She was going back to England. But not just for Tommy, she reasoned to herself, she was going to help Ada too, who was also attacked by Italians. Josephine knew she had to tell her father her plans but she knew he was going to be doubtful about the whole situation.

“Papa?”

“Living room!”

Josephine made her way into the living room, slumping into the seat next to him and handing him the letter Polly sent, her eyes watching his face as he read through it, hoping to gauge an emotion.  
Jonas sighed before placing the letter down and facing his daughter,

“So, you’re going back to Birmingham?” He couldn’t help the disappointed tone of his voice. His daughter had become so much happier since they had been back in Sweden, even with the loss of William and he didn’t want to see that reversed when she went back. 

“I’ll be with Ada in London, helping her with Karl.” Josephine could tell her father didn’t completely believe her but was glad when he didn’t bring it up.

“Okay, min blomma. When everything’s settled, send a letter to me and I’ll make my way over hm”

“What? You want to come back to Birmingham? I thought you loved it here.” Josephine was shocked

“I do but you’re my daughter, if you’re going, then so am I.”

“Oh, papa.” Josephine wrapped her arms around her father and spent the night cuddled up with him, knowing that it would be their last time together for a while. 

Two days later, Josephine was a ship heading back to England.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

This was the most pain Tommy had felt for a while, everything hurt and all he wanted to do was get loaded up on morphine and sleep but Campbell had come to visit, making his intentions known,

“Ready for a visitor, Mr Shelby?” The nurse called out to him after she opened the door to his room

“No.”

“I'm here on the King's orders, I'm afraid I must insist.” Campbell said, the door swinging shut behind him, “Ah, you paid extra for daylight. The racketeering business must be booming.”

“Are you not going to thank me for saving your life?” Campbell’s accent rang loudly and smugly through the room.

“Pass my cigarettes?” Tommy ignored him.

“Three nights ago, at the co-operative stables in Montague Street, there was a murder. A man named Duggan.” Campbell dumped the cigarettes and matches on him and Tommy was on edge, not knowing that Campbell knew about Duggan.

“The Oxfordshire constabulary found his body in a shallow grave.” 

“I need to piss. Nurse?” Tommy tried to seem indifferent but also tried subtly getting a way out of the conversation

“I know that it was you who carried out the murder of Mr Duggan.” Campbell pressed his cane against Tommy’s chest, smiling at the sound of his grunt of pain

“Oh, by the way Grace, she went to New York. A place called, er Poughkeepsie. She's married now.” Tommy knew which buttons to push

“To a banker. He's rich. I am sure she is very happy.” Campbell shot back, not falling for his bait, “Now, what happened to your fiance. Josephine, was it? I heard she disappeared and you haven’t been able to find her.”

“You have been under my microscope for some weeks now. I have been observing every move you make. That is why I was on hand to save your life.” Campbell continued when Tommy didn’t respond to his jab.

“I imagine being shot by a woman hurts the same as being shot by a man.  
Just a bit more shameful. You know, Mr Campbell, when I got shot they gave me a medal. Yeah.” Tommy kept on pushing him, wanting to win the small fight they were having, “No medal for you I bet.”

Campbell shot up, “Mr Shelby our reunion is part of a very carefully worked out plan, which has been in place for some time now.”

“Every time you lean on that stick I bet you see her face.”

As a result of the information in my possession, I can charge you with murder at any time and provide two impeccable crown witnesses whose testimony will lead you directly to the gallows. You are on my hook, Mr Shelby and from this moment forward.” Campbell grabbed Tommy’s neck, pulling his body up and choking him slightly, 

“You belong to me. So, get well quickly. I'll be in touch the moment I hear you can piss standing up. Then I will send you your instructions.” Slamming him back down on the bed, Campbell made his way out of the room, his message sent.

Tommy waited until he was sure Campbell had left before he grabbed the morphine off the table beside him and took a swig, grateful for the break from pain it gave him and soon after he fell asleep, quickly lulled by the medicine.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep for but when he woke up there was someone in the seat next to him but he couldn’t tell who it was since his eyes were almost swollen shut,

“Who the fuck are you?” He grunted out, not particularly wanting to deal with anyone.

“You don’t recognise me? It’s only been two years, Tommy.”

Shock registered through Tommy’s body, he couldn’t believe it. He had been waiting for that voice for over two years and now that it was here he didn’t know what to do.

“Cat caught your tongue?” The voice sounded amused now.

Tommy knew he had to stop calling it the voice but he didn’t think he could. Words were caught in his throat, he didn’t know what to say, but he knew he wanted to keep talking, he didn’t want her to stop.

“J-josephine?”

“Hello, Tommy.”

Tommy let out a choked sigh of disbelief, he couldn’t believe that she was back.

“You’re back.”

“I am...did you miss me?” Tommy would bet that she was smiling right now.

“It only took me getting my shit kicked in for you to come back ey?” He barked a laugh

Josephine scoffed before she stood up, walking to the other side of the room “Don’t fool yourself. You’re just a pit stop, I’m planning on staying with Ada for a while. To help her and Karl.”

She came back and handed him a glass of water, which he nodded thankfully at her.

“Who knows your here?”

“Johnny Dogs, he dropped off here.”

Tommy grunted a laugh, “Johnny Dogs, how’d you get in contact with ‘im?”

“I have my ways.” Josephine smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

“You weren’t at the funeral.” He said. 

“No. There was a bad snow storm in Sweden, only received the letter a couple of days before the funeral.” Tommy smiled at her response.

“What?” She asked.

“Sweden...of course you went to fucking Sweden.”

“You didn’t know?” Josephine was shocked, “I would have thought Polly or Ada, would have told you, they’ve known for like over a year.”

Tommy shook his head, “No. I fucking checked everywhere but Sweden though didn’t I. I travelled around the country, sent men to America...even sent men to fucking Australia but I never thought about Sweden.”

Josephine couldn’t help but laugh, she thought that it would of been the first placed he looked, she had been so on edge initially because she thought he would find her. 

“S’not funny.” Tommy grunted, glaring at her before reaching for his cigarettes but before he could, Josephine had reached over to get one for him, as well as light one up for him.

“Yea...but it is a bit, innit.” She laughed again, “Your glare isn’t so scary when half your face is swollen up Tommy.” 

Josephine couldn’t believe how quickly they fell back in comfortableness with each other but she was partly putting it towards the fact Tommy was injured, she knew that if she had attended Freddie’s funeral then it would be awkward but it had also been two years since everything had transpired and while she’ll probably never completely forgive him and she definitely wouldn’t forget, she did move on. She had William and even though he had been taken from her too soon, he had helped her heal.

“You’re not staying in London with Ada.” Tommy spoke after a few moments had passed, pushing himself up with a strained grunt.

“I’m not?-- Ah what the hell are you doing Tommy?” Josephine moved over to him to help him sit up.

“I need a secretary.” Tommy breathed heavily through his nose, “And I’m assuming you need a job, so work for me.”

“Tommy, I--.” Josephine sighed, “I’m not going to work for you. I’m planning on going back to Sweden after I stay with Ada for a bit.”

“You’re not back for good?”

“That’s not my plan, no.”

“Alright,” He sighed, “ I need a favour from you and then you can stay in London and I won’t bother you again.”

“I don’t really think you should be asking favour from me Tommy but I’ll listen.”

“I need help getting to London. You attend a meeting with me and that’s it, I’ll leave you alone.”

“A meeting? With who?”

“Hopefully a future business partner.”

“So, a gangster?” Josephine snorted.

“So, yes or no? Are you coming or not?” Tommy asked

“I’ll come. When are you going?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?! Tommy are you mad? You can’t even breathe without being in pain.” 

Tommy grabbed the notepad on the table and started to scribble down notes before ripping the page out and handing it to her, “Get this stuff for me and meet me at Charlie’s yard tonight.”

“Charlie’s yard. Tonight.” Josephine sighed, getting out of her chair and taking the piece of paper from Tommy before leaving. 

Josephine was sure she was crazy, she hadn’t even back in the country for more than two days and she was already going on adventure with Tommy, but she reasoned to herself that she was going to London anyway, so she might as well help out. 

Tommy was stumbling, his body swaying from left to right with every unbalanced step he took. One of his arms was wrapped across his chest in a pathetic attempt to relieve the pain but he pushed on, the quicker he got to Charlie’s yard the better.

“Hey! Who goes there?” Tommy heard his uncle Charlie shout out.

Tommy continued walking, in too much pain to notify his uncle that it was only him,

“Tommy?”

“Curly. Get the oil you put on their legs when they go lame.” Tommy panted, 

“Are you fucking mad, Doyle?” Uncle Charlie placed his gun back in his holster.

“The yellow stuff. Go on.”

“They said you'd be in for another three weeks.” Charlie pulled out a chair and helped Tommy into it.

“I need to get on a boat to London. Tonight.”

“You discharged yourself?” Charlie thought his nephew a fool.

“I'm a fucking sitting duck in there, Charlie. Sabini could send a man at any time. I need to get some things done.”

“You're burning up--.”

The gate creaked open again, making Charlie stand up and pull out his gun again,

“S’alright Charlie, s’alright..juss a friend,” Tommy called out to his uncle before he could yell out,

“Here.” Curly arrived then, pulling their attention away from the person making their way over.

“Oh, Tommy! That stuff's for rubbing into fucking horses.” Once again, Charlie thought his nephew was a fool.

“Ha! I am a horse.”

“Whose a horse?” The person had finally reached them.

“Josey?” Charlie couldn’t believe his eyes, Josephine was the last person he expected.

“Hello, Charlie, Curly.” Josephine brought the older men into a hug.

“If you were a horse,Tommy, they'd shoot you with this many broken bones.” She directed the conversation back to the original topic.

“Get the black powder, Curly. Go. The black powder.” Tommy sent Curly off again. 

“You pay for a bloody hospital and you're using witchcraft? And you’re dragging Josey-girl into this too? My god, Tommy.”

“I need to sleep in the open air and feel the boat under me, Charlie.”

“Oh, Tommy...you're just like your mother.”

“Do you have a boat here?”

“Only the January. She's heavy. London will take four days.” Charlie informed him  
“That'll do. Can you spare Curly? He'll be my captain and Josey will be my doctor.”

“Then God help you.” Charlie scoffed.

“You have tobacco, Curly?”

“And tea and whisky. We'll have you running around like a colt.” Curly eagerly replied.

“Get him aboard. I’ll fill her up”

“If I sleep all the way, it's Camden Town we're heading for.”

“What business do you have in Camden Town, Tommy?”

“Tell Polly she's in charge while I'm away. If I don't come back, tell her she's in charge for good.” Josephine made a noise at that statement, not liking it.

The pair of them step on the boat and they were quickly on their way. They went down into the cabin and Josephine wasted no time in moving Tommy towards the bed,

“Here” She said, giving him a spoonful of morphine, “That’s all you’re getting though, I don’t want you getting addicted.”

Tommy took the spoon and quickly downed it, his injuries becoming increasingly painful, he was then guided to lay down, a blanket quickly covering him.

“Here go to sleep, we’ll wake you when we get to Camden.” He just about managed to hear before he fell asleep. Josephine made her way up, wanting to keep Curly company.

“You hungry yet, Tommy?” Curly shouted.

It had been three days since they left Small Heath, Josephine spent her time on the boat split between looking after Tommy and keeping Curly company and while it hadn’t been a terrible journey, she couldn’t wait till she got off the boat. 

“You know what, Curly? I think I am. Where are we?” Tommy stepped out of the cabin

“Heathrow. Curly says, one more day and we'll be there.” Josephine told him.

“I'll put something in the pan. Can you steer?”

“Give it a go.” Tommy lit himself a cigarette.

“You're almost there, too, Tommy.”

“Who we meeting in London?” Josephine asked.

“Alfie Solomons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually quite a fun chapter to write ngl


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"She's in America, you know." Tommy and Josephine were sat in the cabin of the boat, it was night time and Curly had estimated that they would arrive in Camden in the morning, when Tommy spoke up

"Huh..who?"

"Grace. Married as well, to a rich banker apparently."

Josephine paused before she spoke again, letting his words set in, "Well, I hope he was single before she got her claws in him"

Tommy shot her a look, making Josephine laugh.

"I mean, at least someone between us lot managed to get a happy ending" Josephine's voice became wistful at the end of her sentence, her mind on William.

"You didn't find anyone in Sweden?" Tommy was digging for information, desperate to know what she had done when she was away.

"No." Josephine said after a moment of silence. She couldn't tell Tommy about William, not only did he not need to know but William was hers, it was something untouched by Small Heath and Birmingham and she wanted it to be kept that way for as long as possible.

There was another pause before Tommy spoke up again,

“I expected you to be more angry but you’re acting as if nothing had happened”

“I’m not angry anymore Thomas, those years away really helped me heal but it still hurts, my heart still aches whenever I think about what had happened,” Josephine replied, “ Besides, we’re grown adults, we can act amicable towards each other can’t we?”

Tommy nodded, before holding his hand out “Friends?” 

“Friends.” Josephine shook his hand before laying down and getting comfortable in the bed, “Goodnight, Tommy”

“Goodnight, Josey”

Josephine was woken up hours later by Tommy shaking her,

“C’mon Josey, wake up. Curly says we’ll dock in Camden in thirty minutes.”

Josephine made a noise, trying to pull herself away from the temptation of ignoring him and going back to sleep, Tommy quickly left the cabin afterwards, allowing her to get herself ready.

Forty minutes later and Tommy’s patience was wearing thin, grumbling in displeasure, he stepped towards the cabin and banged on the door and was face to face with a displeased Josephine when the door swung open,

“What’s your problem?” she asked, pushing past Tommy as she left the cabin, walking towards the edge of the boat where Curly pulled her up from where he stood on the dock.

Tommy was left momentarily dazed after she walked past, the smell of her freshly applied perfume bringing back memories,

“You were taking too long, we have a meeting to get to.” He replied, pulling himself up beside heron the dock. 

After telling Curly that he would be back later, Tommy set off on brisk pace that left Josephine skipping every few steps to keep up with him, “Slow down Tommy, Christ...Anyway, you can’t blame me from wanting to freshen up a little, been stuck on that bloody boat for the past four days, just wanted to change my clothes.”

As they left the dockyard and made their way deeper into Camden, Josephine wrapped her arm around Tommys, giving him an explanation when he looked down at her, 

“Just to be safe.” She explained, casting a wearily look around her at the men in the streets. Tommy smiled a small smile, he had truly missed her, before he pulled her closer to him, the pair of them making their way to the bakery.

When they arrived they were stopped by a tall lanky man with brown hair, just as he just stopped searching Tommy, a voice called out,

“Put ‘im down, Ollie! Put ‘im down, mate. He’s only little.”

The voice belonged to a tall man with a hulking frame as he made their way over to them. Josephine had no doubt that whenever this man entered a room, he commanded attention.

“You on your own?” Alfie asked Tommy.

“Jus’ my secretary” Tommy stepped to the side, revealing Josephine to Aflie. Ollie stepped towards her to search her but Alfie stopped him, “Nah, Nah, leave ‘er alone Ollie. She’s harmless ain’t she.”

Josephine could feel Alfie’s eyes on her as he said this but she didn’t feel creeped out, Alfie’s gaze wasn’t sexual, it was more towards him sizing her up, wondering if she was a threat and deeming her innocent enough, he continued his conversation with Tommy. 

“You wanna take a look at my bakery?” Alfie had turned around and headed back towards where he initially came from, his arms gesturing wildly beside him, 

“We bake all sorts ‘ere, mate, yeah. Did you know wer bake ova ten-thousand loaves a week? Can you believe it? We bake the white bread, we bake the brown bread. We bake all sorts.” Alfie lumbered ahead of them, rambling, before she suddenly stopped and turned to face them, “Would you like to try some?”

“Bread? Yea..” Alfie asked, motioning to the table that sat beside them , multiple bottles of rum resting on top.

“Alright.” Tommy accepted Alfie’s offer.

“What would you like, brown or white?”

“I’ll try the brown.”

“Brown, right.” Alfie hummed before turning to Josephine, “Brown for you as well darlin’?”

“Yeah, might as well.” She responded, accepting his offer.

The man behind the table filled up two glasses of brown rum, handing Josephine hers and motioning for the two of them to taste it, waiting for their reaction.

“S’not bad.” Tommy replied, Josephine nodding in agreement.

“Not bad, eh? Not bad?” Alfie sounded incredulous, “It’s fucking awful, that stuff. The brown stuff is awful. It’s for the workers, yea… The white stuff, now that is for the bosses.”

Alfie turned around again, 

“Come look” He threw over his shoulder as he walked away towards his office, motioning them inside when they reached it, telling Ollie to keep guard outside before he stepped in himself, the door shutting loudly behind him.

As he sat in front of her, Josephine took the time to properly look at him. With his short brown hair and blonde-ish beard, along with his big hulking frame, Alfie Solomons in a weird way, reminded Josephine of a bear.

"Well, I've 'eard very baad, baad, baad things 'bout you Birmingham people. Eh?" Alfie gutted at the end of his sentence, "You're Gypsies, right? So what, do you live ina fucking tent ora caravan?" 

Josephine looked at Tommy when Alfie had asked his question, she knew he only asked that to rile Tommy up but he also sounded genuinely curious to the point where she wanted to laugh.

"I came 'ere to discuss business with you, Mr. Solomons." Tommy ignored his question, lighting a cigarette.

"Well! Rum is for fun and fucking innit?" Alfie clapped his hands before leaning forward, "So, whiskey, now tha', tha' is for business"

"Let's talk business first, eh?" Tommy stopped him after he pulled a bottle from his desk. 

Alfie paused, placing the bottle down and running a hand across his lower face, taking a moment to scratch at it, all while he looked at Tommy,

"Suit yourself" Alfie said as he placed the bottle back into his desk. "They say you 'ad your life saved by ah policeman"

Tommy nodded, "I have policeman on my payroll"

Watching them go back and forth with each other made Josephine curious as to why Tommy even brought her along in the first place, the more they went on, the less it seemed like a meeting and it became more of a dick measuring contest.

“I don’ like policeman because policemen, they can’t be trusted.” Alfie’s eyes grew wide as he stared into space.

“Mr Sabini uses policeman all the time. That's why he's winning the war in London and you are losing it.”

Alfie slightly perked up at Tommy’s dig, his eyes narrowing, “A war ain't over until it's over, mate. You were in the war?” He pulled a drawer open on his desk and the sound of a gun clicking, echoed throughout the room,

“I once carried out my own personal form of stigmata on an Italian...I pushed his face up against the trench and shoved a six-inch nail up his fucking nose and I hammered it home with a duck board. It was fucking biblical, mate. So don't come in here and sit there in my chair and tell me that I'm losing my war to a fucking wop.”

Josephine uncomfortably shifted when Alfie finished his rant, feeling on edge, wondering why Tommy had dragged her into this mess.

“That war was a long time ago. You need to be more realistic.” Tommy argued.

Alfie slammed the drawer shut, the glasses and bottles on his desk rattling by the force, 

“‘Realistic’, yeah? Realistic?”

“Well, if you weren't losing the war, then you wouldn't have sent me the telegram.” Tommy took a drag from his cigarette.

“Really? You forget your fucking telegram. The telegram just said, ‘Hello.’ Very simple, you want to sell me something. What?” Alfie asked.

“We join forces--”

“Fuck off! No! Categorical. Fucking ridiculous.” Alfie cut Tommy off before he could finish what he wanted to say.

“Mr Solomons, your distillery provides one-tenth of your income. Protection is another 10%. And the rest you make from the race tracks. I know you keep a gun in the drawer. I know you keep it beside the whiskey. I know you offer a deal or death. I know what I'm saying makes you angry but I am offering you a solution.” The way Tommy spoke was very patronizing but it seemed to be working, “ You see, Mr Sabini is running all your bookies off your courses and he is closing down the premises that take your rum. And people don't trust your protection anymore.”

“You're the bloke who shot Billy Kimber, right? You did, you fucking shot him. That's you.  
You fucking betrayed him, mate. So it'd be entirely appropriate to do what I am thinking in my head to you right now.” Alfie switched the subject so it wasn’t about his gangs recent failures.

“I can offer you 100 good men. All with weapons. And a new relationship with the police.”

“Intelligence. Intelligence is a very valuable thing, innit, my friend? And usually it comes far too fucking late-” Alfie pulled out a gun, aiming it Tommy’s face making Josephine loudly gasp and sit back, pulling his attention away from Tommy briefly, the expression on his face told her that he had forgotten that she was there, the apologetic look in his eye disappearing when he turned back to face Tommy.

“Let's say I shot you already, right, in the fucking face and the bullet goes bone, mush, bone, cabinet over there. Which is a shame, innit, cos that cabinet's fucked now and I got to get shot of it. So, what I'd do is this,” Alfie pulled back the hammer on his gun,  
“It's fucking simple, mate. I cut that cabinet in half, don't I? I do I just literally I cut ,I cut the cabinet literally in half, mate.”

Josephine had been frozen still throughout the whole thing, only breathing out when Alfie dropped the gun, her gaze had never left Alfie as she was too afraid and it was only when he had made a face at Tommy did she realise that he was having a nose bleed, hissing at him and chucking him her handkerchief when he moved to wipe it with his hands.

“And I take one half of the cabinet, all right, and put it into a barrel and I take the other half of the cabinet in all its pieces and I put that into another barrel, right? And I send this barrel off to Mandalay. And the other barrel off to somewhere like I don't know Timbuktu. You ever been?”

“No.”

“No? Would you like to go?”

“No.” Tommy roughly swallowed.

“You know, I always thought that you'd have a great, big, fucking gold ring in your nose.” Alfie laughed as he leant back in his chair, “I'm sorry, go on. Tell us your plan.”

Josephine kept to herself as the two men finished off the conversation, trying not to seem too happy when they had finished, just as she reached the office door, Alfie called out to her, making her pause,

“Oi, luv!” She turned around to face him, “Sorry ‘bout that gun thing, didn’t mean ta scare ya darlin’”

“Of course, Mr. Solomons. No offence taken.” Josephine nodded at him with a small smile and left the office, catching up with Tommy, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“So, what do you think of ‘im?” Tommy asked when they were down the street and around the corner, lighting up a cigarette.

Josephine choked out a laugh, her nerves finally settling, “He’s fucking terrifing, my god Thomas. He’s so unpredictable but I suppose that’s on purpose, to keep you lot on your feet.”

“So you don’t trust him?”

“Of course, I don’t trust him Tommy, but my opinion doesn’t matter anyway” The pair of them stopped at the end of the street, Josephine reaching into her purse to pull out a slip of paper, handing it to Tommy, “Give this to Ada when you see her, I need to do something so I can’t meet her with you.”

“What is it?” Tommy asked, slipping the slip into his pocket.

“Just an address of a cafe, tell her to meet me when she’s finished working.”

“Alright.” Tommy nodded, “Goodbye, Josey.” 

“Goodbye, Thomas.” Josephine smiled at him before turning around and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this bad but I'm back home for a week which means I'm stuck with my shitty old laptop and bad wifi


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read it so don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong!

Ada didn’t who she expected to see in that cafe but it certainly wasn’t Josephine.  
After Tommy handed her the house keys to the new place he bought, he had also slipped a piece of paper in her hand along with a ‘Somebody wants to meet you here when you’ve finished work. Please go.’  
Her brother almost never says the word ‘please’, so Ada’s interest was peaked and with her guard up and one of her hands placed in her purse, wrapped around her gun, she stepped into the cafe, her eyes buzzing around looking for a familiar face, hoping that since it was Tommy who had given her the address, that the person she was meeting was safe. 

“Ada!” The soft shout of her name brought Ada’s attention to the corner of the room where Josephine sat and as soon as she set her eyes on her, Ada froze, not believing her eyes, she hadn’t seen Josephine in over two years and now she was here, back in England, she didn’t know how to act. Josephine was Ada’s best friend growing up despite being a few years older and now that she was back, Ada realized how much she missed her.

Seeing Ada still frozen by the door, Josephine left the table and made her way over to her, wincing at the sight of the bruises that was still on her face when she got close enough,

“C’mon Ada, let’s sit down.” Gently pulling her hand, Josephine led the girl over to the table, helping her sit down and remove her hat and coat and it wasn’t until Josephine had taken her seat opposite her, did Ada snap out of her daze. 

“Let’s get some tea eh” After waving a waiter over, Josephine cast a critical eye over Ada, looking her up and down, “Have you been eating? We’ll get a couple of sandwiches as well.”

“I-i can’t stay too long, I need to pick up Karl.” Ada was overwhelmed.

Josephine relayed their order to the waiter before turning to Ada and taking her hands into hers when he had left. 

“Ada he’ll be fine, you need to eat before it’s before you get sick.”

Ada nodded, knowing that she was right.

“I’m sorry Ada, for not being here for you earlier.” Josephine sighed, her grasp on Ada’s hands tightening, “I know this must be very difficult for you, so I must apologize for not coming earlier.”

Ada couldn’t help but laugh, “Why are you apologizing? I got your letter about the storm, there is nothing to apologize for. You are here now and that is what matters the most.”

“And I will be here for as long as you need me to be.”

“Really?”Josephine nodded, “I have missed you a lot Ada, we have two years to make up, don’t we?”

“Tommy gave me keys to a house that he bought…” Ada trailed off, very voice turning very quiet.

Josephine already knew this as Tommy had told her his plan whilst they were on the boat, so she simply nodded not wanting to push Ada into a corner, “Did you accept them?”

“Yea...Tommy said it’s a proper house and everything. I visited the place before I came here but I just stood outside but Josey… it’s so beautiful, it’s a hundred times better than my shitty flat!”

“So you’ll move in right?”

Ada nodded, “It’s not fair for Karl to live in the little flat, the house is in a nice place as well, safer too.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Josephine nodded and smiled at the younger girl.

Ada, grinned and nodded enthusiastically but the waiter arrived with their tea and sandwiches before she could respond. After thanking him, the girls slipped back into their conversation,

“I cannot wait for you to see Karl again, he is walking and running around!” Ada was very proud of her son, not having any shame in bragging about him.

“Truly? I have not seen him since he was a babe. Oh how much he must have grown!” Josephine gasped.

“He is a happy child, always giggling and smiling.” Ada nodded after taking a bite from her sandwich, “And he just absolutely loves the small toys you sent to us!”

Josephine beamed, she had went to the local wood carver back in her town in Sweden, getting small wooden animals made for Karl’s birthday, and now hearing that he loved them, made her heart feel full. 

The girls continued their small talk as they finished off their tea and sandwiches, though they saved a cheese one for Karl before they left the cafe, making their way to Ada’s flat so they could pick up Karl from one of her neighbours. 

Josephine made her way into Ada’s flat first while she picked up Karl and she couldn’t help the frown that came on her face when she saw her flat. It was terrible. It was underground so it had no windows, and there was mould on the walls as well but she had no doubt that she was getting charged a fortune for it, simply because it was in the capital. Josephine’s respect grew for Ada, it would have been easy to go back running to Birmingham after Freddie’s death and have her brothers sort her out with a nice house and she wouldn’t have work either but she was determined not to have her son involved with the trouble the Peaky Blinders brought, instead working tough hours in a society that didn’t respect women just so she could support herself and her son. That’s why she was glad when Ada accepted the house, the younger woman could be too headstrong for her own good at times. 

Josephine was brought from her thoughts when the front door opened and the sound of excited babbles streamed in, and when she turned around, she was greeted by the sight of Ada and Karl, the little boy held in his mother's arms as he babbled nonsense that slowly drifted off as he spotted the stranger in the room.

“Karl, this is your aunt Josey, can you say hello?” Ada bent down, letting her son stand on his own and she introduced him to Josephine.

Josephine smiled as she bent down to his height as well, though she didn’t get any closer to him, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

“Hullo, aun-nee Josey” Karl smiled.

“I’ll look after him while you pack up” Josephine told Ada, reaching over and tickling Karl, his squeals making both women smile, “We’ve got some catching up to do and a bond to make, haven’t we?” The boy nodded even though he had no clue about what she was saying. 

As Ada left them and went into their room to pack, Karl grabbed Josephine’s hand and pulled her over to his toys, showing them off and playing them with them. He handed Josephine one of the many wooden animal toys she sent him and forced her to play with him, though she wasn’t complaining one bit.

“Karl, what animal is this?” Josephine asked, holding up the small lion toy in front of her.

“Lion!” He cheered before he scrunched up his face and bent his fingers and letting out a rawr, imitating the said animal. 

A laugh made both of them look up to where Ada stood, “I see the both of you are having a great time.” 

Josephine hummed and nodded, “He’s a great little boy. Have you finished?” 

“Yea, just need to pick up a few things and then we can go.” 

When Ada was done, Josephine offered to carry the bags whilst Ada carried Karl as they walked to the new place but the child wasn’t having any of it, instead demanding to carried by his ‘aun-nee’ making them laugh.  
They made small talk as they walked, the both of them excited to see what it was like and when Ada stopped in front of a house, they stood there in silence, shocked by how big it was.

“Jesus christ, it’s massive. Is all of it yours?” Josephine mumbled, still taking in house.

Ada mutely nodded before she walked forward and opened the door, stepping in and once again being blown away by how great it was. Josephine stepped in behind her, taking Karl of her hip, who immediately started to run around as soon as his little feet touched the floor, his giggles reaching them as they stood in the foyer,

“Can you hear that? Silence, at last and it belongs to us.” Ada spoke out loud, smiling at Josephine when she reached over and squeezed her hands in comfort. 

Hours later, after they had fully settled in and Karl asleep, the women were sat on the sofa in the living room, a bottle of rum on the table and a fire burning brightly in the fireplace, keeping them warm. A couple of glasses of rum each made their shoulders relax and their tongues loose, they could talk freely now, without the fear of overheard.

“Do you think I made the right choice?” Ada asked, bringing Josephine out of her head, they had been silent, both of them staring into the flames, lost in their thoughts.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Staying down here in London after Freddie’s death and when I was attacked by the Italians?”

“Ada..” Josephine let out a deep sigh, feeling sorry for the younger woman who had been through so much in such a small period of time. Josephine had no doubt that Ada got lost within her mind at times, with being recently widowed and then attacked, she couldn’t blame her. “If you believe you made the right choice, then you made the right choice. Nothing is ever one-hundred percent in life unfortunately, so there will be times when the decision you take is not the right one but that does not mean it is the end of that particular road but instead you’ve only hit a bump rather than a deadend.”

Josephine shifted to face Ada, the younger woman following suit, “You know, when I first moved away, I spent the first few weeks beating myself up about the choice I made, I kept telling myself that I was too rash and that I should go back home to Tommy and forgive him because I did not know a life with him or the rest of you Shelbys. I had feared that I would not be able to live without him and be independent but I was able to, I persevered through the thoughts I was having and came out on top.” Josephine paused before she continued, “Perhaps I sound too much like Polly here but maybe there is a reason why we do the things we do, you know like a higher being or some sort, a reason why we make those hard decisions and while they may not be obvious at first or even work out at all, they will end up making sense in the future.”

“You talking about a higher being? What’s next, you gonna read my tea leaves as well?” Ada snorted, the mood of the room instantly turning brighter as she did. 

“Oi!” Josephine laughed, whacking Ada with the back of her hand gently, “You laugh but Polly actually tried to teach me once.”

“Piss off! No she didn’t!”

“Oh yeah, after many failed attempts with you she decided to try her luck with me.” Josephine nodded, her smile growing large.

“How’d that work out?” Ada topped up both of their drinks up.

“I was seventeen weren’t I. Was more interested in getting off with Tommy than anything else at that age innit” Josephine grumbled, making Ada giggle, “She gave up after a few days, said that I struggled because didn’t have any gypsy blood in me, probably already knew I was will Tommy at that point and decided to save me the embarrassment by pointing it out. You can never keep a secret from Polly Gray. ”

“Wait-- seventeen? I thought you only started going out with Tommy when you were eighteen?”

Josephine grinned at this, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively, “I had been ‘with’ Tommy for ages before we came out as dating and the only reason we did was because John caught us snogging behind the hay bales at the stables. And the last thing we wanted was John of all people to have the ability to blackmail us, so we just revealed our relationship.”

“Alright, I don’t wanna hear about you getting off or snogging my older brother anymore, it’s grim! End of the conversation!”

Josephine’s eyes lit up and a large smile appeared on her face, “Actually, did you know Tommy can do--!”

Josephine’s sentence was cut off as a cushion was shoved in her face by a shrieking Ada.

“You’re the absolute worst!” Ada groaned before falling into a fit of giggles, Josephine quickly joining her.

“On the topic of Tommy, he offered me a secretary job.” Josephine said once they stopped giggling.

“He did? Did you accept?”

“Nope.” Josephine popped the ‘p’. “I said that I was only back in England to help you and then I would be going back to Sweden.”

Ada was silent for a few moments, her gaze strong on Josephine, “I think you should take the job.”

“What?!” 

“No, listen to me okay, because admit it, you find life in Sweden boring, even when you had William, you told me in a letter than you missed the chaos and excitement of Small Heath. There’s nothing for you in Sweden anymore, take the job, Josey.” Ada reasoned

Josephine was silent as she took in Ada’s words, “I..what about my father?” 

“Your father is safer in Sweden but I also think that he knows better than anyone that you belong in Birmingham. Besides, you can always right him letters and he can come back whenever Tommy isn’t in some sort of gang war.”

“What about helping you?”

“C’mon this is Tommy we’re talking about here, he’ll let you visit every weekend if you ask, he’s still so in love with you that he would give you anything you asked.” Ada snorted

“I’ll think it over.” Josephine nodded before she changed the subject. The girls spent the rest of the night giggling over memories from their childhood before they became too tired and retired to their bedrooms. 

Josephine spent the next week deliberating on what she should do, it didn’t help that they got a call from Tommy midweek inviting them to the Garrisons reopening party, making Ada force her to choose by then. She had been babysitting Karl while Ada worked on weekdays, every day they spent together the more her love and adoration grew for the little boy and if she was being completely honest with herself, it was giving her baby fever. 

It was Saturday and Josephine was on her way to the market, picking up some groceries for Ada when suddenly, a big hulking form appeared beside her, their hand wrapping around her upper arm, tugging her close to them causing her to gasp in surprise. Just as she pulled away from the grip and opened her mouth to scream as loud as she could, the stranger quickly lent over and muttered in her ear, 

“It’s me eh, don’t scream.”  
Josephine let out a harsh breath, she recognised the voice but whether they were friend or foe was still up to debate. She took a deep breath and waited until her heart had stopped racing so fast before she turned and faced him,

“Mr. Solomons? What are you doing?”

Alfie simply offered her a smile, his eyes hidden by the shadow provided by his hat and offered her his arm, “Hello luv, fancy a walk?”

Josephine hesitated, unable to get a reading on him on why he had suddenly appeared, before she took his arm and allowed him to take her wherever he planned to ago,

“Mr. Solomons, I do not understand, what is the meaning of this?” She whispered to him.

“I was on mah way back to da bakery, right, yeah, when I saw some pesky little Italians actin’ all suspicious like, so I decided to follow ‘em, cuz you know, this ain’t Sabini’s territory and to mah surprise I see Tommy Shelby’s lil’ secretary! Now, you hafta help me out a bit ‘ere since I thought that since Thomas was back in Birmingham, his lil’ secretary would be too.” Alfie lowered his voice into a mutter, “So, darlin’, wanna tell what you’re still doing in London? I’d pick a good excuse ‘cuz no-one likes a spy.”

“First things first,” Josephine huffed, not liking the way Alfie was talking down to her, “I’m not Thomas’ secretary and second of all, you better mind who you’re talking to with that tone Mr. Solomons because I will tell you now, I will not stand for it.” Josephine made sure Alfie caught her glare.

“Right. I apologise, Miss…” Alfie nodded his head in understanding.

“Josephine. Josephine Lindholm.”

“Sorry, Miss.Lindholm”

“It’s okay, Mr.Solomons”

“Call me Alfie luv”

“Right Alfie, are those Italians still following us?” Josephine muttered, bringing the conversation back to the reason why they were even together in the first place, her eyes gazing around the street, realising that Alfie was taking them towards Camden, his distillery no doubt being his destination.

Alfie peaked over his shoulder, “Nah, I don’t see ‘em anymore. Guess I scared ‘em off.”

“I’m guessing they must of seen me with Tommy last week,” Josephine grumbled, “That man causes nothing but trouble.”

Already annoyed by being followed by some Italians, Josephine felt her frustration build at the fact that Sabini probably knew what she looked like and that she’d have to move from Ada’s place to keep her and Karl safe and her interaction with Alfie told her that if he hadn’t been around and Sabini’s men had captured her, then she would either be dead or kidnapped by Sabini and held for ransom. She hated to admit it but her time in Sweden made her too trusting, she couldn’t go walking in the streets of England with no worries, she always had to be on edge and keep her ears open. The fact that she was being followed for god knows how long and she didn’t know made her want to cry, she didn’t even have a means to protect herself for christs sake!

Her face must have shown how upset she was as Alfie had quickened his pace, “C’mon luv, don’t cry on me yea.”

They walked the rest of the way to the bakery in silence, Josephine too lost within her own mind that she doesn’t realize that they arrived until Alfie was motioning her to sit in one of the chairs as his desk.

“Tea luv?” He asked as he pulled off his hat and coat.

“Uh..yes please.” Josephine murmed.

“OIlie!” The man in question opened the door almost immediately and when he did, a dog came running past him and straight to Alfie, jumping up for pats and rubs. 

“Get us some tea, Ollie.” Ollie barely spared her a look before he left after nodding at Alfie. 

“ ‘ello you!” Alfie bent down and gave the dog what he wanted, showering him with rubs and ‘good boy’, Josephine even saw Alfie pull out a couple of dog biscuits from his pockets making her smile. The dog quickly lost interest when he spotted Josephine, pulling away from Alfie and making his way over to her, brushing up against her legs, asking for pats.

“Hello gorgeous!” Josephine smiled, reaching down and rubbing him. 

“Of course, once he sees a pretty lady, he suddenly forgets about me” Alfie grumbled but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

“Jealousy is not a good look on you Mr. Solomons.” Josephine grinned at him, “What’s his name?”

“Cyril.”

“Cyril?” Josephine stopped in surprise, she wasn’t expecting that.

“Yea, he looks like a Cyril don’t he?” The dog in question whined, making Josephine go back to patting him.

“Hmm yes, I suppose he does.”

Ollie walked in then, with a tray with a teapot and teacups carefully balanced on top and placed them on Alfie’s desk, 

“Thank you Ollie, now fuck off” 

Josephine felt her jaw drop as Alfie said that, watching as Ollie left without a complaint.

“You talk to him like that often?” She was flabbergasted.

“Who? Ollie? Yea, known him since was a kid ‘im, it’s all good.” Alfie responded, handing her a cup from the tray. 

Josephine nodded her thanks, Cyril rested his head on her lap, loving the small, soft strokes she gave him as much as the pats.

“Right so, why is Tommy Shelby’s not-secretary doing wandering around London?”

“Just visiting some friends,” Josephine shifted, being vague on purpose, “Is that not allowed?”

“Nah nah, you can do what you want luv, just be careful innit, cuz the men ‘round here aren’t good.”

“Yeah well, I’ve gathered that” Josephine muttered, “Thank you, Alfie, for saving me.”

“I’ve got a feeling that if something eva happened to you, then Thomas Shelby, won’t be very happy.” Alfie said after a few moments of looking at her.

“Tommy is very protective of his friends and family.” Josephine kept her answer short and sharp, not wanting to talk about Tommy, still not trusting Alfie.

“Right, you enjoying London?” Alfie took the hint and changed the subject.

Josephine and Alfie spent the next couple of hours talking, not realising how much time had passed until Ollie came back into the office, mentioning the time off-handedly making Josephine jump up in surprise, catching both of their attention,  
“Sorry, I hadn’t realised how much time had passed. I must be going, thank you Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie stood up as well, “Let me escort you out.”

Brushing past Ollie, Alfie walked out of the office, Josephine following quickly behind him. 

“Thank you again, Alfie.” Josephine thanked him again, throwing him a small smile.

“I hope to see you again, Josephine” Alfie returned her smile, bidding her goodbye.

Josephine, made her way home as quick as she possibly could, knowing that Ada was probably worrying about her.

The next Friday, Josephine and Ada were on a train to Birmingham for the reopening party, Karl was with them, casually sitting on Josephine lap without a care in the world. Ada was planning to go back to London that night whilst Josephine hoped to stay with Polly, having not seen her for a few years and wanting to spend time with her and the other Shelby’s.

When they arrived in Small Heath, the party was already in full swing, they could hear the music from down the street and Josephine couldn’t help the giddy feeling that was bubbling in her chest and the smile growing on her face making Ada laugh at her as they walked towards the pub,

“You excited?”

“Oh yeah, can’t wait.”

Stepping in, they were stunned into silence by how great the Garrison looked, 

“Maybe the Garrison getting blown up was a blessing in disguise eh” Josephine murmed to Ada, standing slightly behind her.

Ada laughed but before she could respond, the sound of loud, obnoxious, laughing caught their attention. It was Polly. The pair exchanged a look before Polly noticed Ada, Josephine’s figure hidden behind bot Ada and Karl, meaning Polly didn’t see her.

“Ada! I didn’t know you were coming” Polly walked over, arms open to pull Ada into a hug.

“I didn’t come alone, Aunt Pol.” Ada moved to the side, revealing Josephine.

“Oh!” Polly gasped, her hand coming to cover her open mouth, “Oh, my precious girl! You’re back!” Polly pulled Josephine into a tight hug, her eyes watering.

“Hello, Poll. I have missed you so much” Josephine tightened her arms around Polly, her own eyes watering but she didn’t miss the strong stench of alcohol that clung to her. 

Esme came over, taking Karl out of Ada’s arms, cooing over him and walking away to where Josephine presumed John was.

“Hello, Ada. Josey” Tommy came wandering over, a glass of champagne in each hand.

Polly tutted and rolled her eyes as he came over, quickly making her leave, causing the rest of them to exchange looks.

“Tommy” Ada said after he handed the women their drinks.

“What do you think, eh?” He asked them as they let their eyes look over the place.

“It's very…” 

“Gold.” Josephine chimed in making Ada laugh.

“Yeah.”

“So what d'you want me to say to her?” Ada turned to her brother and asked, making Josephine raise her eyebrows in curiosity, she had no idea what was happening.

“Just talk to her. No-one can get through to her. Tell her I had no choice. I appreciate this.”

Ada nodded and left from where they were standing by the door and made her way to where Polly was. Once she had left, Josephine turned to Tommy and raised her eyebrows in question,

“C’mon I need to have a chat with you.” Tommy ignored her silent question and took her towards one of the back rooms. 

“What’s happening Tommy?” Josephine asked after they stepped into the room, taking her coat off and flinging it onto one of the chairs. 

“What were you doing with Alfie Solomons?” Tommy rounded on her, his eyes and tone cold.

“I-- what? What are you talking about?” Josephine was confused from where this came from.

“The men I placed in London, said they saw you walking around on Alfie’s arms last weekend.”

Josephine felt anger flare up inside her, “Well did your men also tell you that I was being followed by Italians and that Alfie saved me before something terrible could’ve happened?!”

Tommy stepped back in shock, understanding washing over his features, “You were being followed?”

“Yes and I was nowhere near Sabini’s territory. I suspect that his men saw me with you a few weeks ago and considered me a target.”

Tommy breathed out roughly, brushing a hand over his lower face, “Before you go back to London, I’ll get you a gun so you can protect yourself.”

“...I’m not going back to London, Tommy.” Josephine saw his expression briefly change but before she could identify what it was, he quickly fixed it to his previous one. “I want to stay here, in Small Heath. I’m safer here with you, funnily enough.”

“You want to come back to Birmingham?”

“Yeah, I’m hoping that secretary job is still on offer.” Josephine smiled at Tommy, it growing when he smiled back at her

“I was actually going to hire Lizzie Stark.” Josephine couldn’t believe it, Tommy was teasing her, something he hadn’t done since before the war.

“Good luck with that” Josephine snorted, playing along, “I don’t even think she knows how to read or write.”

“The secretary job is yours.” Tommy held his hand out, “Welcome to Shelby Brothers Limited, Miss Lindholm.”

Josephine shook his hand, “It’s a pleasure to be here, Mr. Shelby.”

“C’mon, let’s go out, I know there’s a few people who would love to see you.” Tommy placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her out, Josephine’s stomach erupting in butterflies as he did so.

“Your face is looking much better, it’s healed a lot.” Josephine said trying to distract herself from the feeling she was currently experiencing in her stomach.

“I took the best medicine available.” Tommy smiled at the raised eyebrow Josephine sent him, “Whisky.”

Josephine scoffed at his answer, rolling her eyes at the fact that she wasn’t surprised. She opened her mouth to speak but cut herself off as she spotted something in the distance, 

“Oh piss off!” She cried out, Tommy whipped his head towards where she was staring but couldn’t see anything. 

Josephine skipped over to the table where Finn sat with Athur, John and Esme, making Tommy smiled as he followed her with his eyes, finally understanding what made her react like that.

“That’s not little Finn Shelby, I see, is it?” She shouted as she approached the table, a large smile on her face. Arthur and John shot up when they heard her, grins taking over their face,

“Josey!” They yelled, John making his over to hug her but before Josephine pushed him out of the way before he could, intent on making her way to Finn. 

She took the seat where John previously sat before he stood up, squishing Finn’s cheeks between her hands, 

“Look at you! You’ve grown so much!” She squealed at him.

“Hello, Josey” Finn managed to grunt out between his cheeks being pulled.

“Yeah alright, you’ve missed Finn, now give me a hug.” John complained.

“Alright you big baby. C’mon you, give me a hug then.” Josephine laughed as she pulled away from Finn, getting up and pulling John into a big hug.

“Don’t you forget about me!” Arthur croaked, joining the hug, swaying them side to side making Josephine and John laugh.

Josephine spent the rest of the night with them boys and Ada. John and Arthur making her laugh through out the night. She had stepped outside to get some fresh air after the Garrison became too stuffy for her when Tommy appeared beside her, keys dangling off his fingers,

“What are they for?” She asked him,

“They’re yours.” He said handing them to her, “They’re the keys to our old place.”

Josephine was surprised, “You don’t live there anymore?”

Tommy shook his head, lighting a cigarette.

“You free right now?” She asked.

“Depends. Why?”

“Feel like dropping me off home?” 

“Yea alright” Tommy let a small smile come over his lips.

“C’mon then, it’s freezing out here.” Josephine wrapped her arm around Tommy’s and allowed him to lead the way home.

They walked in silence, the only sound they could hear was the sound of their footsteps clicking on the cobbled streets.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Tommy.” Josephine said as they stopped in front of the house, squeezing his arm in thanks, Tommy nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

Tommy had stayed outside of the house for a few more minutes after she had made her way inside and closed the door before he left, memories of their time spent together in there washing over him. He had originally planned to go home with a few whores but changed his mind after he dropped her off home, instead he made his way back to his place by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also my plan was to finish this chapter and then go dye my hair but it was probably better if I dyed it and then wrote this while it was doing it's thing because it took forever to finish this :///


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash but i hope you enjoy :) also pls tell me if you find any mistakes :))

The next morning, Josephine was puttering around the kitchen with a little notepad and pencil in her hands, making a list of things she needed to get when she made a trip to the market later that morning. Whilst the house was clean and fresh smelling, something she had no doubt believing Tommy was the reasoning behind why, it was utterly devoid of food. She had planned to visit Polly before she went though, the way she looked and acted the night before rubbed Josephine the wrong way and she had wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

The sound of the front door opening and loudly closing put Josephine on edge, her whole body tensing because she knew that the door was locked as she had double checked earlier after she had made her way downstairs, she slowly pulled open the drawer, not wanting to alert the intruder and pulled out a knife, gripping the handle tightly and holding it threatenly in front of her as she didn’t plan to go down without a fight. 

“Josephine!”

“Fucking hell!” Josephine breathed out, her shoulders relaxing as the tension fled her body, though she still gripped the knife in her hand. 

Tommy strutted into kitchen, pulling his cap off and carelessly throwing it on the top. He did all of this without looking at Josephine.

“Jo--” Finally looking up, Tommy paused as he took in Josephine’s form, his eyes glinting in amusement as they catch the knife in her hands. 

“You planning on doing something with that?” He asked, nodding towards the knife.

“I’m going to fling it at your head if you’re not careful!” Josephine huffed at him before she turned to place the knife back in the door and facing him again, “Why are you here?”

“I need your company today. For work.” Tommy lit himself a cigarette

“But it’s Saturday and I need to go to the market, there’s nothing here.” 

“I’ll get your shopping sorted and I’ll pay you extra today, besides, I need to show you the new office.” Tommy ran his eyes around the kitchen, he couldn’t help the memories that overcame him whenever he was in or near the house. In fact, during the first few months of Josephine’s absence, he had spent almost everyday in it, secluding and locking himself away from the outside world. 

“When you say you'll pay me more, it makes me seem as if I’m a working girl.” Josephine squinted at him, not liking the implication one bit. 

“‘New office’? You got a new place?” She continued on, finally acknowledging the rest of his sentence. 

Tommy took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes meeting hers, a pinch of sadness glinting in them, “A lot of things have changed in the past two years Josephine.”

Josephine met his stare head on, she had never been afraid of his stare, no matter how harsh it was, though perhaps that was because she knew that he would never physically hurt her, memories of his father doing that towards his mother forever planted in his head, making so that when he was a child, he vowed against ever becoming like his father and he still aims to fulfil that vow.  
Thomas Shelby was never exactly an angel, even before the war and Josephine knew that very well but she never had wanted him to change, she loves Tommy the way he is, even though she knew that her unceasing love for him would come back to bite her in the arse at some point.

Josephine mutely nodded, hearing the poorly disguised remorse in his voice before she brushed past him to go to the stairs, “I’ll quickly get changed then.”

Josephine had been surprised the night before when she had found all her old clothes still there, quite a lot remained as she was only able to pack a handful with her when she left after Cheltenam, but what surprised her the most was the fact that Tommy hadn’t thrown them away but she wasn’t going to dwell on it too much, appreciative of the fact that she didn’t have to go out a waste her money on clothes.

Josephine had made her way downstairs to see Tommy puffing on another cigarette, 

“You ready?” She asked him, chucking on her coat and picking up her purse. Tommy simply nodded, making his way outside and waiting for her to join him. 

Josephine let Tommy lead the way, the journey silent after their awkward conversation earlier and she was content on letting stay silent until she remembered something that happened the night before,

“What’s the problem with Polly?” She asked, unable to resist the urge to ask. 

“I found out ‘bout her son, he’s alive and I know where he lives but I couldn’t tell ‘er since he’s only seventeen but it’s his birthday in a few months but she wouldn’t understand, demanding that I tell her but I can’t. Not yet.” Tommy said after he let out a large sigh.

“Oh…” Josephine hadn’t been expecting that, “What’s your plan then, wait a few months and take her to him?”

“Nah, I gave ‘im her address, no rules against that”

Josephine huffed a laugh before she remembered something else, “What about her daughter?”

Tommy gave her a somber look, one that basically told her what had happened,  
“They had taken her all the way to Australia. She died of something called spring fever.”

“Poor Polly.” Josephine sighed, a sad frown appearing on her face. “But at least she still has her son.”

They stopped outside of a building a few minutes later, Tommy letting Josephine take it in before he led her inside and into the office, opening the door to reveal a medium sized room with two desks facing each other, one had a typewriter on it and the other was a simple desk and in between them sat another door that was closed, Josephine guessing that it led to Tommy’s office.

“Whad’ya think eh?” Tommy asked, his arm swinging in a sweeping motioning, showing off the front office.

Josephine smiled at Tommy as she nodded, “Very impressive. I bet you get loads of work done since it’s so quiet here.”

Tommy nodded back at her, “C’mon lemme show you my office.” 

Josephine was stunned into silence, Tommy’s office was gorgeous. There was dark mahogany panels on the side walls, taking up half the space, the other part was painted a yellow-ish colour and both walls held different paintings and drawings along with windows. The back wall held a bookshelf in the right corner, filled with books that Josephine bet was just for show. Right behind his desk, a couple of framed paintings and on the left there was another window. 

“It’s gorgeous Tommy.” Josephine smiled as she spotted a photograph of Tommy and her sitting on one of the side tables, they had taken before the war at a fair that had came through the town.

“Can I ask for a favour?” Josephine turned away from the photograph and faced Tommy with a sweet smile that she hoped would butter him up but judging by the look on his face he knew what she was doing,

“I want the weekends off so I can visit Ada in London.”

“Is that it?” 

Josephine nodded, the sweet smile still on her face.

“Yea alright.” Tommy nodded at her.

Josephine squealed and took a step forward as if to hug him before she stopped herself and settled on smiling at him, “Thank you so much Thomas!”

Tommy walked to the door and held it open for her, “The Garrison next, there was a reason why I pulled you out today.”

“What reason is that?” Josephine asked as she stepped out of the office, thanking him as she walked past.

“We’re ‘olding auditions”

“‘Auditions’?!” Josephine scoffed as they walked down the street towards the pub, “Auditions for what?”

“We’re hiring local men to get arrested so the police can fill their quota.”

Josephine snorted, “So why are you bringing me along then?”

“Well, you’ve neva really worked for us so I thought this would help you get into it yea.”

Josephine shrugged, Tommy had a point. They stepped into the Garrison and turned towards to snug before Tommy stopped suddenly, 

“You go in, I’ll be in a bit.” He said, walking towards a blinder, remembering that Josephine had no food in her house and wanted it to get it sorted before she returned back home. 

Josephine simply nodded and as she stepped in, she was instantly blinded by the gold paint shining brightly in the bright daylight,

“Jesus christ! Did it hafta be gold in here too?” As Josephine waited for her eyes to adjust a voice called out,

“Oi oi! What you doing ‘ere then?!” It was John.

“Didn’t you hear, I’m Tommy’s new secretary” Josephine could see John, Arthur and Finn in the room.

“He asked ya?” 

“Yea” Josephine squinted at Finn who held a mug that was half full of beer in his hand that was quickly placed down when he caught her stare.

Tommy walked in at that moment causing the conversation to halt, 

“Right Finn, get out there, you’re our doorman.” Finn quickly nodded and left.

John shuffled into his recently vacated place and Arthur took Johns, meaning Josephine was sat on the end of the booths couch and Tommy sat on the chair.

“Send the first one in, Finn!” Arthur shouted and soon after the first man shyly stepped in, obviously intimidated by the brothers.

“Right! Name?” Arthur bellowed at the man making him jump in fright.

“B-bob M-miller” 

“Criminal record?”

“P-p-pickpocketing.” The poor man was stuttering so much and the boys were only making things harder, making Josephine feel sorry for him.

“Occupation?”

“R-railway porter.” The boys huffed a laugh at this,

“Yea..you’re no good mate, go off” Arthur shooed the man away who looked more than grateful as he sped off.

Josephine groaned out loud as she slumped back into her seat, “Are they all gonna be like this? That was horrific!”

“Buckle up Josey-girl, you’re in for a long day” Arthur chuckled, softly punching her shoulder.

“Why’d you bring me here?!” Josephine turned to Tommy to see him looking slightly amused about her reaction,

“You’re a part of the company now and this is company business” Tommy simply told her making her groan again, leaning her head against Arthur’s shoulder. 

The next few hours was hell for Josephine, every single guy that came in there was just as bad as the one before, the boys only selecting a few and telling them to give their address to Finn who stood outside. Her hunger finally caught up to her an hour into the interviewing process making her whiny and annoying until Tommy had called for a break and sent someone to get her a sandwich which left her slightly sleepy, the image of her trying her hardest to stay awake making Tommy’s lips quirk. 

The next guy who had walked after their small break in had caught all of their attention, with his bowler hat, tweed jacket, blue checkered waistcoat and a red polka dot patterned bow tie, he was a sight to behold. Tommy had an unimpressed expression on his face as he looked at the man.

“All right then. Name?” Arthur asked.

“The Digbeth Kid.” The man slightly stuttered, his hands nervously played with his bowler hat.

“The Dig...What are you? A boxer?”

“Digbeth Kid, like Billy the Kid.”

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs but none of them were doing a decent attempt; John looked towards the window and tried to cover his lower face with his hand and cigar, Arthur looked down towards his newspaper, Josephine hid her sniggers in her beer mug and Tommy just kept on staring at him.

“Spend a lot of time at the pictures, eh? Cowboy pictures? Tom Mix? Yeah?” The Digbeth Kid nodded along with Tommy’s questions before he pulled his jacket away from his body to reveal holster that he attached to his waist and the reaction was immediate, John and Arthur pulled out their guns and aimed it towards him and Josephine felt her body being heavily pushed back and an arm protectively held in front of her. It was Tommy’s arm.

“What are you?!” The boys shouted

“Wait, wait. It's not a real gun.” He quickly explained and the tension left the room.  
“Let's have a look then, eh?” Tommy stood up and walked to the boy, without acknowledging what he had done with Josephine

“It's made of wood.”

“Bang. Bang.” Tommy chuckled as he picked up the gun, playfully shooting at his brothers, them playing along as well.

Josephine rolled her eyes, they were children, the lot of them.

“Very nice.” Tommy handed back the gun

“Where did you get the gun belt?” Josephine asked him, curious.

“My sister made it out of an old blacksmith's apron. My mum did most of the stitching. She's not my real mum but--”

“She does what mothers do. So she made you a gun belt.” Josephine couldn’t tell what Tommy was thinking and she realised that she’s struggled with that ever since she came back, before she would have had no problem. Those two years had more of an effect than she realised. 

“All right there, mother's boy. There's the door, on you go. We're looking for--” Arthur went to go and dismiss him before Tommy cut him off.

“Have you ever been arrested?”

“Yeah.” The boy was clearly lying.

“Yeah?”

“No.” The Digbeth Kid retracted his original answer and shook his head vehemently  
“Good. You're the first bloke we've had in ‘ere today with no criminal record.  
Arthur, we can stand him up. Do you know what that means? The new Home Secretary wants something done about illegal gambling.” 

“Damn right!” John loudly banged the table

“About bloody time.” Arthur joined in on the teasing, making Josephine reach over and pinch him, giving both the boys warning looks.

“So we help our coppers make their quota of convictions by having men stood up to be arrested. First offence, you'll get a week inside. We'll give you five quid for your trouble. How does that sound, cowboy?” Tommy explained to him

“Yeah!” The boy excitedly nodded, a large smile on his face.

“Good. Write your address down for Finn on your way out.” 

“I can't write.”

“That's all right, Finn can't read.” John piped up

“Don't worry.” Arthur mouthed to him, neither of the boys taking Josephine’s warnings seriously.

“Just tell him your address and we'll send someone round.”

“If the Sheriff don't run you out of town first.” John teased again

“Good man.” The Digbeth Kid quickly left after that.

“Oh, I don't know, Tom, kids these days…” 

“They didn't fight. So they're different. They stay kids.” Tommy kept his gaze on the newspaper, not looking up at all.

After no one came in immediately after that, Josephine took the time to lay down and get comfortable, her sleepiness returning,

“Wake me up if it’s important.” She told Arthur who simply nodded and patted her head. 

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep and when she did, Tommy gaze was on her immediately, his brothers noticing almost immediately,

“ So, what’s going on with you two?” John asked, motioning his cigar at them

“I asked her to be my secretary and she agreed, that’s it.”

“So you’ve not talked about what happened at all?” Arthur is the one who asked this time.

Tommy heaved a sigh, “No, but I feel like she will want to soon.”

Tommy looked away from Josephine and towards the door, effectively ending the conversation, 

“Finn! Send the next one in.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

John and Arthur were up ahead, play fighting each other whilst Tommy and Josephine trailed behind in silence. They had woken up her after letting sleep through the rest of interviews, only waking her when they finished and wanted to go back to the betting parlour. Arthur and John were now screaming and shouting as they barged into the kitchen of the house on Watery Lane, pretending to be the Digbeth kid, whipping their guns and pretended to shoot at each other,

“Run for the hills! It's the Digbeth Kid!” Arthur shouted as the back door swung open with a loud bang, John running in. 

“Get out of town, kid, or I'll shoot your fucking head off!” John stopped and lowered his gun as soon as he spotted his aunt with an unfamiliar youngman stood next to her.

Arthur with his back facing them, couldn’t see why John had suddenly stopped,   
“Times up! Pew! You're dead, go down. John!”

Arthur slowly looked behind his shoulder and spotted what John saw and then turned around, walking to stand next to John and placed his gun away. Tommy and Josephine had stepped closer, amusement written all over their faces.

“All right then, Polly. Who's this?” Arthur asked as he leant on a kitchen chair, stifling his laughter, clearly misunderstanding the situation.

“Gentlemen, this is your cousin. Polly's son, Michael.” Tommy introduced them. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Michael walked over and shook their hands.

“John.”

“I'm Arthur. You've already met me. I used to throw ya out of the window so John could catch ya.” Arthur mumbled, halfheartedly motioning towards John.

“I used to put you in a shoebox and kick you down Watery Lane.” John chimed in with his own memory.

“I bet you're glad to be back.” Tommy said, slightly amused

“I don't remember any of it. All I remember is the day they took me away.” Polly walked over after Michael had spoken, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Well, you're here now, son. Welcome to the Shelby family.” Tommy patted Michael on the back, a small smile on his face.

“Later on, we'll show you the ropes.”

“Yeah, we'll show you what's what.”

“Let's leave him be for now, eh? Come on, boys.” Tommy quickly led the boys out of the kitchen, knowing that if they stayed any longer they would only make the situation more awkward and weird.

“They seem nice.” Michael said, watching as the brothers left, causing a strange look to overcome Polly face.

Polly turned around, moving to see if she could distract Michael from her nephews when she spotted Josephine for the first time, not seeing her when the rest of them had piled into the kitchen.

“Josephine!” She cried out and sped over to her, pulling the young woman into a tight hug, “Come sit down, I’ll make you some tea.”

“I was gonna spend the afternoon with you but you’re busy, so I’ll come by another time yea.” Josephine said, pulling out of the hug, not wanting to disturb the time the newly reunited mother and son they were having.

Polly opened her mouth to argue against before she stopped herself, she spared a lot at her son before looking back at Josephine, clearly torn on what to do it,

“It’s fine, I don’t mind sitting here whilst you talk!” Michael piped up, clearly not having a problem with it. Polly sighed from relief, glad that she didn’t have to choose,

“Oh good, come sit down dear.”

Josephine listen to her and took a seat opposite her, letting Polly pour her a cup of tea, 

“You’ve kept it long” Polly said after she poured her a cup of tea, reaching over to twirl a curl of Josephine’s hair around her finger. Josephine beamed at Polly,

“You said you liked it when it’s long, so I didn’t cut it!” 

“When did you come back? Have you been back long?” Polly looked pleased at Josephine’s previous reply.

Polly, who as always never missed a thing, immediately caught on to Josephine’s guilty look, 

“What are you not telling me?”

Josephine hesitated before she opened her mouth not keen on disappointing her, “I’ve been back in England for a few weeks Polly. Been back since Tommy got injured.”

Polly opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock, the disappointment plastered on her face making Josephine feel like she was a school girl again, that was sent to the principal's office for causing havoc, something that happened on more than one occasion once she started getting closer to the Shelby family.  
“And you didn’t come to see me?” Polly pursed her lips, appearing like an unimpressed mother.

“I was gonna!” Josephine was quick to defend herself, “Honest! I planned to see you after a brief visit to Tommy and then go down to London to stay with Ada but Tommy dragged me down to London” Josephine quickly rushed out, wavering at the sight of Polly’s stare.

Michael looked on with a small smile, this was his first glimpse of Polly acting like what he guessed she usually did, ever since he had met her, she’d only been overly affectionate with him but the woman he was seeing right now is completely different than what he had seen the last few hours. She was relaxed and carefree now.

“How long you back then?” Polly asked, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“For the foreseeable at least, I’m Tommy’s secretary.” Josephine mumbled her sentence, purposely avoiding Polly’s gaze and taking a large sip of her tea.

“You what?!” Polly shot forward, her hands splayed on the table, “Are you daft? After everything he’s done to you, you’re just gonna go back to him?” 

“I’m not going back to him Pol” Josephine loudly scoffed, rolling her eyes, “It’s not like that. Don’t get it twisted, I’m not getting back together with him, it was just sorta easy to slip back into how it was with him, sorta like nothing had happened but at the same time, a bit awkward. I’m just working for him. ”

“Why are you working for him then?”

“When I was in London with Ada, I was followed by some Italians” 

“Jesus..” Polly breathed out.

“I managed to shake ‘em off” Josephine lied to Polly, not knowing whether or she knew about Aflie, “But it scared me enough innit, I think I’m safer up here with the boys.”

“You’re right love, it’s better you’re up here.” Polly took Josephine’s hands in her own, squeezing them. 

“Josephine!” A loud voice prevented their conversation from progressing any further.

“What?!” Josephine yelled back, not wanting to leave her chair.

Josephine rolled her eyes when Tommy didn’t respond, “Tommy, what?!”

“Thomas! Whaattt?!” She yelled again when there wasn’t any response. She made to yell again, only managing to open her mouth before Polly cut her off, “Stop shouting and go see what he wants!”

Josephine huffed but listened to her anyway, making a show of it, shouting Tommy’s name again as she walked through to the betting den.

Michael laughed after she left, “She’s something.”

“Yes, she is. It’s been a while since I’ve last saw and life hasn’t been kind to her but she’s doing well.” Polly hummed with a small smile.

“You were talking about her coming back from somewhere, where did she go?” Michael was curious

Polly’s smile dimmed, “She was living in Sweden for the past couple of years, it’s where her father is from. Her and Tommy had a bad breakup, so she left.”

“Tommy and her were together?!”

“Hmm, ever since they were young, they were even engaged.”

Michael simply nodded,noticing that Polly didn’t really want to talk about it anymore.

Josephine sat opposite Tommy in his office in the betting den, waiting as he finished off writing whatever it was he was doing, though her patience was wearing thin as she had been sitting there for at least ten minutes.

“Right,” Tommy said, lifting his head to look at her as he placed the letter to the side of his desk, he also shot her a look when she mumbled under her breath about him taking forever.

“I’m going down to London with Billy Kitchen and I want you to come down as well.”

“Billy Kitchen? From the Black Country?” Tommy nodded affirmation making Josephine scoff in disbelief, the Black Country men and the Peaky Blinders weren’t exactly what you would call, friends. Josephine remembers the many times Tommy came complaining to her about how Black Country men were robbing their boats whenever they tried to sail through.

“How’d you managed that?” Tommy simply smirked as a response. The action caused her stomach to erupt in butterflies, making her feel like she was sixteen again.

“I need a favour from you as well. Since you’re going down to London every weekend, I want you to keep an eye on Alfie Solomons.” 

Josephine wasn’t amused by his wording, “You want me to spy on Alfie?”

“Is that going to be a problem?” He asked as he lit himself a cigarette

“He’s a gangster himself Tommy! He’s gonna know when someone is spying on him!” Josephine couldn’t believe Tommy was suggesting this, it was crazy. 

“He won’t guess it’s you, doubt he’ll harm you if he did find out anyway.” Tommy defended his idea.

“What’s stopping him from killing me if he did find out?”

“You’re a woman.”

Josephine louded scoffed, “And? I doubt what gender I am will matter to him when he finds out I’m a snitch.”

Tommy sighed as he stood up and walked around his desk until he was perched on the edge, directly facing Josephine and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll be fine ey, don’t worry. I’ll have men around Camden whenever you’re there so don’t fret.”

Josephine sighed and nodded, Tommy wearing her down to the point where she couldn’t even be bothered to argue anymore. 

“When are we going?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to see Ada as well, so you’ll get a long weekend.” Tommy kept his hand on her shoulder as he bent down, his eyes meeting hers. 

“Really? I can stay down there until Sunday?” Josephine was excited about seeing Ada and Karl again.

Tommy nodded and smiled, pulling back until he was sitting up straight again, dragging his hand from her shoulder, letting his fingers trail her down her arm and slightly brush over her hand before he stood up and returned to his seat behind his desk. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, first thing.” Tommy said as he puffed on his cigarette. Josephine nodded before she left, sending him a ‘goodbye’ over her shoulder as she did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which part was inspired by my mum lol


	20. Chapter Twenty

Josephine was sat on the edge Alfie’s desk as Black Country and Peaky men walked into Alfie’s office to get registered. Ollie was chucking them aprons, Alfie was ticking names off and Josephine was handing out forms for them to fill out.

“Next lad! Name?” Alfie shouted and the next man came in like clockwork. 

“ Abbey Heath.”

“~ Abbey Heath. Profession?” Alfie wasn’t even looking at the man, his eyes never leaving the sheets of paper that rested on his desk.

“Baker.”

“Good lad, take the paper from the lovely lady and fill it out and fuck off.” Josephine felt her lips twitch at the compliment before she handed the piece of paper to the man with a small smile.

“You’re being quite the charmer today Alfie, what’s the occasion?” Josephine asked as reached over him to pick up the next form.

“I’m always this charming luv, ask anyone. Aren’t I Ollie?” The Jewish man threw Josephine a wink. Ollie dutifully nodded making Josephine laugh.

“You can say no Ollie, Alfie likes you too much to punish you.”

“Oi! Don’t be giving him any ideas aye” Alfie grumbled and Josephine caught a hint of a smile on Ollie’s face causing her to smile. She had no doubt that Alfie and Ollie were actually quite close, their relationship reminded her of the brotherly one the older Shelby brothers shared. 

“Next lad! Name?” Alfie shouted for the next man to come in, effectively ending the short conversation.

“Buddy Halls.”

“~Buddy Halls. Right, profession?”

“Baker.”

“Good lad, take the paper from the lovely lady and fill it out and fuck off.” Again, Josephine’s lips twitched.

“Next lad! Name?” Josephine recognised the next man who walked in, recognised from the many times him, Tommy and their respective gangs fought. While Tommy tried his hardest to keep her away from all of it, the Black Country men did come into Birmingham and Small Heath a few times. 

“Billy Kitchen.”

“~Billy Kitchen. Occupation?”

“Head baker.”

Alfie paused then, his head lifting to get a proper look at the man who stood in front of him, “Fill it out.”

Billy Kitchen nodded at Josephine before he left, something that surprised her as she didn’t think he knew who she was but she nodded back nonetheless. 

“You know each other then?” Alfie asked suddenly.

“Huh?” 

“You and the uh, head baker of there.” Alfie nodded his head in the direction that Billy left in. 

“Oh, the Italians aren’t the first of Tommy’s enemy’s that I’ve interacted with. Tommy and Billy kitchen go way back.”

Alfie nodded at her answer before shouting for the next man to come in. They got through a couple more men before Alfie spoke up again, 

“This ‘as been on my mind yea but I thought tha’ you didn’t work for Tommy”

“Well I didn’t before but after that whole thing with the Italians we figured it was safer for me.” Josephine explained to him.

“You think you’ll be safer close to Tommy Shelby then uh away from him?” Alfie was in disbelief.

“Yes Alfie” Josephine snorted, “They already know I’m connected to him somehow so at least I’m under protection when I’m working for him.”

Alfie simply raised his eyebrows at her, not completely believing her but changed the subject anyway. 

Once all the men were ticked off, Alfie and Tommy had them line up in one of the many large spaces the distillery had before Tommy started to speak to them, informing them about what was about to happen. Josephine stood next to Ollie off to the side a bit as Tommy paced in front of them.

“All right, boys, you've now all been enrolled as bakers in the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town. If anyone asks, that's what you do. You're bakers.  
The coppers in Camden Town are on our side, but north or south, you show them that piece of paper. Tell them you've come down from the north to find work, to break strikes.” Tommy paused to take a drag from his cigarette before he continued talking, “Tell them you're fascists if you have to. We're finding lodgings for you but, for now, you'll sleep here in the bakery. But don't touch any of the bread, it'll most likely explode. Any questions? Yes?”  
“I haven't seen any bread.” There was a splattering of laughs as one of the men asked the joking question.

Tommy was silent as he stared at the man before turning to face Alfie, the pair of them exchanging a brief look which sent Alfie walking until he was in front of the man who said the joke. He paused for a moment, looking at the man who made the joke with a heavy gaze before he suddenly lashed out and hit the man standing next to him, knocking him out cold. 

Josephine flinched at the violent action, taking a few steps back in shock. She was unused the levels of violence she had been seeing and experiencing lately and knew she had to get used to it sooner rather than later and whilst the two years away softened her up, it wasn’t as if Tommy allowed her to get involved in the messy gang actions before anyway.

“He'll wake up. Granted he won't have any teeth left but he will be a wiser man for it and the last thing he will remember is your funny little joke. Won't he?” Alfie stepped back as he began to address the whole room,pacing around like Tommy did “Right! There are fucking rules here. Yeah, there are fucking rules for a fucking reason. Quite simply they have to be obeyed. All right? Rule number one.  
The distinction between bread and rum is not discussed. Rule number two.  
Anything, right, that your superior officer says to you or any of your other fucking superior officers say to you, yeah? NOT DISCUSSED! Rule number three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, I don't care. For the rest of your fucking miserable, measly lives, yeah? Because I, like you, am also a complete fucking sodomite...Jewish women. You do not go anywhere near them because Jewish women for you are off the fucking menu. I think that's fair.”

Alfie paused as he stared up to Billy Kitchen the height difference having no effect on him, “All right, that's it, yeah. Forgive me, I interrupted you.”

There was a couple more moment of silence before Tommy spoke up, “Miss Lindholm here” He motioned back to where Josephine stood next to Ollie, “Will be down here a couple days a week on behalf of me. You will respect her like you respect me and if I hear even a whisper about one of you disrespecting or harming her then I will kill you. Is that clear?”

Tommy took their silenced as agreement and motioned his head towards the man still unconscious on the floor,

“Pick him up.”

Three men quickly scrambled to pick up the man as Tommy made his way to Billy kitchen and began whispering in his ear, “Get them out of here and make this fucking work.”

Billy quickly turned towards the men and began shouting at them, “Don't fucking wait! You're meant to be fucking soldiers! You're a fucking disgrace! Go!”

“You’re quiet” Tommy glanced at Josephine from his position in the driver's seat on their way to Ada’s place. She hadn’t said a word since they left the bakery. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing. I am just unused to violent men.” Josephine told him, her gaze on streets as they sped through them.

“Unused to violent men? You have been around us for years Josephine, violence isn’t exactly new.” Tommy looked at her again, his stare lingering.

“You tried your hardest to keep me away from that Tommy, don’t you remember?”

Tommy didn’t respond as he pulled up in front of Ada’s house and quickly jumped out and made his way towards her front door, making Josephine quickly scramble out and run after him to catch up.

Tommy pulled out a key from his pocket and let himself inside, making Josephine quietly laugh in disbelief knowing Ada wouldn’t be happy with the fact that her brother had a spare key.

They made their way into the living room and were greeted by Ada pointing a gun at them with Karl safely tucked behind her. 

“You've got a key?” Ada sighed as she tucked the gun away.

“I kept a spare.” 

“Give it to me.” Tommy made his way further into the room and placed the key into Ada’s open hand.

Karl peaked around them and spotted Josephine, squealing as he ran over to her. 

“Au-nee Josey!” Karl leapt into her open arms, giggling when Josephine tickled him. 

“I’ll let you two talk” Josephine threw them a smile before she left with Karl in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for disappearing for a month but uni was kicking my ass :( Can't promise regular updates until at least February but I'll try not disappear for a month again


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a decent 2019 and will have a great 2020. I've been wanting to get this chunk of the story out of the way since like november so I'm glad it's finally done

Josephine was back at the bakery checking in on the men at Tommy’s request, she was only meant briefly pop in to get an update from Alfie and Billy Kitchen and dip out but after their small meeting Alfie had offered her a cup of tea which sucked her in and now she was still sat in his office a couple of hours later, her conversation with Alfie pulling her off track and distracting her.

Their conversation was lighthearted and didn’t really have any significance, they mostly talked about their childhoods and growing up but Josephine wasn’t blind, she could tell that Alfie was flirting with her and while she had to admit that while he was a very good looking man and that he was charming and funny, the thought of dating a man after everything that happened to her with them over the past few years made her want to scream but a part of her didn’t mind the idea of her flirting with him, convincing herself that it would just be harmless. 

She thought she had everything with Tommy, they had been dating since they were young and have defeated many obstacles together, and Josephine was well aware of how the war affected Tommy but she had never thought that they would break up, especially in the fashion they did so and William was a chance to start again, a second chance where she could live a quiet and happy life but apparently   
the universe didn’t agree with her and now she didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if she dated again. 

“Josephine!” Alfie’s call of her name pulled Josephine out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, lost in my thoughts” Josephine threw an embarrassed smile at Alfie, internally crying about how embarrassing it was to get caught out lost in her mind.

“Something on your mind, darlin’?” 

“There always is Alfie” Josephine sent Alfie a smile and he threw back a grin causing her face to heat up. 

Josephine let out a gasp as she glanced down at her watch, she had been with Alfie for nearly four hours and she was betting that Ada was worried sick about her since she was only meant to be gone for less than two.

“Problem?” Josephine looked up and found Alfie leaning slightly forward on his desk, a curious look on his face.

“I’m sorry Alfie but I’ve completely lost track of time! I need to go before it gets too late” Josephine thought she spotted a look of disappointment on Alfie’s face but it was quickly wiped off.

“You’re fine darlin’, I should apologize for keeping you for so long” Alfie stood up and waited for her by the door so that he could walk her out.

“Don’t apologise Alfie, it’s my fault for losing track of time.” They reached the street outside of the bakery and said their goodbyes and Josephine made her exit.

Josephine was met with the harsh glare of Ada Shelby when she stepped into the living room of the Ada’s house. Her lips were twisted into a scowl and her brows were furrowed.

“I’m sorry Ada! I really am, it wasn’t my intention to be out for so long” Josephine rushed out as soon as she saw Ada’s mouth open, no doubt ready to give her a lecture.

“What kept you out for so long?” Ada’s scowl slightly lifted but Josephine wasn’t in the clear yet.

“I just lost track of time talking to Alfie Solomons, you know, the guy who’s working with Tommy.”

Ada sighed before walking over and pulling Josephine into a hug, “I’m sorry for being over the top but it’s not the safest out there and I just want you to be safe”

Josephine returned the hug and tightened her grip around the younger girl, “I know, I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Ada pulled away and sent Josephine a smile before leading her to the kitchen so they could get started on dinner. 

The next week went by quickly and quietly, Tommy hadn’t sent her around London asking her to do things, so she had spent the time with Karl and Ada but her peaceful week was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Josephine cautiously opened the door, opening it only slightly whilst mostly hiding behind the door with Ada’s gun clutched tightly in her grip. They didn’t get visitors so she was surprised when she saw Tommy stood outside, she would have expected of him to make his own way in like he usually does.

“Tommy?” Josephine opened the door fully and motioned him inside before placing the gun on the hallway table. 

“Hullo Josephine, how’ve you been?”

Josephine squinted at Tommy’s question and tone, “Why are you here? What do you want me to do?”

Tommy couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him at her response, she really hadn’t changed and could still read him like a book. 

“The Digbeth Kid, he uhh, was murdered in prison by some of Sabini’s men the other night.”

“How awful…” Josephine muttered, sure she found him funny and a bit ridiculous but he didn’t deserve to die, “But you wouldn’t of come all the way down here just to tell me that he’s died, so what’s the actual reason Tommy.”

Tommy smirked, “There’s a horse auction tomorrow, I want you to come with me and the boys.”

“Auction for a horse?” Josephine asked “Yeah okay.”

Tommy nodded, “Good, I‘ll pick you up in the morning.” 

“Goodbye Tom” Josephine walked him out and stood and watched from the doorway as he made his way to his car, only going inside when he had driven off. 

Tommy had picked her up early in the morning and they had sat in silence for part of the journey before Tommy spoke up,

“Arthur, John, Michael, Curly and Uncle Charlie will meet us there. It’s just a simple auction so I don’t expect any trouble.”

“Trouble is your best friend Tommy” Josephine laughed, amused at the idea of Tommy without any trouble or drama following him. “Polly allowed Michael to join you?”

“He had a very convincing speech but I don’t think he was going to allow her to keep him away anyway.” Tommy muttered, his eyes still on the road.

Josephine eyed him for a moment before speaking again, “What do you think of him?”

Josephine watched as Tommy heaved a sigh and briefly take his eyes off the road to spare her a look as he thought of his answer to his question.  
“He’s a smart kid. His adoptive parents brought him up well, a good education, well mannered but…” Tommy trailed off

“But you don’t think he fully fits in with the family” Josephine completed Tommy’s unfinished sentence. 

“Polly hates the idea of him getting involved with that side of the business.”

“Don’t blame her.” Josephine muttered as they pulled up outside the auction house, the truck holding the other men already there.

Josephine stepped out and almost immediately she was pulled into a hug by Arthur with John quickly joining in. 

“Hello luv” Arthur kissed her on the forehead, his mustache scratching her skin.

“Arthur, John, lovely to see you” Josephine pressed a kiss to each brother cheek before turning back to face Tommy.

Tommy nodded at them before turning around and walking to the entrance, Josephine two steps behind him and the rest of the men behind her,

“All right, lads, this is a respectable event and we will all behave accordingly.  
No weapons, no drinking. John, we will stay together. When the horse comes up, I will do the bidding. I've already registered my interest with the auctioneer so he knows to expect my bids.” Tommy explained to the group as they walked up the stairs and towards the viewing platform.

“Do I get to run a hand over her, Tommy?” Curly asked

“We'll have a vet's report, Curly. But keep an eye open when she walks.” They swept into the room, gaining looks and stares. While they were all extremely well dressed, something that signified they money, they still looked out of place. They weren’t from places of money and rich families like most of the people at the auction

“I've got a feeling, Tommy. Something isn't right.” Curly anxiously muttered.

“It's all right, Curly. You're just in an unfamiliar place, we all are.” Tommy brushed off Curly’s frets.

“I get feelings sometimes, Tommy.”

“It's all right, Curly, it's all right.” Tommy allowed Josephine to slip in front of him and press herself against the bannister to peer down to the floor where the horses were being paraded around. She felt Tommy behind her, close enough that she could feel his body heat but far away enough to be considered acceptable in public.

“Shut up, Curly.” Josephine sent Arthur a scowl when she heard his mean words towards Curly.

Josephine was used to stares, she usually got them because of the colour of her skin or her affiliation with the Peaky Blinders so she usually brushed them off but the one she felt her on her at that moment felt different and when she turned her head, she locked eyes with a woman across the room from them. The woman quickly looked away, breaking the eye contact, embarrassed at being caught staring but Josephine kept looking at her, judging. 

“All right, Tommy, this is her.” Josephine was brought out of her head at the sound of Charlie’s voice. She looked down and saw a grey filly being shown around. 

“Do I hear 800 guineas? 850? ” Josephine watched as Tommy nodded for the bid. She decided to keep quiet during the whole things as she didn’t know much about horses and figured it was best to let the boys deal with it.

Josephine absentmindedly listened as Tommy continued bidding for the horse, the mutterings of the men around her only slightly caught her attention but she was out of her depth.

“That's it, Tom, you have to stop.” Charlie cautioned Tommy

“You don't have it in your belt.” Arthur grumbled.

“Yes, I do. I'm having the horse.”

“She's a sweet beast, Tom but stop, I tell you. I feel something bad!” Curly was fretting again

“Last time! Two thousand and fifty!” The auctioneer called out before banging his gavel “Sold to Mr?”

“Thomas Shelby.” Tommy announced his name before making his leave, Josephine on his heels.

Josephine stood outside one of rooms with Arthur, John and Michael waiting as Tommy paid for the horse when John spoke up, 

“Josey...I’m curious, why’d you come back after everything that happened?”

Josephine pursed her lips as she thought of her answer, she saw Arthur in the corner of her eye perk up at John’s question, curious as well.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Perhaps, nostalgia. I couldn’t tell you whether I regret coming back or not, there’s been both goods and bads.”

Tommy’s return cut their conversation short but before he could make his way over to them, a feminine voice spoke up, grabbing all of their attention. Josephine wasn’t surprised to see the woman who had been staring at them there, the woman’s attention was only on Tommy, another thing that didn't surprise her as she knew that Tommy had that thing about him that attracted women of all walks of life, something that frustrated her to no end when they were dating.

“You beat us to it.” The woman called out.

“Did I?” Tommy asked her as he stopped in front of her.

“I was trying to nab a filly for my stud.” Josephine watched as the pair interacted, the woman’s posh voice carrying loudly.

“Sorry.” Tommy shrugged, not bothered.

“Thomas Shelby from where?”

“From Birmingham.” Josephine pushed herself off the wall and made her way towards them, sidling up to Tommy. The woman briefly looked at her before returning to look at Tommy.

“Goodness!”

“No, not much.”

“May Carleton.” May held her hand out for Tommy to shake, “I breed racehorses and train them. What is it you do?”

“I rarely answer questions, is what I do.” Tommy was in his element, acting mysterious and hidden yet flirting at the same time.

“Tommy, come on, hurry up! We've got to go!” Josephine looked back and saw all three of the boys snickering and laughing, causing her to roll her eyes good-naturedly. 

“Well, before you go, if you ever decided to put that filly out, ~ I'd be interested in having her.”

“I plan to race her.”

“Do you have a trainer?” Josephine internally scoffed at May’s poor disguised flirting, partially glad that she no longer dates Tommy and has to deal with the possibility of him running off with her.

“I know people.” 

“I know people, too.” May handed Tommy her card who briefly looked at it before passing it to Josephine who placed it in her pursed but not before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at him.

“Tommy! We've got to get this kid back before dark or Polly'll have your balls! She will have 'em!” John and Arthur shouted, erupting into another bunch of giggles at the end.

“We know different people, I would guess.”

“My father knows Mick Hancock. Trained three Ascot winners.”

“Oh, so that was your father?”

“Yes, we're joint owners of the stud. He took the majority share when my husband was killed. Ypres.” May caught on to what Tommy was really trying to ask.

“Tommy! We've got to get back to the caravans! The chickens are hungry!” Arthur shouted

Josephine sighed before spinning on her heel and marching towards the grown adults acting like children, her shoes clicking loudly against the floor.

“Can you not!” Josephine whacked both Arthur and John with her purse several times, “You’re acting like children!”

John hissed as he half heartedly whacked her back, “I forgot how hard you hit, christ!” 

“If you keep acting the way you do then you won’t be forgetting it any time soon.” Josephine threw him a glare for good measure. 

Their squabbling was interrupted by Tommy walking over to them, finally done with his conversation with May. Tommy led them towards the auction room so they could leave,

“It's the fucking truth, John boy. Rich women these days, all they want is working-class cock.”

“Arthur! Don’t be so repulsive!” Josephine lectured the older man.

“Tommy, maybe she was the something bad I had a feeling about!” Curly muttered as they entered the auction paddock.

“She looked alright to me, Curly!” John yelled.

Josephine couldn’t wait until she was back with Ada, the men were driving her up the wall. 

“All their men are dead, see. Officers, all shot.”

“Yeah, by us.”

“All I'll say is that she has good contacts in the racing world.” Tommy finally spoke up.

“Here, Michael, you drive.” He threw Michael the keys to the car just before havoc unleashed.

“Thomas Shelby?” A man who had been sitting at the desk in the room suddenly stood up and brandished a gun and aimed it towards Tommy. Though the man didn’t get a chance to get a proper shot as Arthur forced his arm up, causing the man to miss and head butted him so he collapsed to the floor.

Tommy had pushed Josephine down to the floor as soon as he spotted the gun being pointed at him and slightly crouched over her curled up form with his gun out just in case another man came out shooting. John chased after the other man as Arthur went ballistic over the original man who tried to kill them.

Josephine was dazed from the moment she hit the ground, her head smacking harshly against the ground made the room spin from where she was on the floor. She heard shouting and gunshots but the hit to her head made it hard for her to focus, her head was pounding and the room was still spinning so she briefly closed her eyes to calm herself down. It was only when the shouting stopped did she open her eyes again, she was glad everything stopped spinning but the light in the room was making her headache worse. 

She heard Tommy in the background, barking orders “Don't get blood on the kid! Michael, you didn't see a thing. This didn't happen, all right? Give me the keys.  
Michael, give me the keys.”

“I'm all right to drive.” Michael held on to the keys.

Josephine blinked in surprise as Tommy face suddenly appears in her line of site and then the next thing she knows is that his arms are around her and gently pulling her up to stand but her legs are weak so she falls into his arms.

“You’re alright, you’re alright. Come, we need to leave.” Tommy mutters into her ears before leading her out, following the rest of the group.

Tommy placed her in his car, breathing sharply through his teeth at the gash on her forehead before going over to the truck the men were in.

“I’m going to take her back to Ada’s and I meet you back home.” He told John.

“What about Arthur?” John asked.

Tommy sighed, “I’ll deal with him when I get back.”

Tommy made his way back to his car and found Josephine with her head pressed against the window with her eyes closed,

“You okay?” He asked as he sped out of the parking lot.

“Hmm” Josephine hummed, her eyes still closed.

“I’ll take you back to Ada’s and patch you up”

The rest of the journey was made in silence, Tommy unable to tell whether or not she had fallen asleep. Once they arrived back at Ada’s, Tommy helped her out and Josephine lead him to her room. Once making sure she was comfortable, he quickly dipped to the bathroom and picked up and the first aid kit. After he had cleaned up her cut and placed a plaster on it, he made sure she comfortable in bed and made his way out of the room but Josephine stopped him before he could. 

“Tommy?” Tommy turned around to face Josephine who was staring at him.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Tommy made his way back into the room fully.

“Cheat on me?”

Tommy inhaled sharply, “Josephine, why are you bringing this up?”

“Because if I don’t do it now, then I’ll never end up doing it. I deserve answers and closure Thomas.” Josephine sat up and faced him properly.

“I-i don’t have an actual reason. She was something different and new and I couldn’t help myself. We had been together since we were teens and when she came along it just excited me.” 

Tommy expected to see tears but instead he got an angry glare.

“What would you do if the roles were reversed? That someone new came along and I cheated on you. Would you have killed me?”

Tommy scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, Josephine.”

“No, but I’m right Tommy, aren’t I? You don’t like it when people betray you.”  
“I wouldn’t have killed you Josey.”

Josephine locked eyes with Tommy “I don’t believe you.”

They stayed like that for a couple more moment before Tommy turned around and made his way towards the door to leave but once again, Josephine stopped him before he could.

“You know, you didn’t even apologize. Not properly anyway. You just said it was a mistake, belittling the situation as if it something as minor as forgetting a date and not a complete breach of trust.”

Tommy opened his mouth to defend himself but Josephine continued speaking, making her way over to where he stood, “You know, looking back at things like how you treated me after you found out that Ada was pregnant and at Cheltenham, I realise how terrible you were. I didn’t deserve to be treated like that Thomas, especially not by the likes of you.”

Josephine had pushed Tommy backwards until he was standing outside her room, glaring at him, “You don’t deserve me Thomas and truthfully speaking, you never have. Now please leave.” 

And with that Josephine slammed her door closed in his face and made her way back to her bed, holding in her tears until she heard his footsteps going down the stairs and the front door slam close.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Josephine spent the rest of the week holed up in her room at Ada’s crying her eyes out. Despite it being almost three years since everything first occurred, this was the first time she had acknowledged and approached her feelings about what had happened. She had brushed over and ignored everything initially, not wanting to think or deal with it and she had technically succeeded at it, from last minute moving to Sweden and then drowning herself with her work, she gave herself no time to begin to heal. Then she met William and she was so excited at finally starting anew and forgetting about Birmingham and the people there, that she didn’t want to risk and jeopardize the relationship she had with William by acknowledging what had happened.

The more Josephine thought about everything that she had been through the last few years the more her head and heart hurt. After William’s death, she accepted that the universe didn’t want her to be happy. Josephine wasn’t religious like Polly was but in the months after Williams death, she found herself going to church and praying every day, asking the question of why was this happening to her and what did she do to deserve it. What did she do to deserve her long time boyfriend cheating on her or her fiance dying?

The silver lining of her having her breakdown in London was that Ada was there to comfort her and she was exactly the person Josephine needed at the moment. Josephine was inspired by Ada, who herself had lost a husband and became a young single mother who was determined to be independent of her family and provide so her son could live comfortably and whenever Josephine kicked herself for reacting the way she was and feeling overdramatic, Ada was there to bring her back to earth and reassure her. It actually reminded Josephine of Polly but she was most definitely wasn’t going to bring it up, not wanting to be on the other end of Ada’s famous glare.

Another positive of being in London was that she received many hugs and kisses from Karl, something that Josephine absolutely enjoyed. 

Assuming that she was no longer working for Tommy after their little tiff the week before, Josephine was planning on getting a job and contributing towards the house so that Ada wasn’t doing everything. Despite how many time Ada said it was okay, she didn’t feel like babysitting Karl a few times a week evened it out. 

Josephine woke up early on Monday and got dressed before making her way to the kitchen, hearing the chatter from Ada and Karl. 

“Where you going, all dressed up like that?” Ada asked, a smile on her face as she placed Karl’s breakfast in front of him.

“Looking for a job, not fair for you to do anything.” Josephine kissed Karl on the cheek before moving to the stove to make herself a cup of tea.

“You don’t need a job” Ada sighed, “I’ve told you.”

“Sorry, Ada but I don’t feel comfortable living off you and besides I’m older than you so you can’t boss me around.” Josephine grinned at Ada

“Are you sure about that?” The other woman threateningly held up the spatula she using in the directing of Josephine, causing both of the women to laugh.

“Anyway, it’s London, I’m sure someone out there is willing to give me a job.” 

“Hmm” Ada didn’t look entirely convinced as she put a saucer of will a couple of slices of toast in front of her but she didn’t say anything. 

It turns out that no one was willing to give her a job. If this was Birmingham, she may have understood, Tommy and the rest of the Peaky Blinders scared people to the point that they’d do anything so they’re not associated with them but this was London and Tommy didn’t have the effect or control of London like he had Birmingham.

Josephine had a gut feeling as to why she kept on getting rejected but decided not the dwell on it, not wanting to put herself in a negative headspace. 

Josephine had just picked up a few groceries and was on her way home when she caught a hulking figure looming up to her in the corner of her eye and she felt herself panic, she certainly wasn’t big enough to fight him off and she didn’t have a gun or anything to scare him off. Finally deciding that her chances of surviving this encounter were more probable if she was in a more populated area, she changed the direction she was walking in and headed to where to what looked like a highstreet to her.

As she increased her speed and changed direction, the voice seemingly belonging to the person behind her called out to her,

“You not runnin’ away from me, are you luv?” The familiar cockney accent ran loudly across the street, drawing some odd looks.

Josephine abruptly stopped and evened out her breathing before turning around and facing Alfie with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Alfie.” Josephine bit out, controlling her anger, “Do you creepily follow every woman you know, or do I get special treatment?”

“ ‘m sorry, luv. Didn’t mean to scare ya” At least Alfie had the decency to look apologetic.

“Why follow me and not just call out my name like a normal person?”

Alfie just shrugged making Josephine roll her eyes at him.

“Tea?” Alfie asked a moment later, head tilting to the side.

“You’re buying though.” Josephine made her way over to him, “And scones too.”

“Of course.” Alfie smiled and led Josephine to the closest cafe.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Alfie said after they got settled.

“It’s been two weeks Alfie.” 

“Can’t blame a man for missing a gorgeous woman” Josephine tried to suppress the smile the appeared at the compliment but failed miserably.

“Are my looks the only you like about me?” Josephine threw him a teasing wink.

Alfie grinned at her, “I apologise but you’ve barely given me the chance to get to know you better.”

The waitress bringing over their tea and scones put a break to their conversation briefly. 

Josephine waited until the waitress was out of earshot before speaking, “We’ll have to change that then, don’t we?”

“We do.”

“What do you want to know then Alfie?”

“What’s your relationship with Thomas Shelby?”

Josephine took a sip of her tea, “Starting off strong I see.”

Alfie simply rose an eyebrow  
“Well, we’ve known each other since we were kids, y’know grew up together and stuff. Then...we started to date and we dated for a few years but ended up breaking up.” Josephine lied about what actually happened 

“Why did you break up with him?”

“We grew up into different people, it just didn’t work out.” She explained.

“You’ve broken up but you’re still friends and work with him?” Alfie raised an eyebrow

“We grew up together, I’m close to the rest of his family as well. I’m an only child and my mother died when I was young, so these people are my family.”

“I’m sorry about your mother.” Alfie sent a sympathetic smile towards Josephine.

“It’s fine. I had my dad and he is great.” Josephine took a bite of her scone

“Have you always worked for the Shebly’s?”

Josephine shook her head, “No. My dad ran a candy store back in Birmingham and I helped him.”

“Any chance you know how to bake?” Alfie randomly asked, catching Josephine off guard.

“Mostly Swedish things but in general yeah. Why?”

“You think Tommy would mind if swiped you from him and make you work for my business?”

“I’m sure he would mind, Alfie.” Although Josephine was smiling, she truly didn’t know what Tommy’s reaction would be if she started to work for Alfie, but she couldn’t believe it would be a nice one. Tommy was possessive and controlling to a certain degree, especially over his family and close friends.

“Do you bake Alfie?”

“Me? Nahh luv. Don’t bake me” Alfie shook his head.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t believe me?” Alfie laughed.

“I mean, there must have been a reason why you chose a bakery for a front and not anything else,” Josephine explained her reasoning.

“I may be able to bake a few things..”

“Where did you learn how to bake?”

“My mum taught me some things. ‘Know some Russian recipes.”

Alfie had a bittersweet smile, one that Josephine recognised instantly.

“Well, you’ve got to teach me one day. I’d love to learn them.” Josephine smiled at him.

“One day.” Alfie threw a cheeky grin back.

They spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other, only leaving when it got dark outside.

“Looks like it’s gonna rain soon.” Alfie said as he peered out of the cafe window.

“I should get going.” Josephine sighed, slightly disappointed that their time together was getting cut short.

“Lemme walk you home” Alfie offered.

Josephine bit her lip in hesitation before speaking, “No offence Alfie but I’d rather you didn’t. You’re a big name on the other side of the business and most likely have people following you and the people I stay with are nice people who don’t deserve to be involved.” 

Alfie frowned but nodded in understanding, “What about you, are you not afraid of being involved?”

Josephine rolled her eyes, “I’ve been involved with Tommy for years, I’m used to it. I know how to deal with unwanted guests.”

“If you’re sure.” Alfie nodded.

“Goodbye Alfie, it was nice to see you again.”

Alfie pressed a kiss to her cheek, “It was absolutely wonderful darlin’”

“Next time, you have to teach me those recipes .”

“Of course.”

Josephine didn’t manage to get home before the sky opened up and began pouring. She had to walk the remaining ten minutes home in the pouring rain and she was sure she was soaked in everywhere that was possible.

Once she spotted the house from the end of the street, she began to jog, wanting to be warm and dry as soon as possible. When she shuffled in, she immediately took off her coat and hung it up to dry before moving into the kitchen and placing any items that didn’t get damaged by the rain away.

“Ada?! You home?!” Josephine shouted out as she toed off her soaked heels.

“Yeah, decided to stay in today!” Ada yelled.

Josephine followed her voice and found both her and Karl in the living room,

“Jesus Christ! What happened to you?” Ada gaped at her from her place on the couch.

“Got caught in the rain, didn’t I?” Josephine huffed, wiping away the trails of water that were making their way down her face.

“Go take a warm bath and get warm and I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“You’re a star, thank you.”

When Josephine came back down thirty minutes later and just as Ada promised, there was a hot cup of tea waiting for her.

She took a seat next to Karl who was sitting in front of the fireplace playing with his toys.

“Hi gorgeous, how was your day?” Josephine brushed back his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Mummy and I played all day.” The little boy grinned at his aunt.

“Oh yeah? Did you have fun?”

Karl enthusiastically nodded, causing her to laugh.  
Josephine left him to his toys and sat next Ada on the couch.

“Manage to find a job then?”

Josephine scoffed, “No, believe it or not. Complete waste of my time.”

“Why are you looking for work anyway. I thought you were working with Tommy?”

“Yeah, but after last week, I’m not too sure.”

“Hmm, I’ll ask him for you.” Ada promised

“Thank you.”

“Why did you come back so late then, surely you didn’t go to every shop in town?”

“I ran into Alfie Solomons. One of Tommy’s associates.” Josephine explained.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t business related” Josephine could hear the suggestive tone in Ada’s voice.

“Watch it..” 

“I’m just saying!”

“Ada!” Josephine laughed.

“I don’t know what sort of thing or don’t have with this Alfie man but if you do go somewhere with him, you’ll have my full support, no matter what anyone else says.”

“You’re the best Ada. Wasted all my time with the wrong Shelby, shoulda spent it with you.” Josephine laid her head on the younger girls shoulder.

“Yeah alright, you can stop tryna butter me up now”

Josephine widened her eyes and peered up at Ada, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The younger girl scoffed, pushing her face away with a small laugh, “Liar”

The women spent the rest of the night curled up together, Karl coming up and cuddling with them when he became tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

It turned out that Josephine’s brief trip through the rain wasn’t as harmless as she originally thought was as she was now dealing with a cold. Ada had dropped Karl off at her friends before she left for work, not want to risk getting her son sick so Josephine was left alone in the house, nearly completely over her cold.

She had just gotten comfortable in front of the fire, wrapped up in the blanket with a book she had purchased not that long ago and a cup of tea when the doorbell went off repeatedly along with a series of hard knocks. Groaning, Josephine left the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulder before shuffling towards to door, grumbling and rolling her eyes when the person harshly pounded on the door again.

Josephine opened the door, sighing when she saw who was behind it, “Ada isn’t here.”

“I’m not here to see Ada.”

“Then why are you here Tommy?” Josephine asked.

“Can we have this conversation inside?” Tommy tilted his head to the side.

Josephine glanced behind him and saw that it was raining yet again so she nodded and opened the wider for him. 

“Want some tea? Just made myself one, there should still be some hot water left.” She asked as she wandered into the kitchen.

“No thank you.” Tommy followed behind her.

Josephine made him a cup of tea anyway, placing it on the kitchen table in front of him when she had finished making it, “Too bad, you can’t survive on just whiskey and cigarettes.”

Josephine had momentarily left the kitchen to get her cup of tea from the living room before coming back and sitting opposite Tommy.

“Why are you here then Tommy?”

“You haven’t reported back to me about what’s happened with Alfie Solomons and the Black Country men so I had to come down and see what was happening myself.” Tommy took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t know I was still working for you.”

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Well after our little...talk a few weeks back, I assumed I was no longer working for you.” Josephine hesitated mid-sentence trying to find the right word for whatever happened between them.

“So you just stopped doing what I asked of you and didn’t even bother to double check with me?” Tommy was mildly irritated at the prospect of something going on in Camden in the two weeks where he had no-one keeping an eye on them.

“I’ve known you for pretty much my whole life Tommy and despite that, I have no idea how your mind works or what goes through your head. Trying to guess what your reaction would be or what you’re planning to is futile. My train of thought was that because I confronted you, upset you and most likely disrespected you, you would be mad and angry and that you would no longer want anything to do with me because you don’t like it when someone goes against you. I can’t read your mind, Tommy, me not contacting and assuming that I no longer worked for you was the safest option in my opinion.” Once Josephine started, she couldn’t stop and she ended up rambling. 

“You think I would physically hurt you?”

Josephine shrugged.

“If it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t.”

“You also told me that you wouldn’t betray or cheat on me but you did.” Josephine mumbled

Tommy stood up sharply, “We’re not getting into this again. Not right now.”

“Fine okay, sorry.”

Tommy sighed before he took his seat again, “You’re still working for me, I won’t let you go without a job and struggle for money.”

“Thank you.” Josephine was truly grateful.  
“Check in with Billy Kitchen in the next few days and then come back to Birmingham before the weekend, I have some things I need you to do.”

It was only Tuesday so Josephine has time to prepare before she had to leave, “Am I still your assistant?”

Tommy nodded, “You’re still my assistant.”

Josephine smiled, “Thank you.”

Tommy suddenly reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a white envelope which he passed to Josephine, “This was sent to Watery Lane, it’s addressed to you.”

Josephine frowned in confusion before she opened up the envelope and read the first few sentences of the letter and quickly teared up once she recognized where the letter is from. 

Tommy became alarmed at the sight of her tears, “What wrong?! Who’s the letter from?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Josephine wiped her tears and smiled at the letter

“You’re crying Josey, it’s obviously not fine.” Tommy was still worried.

“They’re happy tears.” Josephine explained “It’s from my papa. I haven’t written to him in a while, so he wrote to make sure if I was doing okay and to make sure nothing was wrong. Oh, I feel terrible, I’ve been so busy that I forgot to write to him. I hope he didn’t make himself sick with worry, you know how he is.” 

“Your father? How is he?” Tommy had completely forgotten about Jonas, not even realising he didn’t come back to England since he was so caught up with the reappearance of Josephine.

“He says he’s good and his stall in the market is doing better than ever.”Josephine quickly read through the letter, laughing at certain bits, “Says that whenever someone sees him at the market, they always ask where I am and how I’ve been.”

“What did you do whilst you were over there?” Tommy was curious

“I taught the children in the village during the week and on the weekends I helped my dad.”

“You were a teacher?” Tommy raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t imagine Josephine spending the whole day and teaching a classroom full of rambunctious little children for several hours each day. 

“I know right” Josephine grinned. “It was definitely an experience but I think I’ll stick to babysitting one or two children at one time.”

“Why didn’t your father come back to England with you?”

“Well, to be fair, I was only meant to be here for a month or two at most to help Ada but of course that didn’t go to plan and now I’m here for the foreseeable future.”

Something about her tone of voice piqued Tommy’s interest, “Do you not want to be here?”

“I didn’t think I’d miss England and Birmingham that much but now that I’m back I can’t see myself going to Sweden. It’s less lonely here.”

“Less lonely?”

“Hmm, I have Ada and the rest you Shelby lot. It’s nice.”

The front door opening and little footsteps running in caught their attention,

“Aun-nee Josey! Aun-nee Josey!” Karl shouted as he ran about looking for his aunt.

Tommy watched as a smile came over Josephine’s face at the sound of Karl’s shouts for her. The kitchen door swung open and Karl ran in, Ada just behind him and his little eyes lit up as he spotted Josephine,

“Aun-nee!”

“Hiya munchkin!” Josephine got out of her seat and met Karl halfway, swinging up in the air before settling him into her arms, “How was your day?”

“Good!” Karl hummed  
“Have fun?”

Karl nodded before asking for her for a drink. Whilst Josephine was occupied with Karl, Ada greeted her older brother.

“Why are you here Tommy?”

“Just came to sort things out with Josephine, that’s it.”

“What things?” As always, Ada was sticking her nose into other peoples business.

“Work things, Ada. There was some miscommunication but she’s still working for me.”

“So she’s going back to Birmingham?”

“She’ll split her time, don’t worry.”

Ada looked over to Josephine and her son to make sure the older woman was distracted, 

“What about your relationship?”

“What about it?” Ada had always been strongly opinionated and so Tommy was curious as to what she thought.

“You’re not getting back together, are you?”

“What are you trying to say, Ada?”

After double checking that Josephine was pre-occupied Ada turned back to her brother,

“Let her go, Thomas. After everything she’s been through, don’t you think that she deserves happiness?” 

Tommy glanced at Josephine, an emotion flickering in his eyes, “You’re right Ada, she does deserve happiness. She deserves it with me.”

Tommy’s tone had determination and finality in it. 

Ada scoffed, “Selfish bastard.”

Tommy stood up and made his way over to Josephine and Karl, “I’ve got to go but I’ll see you when you come back to Birmingham.”

Josephine nodded and bade him goodbye and Tommy ran a soft hand through Karl’s hair as a goodbye.

“Goodbye, Ada!” Shortly after, the front door slammed shut.

Ada rolled her eyes at the obnoxious action, “Men.”

“You love him really” Josephine teased as she placed Karl down and let him run around.

“I’ve got four brothers in total. I wouldn’t miss Tommy, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I would’ve loved to have to siblings growing up. Even just the one but I’m lucky I had you lot growing otherwise I would have been super lonely.”

“Related or not, you’re my sister, either way, Josey.” Ada pulled her into a quick hug, never the one to wear her heart on her sleeve. 

Friday morning Josephine boarded a train to Birmingham, wanting to at least be able to spend a few hours with Polly before Tommy dragged her around to do work. She had also sent a letter to her father a few days ago, apologising about not writing to him and making sure that he was okay and that if he needed her to come back to Sweden all he had to do was ask. 

The train journey went by quickly, Josephine was absorbed in her book and when she stepped out of the station John was waiting for her.

“Hello stranger” John greeted her and took her bag from her and placed it in the back seat of the car before helping her into the passenger seat.  
“It’s been a while eh” Josephine replied, smiling.

John started the car and slowly left the carpark.

“Does Tommy want me at the office straight away or do we have time for before?” Josephine asked before they got far.

“Why?” John looked at her from the corner of his eye.

“Just want to visit Polly.”

John sighed, “I can give you an hour max, I don’t particularly want to deal with a grumpy Tommy.”

“You’re the best Johnny.” Josephine grinned at him.

“Yeah yeah alright” John grumbled and rolled his eyes but Josephine could tell it was light-hearted.

“You coming in?” Josephine asked once they pulled up outside Polly’s house.

“Nah” John lit himself a cigarette, “Remember, one hour.”

“Yes, I heard.” Josephine slipped out of the car and quickly made her way up the steps to Polly’s house and knocked on the door.

“Hey, Pol” Josephine said a sweet smile on her face.

Polly quickly brought her into a hug and hurried her in but not before eyeing John’s car that sat in front of her house.

“Ever since you’ve been back, I’ve only seen you once.” Polly tutted as she shuffled around.

“Sorry Polly, everything’s been a bit hectic. Been spending most of my time in London with Ada.” Josephine accepted the cup of tea that Polly offered her.

“How is she doing? Karl too” Polly sat opposite her

“They’re good. Happy and healthy.” 

“That’s good.” Polly quickly flipped the topic to Josephine, “Why did you spend so much time in London, I thought you were Tommy’s secretary?”

“I was- I mean I am.” Josephine knew that she’d wouldn’t be able to leave without telling her the whole story, “A couple of weeks ago, after Tommy brought me back after the horse auction we had a talk.”

“What sort of talk?”

“Well it was more me yelling at him more than anything else but I finally confronted him about what had happened with Grace and I told him that he never actually apologized about what happened. I also called him out about his appalling behaviour with me when he found out about Ada’s pregnancy and the whole situation with Kimber.”

Polly stayed silent for a few moments as she mulled over what Josephine had just said,

“What did he say?”

“I didn’t really give him the chance. I just shouted in his face and then kicked him out.”

Polly let out a long sigh as she leant back in her chair, “ Good for confronting him, Tommy often needs someone to bring him down to earth and open his eyes. I’m not sure how it’s going to be like in the future for you two but you should be proud of standing your ground against him.”

“Thank you, Polly ” Josephine smiled at the older woman, grateful for her input.

The sound of a horn honking outside made Josephine realise how much time had past and that she needed to Small Heath.

“That’ll be John. Sorry Pol, I’ve got to go before Tommy gets annoyed at us.” Josephine stood up and let herself be dragged into a hug by Polly.

“Don’t be a stranger girl, you can come here anytime you want.” Polly walked her out of the house.

“Of course. See you soon.” After one more hug, Josephine made her way back down to John’s car and slipped in. 

“Nice chat?” John asked as he pulled away from the curb

“Do you really care?”

“Not really, I was trying to be nice.”

Josephine burst out laughing, “You’ve never been nice for a moment in your entire life John Shelby.” 

John scoffed, “That’s a lie.”

“Oh yeah? Name the last time you were nice to someone?”

“I took Katie to school once.”

“John, she’s you’re fucking daughter! That’s not being nice, that’s called being a father.”

John grumbled something under his breath causing Josephine to laugh at his immaturity.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Watery Lane, John had dropped her off at the top of the street because he needed to drive somewhere else but he gave her the keys to the betting shop. 

Josephine walked down Watery Lane with her bag in one hand and the keys in the other, dodging the kids that were running around. Her eyes caught on the expensive white car that sat outside of the house for a few seconds before loud knocking caught her attention. 

There was a woman standing outside of the betting shop and although she was facing away from Josephine and had a hat on, it wasn’t hard to guess who it was.

“Can I help you?” Josephine asked, hostility seeping through her tone.

May turned around, “I’m looking for Mr Shelby, I have an appointment with him.”

Josephine debated whether or not to act dumb and send her away or to invite her in and avoid Tommy’s temper.

May mistook her silence for confusion and introduced herself, “I’m May Caleton, Mr Shelby asked me to meet him.”

Josephine went for the second option.

“Right okay, come in.” Slightly nudging past her and opened the door to the betting shop, allowing May to step in first.

May walked around, her eyes taking in her surroundings.

“You looked surprised to see me. Didn’t Mr Shelby tell you?” She said as she looked at different things around the shop.

“Forgive me but Thomas usually takes his meetings in his proper office. I was just a bit confused.” Josephine bit out, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.

“This was the address that he gave me.”

“He gave you this address?” Josephine couldn’t believe that Tommy would invite her to the gambling den but at the same time, who’s to say that his mind hadn’t been clouded with lust. Again

“He said it was a gambling den. I told him that I've wanted to see one since I'm always reading about them in the papers.” May explained, “Quite the big scandal in the Telegraph lately. Anyway, he said that I could come and have a look and now I feel like a bit of an idiot because I'm early and he's late and I have no idea how to behave.”

“In a gambling den?” Josephine still couldn’t believe it

“I'll wait in the car.” May moved to leave but Josephine stopped her.

“If I open the door, they'll all want to come in and I don’t want to deal with that.” Josephine had never worked a day in the den in her life but she’s heard the horror stories Esme had endured and she never planned on experiencing it at any point either

They stood in silence for a while, Josephine staring at her trying to get a read.

“I'm going to train his racehorse for Epsom.” May said, attempting to kill the awkwardness.

“I don’t know a thing about horses I’m afraid.”

May let out a soft ‘ah’ and fell back into silence.

“There's a fucking great Riley parked out there and nobody's watching it.” John walked into the betting den, clearly done with whatever he had to do.

“John, this woman says she's training Thomas' horse.” Josephine spoke before John could say something foolish.

John got up close and persona with May, looking down at her, “He's told us a lot about you.”

“Don't know where he is, do you?” The sound of a door closing from the actual house answered May’s question.

Tommy strutted in, “Sorry, I'm late. There was a family matter.”

Things were awkward for a few moments as the four of them looked at each other, Josephine, John and Tommy communicating through facial expressions and May watching cluelessly.

A pointed look from Tommy finally prompted John to kiss Josephine on the cheek goodbye and retreat into his office.

Now, Josephine was looking at Tommy with an eyebrow raised and slightly unimpressed look on her face.

“Josey, I need you to write up a report about everything that happened in London.”

Josephine rolled her eyes but nodded. She knew that he only asked her to get her out of the betting den whilst he was with May because every other time he wanted a report about what had happened, he was fine with a verbal one.

Tommy dug into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys and handed out to her, “Go to the other office, it’ll be quieter there.”

Josephine nodded and took them and quickly left, not wanting to be in the same room as the two of them for any longer.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Josephine pushed through the packed crowd that was currently taking over the Garrison, it was Friday night so it wasn’t that surprising that everyone had swarmed to one of the most popular pubs in Small Heath after they had finished work, but the large crowd and the overwhelming heat made Josephine irritated as she tried to make it to the snug. Once she finally reached it, she sighed and stepped in, throwing her coat to the side and slipping into the seat next to Tommy. It was Michaels birthday so all the family, except Ada, were at the Garrison to celebrate.

“You alright?” She asked Tommy as she sat next to him. 

“Yea. I’m going down to London tomorrow but I need you to stay here.” Tommy said after he took a drag from his cigarette.

“Oh...okay, need me to do anything in specific?”

“Just some paperwork.” 

Josephine slowly nodded, not bothering to argue with him. She had been feeling some form of mild irritation and another feeling she couldn’t place since May had visited the betting shop and she couldn’t figure out why she was feeling like that but she knew fighting with Tommy would only make her irritation grow and despite how desperately she wanted to go back to London, she backed down.

“Well before you go, can you quickly pop round mine? I need you to give something to Ada for me.”

“Yea sure.” Tommy passed her a glass that had been sitting near his own glass of whiskey

“Gin and tonic” He explained after she raised an eyebrow.

Josephine took a sip and silently realised that the drink had already been there when walked in so Tommy must have ordered it specifically for her. 

“Thank you.” Tommy simply nodded 

Tommy didn’t speak after that so Josephine turned her attention to where John was passing Finn a glass of mild. Josephine eyed them from where she sat,  
“Don’t let him have too much John.”

“Nahh he’ll be alright, won’t ya?” John reached over and ruffled Finn’s hair, the teenager groaning and ducking away from his brother’s hands.

The door opening prevented John from annoying his little brother any further. Everyone cheered and clapped as Michael and Polly walked in, wishing Michael a happy birthday.

“Eighteen years old. You’re a man today. Give him a drink, John-boy.” Arthur said, his loud voice booming across the small space of the snug.

John passed Michael a drink, grinning at the younger man.

“And after that, we will go and find you a lady of the night.” Arthur smiled into his beer.

“Arthur!” Polly snapped at her nephew.

“He’s only just turned eighteen Arthur, don’t want him to have the clap just yet eh “ Tommy said.

Polly turned her gaze at Tommy, pointing a threating finger at him, “Don’t you start as well!”

“It’s just a bit of banter Pol. It’s alright” John explained.

The night continued in high spirits, lots of laughter and alcohol going around into the early hours of the morning, but Josephine tapped out way before that, leaving the Garrison before it struck midnight but not before having her own share of drinks.

Josephine stood outside the Garrison, looking through her purse to make sure she everything when the door to the Garrison swung open, letting out a brief stream of light and noise before it swung shut again. She didn’t pay it any attention to it, just assuming someone just came out for a breather.

“Leaving already?” 

Josephine whipped her head towards the door, not expecting Tommy.

“Oh Tommy, you scared me but yeah, not feeling the greatest so I’m going to head home.”

Tommy was silent as he stared at her for a bit, Josephine wasn’t disturbed by his stare knowing it just meant he was thinking about something.

“I’ll walk you home.” Tommy stepped closer to her to the point where Josephine could feel his body heat.

Josephine shook her head, “No no, it’s alright. Go back to your family.”

“They’ll be fine for ten minutes, now c’mon.” With a gentle push on her back, Tommy guided Josephine home. 

“You’ve been acting weird for the past few days, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked as they walked.

“Just some things on my mind. Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you” Josephine kept quiet about her distaste for May.

“Things like what?”

“Nothing of importance. Don’t worry.” 

Tommy pulled Josephine to a stop, pulling on her arm, “Josephine, tell me.”

“What’s your relationship with May?” Josephine blurted, and as soon as those words left her lips Josephine cursed herself, she had drunk too much. She wanted to run away but Tommy’s grip on her arm prevented her from doing so.

“My relationship with May? Purely business. Why?” Tommy stepped closer to her, his eyes boring into hers.

“I-I...I-uh” Josephine tripped over her words, the alcohol was clouding her mind, not helping her already complicated thoughts about Tommy.

“Josey, you’re the only one for me. Grace was a mistake but there have been no other women. It’s been you and only been you. Remember what we said when we were young, it’s you and me against the world.”

Josephine was speechless and she was utterly lost in his eyes, the bright blue irises pulling her in.

Tommy slowly leaned in, giving her enough time to shove him or run away but she didn’t, she allowed him to softly press his lips against hers. When Josephine didn’t negatively respond to the kiss, he kissed her again, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and placing the other on her face and deepened the kiss. Tommy pressed Josephine up against the brick wall that was behind her and pressed up into her, his body moulding against hers. 

Josephine kissed him with just as much enthusiasm, her hands gripping his shirt and pulling him closer to her. She didn’t know how long they were stood there snogging only pulling away briefly to catch to their breath before going back to kissing.

It was only when the sound of footsteps and loud voices sounded like it coming in their direction did they fully part away from each other, looking at each other with wide eyes. Tommy looked over his shoulder to check who it was and Josephine took it as an opportunity run away. She ran the 2 minutes it took to get home and ignored Tommy’s shouts and yell at her, pleading for her to stop. 

Slamming the door behind her, Josephine slumped against it after making sure it was locked. She couldn’t believe she had just done that, Tommy had given her plenty of chances to tell him to stop and to run away but she hadn’t because she wanted it. She had wanted him. Sure she was mortified and embarrassed that she just spent however long kissing Tommy in streets like they were teens where anyone could see but she liked it. Josephine had to put her foot down, she couldn’t let herself get tangled up with Tommy Shelby again, no matter how much she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one but I hope you like :)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Josephine had stayed awake all night, her thoughts still racing along with her heart. She couldn’t believe what she had done and she wished that she never came back home to Birmingham, she should have stayed in Sweden. 

She didn’t end up falling asleep until around five am and she slept right through to twelve o’clock and considering how late it was in the day, Josephine assumed that Tommy had already left for London and he hadn’t stopped off for the thing she was meant to give to Ada but Josephine was grateful as she didn’t want to encounter Tommy any time soon. 

Deciding that she didn’t want to do anything that day, Josephine took the day off of work and instead spent the day wrapped up in bed and finally wrote a letter to her father.

The next day Josephine got dressed and made her way to the betting den and tucked herself into Tommy’s old office and got stuck into her work, slightly grateful for the distraction. She didn’t know how long she was in there but a knock on the door followed by Esme slipping in with a cup of tea pulled her out of her head. 

“Thank you.” Josephine thanked the woman with a small smile.

Esme smiled back but she didn’t leave immediately, instead, she hovered in front of the desk

“Is there something wrong?” Josephine asked.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“John told me about everything Tommy did to you a few years ago and no offence but why are you back?”

Josephine leant back on her chair, “I initially came back to help Ada and somehow I got dragged into being Tommy’s assistant along the way.”

“Don’t you want to go back to Sweden?”

“I mean, I miss my father sure but Sweden was never home like Birmingham is. I have friends and people who are practically family here, and I love it here and I don’t think I want to leave again.”

Josephine and Esme continued talking, their conversation turning more casual and they began to get to know each other better, something that pleased Josephine greatly as now she had another friend to confide and talk to whilst she was in Birmingham and couldn’t talk to Ada. Josephine had completely forgotten about her work and was laughing with Esme when Tommy suddenly stormed into the office, the door slamming against the wall scaring both the women.

“Esme, out.” Tommy demanded

Josephine scowled, “Don’t tell her what to do, Tommy.”

Tommy ignored her, “Esme, out. Now.”

Esme rolled her eyes but complied anyway, telling Josephine that they’ll meet up at the Garrison after work.

Josephine waited until she was sure Esme had left before she turned on Tommy, absolutely furious. He was the last person she to see but she couldn’t exactly escape.

“What is your problem? She didn’t deserve to be talked to like that”

Tommy took a deep breath and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, “I can’t- I can’t stop thinking about the other night. Every time I close my eyes I see us kissing, it replays over and over again.”

Josephine gaped at him, surprised at the confession, “Tommy, you’ve got to forget about it. The other night was a mistake and it will never happen again.”

“It wasn’t a mistake. Why can’t you see how much I love you? We can get back together, and forget about everything that has happened.”

“Tommy,” Josephine was incredulous, “How many times do I have repeat myself? You don’t seem to realise how much you actually hurt me and you keep on saying that you love me yet you still cheated on me in the first place. You still haven’t apologized or shown actual remorse for your actions.”

“I--”

Josephine didn’t give him a chance to responded before she cut him off, “And now you’re fooling around with May. So please tell me how I’m meant to believe your words?”

“I haven’t slept with May.”

Josephine scoffed as she pushed herself away from the desk and moved towards the door to leave, “Haven’t?”

Tommy stopped her before she could leave the office with a grip on her arm, “I won’t sleep with her. Honestly.”

Josephine glared at him before she ripped her arm from his grip and left the office. She decided to leave the betting den entirely and head home to calm down before she headed out later that night.

Once again the Garrison was packed but Josephine slipped her way through the crowd and entered the Garrison where Esme, John, Arthur and Finn were, 

“Josey darlin’!” Arthur cheered as she stepped, obviously a few drinks in already.

“Hello Arthur, how you doing?”

“I’m doin’ alright love.” Arthur pulled her into a not so gentle hug

“Hm, that’s nice to hear. Not getting into any trouble are ya?”

“Me? Trouble? Never!” Arthur laughed.

Josephine left him to his conversation with his brother after that and moved to talk to Esme, continuing their conversation on from before but Esme had to leave an hour later to relieve their babysitter of the duties so Josephine was sat in the cubby with the Shelby brothers halfheartedly listening to their conversation.

The arrival of a bloody and bruised Michael and Isaiah caught her attention though. The boys walked in with a pint of dark mild in their hands and each of them had multiple cuts on their faces and bruised and bloody knuckles.

“Jesus Christ, what happened to you two?” Josephine asked.

“Some idiots at the Marquis of Lorne. Tried to stop me and Isaiah from drinking, but it's all right. Arthur, we had to stand our ground and we did.” Michael explained.

Josephine let out an upset sigh, instantly knowing the reason why they refused to let the boys drink. John who was sitting next to her caught on to the reason as well and gave a comforting pat on her shoulder.

“The Marquis, eh? Where's your dad?” Arthur asked as all three of the brother stood up but John and Arthur quickly pushed Finn back down.

“Preaching.” Isaiah said

“Right.” Arthur and John picked up their coats and left the table, heading for the door out.

“Don't nick any of me chips, Finn!” John called out

“Where are you going?” Michael asked, confused

“We won't be long.” Arthur called out over his shoulder just before the door closed

“Where are they going?” Michael asked again

“The Marquis of Lorne. Shame, it was a nice pub.” Isaiah took a swig of his drink.

“Sorry, you had to go through that Isaiah” Josephine empathized.

“It’s alright, I’m used to it.” Isaiah shrugged

“You shouldn’t be but at least you’re connected to the Peaky Blinders eh, people won’t mess with you now.”

“Do you experience a lot of racism?” Michael asked curiously.  
“I’ve experienced a fair bit, if I didn’t know Tommy or the rest of the Shelby family then it would most definitely be a lot worse.”

“That’s...shitty.” Michael concludes

Josephine snorted, “You’re telling me.”

They changed the topic of the conversation into something less dark and when Arthur and John returned with bloody knuckles and smelling like gasoline, Josephine didn’t say anything.

The next day when she read in the newspaper that the Marquis of Lorne had caught of fire, she didn’t bring it up with them either but she couldn’t lie to herself and say that she felt sorry or bad for them as she had very little patience for racists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and messy but I needed it out of the way so I can do the rest of the story. Hopefully, I can update on the weekend but don’t hold me to that lol.
> 
> I write peaky blinders/other stuff imagines on tumblr if you wanna check it out, i go by ‘nineteenninety-six’ on there and I post way more frequently


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is v early, I haven't posted back to back in a while.
> 
> TW: Bloody and it's a bit glory in this chp so be cautioned

Josephine travelled down to London at the request of Tommy a week later, they had kept a strickly professional relationship since the kiss and Tommy’s impromptu confession and she was grateful for it as she felt suffocated in Birmingham and now she finally had a chance to see Ada. She was meant to sit in on a meeting between Arthur, Billy Kitchen and Alfie and then report back to Tommy. 

Josephine walked through the distillery with Arthur and Billy, guided by Ollie to where Alfie was standing at the end of a hallway,

“Gentlemen, welcome, welcome.” Alfie greeted Arthur and Billy, not yet seeing Josephine.

“Mr Solomons.” Arthur greeted back

“You must be Arthur.”

“That is right.”

“Arthur, Arthur!” Alfie repeatedly shook Arthur’s hands.

“Jo-uh... Miss Lindholm, a pleasure to see you again.” Alfie had finally spotted her but he looked slightly alarmed at her appearance. 

“Mr Solomons” Josephine greeted him back

“I didn’t expect you to be here--no offence.”

“Tommy thought it was a good idea that I tagged along, I’m assuming that it won’t be a problem?” Josephine was caught off guard by his sudden change in behaviour

“Of course not.” Alfie gave what looked like a pained smile before he guided the small group into a room where there was a large table set up. As they took their seats Josephine noticed Alfie whispering to a couple of his men but she didn’t make much of it. 

“The Passover started off way out there in the Far East - out in the sand, out in the desert, where my forefathers come from - the Jews, the brews, whatever you want to call them.  
It started out as a little speck on the horizon.” Alfie was going on about the history of the Passover when suddenly two of his men closed the main doors, something that confused Josephine as they had been open the whole time.

“Arthur, this ain't right!” Billy harshly whispered to Arthur and instead of feeling comforted that someone else felt slightly unnerved she felt more on edge than ever. Josephine sat next to Billy, which meant that Billy sat in the middle of her and Arthur.

“Billy, don't worry, mate. If you want, you can leave. If you need to go to the little boy's room, you can leave. We're going to open them in a minute anyway.” Alfie rambled

“He's alright, he’s alright. Billy Boy.” Arthur said

“Arthur…” Josephine said trying to warn him to not get too comfortable

“Do you want to leave?” Alfie asked Billy again

“No, I’m all right.”

“You want to stay?” 

“I'll stay.” Billy looked at Josephine in the corner of his eye and nodded at her, calming her fears slightly.

“You stay there, then, treacle. Okay.” Alfie continued his ramblings, “So, the Pharaoh, have you heard of him? He kept my people, the Jewish people, in slavery for thousands and thousands of years.”

“Persecuted race.”Arthur piped up

Alfie became wide-eyed “He did, he persecuted my race. The killing of the innocent, right? Seder, this feast what we is having here, right? Seder is basically the day when the Jewish angels decided, you know, that the evil fucking Egyptians had pushed their fucking luck.”

“Right~” Arthur agreed

Josephine was completely unnerved now, Alfie’s actions were striking her as weird. He didn’t act like this usually, the Alfie that stood in front of her wasn’t her Alfie.

“It's part of our tradition, to do with Seder, right, that in order to make it good with God to kill a king. We have to carry out the Korban Pesach.”

“Right.”

That is the ritual sacrifice of the Passover goat.” Arthur, Billy and Josephine all looked towards the goat that was brought in as Alfie spoke.

“It's a goat!” 

“Yeah, and we are going to sacrifice it.”

“Tonight. That is part of the reason why we have to shut the doors as well.  
But this year we thought we'd give the fucking goat a name.”

“Alfie…” Josephine blinked at the man who was roughly holding the goat, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

Alfie had sympathy in his eyes as he looked at her, “Don’t worry luv”

“You've named it?”

“We fucking did. Yeah….After the evil fucking Egyptian pharaoh.”

“The fucking enemy!” Arthur took another swig of his drink.

“That's right! You know what we called him?” Alfie asked

“What did you call him?”

“Tommy Shelby.”

Josephine felt like ice-cold water was thrown over her when Alfie spoke Tommy’s name, instantly understanding what had happened.

“Alf--” Josephine cut herself off as she screamed when Billy got shot in the head right next to her, splattering her with blood and brain matter.

She didn’t even get the chance to even take a breath before she roughly pulled out of her chair, her eyes squeezing closed in pain as a strong arm wrapped around her chest and a hand tightly gripped in her hair pulled her off of the chair and backwards, then she felt the cold, hard press of a gun digging into her ribs. Josephine heard grunts and yelling coming from across the room and guessed that it was Arthur and whoever Alfie had stuck on him. 

Josephine slowly opened her eyes, her ears ringing due to the gunshot along with the man who still tightly grabbing her hair had given her a headache. The feeling of thick blood on her face and neck made her squirm in discomfort, causing the man holding her to give her a rough tug.

“Fuck you!” Arthur growled from where he was restrained.

“That's right, let's take the load off.” Alfie kneed Arthur and pulled him up so that they were face to face.

“Alfie, please! Don’t do this--” Josephine begged as she began to sob, overwhelmed by everything that had happened.  
“Shut up!” The man who was holding growled, moving the gun that was dug into her ribs and whacking Josephine across the face with the butt of it. Josephine fell to the floor on her knees by the force of the blow, her head swam and she felt like she was going to be sick.

“Hey! Don’t fuckin’ touch ‘er” Josephine heard Alfie shout before there were another loud bang and the sound of a body slumping to the floor. She felt another splatter of blood touch her which meant that Alfie had killed or at least shot the man that was holding her.

“Ollie, keep a hold of her. Don’t hurt her.” Alfie directed the young man.

Josephine scoffed at his warning of not to hurt her as if he himself hadn’t already. Ollie had pulled out a chair and lifted her on to it, and put a firm hand on her shoulder as a warning. 

Alfie turned back to Arthur and pulled him back up again, “So, then the evil Egyptian scum was finally cleansed by the blood of the Passover goat.”

Alfie kissed Arthur’s cheeks before muttering in his ear “That's from Sabini.”

One of Alfie’s men came over and knocked Arthur out, causing a loud whimper to escape Josephine.

Alfie bent down and pressed Arthur’s hand against the gun to put his prints on it, making sure to not accidentally touch the gun himself. He then nodded for the two men by the door to open it, and when off on a tirade when two police officers walked in, 

“The fucking animal. He came in here, right, with a fucking gun and a razor, he shot him in the face. My lads, they restrained him. Look at him.” Alfie gestured to the body of Billy Kimber  
He is dead. Is he dead? He is fucking dead! He wants arresting or something, right? Surely.”

One of the police officers looked around the round the room and paused as he saw Josephine sobbing in the chair,

“What about her?” He motioned towards her.

“That’s just my assistant, shocked she is. Wrong place at the wrong time.” Alfie fibbed.

The police officer nodded before he went back to the other office and the pair of them dragged Arthurs body out of the room. 

The room was silent except from Josephine’s sobs and sniffles.

“Everyone out now” 

Everyone quickly left the room at Alfie’s orders. The man himself walked to where she sat and pulled out another chair and sat opposite her,

“I’m sorry darlin’” Alfie tutted as he pulled out a piece of cloth from his coat and began wiping her face. Josephine didn’t know if he was trying to wipe the tears or the blood or both but the feeling of the blood being smudged and rubbed into her skin made her squirm and pull away from him.

“No, you’re not.” Josephine scoffed.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here as well” Alfie explained

“Oh, I guess that makes it better then?” Josephine snarked, “I guess that absolves you from betraying us.”

“Josephine..” Alfie sighed and took her hands into his but Josephine immediately snatched them back.

“No-, you know what? I’m sick and tired of being the collateral damage of childish men who want to play gangs. I’m always getting dragged here and there and usually getting hurt in the process and every time I get one foot out of the door I get dragged back in again. I’m tired.”

“Okay, lemme drive you home okay?” Alfie was sorry for her.

“You can take me to the main road, I won’t allow you to drive me any closer.” Josephine took his offered hand and allowed him to guide her out of the building and towards his car.

“Josey, it’s late. Lemme drive you home.”

“Oh, so now you’re worried about me, that’s nice.” Josephine sighed, “Just take me to the main road, Alfie.”

Alfie sighed but listened to her anyway. They travelled to the main road in silence and as soon as Alfie pulled to a stop Josephine jumped out and began walking in the direction of Ada’s house. Alfie wanted to follow her but decided not to, he had hurt her enough already and didn’t want to cause her more harm so he drove back to Camden.

Ada was shocked when she opened the door that afternoon she was greeted with Josephine looking bruised and worse for the wear. 

“What happened to you?!” Ada asked as she pulled Josephine into the house and sat her down on the couch in the living room.

Josephine sighed as she sunk into the soft couch, her body instantly melting, the heat from the fireplace helping considerably.

“Men is what happened.” Josephine sighed

Ada dragged in the tub and put it in front of the fireplace and began to boil some water, Josephine had offered to help but Ada had waved her away. When Ada had finished filling up the tub, Josephine stripped out of her clothes before she stepped in, not partially bothered about being nude in front of Ada.

Josephine sighed when she laid back in the tub, “Ada, it’s a fucking mess out there. Alfie betrayed us for Sabini and set up Arthur up so Arthur’s arrested and Billy Kitchen’s dead and oh- I’ve got to call Tommy.”

The last part only occurred to her at that moment causing her to suddenly sit up in a panic.

“Relax yourself first, once you’re done with the bath, then you can call Tommy.”

Josephine listened to Ada and sat back down and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm but her mind couldn’t stop thinking and once she figured that she won’t be able to fully calm down and relax, she cut her bath off short. 

The phone rang just as she approached it to ring Tommy,

“Tommy?!”

“Josey?”

Josephine could’ve sobbed at the sound of Tommy’s voice, “Oh, Tommy. I..i.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay...it’s fine.” Tommy calmed her down through the phone, “I’ve heard about it, don’t worry, I’m fixing it.”

“But Arthur and Alfie…”

“I’m sorting it, don’t worry. How are you?” Tommy asked.

“Me? I’m fine, just some bruises but I’ll be alright.”

“Good...good. I’ll be by tomorrow okay?”

“Okay…”

Tommy hung up and Josephine made her way back to the living room where Ada had cleaned up and placed a glass of whiskey out for her. 

“Thank you, Ada.”

“What’s happening then?”

“Tommy said he’s going come around Tomorrow and then I guess we’ll see.”

Ada joined her on the couch and the women spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Josephine laid in bed the next morning, people watching through the window as she thought over everything that happened the day before. While she worried about Arthur and mourned Billy, she found what hurt the most was her heart from Alfie's betrayal. She hadn't had any romantic feelings for the man but she had considered him a good friend and now that he had not only betrayed Tommy and her by extension, he had put her in a position where she thought she would die and a part of her resented him for it but currently she hoped that she wouldn't be seeing him any time soon because she doesn't know how she'd react.

A knock on the door sounded making Josephine stand up from the bed and open it. It was Tommy. He looked sorry for her as he stood outside her room.

"Hey... come in," Josephine greeted him before she opened the door wider, letting Tommy in.

"How are you?" He asked as he took off his cap and moved closer to her.

"I've had better days"

Tommy cautiously brought her into a hug, unsure of what her reaction would be but Instead of being brushed off like he expected to be, Josephine tightly hugged him back, sinking into his mast with her arms wrapped around his body. This was the most intimate they've been in over two years and Tommy realised how much he missed her touch.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" He murmured to her.

Josephine just squeezed him and cuddled closer to him in response.

"How's Arthur? " she asked as she pulled away

"I've got a plan to get him out, don't worry." Tommy soothed her

"What about Michael? Ada told me what happened" Josephine questioned.

"Michael's fine. He's free." .

" Good."

Tommy guided her backwards until she sat down on her bed,

"Here" Tommy passed her a folded up envelope.

Her expression flicked a lot as she read over the letter before it settled on one that Tommy couldn’t read.

“So Grace is dead” Josephine sighed, “I can’t say I’m particularly upset about it”

“Thought you should know” 

“Thank you for telling me, Tommy.” 

“I have to go do something but I’ll see you at the Derby okay?” Tommy brushed her hair behind her ear “I’ll send a car”

Josephine took his hand in his and squeezed it, “Okay. Stay safe.”

Tommy smiled at her before he moved to the door, Josephine right behind him ready to walk him out.

“Ada, remember what I said!” Tommy shouted as he walked to the front door.

Josephine didn’t bother in asking what he was talking about knowing that neither he or Ada would tell her.

“I’ll see you at the Derby okay” Tommy reiterated as he stepped outside.

“I’ll see you then” Josephine bid him goodbye, closing the door as he walked down the steps in front of the house.

Josephine had a cup of tea with Ada before moving to get changed into a pale blue dress. She had just finished her makeup when a car horn sounded from outside, meaning the car that Tommy sent for her had arrived. Josephine called out a goodbye to Ada and Karl before slipping out of the house and into the car.

Epsom Derby was unlike anything Josephine had ever experienced before, she was surrounded by rich drunk people who seemed to be there mostly to flaunt rather than the horses. She made her way around the grounds looking for Tommy, she was out of her depth and needed to find something she was familiar with when May came across her. 

“If you’re looking for Tommy, I’m afraid you just missed him.” May called out, getting Josephine’s attention.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where he went, would you?” 

“I’m afraid not.” May paused before she spoke again, “But I have a question that I think you can answer.”

Josephine raised her eyebrows and waited for the question but May just motioned her towards the stables and Josephine followed her, curious about what May was on about. They stopped in front of the horse that Josephine remembered from the horse auction,

“Tommy named her ‘min blomma’ and I’m guessing that it’s not English and that you may know what it means.” May said.

Josephine smiled as she stroked the horse, “It means ‘my flower’ in Swedish. It’s a nickname.”

“Your nickname?” May asked.

“Yes.” Josephine turned to face her

“I’m not sure what type of relationship you have with Tommy, whether you had something in the past or not but I haven’t had any sort of intimate relationship with him.”

“That’s what Tommy said too, but…” Josephine trailed off

“You didn’t believe him?”

“Past actions have made me sceptical.”

“I don’t know you enough to give advice but I’ve seen the way Tommy looks at you, and I’m not saying you should forgive him for whatever he has done but you two should sit down and actually have a conversation. It’s quite amazing how much talking can help.” May told her.

The horse was then pulled out of the stables and taken to the racetrack. 

“Thank you, May.” Josephine thanked her before she turned to leave but she was interrupted before she could.

Tommy stormed into stables and pointed at her, “You stay in here until the race is done.”

“Tommy what?” Josephine took a step towards him.

“Stay here.” And then he left just as quickly as he arrived.

“We might as well get comfortable,” May said after a moment of silence, dragging over a barrel to the centre of the stall.

Josephine huffed a sigh but dragged the other barrel to where May sat and took her seat.

“How long have you known Tommy?” May asked, starting up a conversation so that they didn’t have to sit in silence.

“Since we were teens. A long time.” Josephine said as she shifted to get comfortable.

“Has he always been like...that?”

“No. He was sweet and caring before the war and while he still has his moments, he’s a different man.”

“You love him.” May stated.

“I do and I don’t think I’ll ever stop even though he’s hurt me.”

“He loves you too.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow at her, “What makes you so sure of that?”

“As I said before, I’ve seen the way he watches after you. There is love and longing in his eyes.”

Josephine simply hummed, May’s words making her think. The speaker went off with the announcement that the race was staring causing the women to focus their attention on that.

The race was over and they sat in silence for a moment before May stood up and brushed off her clothes,

“I’m going to get changed and then I suggest we get a drink.”

Josephine smiled at the women who she had become fond of, “I’ll wait for you outside.”

When May was done they walked over to the tent where they were serving drinks and got themselves one before they sat down and people watched. The area was loud with the chatter and squeals of the people around them.

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it? How people act with even the tiniest amount of alcohol.” May said as she watched people run around, red in the face with drinks in their hands.

“It is a sight to see.” Josephine watched as a couple tripped over themselves and on to the floor, “Do you think they’ll be embarrassed when they wake up tomorrow?”

“Depends if they even end up remembering it.” 

Josephine’s attention was caught by a familiar figure walking by,

“Excuse me.” Josephine quickly said to May before she jumped up and followed the figure. She followed them until they came across a quiet part of the area.

“Polly?” Josephine called out.

Polly turned around and looked at her wide shaky eyes that were tearing up. Josephine gasped as she spotted the blood on Polly causing her to shoot forward and pull her handkerchief out of her purse.

“It’s not mine-- it’s not mine don’t worry.” Polly pushed Josephine’s hands away.

“Whose is it then?”

“Campbells.” 

There must have been a reason why Polly was the one to kill Campbell and not Tommy but Josephine didn’t question her, seeing that she was clearly not in the right headspace.

“Okay, let’s find one of the boys and get you home okay?”

“No, not home. I don’t want Michael to see me like this, take me to Ada’s.”

“Alright.” With a gentle arm wrapped around Polly’s shoulder, Josephine walked around looking for one of the boys to take them home. It took a while but they came across John and Arthur who were sitting with a bruised Lizzie.

“I need one of you to drop us home. Polly to Ada’s and me back to Birmingham.” Josephine announced.

John stood up, “I’ll take you. C’mon Lizzie, I’ll take you back home as well.”

Lizzie crushed her cigarette butt and stood up as well and the four of them left the Epsom Derby.

In no time at all they were dropping off Polly at Ada’s, Josephine helping her in and picking up her stuff and then they were on the road again to Small Heath. The journey was silent, the women were trapped in their head and John knew better than trying to start a conversation. 

As soon as she stepped inside her house after John had dropped her off, she kicked off her shoes with a sigh of relief and fell onto the couch. Exhausted from everything that happened over the past few days, Josephine fell asleep on the couch. She didn’t know how long she napped for but the sun was setting when harsh banging on the front door made her shoot up with a gasp, the banging continued as she tried to catch her bearings and figuring the person wasn’t going to leave, she stumbled over to the door and opened it. 

It was Tommy and he looked a mess. Blood and mud splattered around his face, tear tracks clearing a path through the blood and mood and he looked like he was barely able to hold himself up as he stood in the doorway.

“Tommy?” Josephine gasped, “What happened to you?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tommy bit out before he fell forward, falling into her arms.

“Tommy!” 

Josephine dragged him into the house, kicking the door shut behind her before she pulled him over to the sofa and pushed him down, then she put the kettle on the stove before running to get a clean cloth and pouring the hot water into a bowl and going back to Tommy in the front room.

“What happened to you, Tommy?” Josephine dipped the cloth into the water before wringing it out and wiping his face clean.

"They nearly killed me"

"Who did?" 

"Campbell had a few of his men kidnap me, they took me to a field and were meant to kill me"

"But…?"

"One of them killed the others. Saved my life, says Winston Churchill has plans for me"

Josephine bit her lip as she washed the cloth out in the bowl of water, making the once clear bowl turn murky. Wringing it out again she went back to work clearing his face.

"So you're in debt to Churchill?" 

Tommy grabbed her wrist in his hand, stopping her movements, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" 

Tommy let go over her wrist and leant forward so their heads were touching, "Everything, everything that I have done to you. Grace, cheating, the way I've treated you. Everything Josey."

"Why are you saying this?" Josephine whispered.

"As I stood in the grave they dug for me in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere, I realized how much I fucked up with you. You're my everything and I'm nothing without you. No-one could ever come close to what you mean to me."

"But you cheated on me Tommy," Josephine said.

"I know. I'm not trying to guilt you into anything but we're soulmates, you and me."

"You don't believe in soulmates Tommy" Josephine still spoke in a whisper, afraid if she raised her voice even slightly, it would break the bubble she currently had with Tommy.

"I do and you're mine." Tommy cupped her face with his hands "When I thought I was going to die, I realised how much I hurt you and that I regret never properly apologising for what I have done to you."

Josephine pulled away from his hold and wiped the tears that had started to fall down her face.

"So you're only sorry since you nearly died?"

"No, Josey no. I've always been sorry but I realised that us being friends isn't enough for me, I want us to get married, have kids, and be a family." 

"What about what I want?" 

"If you genuinely don't want that then we won't. I won't force anything on you, Josey, you know that"

"That's all I've ever wanted but I don't think the man I wanted to do that with is still the same man right in front of me." 

"I'll change for you, Josey. Please just give us a chance."

Josephine sat in silence after his declaration, building the nerve to tell him something she should have told him ages ago.

"I haven't been completely truthful to you." Josephine sighed, "I had met someone in Sweden. We were engaged." 

Tommy sat up straight at her words, shocked.

"Give me a sec." Josephine said as she left the living room. Tommy could hear her footsteps climbing the stairs.

When she came back she was holding a framed photograph and passed it to him. It was a photo of her and William before he went off.

"His name was William. He was smart, sweet, kind, gentle." Josephine sounded wistful as she spoke about him

"Everything you deserved in a man." 

Josephine didn't respond to his statement.

"What happened to him?" Tommy asked.

"He was in the navy, they said he was lost at sea and we should consider him dead."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Tommy didn't know how he felt at that moment.

"Thank you." Josephine didn't know how she felt either.

They sat in silence, the atmosphere between them suddenly awkward when a knock on the door sounded making both of them turn their head towards it. 

Josephine stood to go answer it when Tommy shot his arm out to stop her, "Don't. They'll leave if we don't answer."

"Or they'll keep on knocking. Let me just answer so they can go away" As if to prove her point, the person knocked again.

Josephine’s breath hitched when she opened the door, certain she was seeing a ghost. 

“Älskling!” 

“William….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Josephine stared at the man on her doorstep in shock, convinced that she was seeing a ghost. The man who she had countless dreams, nightmares and restless nights from crying too much was stood in front of her as if the event from almost one year ago never happened.

“Josey?” William asked, slightly concerned over her prolonged silence.

Josephine blinked her eyes as if she was just waking up and slowly reached a hand out to prod William, making sure that he was real and when she felt flesh under her finger she let out a sob and threw herself into William’s arms.

Josephine struggled to find the words and speak so she settled on crying and gasping into William’s chest whilst she clutched at his jacket. William kept her close to him, allowing her to cry as he pressed multiple kisses to her head.

“Josephine?” Tommy’s voice made Josephine pull away from William and look back at him, she had totally forgotten he was still in the house. 

“Oh, Tommy” Josephine wiped her tears, “This is William, he’s my uh---”

Tommy got a look of understanding on his face as he connected the dots. William had returned and his chances of getting back with Josey were diminished. There was pain on Tommy’s face as well, he was so close to getting everything back but it had been pulled from under his feet. After everything he had put Josephine through, Tommy knew that she would return to Sweden with William and he didn’t blame her but that didn’t make it hurt less, he needed her by his side and to love him. 

“I’ll uh- leave you two to it.” Tommy picked up his coat and quickly left the house, brushing past them and not looking back as he walked away. Josephine watched as he stalked down the street.

“Who’s that?” William asked.

Josephine turned back to William and as she gazed at him she felt the corners of her lips tip up, still unable to believe that he was back. She took his face into her hands and brushed his hair out of his face before she pressed a kiss to his head.

“Just a friend.” She smiled at him, “Remember my friend Ada from the letters? It’s her brother. Now come in, it’s late.”

With a tug on his hands, Josephine pulled William into the house and to the front room before shuffling to the kitchen to make them some herbal tea. She sat next to him on the couch when she was done and after a moment’s hesitation, she took his hands into hers. It was weird she thought, she knew William, they were in love and had been engaged but he had been missing for almost a year and now she felt slightly awkward with him as if they were strangers.

“Y-you’re back. They told me that you got lost at sea and that you were dead” Josephine teared up as she thought back to that day when she got that fateful letter and her world came crashing around her.

William squeezed her hands in comfort, “We got shipwrecked just off the coast of some country. Most of the people on the ship didn’t survive but the ones that did, we had to swim until we reached land. It was terrible, losing over half your shipmates and stuck in a random country but the thought of coming back home to you made me push through. I knew you would make everything better, you always do.”

William had begun to cry as he spoke and Josephine did too but as she pulled him into a hug, she felt sick from the guilt she was feeling. Not even an hour ago she was with Tommy and he had confessed his feelings and now she was sat cuddled up with a man she loved yet thought dead.

Josephine clutched him close and pressed a few more kisses to his head, “It’s alright. I’m here and you’re back here, safe and sound.”

William continued to cry into her neck and Josephine let him, not judging him as he went through hell and back. Once he stopped, Josephine handed him a tissue and let him compose himself.

“How did you find me here, in Birmingham?” Josephine suddenly questions, the thought suddenly occurring to her.

“When I finally got back to Sweden, I looked all over town for you and after weeks of searching to no avail, I was about to give up when I remember the stall you and your father ran on the weekends, so I went there and Josey, honest to god, I nearly cried when I saw your pappa”

Josephine giggled, William, laughing along with her.

“He recognized me instantly! I asked where you were and he gave me this address and I travelled here as soon as possible.”

“I’m so glad you’re here. Safe and with me.” Josephine shuffled closer to William.

“Me too.” William tilted his head forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Josephine reciprocated that action, pulling closer to William as she deepened the kiss. She had missed it, missed him. Josephine missed the way their bodies would just fit together like a puzzle and how as a couple they would function perfectly. She missed the feeling of warmth, contentment and love that William gave her, along with a million other things.

“Where are you staying? You should stay here.” Josephine asked after they had pulled away.

“I booked a room at the hotel nearby.”

“Stay here William! There is no point for you to waste money when you stay here.” Josephine protested.

“I want to, trust me Josey but perhaps it is not proper.” At Josephine’s confused look, he elaborated, “This is where you grew up, I do not want to cause rumours or give you grief if people see a man they don’t know suddenly stay with you.”

“Who cares about them. If they want to spread rumours then let them, we know the truth and that’s all that matters.” Josephine rolled her eyes. She had gotten up to enough mischief with the Shelby family over the years that rumours no longer bothered her.

“Josey, please, I cannot do that to you.”

Josephine nodded and decided not to argue with him, she’d hate to tarnish the reunion over something so petty.

“At least let me cook us some dinner before you go back?” She asked.

A beaming smile overcame William’s face, one that brought back many happy memories for Josephine.

“Of course! I’ve missed your cooking, Josey!” 

“You’ll have to deal with English food I’m afraid.” Josephine smiled at him.

“I cannot wait, your food will be great no matter what.”

“I’ll get it started then. You’ve had a long day and I don’t want to keep you out for long.”

William follows after Josephine as she goes into the kitchen. He sits at the table as she cooks, finally sitting down after she rejected his many offers of help so he instead uses the time to catch up on the little things.

They enjoyed their dinner together and it felt like the past year never happened, they went back to how it was before as if they were due to get married in a few short months.

“Where’s your ring?” William asks in the middle of their meal.

Josephine pulls the necklace chain that was around her neck out from where it was tucked into her dress and holds it out for him to see.

“It was too painful to have on my finger, whenever I looked at it I burst into tears so I put it on a chain, that way it is still close to me.”

William’s eyes turned sad at her story, “I’m sorry Josey.”

“For what?” Josephine was confused.

“For leaving you by yourself.”

“You didn’t have a choice, Will. You went through hell, yet you still made your way all the way over to England for me.” Josephine moves to William’s side, “You’re the best person I know William, don’t you ever forget that.”

William smiled at her and brought her into a hug before he checked his watch,

“It’s getting late, I should get going. I don’t want to keep you up late.”

Josephine smiled and nodded but she was quite upset, she didn’t want to say goodnight to him, she wanted by her side.

“Hey, I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.” William knew what she was thinking and quickly calmed her fears.

Josephine nodded, grateful for the reassurance and guided him out of the house. William paused on the doorstep and took her face into his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” At Josephine’s nod, he smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Josephine kissed him again before she let him go, watching him walk down the street before he left her sight.

As she turned to go back into the house, she caught a pair of wide eyes that were looking at her in shock and Josephine own eye’s widened when she saw who it was. It was Polly and she had seen everything

Swearing under her breath, she quickly ducked back into the house and slammed the door behind her and crossed her fingers and prayed under her breath that Polly wouldn’t come knocking and five minutes later when no-one knocked or shouted her name, she knew she was in the clear but not for long. She knew that she would have to explain herself to Polly and also talk to Tommy at some point. 

With a groan, Josephine dragged herself up to bed, not looking forward to the conversations she was going to have with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorty but we get some William x Josey content <3


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

William had been coming over every day but on this particular day, a few days after he returned, he and Josephine spent the first part of the day baking and bonding. It still felt surreal to Josephine, she feared that if she looked away from him for too long then he'd disappear, she had already been caught staring at him a few times that day.

They were currently drinking tea and snacking on the goods they baked earlier when someone knocked on the door and when Josephine opened it, she wasn’t completely surprised by the person on her doorstep, she knew it wouldn’t take long until Polly came over after what she saw the night before.

“Explain yourself girl.” Polly didn’t waste time and got straight to the point.

“Polly, don’t misunderstand.” 

“You know how Tommy feels about you and here you are fooling around with another man.” Polly pushed her way past Josephine and stepped into the house.

“I don’t owe Tommy jack shit. You remember he cheated on me right?” Josephine caught up to Polly and pulled on her arm to stop her.

“You still love him though.” They kept their voices hush, not wanting to bring attention to themselves.

Josephine didn’t have an answer and Polly took that as an opportunity to rip her arm free and made her way into the living room where William was. 

William stood up when Polly entered the room and shot Josephine a confused look, causing her sigh and step forward so she could introduce them,

“Polly, this is William. William, Polly.”

Both of them got understanding expressions when they were introduced.  
Polly’s was silent understanding, she understood that she reacted too quickly and knew that she would need to speak to Josephine in private at a later time.

William on the other hand, his face lit up in excitement, “Oh, from the letters?”

Josephine nodded and smiled, she remembered that whenever she received a letter from Ada or Polly, she would sit with him and read them out loud. William always found them interesting and loved learning about Josephine’s friends from back in England.

“I can see you’re busy Josey. I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll talk to you another time.” Polly said, her anger gone after she found out who the mystery man was.

“It’s okay Polly, you can stay. It’s no bother to me or William right?” Josephine wanted Polly to get to know William.

“Of course not!” William beamed, “I’ll get us some more tea and cake.”

William collected the used dishes that were on the table and went into the kitchen.

“He seems sweet.” Polly murmured as she sat down.

“He really is Pol. He’s wonderful.” Josephine told her with a sincere smile.

Polly returned the smile, she couldn’t blame Josephine for falling in love with William.

William returned with the tea and cake and sat down with them, at first he stayed silent, allowing the two women to talk but slowly Josephine integrated him into the conversation more, allowing his personality to shine through. They spend a few hours talking, Josephine and William telling Polly about their time in Sweden and other little stories and when they finally realise the time Josephine hoped that William had charmed Polly enough.

“I should get going, I have to sort out dinner for Finn and Michael,” Polly said as she stood up.

“I’ll walk you out.” Josephine stood up and led her out.

Polly didn’t speak until she stepped out of the house, “Does he know?”

“About Tommy? No. He saw him the other day because Tommy was already over but I told him he was a family friend.”

“Does Tommy know?”

“Yeah, I told him and a few minutes later, William knocks on the door.” Josephine couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the situation.

“You should tell him.” Polly quietly said, “He shouldn’t be kept in the dark.”

“I know, I’m just...scared. I don’t want him to leave again Pol, I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Polly took Josephine’s hands in hers and patted squeezed them, “You’ll be fine darling.”

Josephine sighed, “I also need to talk to Tommy. He stormed away as soon as he saw William. Oh, Pol, why did this have to happen to me?!”

“The world works in mysterious ways my dear but no matter what decision you make, make it for yourself and not just to please other people.”

Josephine nodded, grateful for Polly's advice, “Thank you, Pol.”  
“Talk to Tommy and William, I know it’s scary but you need to do it.”

Josephine nodded and hugged Polly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before biding her goodbye and returning to William. 

“You were out there for a long time, everything okay?” William asked.

“Yeah, Polly needs me for something tomorrow though, so can we just have dinner tomorrow if that’s alright?” Josephine lied, she was actually going to use the time to talk to Tommy.

“Of course.” William made his way over to her and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, “You don’t need my permission älskling.”

“I know, I just don’t want to leave you by yourself.”

William laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I’m a big boy, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Josephine ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m thinking on getting started on dinner soon”

“What ya thinking?” William grinned at her.

“Pea soup?”

“The Swedish way?”

“As if I’d do it any other way.” Josephine giggled.

William brought her close to him, his warm hands pulling her in by her waist and Josephine sighed as she fell into the embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck, they fit together like a puzzle piece.  
William ducked his head and kissed her on the cheek softly before he made his way to her lips. This was the first time they kissed since William went off in the Navy and they both melted into the kiss and got lost in it, only pulling away when they had to breathe.

“I’ve missed you so much, my love.” William pressed his head to hers, his voice choked up and his eyes watery.

Josephine took a shuddering breath suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, “Will…”

William stood up straight and wiped the tears that fell and shot her a soft smile, “Eh, we should stop being so sad.”

“You started it.” Josephine playfully grumbled

“And now I’m ending it.” William gave her one more kiss before pulling away.

“Right, want to help me with dinner or you plan on being lazy in the front room?”

“Me? Lazy? I’d never.” William placed his hand on the small of her back and began leading her towards the kitchen, “But since you asked so nicely.”

Josephine giggled as she walked into the kitchen and her heart felt full as she heard William following her, laughing as well.

The next day, Josephine went out to try and find Tommy and after not finding him in Watery Lane, the Garrison, she surmised that he was in his office. When she arrived she was surprised to see Lizzie sitting where she used to sit in the desk outside his office,

“Is he in?” She asked nonchalantly, trying not to let the fact that she had been so quickly replaced affect her.

Lizzie looked up, “Yea but he’s not allowing anyone in-”

Josephine strode forward towards the office anyway, “Alright, thank you, Lizzie.”

The newly employed secretary could only sigh as she watched the other woman walk into Tommy’s office.

Tommy was sitting at his desk with a cigarette in his mouth and a glass of whiskey in his hand, it almost felt as if he was waiting for her.

“Tommy,--”

“Saying your goodbyes?” Tommy interrupted her.

“Tommy, we need to talk.”

Tommy took a drag of his cigarette and stared at her before he nodded and sighed, “Alright, I’m listening.”

Josephine threw a glance at the door, If she knows Lizzie as well as she thinks she does then she has no doubts the woman would be trying her hardest to eavesdrop their conversation. It wasn't a complete secret about what Tommy had done to her, rumours spread around Small Heath like wildfire and most of the town knew at the very least that Tommy had cheated on her.

“Tell Lizzie to go off to lunch.”

“Now why would I do that? You see my secretary is very important to me, integral to the business.”  
Josephine rolled her eyes at Tommy’s immature behaviour, “They can’t be that important since you seem to need a new one each month.”

Tommy stared at her before he left his seat and made his way to his office door to poke his head out of the door, “Lizzie, go for lunch.”

Tommy closed his door and moments later the front door to the office building slammed shut, “So, is this a goodbye?”

“No. I haven’t decided anything yet.”

“Decided? You’re acting as if you’re deciding between what you want to have for dinner Josey.!”

“You don’t understand how hard this is for me!” Josephine bit back, not liking that Tommy was turning this on her.

“Based on your actions in the last few days, I can’t see why this is hard Josephine.”

“You’re acting like this because I’ve spent the last few days with William?!” Josephine was shocked at his behaviour, “Tommy, I thought he was dead for the last two years!”

Tommy ran his hand through his hair frustratedly and down the rest of his drink along with crushing his cigarette out.

“What happened to us being soulmates Tommy? I thought you promised to change your ways and that you would do anything for me. Has a little competition, a little bump in the road changed your mind?”

“Soulmates…” Tommy scoffed, shaking his head, “We’re soulmates yet you’ve only come to me after several days.”  
“I’m not the one who said we’re soulmates, Thomas, hell, I didn’t even agree with your statements!” Josephine was growing more and more frustrated, “You called us soulmates yet here you are acting like a child who hasn’t got their way.”

Tommy stalked over to her, “Do you deny that you love me?”

“No.” Josephine slowly spoke, trying not to let her emotions overtaker, “I love you so much Tommy, you don’t understand.”

“Then let him go. Stay with me.” Tommy tried to persuade her.

“But I love him just as much.” Josephine finally let the tears fall, “He picked up the broken pieces that you caused, Tommy.”

Tommy growled loudly and slumped down in his desk chair.

“I’ve loved you since I was about sixteen Tommy and even after Grace, Campbell, Alfie and everything else, I still love you even though I shouldn’t.”

“That’s why you’re unsure.”

“You hurt me so much, whether you’re the one explicitly doing it to me or something that inadvertently dragged me into.”

“Then why aren’t you on a boat back to Sweden already?”

“William is the sweetest man ever and he deserves someone who loves him only.” Josephine sat in one of the seats “But I’m being selfish with him.”

“Then let him go, let him find a girl that loves him only.”

“I don’t want to.” Josephine sobbed, “I already lost him once, I don’t think I can handle it again. No matter who I choose, there will always be a little piece of my heart that will be for the other person.”

Tommy stayed silent and watched go though everything emotionally, “That’s not fair on any of you. Maybe I should just run away to America or Australia and become a nun or something.”

Tommy snorted at that, causing her to laugh a bit as well.

“You’re not gonna become a nun, Josey, don’t be ridiculous.”

Josephine smiled as she wiped her tears, the both of them had calmed down almost completely.

“You run away to Australia or America and then what? You fall in love with another man?” Tommy asked her.

“No, I’m cursed. I’ll just become a maiden or something.” Josephine shook her head.

“Whichever one you choose, I know you will pick the right choice for you.”

“Thank you, Tommy.” Josephine stood up and brushed off imaginary dust off her clothes, “I should go.”

Tommy stayed in his chair but his eyes followed her as she left, “Goodbye Josey.”

Finn’s body ran into her as soon she stepped outside, the young boy hitting her body with an ‘oof’.

“Finn? Where are you running to?”  
“Just playing with some friends!”

Josephine checked the time on the watch and tutted, “It’s getting late and nearing dinner time, I doubt your aunt Polly will be happy if you keep on running around. C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

Finn pouted but listened to her, walking back with her to Watery Lane.

“We’ve haven’t spent much time together since you’ve come back, Josey. I’ve missed you.” Finn pouted further.

Josephine frowned as she heard the words, it was true that ever since she came back that she had barely seen the boy who was practically her younger brother and now with the arrival of William, it was now even harder to find time to spend with the kid.

“Sorry, Finn. I’ve been terrible, haven’t I? Don’t worry we can spend a day together soon.” Josephine comforted him, smiling when he grinned at her excitedly.

After dropping Finn back home, Josephine went back to hers, the thought of William’s smile and happy personality making her hurry home faster.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Josephine had been going back and forth in her head on whether or not she should tell William about the truth about Tommy. He had known when he first met her that she had come out of a relationship that ended badly but he didn’t know that the person who hurt her was Tommy. 

Josephine knew it was mean and unfair to keep him in the dark, considering that he was the one who helped her recover and come out of the dark place Tommy had left her in but she was afraid of his reaction. She knew he wouldn’t be violent because that’s not the type of person William was but she knew he would feel betrayed, hurt and angry and she didn’t want to make him feel that way. 

A few days had passed since her confrontation with Tommy and wanting a distraction, she decided she would spend her day with Finn, she had missed the kid more than she had realised. 

“Josey!” Finn exclaimed as he opened the door and found her on the doorstep.

“Hey, Finn!” Josephine matched his excitement, “Want to spend the day together?”

“Can we?” 

“Only if you want to.”

“Of course! Lemme get my coat or aunt Pol will get upset” The 13-year-old ran back into the house to collect his coat.

Josephine laughed about what he said about his aunt, she knew it was true, remembering all the time she shouted at Tommy to bring his coat whenever he ran out to play with her when they were kids. 

Josephine and Finn walked around town before settling in a park, Finn spotted his friends and went over to play a game of football whilst Josephine sat on a park bench and watched over him but she wasn’t alone for long.

“Have you chosen yet?”

“It’s only been two days, Thomas.” Josephine heard him light up a cigarette.

“Have you told him about me yet?”

Josephine sighed, “He knows that someone hurt me a lot and I was in a relationship with the person who hurt me but he doesn’t know it was you.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Tommy asked

“I should”

“But?”

“I’m afraid to,” Josephine confessed.

“Afraid? Do you think he’ll react violently?” Tommy questioned concerned.

“No.” Josephine shook her head, “He’s not like that. William is sweet and gentle but if I tell him that you’re the person and that ever since I’ve been back in England I’ve been close with you then he’ll be upset.”

“Well you’ve got to tell him because Polly is inviting everyone around for dinner on Sunday, William included.” Tommy informed her, “And I’ve told John and Arthur about everything.”

Josephine gaped at Tommy in shock as he stood up from the bench and adjusted his coat.  
“Why did you do that?!”

Tommy just grinned at her before he nodded over to where Finn was still playing with his friends, “Make sure he doesn’t come home too late.” 

Josephine watched as he walked out of the park, his shoulders squared and his hands in his pockets like usual. She huffed when she realised he had done it on purpose because Tommy loves chaos. Josephine had to tell William now, lest she wants him to be caught off guard by anything John or Arthur are bound to say. 

“Was that Tommy?” Finn asked as he ran up to where she was sitting.

“Yeah. Told me about the dinner Polly is having on Sunday.”

“Oh yeah, Polly said it’s only for adults so she’s sending me over to Isaiah’s.” 

“I wouldn’t feel too bad Finn. Dinner parties for adults are boring, at least you’ll have fun at the Jesus’.” Josephine comforted him. 

“Hmm, I suppose so…”

“Go back to your friends, we’ve still got time before we have to go back.”

Finn smiled at her before he ran back to his friends. Josephine knew that at some point, Tommy would want Finn to join the gang and work for him but she also knew that Finn wasn’t like his older brothers. He didn’t grow up in the same way they did, along with not fighting in the war, Finn was innocent by Shelby standards and Josephine probably wasn’t far off by thinking that Finn didn’t completely want to get involved with the Peaky Blinders.

As she watched Finn play, Josephine was mentally planning how she was going to tell William about Tommy. She was nervous about not only telling him but also the dinner, Arthur and John were most definitely going to say something and Tommy was probably going to encourage them.

An hour or so later, Josephine and Finn headed back home. Josephine dropped Finn back before she headed to the hotel where William was staying, she figured it was better to tell him at the hotel rather than at her place so that if anything happened, she could run back.

William smiled at her after he opened the door to his hotel room, surprised at her visit,

“Josey! I didn’t know you were coming around, c’mon in.” He opened the door wider and motioned her in.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand but something came up and I needed to speak with you.” 

“It’s fine, uh do you want some tea?” William asked.

“No, I’m fine thank you.”

“So, what did you want to speak to me about?” William shot Josephine, a smile that calms her nerves.

“Polly is holding a family dinner on Sunday and she’s invited you as well,” Josephine told him.

“That’s nice of her to invite me as well, I’d love to go.” William was beaming.

“There’s something else, I need to tell you.” Josephine took a deep breath, “Remember during the early days of our relationship when I told you about the one I had just gotten out of?”

“Yeah… he cheated on you didn’t he?”

“Yeah and a whole lot more.” Josephine confirmed.

“Why are you bringing this up?” William was confused, he knew it was a sore subject for her so for her to suddenly bring it up caught him off guard.

“I- well… the man who I dated is Tommy. The man you saw when you came to my house that first time and ever since your disappearance and I returned, I’ve been working as his secretary.” Josephine finally confessed

William blinked in shock as he took in all the information Josephine suddenly dumped on him, “After everything he had done to you?”

“It’s not what you think, William.”

“Then what is it, Josephine?! Help me out here because I remember holding you as you cried when you first told me about what happened with him but as soon as I disappear, you go straight back to England and to the man who broke you!”

“Will--”

“Was I just a rebound? Were you planning on leaving me in the future and going back to him?” William was heated.

“Of course not!” Josephine exclaimed, “How could you think that?”

“How could I not?!”

Josephine took a deep breath to calm herself, “William, I didn’t come back to England to re-enter a relationship with Tommy. I needed a job and he gave me one.”  
“I just don’t understand. After everything he’d done to you, I thought you’d never wanted to see his face again but you’ve been working for him for months.”

“I was only planning to stay in England for a few weeks and I was going to stay in London but it all sort of spiralled out of control.” Josephine explained her initial plans.

“If I had never disappeared, would you have ever gone back to England?”

“Probably not” Josephine shrugged, “But I thought you were dead and I needed some time away from Stockholm.”

“I’m sorry.” William moved to sit next to her, “If I had never gone on--”

“Don’t say that!” Josephine interrupted him, “You shouldn’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Who?” Josephine acted dumb but she knew who he meant.

“Tommy.”

“I don’t think I ever stopped.” She whispered.

“Is that why you haven’t mentioned anything about going back to Sweden with me?”

“You haven’t mentioned it either” Josephine reminded him

“I didn’t want you to feel like I was pressuring you.” William countered.

“Are you upset that I still love him?”

“It would be a lie if I said I wasn’t. Of course, I would like you all to myself but that’s obviously not possible.” William took her hand in his, “And considering that fact you haven’t told me to go back home means that you still love me. Well, at least I hope so.”

“Of course I love you. When I was told that you had gone missing and I should consider you dead, I felt pain like never before.”

“What does this mean for us?”

“What do you mean?”

“You love both me and Tommy and since you haven’t told me to go back to Sweden by myself and you haven’t said anything about returning means that you’re at a crossroads. Your love for us is equal and you’re struggling to decide.”

“Why do you know me so well?!” Josephine cried out, “It’s not fair!”

William laughed at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, “I’m not going to try and go out of my way to convince you to be with me because I trust that the decision you make will be the one you make for yourself and not because you don’t want to hurt either of our feelings.”

“You’re so charming and sweet, you don’t deserve this Will.”

“I don’t think any of us do but we can’t help who we love.” William murmured.

“Sure but you’re different. You deserve a woman who loves only you.”

“But I don’t want that, I want you.” William gave her a cheesy grin making her giggle.

“Anyway, you got any advice for Sunday?” William changed the topic of the conversation. “I heard a few things about the Shelby family when I was walking around town a few days ago.”

Josephine laughed, “Oh you’re in for an experience that’s for sure. Prepare for a lot of snide comments and weird looks. John and Arthur will be the loudest, Tommy will no doubt egg them on. Polly will be nice enough, she likes you and we’ll be really lucky if Ada attends.”

“Ada was the other person you wrote letters to other than Polly right?” The name sounded familiar to William.

“Yeah, she’s Tommy’s sister. The only Shelby girl.”

“Fingers crossed she comes because, from the stories you’ve told me, she sounds like a no-nonsense kind of person.”

“Oh yeah,” Josephine laughed, “Ada has no problems with calling out her brother's behaviour. She won’t admit it but she’s very much like Polly.”

William released a large sigh, “Sunday is going to be interesting.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Josephine murmured back.

Ada was there thankfully, she along with Josephine and William were the first ones to arrive at Polly’s. Ada and William got like a house on fire and were chatting away like they had been friends for ten years, leaving Josephine to watch them in amusement.

“They get on well.” Polly stood next to her.

“I knew they would.”

“Did you tell him?” Polly asked.

“I did.”

“And?”

“He was upset at first, justifiably so but then he calmed down and became understanding.” Josephine retold the events of the evening before.

“He didn’t beg you to go back to Sweden?” 

“Nope.” Josephine popped the ‘p’, “He told me that he trusts that I’ll make the best decision, even alluded about it not being him.”

“Does that man have a flaw? He seems perfect” Polly asked incredulously.

Josephine laughed, “If he does then I don’t know about them.”

The door opening rang throughout the house, 

“Pol! We’re here!” It was John and Arthur.

Polly gave her a comforting pat on her back before she left to meet her nephews and Josephine made her way over to where Ada and William sat.

Ada spied the nervous expression on William’s face, “Don’t worry about them. If they act out I’ll set them straight.”

“I’d hate to piss you off,” William told Ada, his eyes wide.

“You’d be wise not to,” Ada smirked.

Footsteps and murmured voices put a halt to their conversation and soon John and Arthur entered the room along with Polly.

As soon as they stepped into the living room, John and Arthur’s eyes were immediately on William and Josephine could tell they were sizing him up and judging him.

“Who’s this then?” Arthur was the first one to speak, the gruff voice breaking the silence the room was previously in.

Shooting them both a look before she stood up, tugging William up as well, 

“John, Arthur...this is William. I’m sure you know about him.”

“William...yeah we know ‘bout him.” John drawled, his toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

“It’s nice to meet you” William held his hand out for them to shake and thankfully the boys shook his hand without any fanfare.

“You too,” John told him before moving to sweep Josephine into a hug and then Ada, kissing the both of them on the cheek. 

Josephine guessed the boys were holding back until Tommy arrived since they stuck to talking with Polly, leaving William, Ada and herself to talk between themselves. Tommy didn’t arrive until dinner had nearly finished cooking, the front door slamming shut interrupting the conversations around the room.

Everyone watched as Tommy stepped into the room, on edge to see if he would do anything but all he did was greet his aunt and brothers before moving on to Ada, then he finally turned his eyes to Josephine and William.  
“Josey….William.” He tipped his head at them.

“Tommy. It’s nice to see you.” Josephine said back to him while William only nodded back.

“Right! Dinner’s ready!” Polly quickly spoke, hating the feeling that was going around the room.

Everyone quickly made their way into the dining room. Polly and Tommy take the top and bottom of the table, leaving Josephine, Ada and William on one side and John and Arthur on the other.

The room was silent as everyone started to eat but Polly quickly put an end to that, 

“So, Ada, how’s Karl doing?” Polly asked

“He’s good, he misses Josey though.” Ada threw a smile at her friend, “If you leave, be sure to stop off at ours first.”

“Of cour--” 

“Well, you don’t have ta worry ‘bout that since Josey won’t be leaving.” Arthur interrupted, his gaze hard.

Silence engulfed the table. Josephine looked at Arthur startled at his words.

“Now, Arthur we don’t now that for sure,” Tommy spoke up, “_Our_ Josey could easily go back to Sweden with her Sailor boyfriend.”

Josephine scowled at Tommy and Polly let out a warning ‘Tommy’ but all the man did was smile sarcastically at them.

“Did you fight in the war, William?” John asked and everyone at the table knew that the question wasn’t as innocent how he posed it to be.

“Sweden remained neutral,” Josephine answered the question for him.

“So, no?” John had a frown on his face.

“No.” William confirmed, “But I was a part of the navy.”

“Is that the reason why you left our Josey?” John grunted shortly after he asked the question and judging by the scowl on Ada’s face, Josephine guessed that she kicked him in the shin. 

“It wasn’t intentional I assure you.” William sent Josephine a small smile, “I was shipwrecked and far from home and I tried my hardest to get home to her.”

“I’m sure that must have been really hard,” Polly said.

“Can we not speak about it anymore” Josephine cut in, a frown on her face.

“Of course.” William took her hand that was under the table and briefly squeezed her hand before dropping it so no-one noticed.

Tommy had remained quiet after his snide comment, probably realising that being mean to William and pissing off Josephine wasn’t going to do him any favours. The rest of the evening passed quietly and peacefully but Josephine knew it was too good to be true.

As they were relaxing in the evening after the meal, Arthur suddenly cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention,

“Right, sorry but I don’t get how we’re all sitting here acting like everything is normal.”

“Arthur…” Tommy warned his brother

“No, Arthur’s right. Why are we ignoring the elephant in the room?” John jumped into the conversation.

“John…” This time Polly spoke up.

“Do you think I want this?” Whilst the volume of her voice was low, Josephine’s tone was hard, “You think I enjoy this? I know what you think about me but I hate this the most. Despite how much I’ve been hurt, I do not want to create any more. And as for the elephant in the room? We didn’t talk about today because it’s none of your business!”

With one last glare at the brothers, Josephine picked up her purse and coat before she stormed out of Polly’s house. She didn’t get far down the road before she heard someone run after her and calling out her name. It was William.

“Älskling!” William shouted as he ran after her, “Please, slow down!”

Josephine paused and turn around to face him, waiting for him to catch up.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” 

“Hey, don’t apologize. They crossed the line.” William was quick to comfort her.

Another pair of footsteps headed towards her and this time it was Tommy but he stopped a few steps behind William, not wanting to get any closer.

“I’ll deal with them later but you alright?” Tommy asked her.  
“Yeah fine.” Josephine nodded.

Josephine ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before she addressed both of them, 

“Give me two days.”

“Two days? For what?” William asked.

“Two days and I’ll give you my choice.” She watched their expressions, “Okay?”

After they both nodded, she turned around and walked straight home, not daring to turn back. Two days was an incredibly short deadline but if she didn’t give herself a time limit then she would keep putting it off for forever and leave everyone on edge. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, the next chapter is gonna be interesting


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Two days. Oh, why did she say two days. 

Josephine was mentally beating herself up about what she said the day before but she knew it needed to be done. Hoping that Ada was still around, Josephine went over to Polly’s house, hoping to get some perspective and advice.

Polly was the one who opened the door and she pulled Josephine into a hug. 

“How are you feeling darling?” Polly led her into the living room where Ada was relaxing.

“How are you?” Ada asked before she could even reply to Polly.

“I’m fine, I just...gave everything a deadline.” Josephine sat next to Ada.

“Deadline? What do you mean?” Polly asked

“I told them I’d give them an answer in two days.”

“Two days?!” Ada exclaimed.

“I know but this is such a mentally exhausting situation and I want it to be over.”

“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll make a rash decision? Make the wrong choice?” Ada asked.

“Yes, but at the same time, I feel like there isn’t an exact wrong choice. Both will make me happy and so I don’t think there’s a _wrong_ choice, y’know.”

“Here.” Polly passed her a cup of herbal tea, “Drink this and I’ll read the leaves.”  
Usually, Josephine was sceptical of things like that but at this point, she was willing to do anything that might help her make the right choices so she took the cup and took a gulp.

“Tommy gave the boys a bollocking last night,” Ada told her.

“Good.” Josephine scowled, still annoyed. “Tommy shouldn’t have told them anything in the first place.”

“Their fierce loyalty to each other makes them do stupid things.” Polly rolled her eyes at the nephew’s behaviour. 

When she finished her tea, she passed the cup back to Polly for her to read and eagerly watched her expression but all Polly did was raise an eyebrow and make a curious sound.

“What? What do you see?” Josephine asked.

“Lay down on sofa-- Ada shoo,” Polly instructed her.

Ada huffed in annoyance but moved away, allowing Josephine to lay down on the sofa.

“Close your eyes and relax. I’m gonna ask you some questions.” 

Josephine looked at Polly with doubt but did it anyway. Relaxing and taking a deep breath.

“Imagine yourself in the future, what do you see for yourself?” Polly asked

“I have a family. I’m happy and content.”

“How many children do you want?”  
“One. Perhaps two, I don’t really know.”

“Where do you live?” Polly’s voice was gentle and calming.

“Somewhere in the countryside. Large fields and open spaces. We live in an old cottage that’s isolated, it’s not massive but it’s large enough so that if family want to visit, we’ll have enough space.”

“Josephine, I want you to imagine yourself in ten years time.” 

Josephine nodded, “Okay.”

“Who’s next to you?”

“Tommy.” Josephine gasps, her eyes flying open as she looks at Polly and Ada in shock. “I imagine myself with Tommy.”

Josephine sits up, her hands over her mouth in shock as she looked at the women in front of her. Polly had a small smile on her face, while she never outright said it, she wanted Josephine to pick Tommy. Ada, on the other hand, was conflicted, she knew she should support her brother and be glad that Josephine has basically made her decision but a part of her really wanted her to pick William so that she could have a nice life away from the craziness that was the Shelby family.

“You’ve always subconsciously known. Everything occurring at the same probably just overwhelmed you.” Polly told her.

“Poor William.” Josephine sighed.

“I’ve never met a man as sweet and understanding as him, he’ll be upset but he’ll understand.”

“I know but it’s still a shitty situation either way.” Josephine’s heart hurt.

“Want some tea?” Polly asked

“Got anything stronger?”

Polly smirked, “Of course.”

Ada moved to sit next to Josephine and pulled her into a hug, “When are you going to tell them?”

“Tomorrow. I just need a bit of time to come to terms with it myself.”

“Are you going to jump back to what it was like with Tommy before everything happened?”

“No, too much has happened for us to act like it never happened. I want to start afresh, go back to simply being boyfriend and girlfriend and then go on from there but I don’t want to act like what happened with Grace never happened because it did and we have to acknowledge what it did us.” Josephine told her.

Ada took Josephine’s hands into hers, “Don’t take this the wrong way Josey but if Tommy ever cheats or does something to you again, please promise me you’ll actually leave and never come back.”

“Ada--”

“I consider you my sister Josey and I hate to see you hurt. So please promise me.”

Josephine laced their hands together, “I promise.”

“Good, thank you.”

Polly entered the room just after the conversation ended, carrying a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. She held up the bottle of whiskey in front of Josephine,

“Good enough?”

“Very good, thank you.” Josephine took two of the glasses off of Polly and handed one of them to Ada before Polly began to pour their drinks.

  
Polly and Ada managed to take her mind completely off her current situation and along with the alcohol, Josephine was able to completely relax and have her first moment of peace in almost two weeks. She was nervous for the next day but she was going to make the most out of her afternoon with Polly and Ada.

  
Josephine could not help the tears that welled in her eyes as she made her way to William’s hotel room and when she knocked on his door, a few fell and her vision was blurred. She quickly wiped them away and tried her hardest to paste a convincing smile on her face before he opened the door.

It only took a few seconds for William to understand what her decision was after he opened the door. One look at her fake smile and the unshed tears that were threatening to pour down was all he needed. 

“Best to get the bad news out of the way first ey?” William’s voice was shaky.

The shakiness of his voice pushed Josephine over the edge and she let out a loud sob and crashed into his chest. William wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his room before he engulfed her into a tight hug, he tried his hardest not to cry but he couldn’t help the tears the fell. He was heartbroken and despite how much he wanted to beg and cry for her to choose him but he knew couldn’t.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” William comforted Josephine.

“I’m sorry.” Josephine choked out, “I’m so sorry.”

“Your happiness means more to me than you’ll ever know and I know this hasn’t been easy for you but I trust your choice and judgement.” 

“Aren’t you upset?”

“I’m devastated, darling. It hurts a lot but I’ll heal.” William pulled back and kissed her forehead, “I know our love wasn’t fake and if hadn’t disappeared none of this would be happening but fate has different plans than the one I wanted I’m afraid.” 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself.” Josephine gently chided him.

“If I can’t blame myself, then you can’t blame yourself. Deal?” William raised an eyebrow.

Josephine laughed, “Deal.”

William pulled her back into a hug again, “I love you and I’ll miss you.”

“There will be a part of my heart that will always belong to you, William and I’ll never forget you. You’ve made me so unbelievably happy, it would be a dishonour to forget about you.”  
“I’ll get a train to Southampton tomorrow and stay there until I’m able to get a ship home.” William pulled away fully, “Would you be able to see me off at the station?”

“Of course I can,” Josephine assured him.

William gives her a small smile, “I won’t keep you here for any longer. You should go tell Tommy the good news” 

Josephine guessed that he needed some time to himself and took the hint, getting up and heading to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” 

And with that, Josephine left his room and the hotel. She took a deep breath once she stepped onto the street to settle her emotions, she could tell how upset William was despite his efforts to hide it but she also knew his words were sincere. After one more deep breath, Josephine headed towards Tommy’s office where she thought he would be. 

Lizzie wasn’t there this time so Josephine walked straight into Tommy’s office and found him sitting at his desk. He wasn’t pouring over documents like he usually did, instead, he was slouched in his chair and staring into space.

“Tommy?”

Tommy broke out of his daydream and quickly shifted so he was sitting corrected when he noticed her. Neither of them said anything as Josephine walked further into the office but Tommy broke first,

“So?”   
“So” Josephine walked around the desk and stood next to him, “This is your last chance and if you fuck this up, then there won’t be another chance.”

Josephine spotted a look of relief on his face before she was quickly swept into a bone-crushing hug. Tommy didn’t say anything, he just held her tightly. 

“You alright?” He asked as he pulled away, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone.

“I will be.” Josephine gave him a small smile, “It’s been a rough few weeks.”

Tommy gave her a smile she hadn’t seen in years. It was sincere and full of love and the last time she had seen it was before he went to war.

Tommy took her hands in his and squeezed, “Thank you.”

“You really can’t fuck this up, Tommy. I can’t go through what you put me through again.” Josephine made sure he understood what she was saying.

“I promise, I really do.”

“Tommy, you have to understand that we aren’t going back to how things were. We going to restart the relationship almost, rebuild the connection we had.”

“We’ll take it slowly.” Tommy understood.

“And I know you may not like it but William means a lot to me and I’m going to need a few days to myself.”

“Tommy?” Josephine asked when he didn’t say anything.

He took a moment before he nodded, his issue wasn’t entirely the fact that Josephine loved William, but rather that he actions he did in the first place that made Josephine leave.

“When’s he leaving then?” Tommy asked.

“Tomorrow. He’s taking the train to Southampton and then he’ll travel back to Sweden from there.” Josephine played with Tommy’s fingers.

Tommy nodded and brought her into a brief hug before kissing her forehead, “You should get home, have some time alone.”

“Thank you.” Josephine pressed a kiss to his cheek before she left.

A lot of weight was lifted off her chest but her heart still hurt. Especially for William but she knew he would move on in his own time.

\----

The next day, Josephine met William outside of the hotel and walked him to the station. They walked in silence, both of them stuck in their heads. When they arrived at the station, Josephine passed William an envelope with money inside.

“Are you crazy? I can’t take this.” William object.

“It’s not _‘I’m sorry’_ money.” Josephine pressed the envelope into his hands, “You don’t know when you’ll be able to get a boat back to Sweden. I know you spent a lot of money on the hotel whilst you’ve been here. So this is just so you won’t be on the streets.”

“Are you sure?”

“You know I wouldn’t give you money, simply because I felt sorry for you.”

“Okay.” William tucked the money in his bag.

“Stay safe and make sure you send me a letter confirming you got back.” Josephine worried over him.

“I’ll be fine. Seriously.” 

The smile William sent her reassured her. His smile was sincere and bright.

The whistle of the train approaching them reminded them that their time was running out.

“Okay and if it’s not too much to ask but can you check up on my pappa? Just to make sure he’s doing fine and not lonely. I write to him often but letters can take months to arrive.”

“Of course I will. You don’t have to worry Josey.”

The train pulled up to the station and Josephine began to feel emotional. She pulled him into a hug and squeezed tightly.

“I’ll miss you and I love you.” Josephine pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Travel safe and write to me.”

William pressed a kiss to her lips before flashing her a naughty grin and hopping on to the train and slipping into his carriage.

“I’ll write to you and I’ll check up on Jonas!” He stuck his head out of the window and waved, “Have fun with Tommy!”

Josephine couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at his actions and she waved at him with just as much enthusiasm, ignore the stares and looks she received. She continued to wave as the train started to pull away from the station and only stopped when she could no longer see it. 

He was going be okay and so was she and now she can happily put that chapter of her life behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo-boy!   
If enough people want it, I'll write an alternative ending where William is the choice. So pls tell me if that's something you would like :)


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Josephine had to remind herself that everything that had happened over the past month was far from normal and that she deserved some time for herself to fully come to term with what happened, along with dealing with the emotions she felt with William’s departure but she was struggling to sit still for more than ten minutes in her house. She had already cleaned the house and she tried to read a book but her attention kept on drifting away from the words on the pages.

After her mind drifted once more, Josephine threw her book to the side and huffed, fed up. She grabbed her coat and her purse before she left her house, quickly walking over to Tommy’s office, they needed to have a talk and there was no better time than the present. 

Josephine walked straight to Tommy’s door when she stepped into the office, knocking on the door and slipping in when she heard a quiet, ‘Come in.”

She smiled at Tommy when she slipped in, Tommy smiling back at her. He had become much less tense and harsh after she had made her choice and with William’s departure. She knew it was because Tommy wasn’t in control and therefore he felt insecure and on-edge. He was involved in the situation but had no power and no way to control it so that he would benefit, but the situation ended up going his way and he way back to the way he usually was.

“Hi” Josephine shyly smiled at Tommy.

Tommy said nothing as he stood up and made his way over to her but there was a soft smile playing on his lips. He took her coat and purse from her and hung them on the coat stand before turning back to her. 

Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him before placing his hand on her cheek, cradling her face. He didn’t attempt to kiss her or anything, he only gazed deeply into her eyes and Josephine found herself lost in his as well. She always got lost in Tommy’s eyes, the light but bright blue reminded her of the sky on a clear sunny day and she knew she’d never get bored of them.

“Didn’t think I’d see ya for a few more days” Tommy murmured

Josephine softly laughed “I couldn’t sit still for more than a few minutes, I had to do something with myself. It’s weird going from a weird and emotional situation to sudden normality.”

“How you dealing with it?”

“It’s weird, I won’t lie. He is very important to me, and I feel horrible, but I know I’ll be fine soon.” Josephine peered up at Tommy, watching to see if he reacted to the way she spoke about William, but his face was blank.

“Alright” Tommy squeezed her waist before pulling back slightly.

“I came here for a reason anyway. We need to talk” Josephine pulled away fully and move to sit in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

“About?” Tommy sat in his chair behind his desk so that he was facing Josephine.

“About us” Josephine motioned between them, “And how we move forward and the future.”

Tommy tilted his head slightly as he gazed at her before slowly nodding, “Alright, talk and I’ll listen.”

“I know I already said it but we’re not jumping back to where things were before, too much has happened and ignoring it doesn’t help us. We need to forgive but not forget.” Josephine explained.

Tommy nodded, “You’re right. I fucked up and I know I don’t really deserve a second chance but you’ve given me one and I won’t mess up again.”

“I really hope you don’t Thomas.” Josephine paused for a moment before she spoke again, “I would like us to start afresh. Go on dates, build up the relationship and love again because believe me Tommy, I really want to get married and have a future with you but I can’t unless I’m sure you won’t do something to jeopardize it.”

Tommy left his seat and walked around to where Josephine was sitting and took her hands in his, “Josey, I want to marry you as well and have a family. I’ll be clear with you from now, you’ll know what happens in the business and I won’t do anything that’ll put you in danger. I’ll never hurt you again.”

Josephine slipped off the chair and into his arms, hugging him tightly, “Please don’t”

“I love you so much, Josephine.” Tommy murmured.

“I love you too Tommy.”

Josephine pulled away and sat back on the chair “Do you still believe in soulmates?”

Tommy smirked, “Yeah and you’re mine. Am I yours?”

“Depends on where you’re gonna take me on our date”

Tommy laughed out loud, a sincere one that came from his chest, “And ruin the surprise? No way”

“Surprise? You already have an idea?”

“I do and you’re going to have to wait until Friday to find out.”

It was currently Wednesday and Josephine figured a few days wouldn’t kill her but she couldn’t deny her anticipation and excitement for Friday. 

\---------

Tommy didn’t pick her up until sunset, the sky being painted into shades of oranges and reds. They made small talk as he drove them to the location, Tommy still refusing to reveal even the slightest bit of information about what he had planned for their date. Josephine was alarmed when she realized that she and Tommy hadn’t been on a date since before he left for the war. Even once he returned and when they were engaged, they hadn’t actually gone on dates.

“Do you remember the last time we went on a date?” Josephine asked Tommy.

Tommy flickered his eyes over to her as he tried to think back to their last before he shook his head, unable to remember.

“It was before you were sent to France. There was a fair in the city and you took us there.” Josephine reminded him.

Recognition lit up in his eyes as Tommy remembered, “That was around eight years ago.”

Josephine shook her head in disbelief, even if she removed the past two years when they weren’t together and when Tommy was at war, two years was still a long time.

“Right, from now on then, I promise I’ll take you out on more dates. How’s that sound?” 

Josephine grinned, “Sounds great.”

It didn’t take long after that to reach the location of their date. The sun had fully set and the sky was dark with the moon providing the light. Tommy drove them just outside of Small Heath and to a field that rested on a large hill. He pulled out a bag and a few blankets before he led them towards a particular spot and Josephine was beginning to understand what he had planned. 

Once they had reached a place that Tommy deemed good, he placed one of the blankets on the floor and helped her settle on it before he joined her on the blanket.

“You gonna tell me what this is then?” She asked him curiously.

Tommy grinned and motioned her to look up at the sky and when she did, she was rendered speechless. The sky was littered full of stars, ones that she usually couldn’t see due to the smog and pollution that covered Small Heath. It now made sense why he brought them out there.

“Oh my god” Josephine couldn’t pull her eyes away from the sky. ”It’s beautiful.”

“Here.” Tommy pulled out a bottle of wine from his bag, uncorked it and passed it to her.

“What, no cups?”

“Too good to swig from the bottle?” Tommy raised an eyebrow at her.

Josephine snorted, remembering the numerous time when they were teenagers when Tommy used to steal alcohol from his father and they would spend their afternoons and evenings by the canal, taking swigs and passing the bottle between them.  
“Never.” Josephine grinned at him before taking a mouthful and passing the bottle back to him.

Tommy took his own mouthful before carefully putting the bottle to the side. He then fully laid back on the blanket, stretching his body out as he gazed into the sky. Josephine joined him and laid back.

“I really do want this to work Josey.” Tommy quietly told her, “I was us to get married, have children, grow old together.”

“How many children?” Josephine asked.

They had never talked to each other about what they wanted in the future, they could have wanted totally wanted different things and not have realised that their futures were not compatible until it was too late. 

“Two, maybe three.” Tommy turned to face her, “What about you?”

“Two. I always wanted a sibling growing up.”

“And I had too many,” Tommy grumbled.

Josephine gasped and whacked him on the chest, “Don’t say that! You should be grateful for your siblings.”

“Jesus christ-, it was a joke.” Tommy ran his hand over where she had hit him

Josephine saw Tommy with his shoulders relaxed and a smile on his face, it had been years since she had seen him so carefree and she loved to see it.

“You seem so happy.” Josephine told him.

“I am. You’re back and the business going well. I haven’t been this happy in a while.”

Josephine grinned and snuggled close to him, Tommy’s arm wrapping around her shoulder to pull her to his body.

“I’m glad. Happy you is my favourite you.”

Tommy simply smiled before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and looking back up at the stars that twinkled above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I will be doing an alternate ending where she picks William, but I don't know when I'll start to write it but it will come!


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**The Dates**

Tommy took Josephine on dates similar to their first one over the next few months and Josephine’s heart was claimed by him in no time, she loved him wholeheartedly and felt that she could trust him again. There was always a part of her that loved him, so it didn’t surprise her how quickly she fell but she thought it would take a few more months until her trust in him was rebuilt but he was doing as he promised, telling her about what was going on with the business and not going off alone on his secret plans, meeting with strange and new people.

She had also begun working, Tommy had initially offered to pay for anything and everything so she didn’t have to work but she declined his offer not wanting to be a burden on him, she also knew she would get bored sitting around doing nothing all day. He also offered her the job as his secretary again but she declined it as well, knowing that spending eight hours (or more in Tommy’s case) working together and then spending time with each other afterwards, wouldn’t be good for either of them. 

Despite his two previous offers, Tommy had another idea up his sleeve. He had boarded up the store she used to run with her father and if she wanted to, she could open up a new store. So she did, she kept it as a candy shop and after hiring a few employees, they were back in business and it once again became a popular store on Small Heath’s highstreet. Many of the locals recognized her and were glad she was back, they also asked about her father and she happily responded to their questions. 

Josephine was genuinely happy for the first time in a while and everything was going perfectly well until she noticed something off about Tommy but it wouldn’t be another month or so did she make the realisation on why.

He took her to dinner in London, something she adored and found absolutely romantic. He also took her to plays, the circus and even went dancing with her which she would never forget but she soon realised all the dates were now big and extravagant and while she really loved them, she also loved the dates where she and Tommy would stare at the stars all night, or sit by the canal or watch a movie at the cinema. She enjoyed and appreciated both of them but the simpler local ones reminded her of how she used to be with Tommy before the war.

Josephine decided to talk to him about it, she didn’t want him to feel like he had to go above and beyond to impress her because all he needs to is be himself. She loves him for who he is. 

She made her way to his office on her lunch break and luckily he was in, Lizzie, who Tommy had hired on a fulltime basis waved her through and she slipped into his office. He was hunched over his desk like usual and no matter how many times she told him it was bad for his back, he continued to do it.

“Are you free to talk?” Josephine watched as he raised his head at the sound of her voice.

Tommy pulled out his pocket watch to check the time before he smiled at her, “I’ve got a meeting in an hour. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Josephine quickly reassured him as she moved to sit opposite him, “We just need to talk about something.”

“Something?” Tommy raised an eyebrow 

“Our dates.”

“What about ‘em”

“They’ve changed.”

“You don’t like them?” Tommy looked mildly concerned, worried that he was dragging her to things she didn’t like.

“No, I love them!” Josephine reassured him

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Don’t get me wrong because I love our dinner dates in London and plays you take me to. I especially enjoyed when we went dancing.” Josephine smiled at him, “But I also loved going to the cinema with you and when you take me with you when you ride on the horses. Why have you stopped them?”

Tommy became embarrassed, his cheeks gained a faint blush and he avoided Josephine’s eyes, “I got some...advice about our dates and I decided to listen to it..”

‘Advice’? Josephine became extremely curious because Tommy didn’t take advice from anybody apart from Polly and she doubted Polly would give Tommy such wonky advice. 

“Advice? From who?”

“Arthur and John.” Tommy mumbled under his breath.

“Arthur and John?!” Josephine laughed as she repeated his words, “Tommy! What do they know about dating?!”

“It sounded like good advice at the time” Tommy defended himself but there was a smile on his face.

Josephine was still laughing away at the situation. John was married to Esme and a date to them was an evening without their hoard of kids and Arthur wasn’t didn’t exactly date but she had heard from Tommy that he had recently started to see a woman.

“Aw Tommy, you don’t have to try hard to impress me. I love you the way you are and I loved our small little dates.”

Tommy grinned, “Lesson learned, don’t take advice from my brothers about romance.”

Josephine giggled, “Please don’t.”

“So, no more big dates?” 

Josephine was quick to disagree, “I didn’t say I didn’t like them!”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I never knew you could dance so well and I also kind of found it ….sexy.”

Tommy huffed out a laugh at her words, “I’ll be sure to take you dancing again.”

A knock on the door interrupted them and when Tommy gave the go-ahead, Lizzie popped her head in,

“Sir, Mr Edwards is here.”

Josephine glanced at the grandfather clock in Tommy’s office in shock, surprised the time passed so quickly.

Tommy nodded, “Give me five minutes.”

Lizzie nodded and left the room.

Josephine got up and made her way around the desk to where Tommy was sitting and leaned down to give him a goodbye kiss. They become more intimate over the last few months but they hadn’t slept together yet, Tommy respecting her wishes and boundaries.

“I should get back to work anyway,” Josephine said as she pulled away, “You coming over for dinner tonight?”

Tommy laced their hands together and gave hers a warm squeeze, “I’ll be there”

After one more goodbye, Josephine left his office and went back to work.

Tommy had kept his word and started to do the simpler dates but they still went to dinner in London and to watch plays occasionally but her favourite was when he took her dancing, especially when he twirled her around her living room after dinner with the radio softly playing in the background.

* * *

**The Meeting**

In the last few months of 1922, things started to change. The Shelby Company expanded which in turn brought in more money, allowing John and Esme to move out of Small Heath and into a house that had enough space for them and their children. Arthur had moved away as well, but they were both close enough to Small Heath that they didn’t have to travel long to get into work. Polly still lived in her house with Michael and Ada was in London with Karl, leaving Josephine and Tommy the only ones to reside in Small Heath.

Josephine and Tommy’s relationship had grown some more and now Tommy pretty much spent every night at her place and Josephine enjoyed having him around, Tommy was easy to cohabit with as well. She didn’t know if he was going to move in fully and if he had any plans about leaving Small Heath, he didn’t tell her. 

One day in January of 1923, Arthur had invited his family around for dinner, it was unexpected and totally not an Arthur thing to do, so Josephine suspected there was an ulterior reason why they had all been invited and she also suspected Tommy had an inkling on the reason but he didn’t share his thoughts.

Arthur’s maid had welcomed them in, Arthur nowhere to be seen. The maid took them to the living room where Polly, Michael, John, Esme and Ada were already waiting. None of them said anything, just exchanging silent looks until the maid left and when she did, Polly was the one to speak up,

“Why are we here, Tommy?”

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, “Haven’t a clue, Pol.”

Polly doubted that was true but she didn’t speak on it, instead, she watched as he settled in one of the free seats with Josephine, smiling as she saw them nestled again each other, Tommy’s hand automatically reaching for Joesphine’s to hold. Polly was glad to see them happy, Josephine was someone she considered to be like a daughter and she felt terrible for the pain her nephew had inflected on her but now it seemed like their relationship was way stronger than what it used to be after Tommy returned from the war. Obviously, in a perfect world, the Grace situation never would have had happened and Josephine and Tommy wouldn’t have broken up but it was better late than never. 

Josephine, Polly and Ada were catching up and the others in the room were making small talk when the door to the living room slowly creaked open, causing the room to quieten. 

The door opened fully to reveal Arthur in the doorway looking quite nervous and apprehensive, he didn’t walk any further into the room but he continued to hover in the doorway looking mildly uncomfortable 

“I uh-...I actually invited you all ‘ere for a reason….” Arthur let his sentence trail off, not revealing the reason.

“Are you going to tell us?” Polly asked as she raised an eyebrow after a moment of silence.

“I’d like to introduce you to my-uh...wife, Linda.” Arthur shuffled to the side to reveal a blonde woman behind him, who immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Arthur’s.

A blanket of silence engulfed the room, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Arthur’s revelation had caught everyone off guard and all they could do was look at each other in shock, unable to believe what they had just heard. 

Josephine turned to Tommy with wide eyes to see his reaction, his face was blank but she could tell by the clench of his jaw along with the furrow of his furrowed brow that he wasn’t happy. Arthur had gone behind their backs and brought someone who was practically a stranger into the family, something that could possibly have dangerous results considering the business they were in.

“I’m glad to finally meet you, Arthur’s told me so much about you.” Linda broke the silence.

“Can’t say the same for you,” Polly muttered under her breath.

Arthur looked at Tommy for approval, despite being the oldest brother, Tommy’s approval and opinion meant a lot to him.

“Congratulations Arthur.” Tommy’s weren’t sincere but Arthur couldn’t tell.

“Thank you, Tom.” Arthur beamed.

Tommy stood up and made his way over to his brother and gave him a brief hug before making his to the door, a call of ‘boys’ made John and Michael jump up and follow him, Arthur only followed them after he kissed Linda on the cheek.

Linda watched them leave with narrowed eyes, “Where are they going?”

“To talk about work most likely,” Ada informed her.

“And they exclude the women?” Linda asked

“Oh no, we know what happens as well, they’ll just tell us later,” Polly said.

Linda slowly nodded before she dragged her eyes over the women that sat in front of her, mentally going over what Arthur had told her about them. She made her way over to them and began speaking,

“We have Ada, the ‘Rebel Sister’.” Linda pointed to Ada and then moved her finger to Esme, “Esme, the ‘Wild Gypsy Girl’.”

The women in the room immediately sat up straight, surprised by the audacity the woman had but Linda wasn’t finished. 

“Aunt Polly, the ‘Matriarch’” Linda’s finger moved from Polly to Josephine, “And Josephine, the ‘Runaway’.” 

Josephine scowled at the woman but held her tongue, fighting with Arthur’s wife the day she met her wasn’t a good look.

“And what are you, Linda?” Esme asked, her distaste for the woman was palpable.

An arrogant smile came over her face, “I’m a godly woman.”

Polly loudly snorted at her words but didn’t say anything. The room descended into silence, none of the women willing to say anything so they waited until the men got back.

Linda had made a very poor first impression, and Josephine got a holier-than-thou vibe from her. They had gotten off on a bad start, and Josephine already didn’t like her, she also didn’t trust her, so she wasn’t going to try and be friends with the woman. 

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable but Josephine had no intentions of breaking it so she sat until the men returned and when they did, they thankfully brought drinks because if Linda was going to act as she had for the rest of the evening, Josephine was going to need something to help her get through.

“So?” Tommy quietly asked as he passed her, her drink before sitting down where he previously sat.

“Your brothers got a big fucking mouth” She muttered before she took a sip.

Tommy only nodded, knowing they would speak about it properly after the evening was over.

Michael who had no clue about had just happened in the room with women asked how Linda and Arthur met. Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Linda quickly cut him off, 

“Arthur and I met during a tough period of his life and with the Lord’s help, I saved him.”

“She found you on the street drunk and dragged you to church, ey Arth?” John snickered, “Fuckin’ ‘ell”

“Arthur was drowning in a lifestyle of drugs and alcohol and I helped him.” Linda looked down her nose at them and their drinks, “For the special occasion of our introduction and celebration of our marriage, we’re allowing alcohol in the house, otherwise, there shall be no such thing.”

“Yea, it’s a new chapter of my life.” Arthur chimed in after Linda.

“Anyways,” Linda was not finished, “You should be grateful for my help towards Arthur.”

The room became silent again, Linda kept showing her horrid personality. She opened her mouth to speak but luckily the maid interrupted to inform them that dinner was ready and Josephine felt grateful and dismayed at the same time. Grateful since she didn’t have to listen to whatever nonsense Linda was going to spew out but dismayed at the fact that she had to sit through dinner and spend a few more hours with Linda.

The only sound being made during dinner was the clinking of cutlery. No one spoke as every person there wanted the night to be over as soon as possible. Luckily, as soon as dinner was done, so was the night, everyone left as soon as they possibly could. 

Josephine was only able to hold her tongue until the end of the driveway and as soon as they left the property she burst.

“Oh, Tommy, she’s horrible!”

“What did she say?”

Josephine felt herself begin to tear up as she thought back to the word Linda used to describe her, “She called me a runaway, Tommy. And I’m not---, I’m not a fucking runaway.”

“I know, don’t let her get to you. Don’t give her the upper hand.” Tommy tried his best to comfort her whilst he drove them home.

“I know.” Josephine sighed, “I just don’t trust her, she’s up to something.”

“Yeah” Tommy licked his lips as he stared intently at the road in front of them, “And whatever it is, it’s going to blow up in her face.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Whether she trying to actually help Arthur is up for debate but Arthur is unstable. She going to try and fit him into a mould of someone who he’s not and when he feels trapped, he turns violent.” Tommy explained.

“You think he’s going to hurt her?”

“I hope not. I hope she figures out her mistake before it’s too late.”

“Me too.” Josephine may extremely dislike Linda but she didn’t want her to get harmed.

* * *

  
**The House**

In mid-spring, Tommy said he had a surprise for her and took her on a car ride and about an hour outside of the city, he passed her his tie and told her to blindfold herself, which she did after a few minutes of persuasion and it was another fifteen minutes after that did Tommy finally pullover. 

She held his hand in a tight grip as he helped her out of the car and lead her somewhere, not wanting to fall over and when they came to a stop, she relaxed her hand.

“Ready?” 

“Yea…”

Tommy smiled as he pulled away the tie allow Josephine to see what was in front of her and the smile widened when she turned to face him in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“Do you like it?” He asked her.

“Is it ours…?” 

“Yeah....” Tommy looked at the [house](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/5c/65/985c65b0b8495a41fedaff7453511804.jpg) in front of him with a small smile, “I know I should have told you beforehand so that we could have chosen one together but…”

“No, this is gorgeous, Tommy!” Josephine leapt into his arms, “It’s beautiful and it’s ours.”

Tommy gave her a kiss on the temple before he pulled away and took the keys out of his pocket and dangled them, “Want to see the inside?”

“Oh, yes please” Josephine’s eyes were still wide in shock and disbelief. 

The house was something from her dreams, it wasn’t a massive mansion but it was large enough so that they could raise their future family. She couldn’t tell for sure but it looked like they were pretty isolated, far away enough so that they won’t have to deal with nosey neighbours, but close enough they could run for help.

“Ey, you coming?” Tommy interrupted her thoughts. He had opened the door, one hand was on the door handle and other was outstretched, waiting for hers.

“Of course.” Josephine quickly ran over and took his hand in hers and allow him to give her a tour of the house.

Tommy walked her around the house, telling her which room was which as they entered. There was a living room, dining room, family room, kitchen and a study and upstairs there were bedrooms and bathrooms.

“How many bedrooms are there?” Josephine asked as she and Tommy climbed the stairs.

“Five. Master bedroom of course, then there’s the guest room….”

“That leaves three other bedrooms…”

“Yea, one for each of our kids.” Tommy winked.

Josephine laughed, “I thought we agreed on two?”

“Just being cautious, you never know, we could have twins”

Josephine snorted at his words as he walked her around the upper level, “You think you could knock me up with twins?”

Tommy shrugged, “Anything could happen.”

After they had finished upstairs, Tommy leads her towards the back where there was a conservatory that was filled with plants giving it a lush look. 

“I think I’ve run out of words to describe how amazing this place is.” Josephine murmured as they walked through the conservatory and out to the garden.

The garden was massive and Josephine could imagine her future children running around squealing and having fun and the image made her smile.

“Bought all that land as well” Tommy pointed towards the miles of fields the surrounded the house.

“Why? The garden’s massive.”

“Need somewhere to ride the horses” Tommy pointed to the right of just outside of the garden walls, “ ‘m gonna build a stable there.”

“Ahhh” Josephine spotted something that looked like a small house a little way away from the main house, “What’s that?”

Tommy turned to look at what she was talking about, “Servants quarters.”

“Are we going to have maids and other help?”

“Do you not want any?”

“It just feels a bit weird y’know, employing someone to work for you,” Josephine said.

Tommy pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head next to hers, “We’re going to be paying them a decent wage, they’ll proper holiday time and we’ll make sure that they’re properly taken care of. I’m sure it’ll be better here compared to work in one of the factories.”

“That’s true…” Josephine agreed, “What about holidays like Christmas?”

“It depends on who we hire and what they decide. If they want to go home for Christmas then they shall and some people don’t have families to go home to.”

“They can’t be alone on Christmas!”

“Then they’ll have dinner with us. How about that?” Tommy laughed at her dedication and care for the workers they hadn’t even hired yet.

They stayed wrapped up with each other in silence for a few moments, both of them embracing the new step their relationship had made that day and they were both looking forward to seeing the next level of the relationship.

“So when can we move in?” Josephine broke the silence.

“There are some repairs around the house that need doing, along with building the stables. We also have to interview for the staff. So not for a few months,” Tommy grinned at her enthusiasm but he was also excited to move.

Josephine pouted, “So long?. I should write to my pappa--oh! Hopefully, he could come over to visit, I’d bet he’d love it here.”

“That’s what the guestroom is for. Your dad is welcome anytime.” Tommy loved seeing Josephine so happy. 

* * *

**The Hot comb**

Summer had reached England and Josephine and Tommy had moved into their new house a month ago. Things were going along nicely, Josephine had spent a couple of weeks making it more homely with the help of their newly hired housekeepers. Due to the fact of Tommy insisting to drive them to and from work every day he spent a lot less time locked up in his office since he didn’t want Josephine to stay late in Small Heath nor make her way back home by herself, but he made up for it by spending the evenings in the study turned office, only crawling into bed with Josephine in the early hours of the morning. 

On one Saturday afternoon, Tommy had come back early from work with a gift for her.

When Josephine heard the front door open and shut, she looked up from her book in surprise, it was still early in the afternoon and she wasn’t expecting to be back until the evening.

“Josey?!” Tommy called out

“Living room!” Josephine responded, sitting up straight and shutting her book.

“Hey…” Josephine greeted as Tommy entered the living room, “You’re back early.”

“I got you a present.” Tommy smiled at her and raised a package he held in his hand.

“What is it?”

Tommy sat next to her on the sofa, “I got it from America, it’s called a hot comb. Apparently, it straightens out curly hair.”

Josephine frowned at the hot comb in distrust, she loved her curls even though sometimes the thought of dealing with it gave her a headache. Her curly hair was a part of her identity.

“Permanently?” She asked, still frowning.

“I don’t know” Tommy shrugged.

“I love my hair, I don’t want to get rid of the curls”

Tommy reached out and gently twirled one of the said curls around his finger, “I love them too, but maybe just try it on small piece near your ear, so it won’t be easily noticed.”

“Alright” Josephine relented, “Go get me a mirror, please.”

Tommy kissed her temple before he jumped up to find her a mirror and while he did that, she parted out a small piece of hair that was near the back of the ear. She was both apprehensive and excited about straightening her hair. Tommy returned with the mirror and sat in front of her, silently watching as she heated up the comb and gently began to run it through her hair, the heat from the comb straightening out her curls.

Once she was done, she placed the comb to the side to allow it cool down and admired her now straight piece of hair in the mirror.

“Woah…” Josephine gasped.

Her hair was longer than expected, her curls deceiving the actual length.

“What do you think?” Tommy asked

“It’s so weird to see myself with straight hair, even if it’s just a small bit of hair.” Josephine laughed.

The next morning, Tommy was relaxing in bed when he heard a shriek from Josephine who was in the bathroom.

“Josephine?!” Tommy was halfway off the bed as soon as he heard her shriek.

“I’m fine!” Josephine came running into the bathroom, a smile on my face, “My curls are back, all I had to do was get it wet and it reverted.”

“You think you’ll straighten all your hair?” Tommy asked as she climbed back into bed.

“Hmm, maybe. It has to be a special occasion though.” Josephine cuddled up close to Tommy, wanting to make the most of a morning where Tommy didn’t run off to work immediately. 

“I think you’d look nice with it.” Tommy admitted

“Which do you prefer?”

“My opinion doesn’t really matter. It’s your hair and your choice.” 

“Yeah but I still want to know.” Josephine pushed.

“I like your curly hair. It’s you.” Tommy confessed as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

Josephine grinned at him before she leaned up to give him a brief kiss before settling back in his arms. 

* * *

  
**The Proposal**

Tommy stared at the engagement ring he held in his hand, not knowing why he was so nervous, he knew Josephine would say yes but he was still afraid of her rejecting him. It had been over a year since they had gotten back together but he didn’t want her to feel like he was pushing her to make a decision or moving too fast.

He had used the diamond from the previous ring but had got a new band, it was gold this time. He was split on whether or not he should get a brand new ring or alter the original one and after much thought, he decided to use the original diamond. He was afraid that she was going to hate it due to the bad memories associated with it and if she did, he wouldn’t blame her as it was all his fault. 

He knew there was no turning back after this, it was his last chance and he wasn’t going to fuck it up. He thought of the three empty bedrooms that were upstairs and the future children that are going to occupy them, he thought about the large garden and the mass amount of fields that surrounded them and could imagine playing with his children in the garden and then teaching them how to ride a horse for the first time. He wanted to grow old with Josephine and be happy and content. 

Tommy was going to propose to her that evening under the guise of a date, take her out to the fields to sit back and watch the stars. It wasn’t much of a date but looking at the stars had become an enjoyable pastime for them. He had prepared a bottle of champagne that he had already placed on the field along with a few blankets and now he was waiting for Josephine so they could make their way to their usual spot.

He triple checked that the ring was still in his pocket as they walked over to the pile of blankets that were waiting for them and Josephine was completely oblivious about Tommy’s plan. 

Like usual they got there before sunset as they liked to watch the sun go down and the stars appear. Josephine was laying on her back and Tommy was in between her legs, also on his back with his head resting on her stomach. Tommy had one of arms raised above his head and had his hand intertwined with one of Josephine’s. As Josephine talked about her week at work, Tommy built up the nerve. He waited until the stars shone brightly before he turned around to face her and gently pulled her up into a sitting position.

“Tommy…?” Josephine was confused by his actions.

“I know I fucked it up tremendously before and that I’m extremely lucky to be given a second chance but believe me when I say this, Josephine. I love you so much, I cannot imagine a future without you, and I want to be able to grow old with you, and I know this may be too fast, but I could not wait any longer. So...” Tommy pulled the ring out from his pocket and held it up to Josephine, “Josephine, will you marry me?”

Josephine was silent as she stared at the ring with wide eyes after a few seconds of silence, Tommy thought that he was going to get rejected but then she smiled widely and nodded, throwing herself into Tommy’s arms,

“Of course, I will.” Josephine sniffled. 

Tommy released a large sigh of relief as she accepted his proposal and pulled her close to his body and pressed a kiss to the side of her face before pulling back slightly and slipping the ring on to her ring finger.

Josephine gave Tommy a kiss before she held her hand up to take a proper look at the ring.

“It’s the same diamond from the previous ring, I just changed the band,” Tommy told her before she could ask, “If you don’t like it then we could go shopping for one together. I know the old one might give you some bad mem-”

Josephine cut him off, “I love it, Tommy. It’s perfect, thank you.”

Tommy wiped away the tears that rested on her cheeks before he reached over to fish out the bottle of champagne he had hidden along with the glasses.

“To celebrate.” He told Josephine as he held the bottle up.

“Knew I’d say yes?” Josephine teased

“Lucky guess” Tommy teased back.

Josephine felt different with this engagement, more confident and secure. It wasn’t until this very moment did she realise how unexpected and off the first one felt. Sure they had been together for years but wasn’t right in a way. 

Tommy filled their glasses with champagne and they clinked them together,

“To us” Josephine cheered with a bright smile.

Tommy smiled and repeated her words before both of them took a sip of their drinks. 

A few hours later they were still laying under the stars, curled up under one of the blankets,

“Fingers crossed we actually get married this time ey.”

“Josephine!” Tommy scolded

Josephine snickered, “It was a joke!”

“Jokes are meant to be funny, Josey” Tommy grumbled 

“It is funny- you’re even smiling!” Josephine looked up and saw him smiling

“Yea yea, just continue to watch the stars.” Tommy pretended to be annoyed but Josephine knew it was only an act.

Josephine laughed but did so, shifting so that she was curled up close to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this is over 5k words? Lol, it took forever to write  
We’ve reached S3! I won’t be starting to write it until I’m able to go back to my uni digs and get my apple pen (I’m really hoping it’s actually there and I haven’t lost it in the wild somewhere.) because I prefer scribbling my ideas and plans instead of typing them out. I’ve got a basic plan so far but yeah. It’s the same thing for the William Alt ending but hopefully, I should get it in like two weeks-ish. But feel free to request imagines or talk about Candy or talk in general at my tumblr: nineteenninety-six


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

The hotel room was in chaos, Ada, Polly and Esme were running around making sure that Josephine had everything she needed. Her dress was hung up over one of the doors and Josephine was currently perched in front of the mirror doing her makeup, trying not to let the worrying of the other women affect her. She had no reason to be nervous, she knew she wanted to marry Tommy but her heart couldn’t stop racing and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

She stared at herself in the mirror and checked her makeup, she only wore some blush and lipstick, not liking the idea of spending the whole day in heavy makeup. 

Ada appeared behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders and smiled at her through the mirror, “You ready to do your hair?”

Josephine nodded and watched Ada do her hair.

They had straightened her hair the previous day and Josephine made sure not to get it wet that morning and now Ada was pinning her hair back on both sides, Josephine’s usual side parting, still there. 

“Thank you” Josephine smiled at Ada when she had finished and the girl simply kissed her cheek before going over to where Polly and Esme were.

Josephine made her way over to where her dress hung and gently ran her fingers over the fabric. She never thought that choosing a dress would be such a long and emotional process and like every girl when they were younger, Josephine dreamed of her wedding day but unlike her dreams, her mother wasn’t there but she had Polly who, over the years, helped and cared for her as a mother would. 

Polly approached her and took her hand in his, “You ready?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time coming hasn’t it?”

Polly smiled at her, “Nervous?”

“About marrying Tommy? No. But I’m scared I might mess up in front of everyone”

“You won’t, trust me, it’ll be over before you know it and then you’ll be able to spend the rest of the evening celebrating.”

Josephine nodded, grateful for the encouragement, “I think it’s time for me to get in the dress.”

Polly called over Ada and Esme and they helped Josephine into her dress and fixed her hair so that it laid perfectly. Once she was in and the three women stepped back and looked her over, all of them beaming back at her.

“Tommy’s gonna be speechless when he sees you” Esme murmured, causing the other women to giggle.

“He better be, this look took a lot of effort” Josephine laughed.

A knock on the door sounded before Josephine’s father, Jonas stepped in. As soon as he was able to, Jonas returned to England, not wanting to risk the chance of missing his only child’s wedding. It was an emotional day for both of them.

“We’ll see you at the church,” Polly told her before she left with Ada and Esme, letting Josephine have a moment alone with her father.

“Oh, min blomma” Jonas choked, his voice full of emotion.

He had tears in his eyes as he brought her into a tight hug, “You look so beautiful, Tommy’s gonna be speechless.”

Josephine laughed, “You’re the second person to say that to me.”

“It’s true.” Jonas smiled.

“Are you okay?” Despite his smiles, Josephine could tell her dad was upset about something.

“I just- I wish your mother was here to see this”

“Me too pappa. How about we go visit her in a few days?”

“Whenever you want to sweetness”

“We should get going lest we want to make Tommy wait.”

Jonas passed her, her bouquet and veil before they left the hotel room and made their way to where to the car that was waiting for them. 

They had decided to hold the wedding away from the house, whilst they had lots of land, their actual house was not big enough to hold a reception so they decided to hold it in a nearby ballroom. 

Once they settled in the car, the driver set off, heading towards the church. Josephine placed her veil on and then took her father’s hand in hers, grateful for his presence.

“You’ll be fine, don’t overthink about what might happen. Today is about you and Tommy, remember that.”

“Thank you, pappa.”  
Before she knew it, they were at the church and after one last deep breath, Josephine let the veil drop over her face and exited the car with her father. They made their way inside but waited outside of the doors to the main hall and when Bridal Chorus began to play, she wrapped her arm around her fathers and began to walk down the aisle when the doors opened. 

The pews were filled with family and friends. The ceremony was on the smaller side, both she and Tommy wanted to keep it more intimate but she knew the reception would be loud and busy.

Jonas led her to the top where he placed her hand in Tommy’s before he moved off to the side, taking his seat in one of the pews.

Tommy lifted her veil and gazed at her for a moment and while he didn’t smile at her, Josephine saw the little quirk of his lips before they turned to face Jeremiah.

“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Thomas Michael Shelby, and Josephine Linnea Lindholm.” Jeremiah starts.

“...Do you Thomas Michael Shelby take Josephine Linnea Lindholm to be your lawful wedded wife…”

“I do.” Tommy squeezed her hand

“ And do you, Josephine Linnea Lindholm, solemnly swear to love, honour and obey till death do you part?...”

“I do.” Josephine tried her hardest to keep her smile at bay but failed tremendously.

Jeremiah thankfully kept it nice and short, neither of them were particularly religious.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife…”

Tommy gently took Josephine’s face in his hands and brought her in for a kiss, pulling away when everyone began to applaud, John and a few of the Peaky boy’s loudly cheering and shouting. 

Tommy took her hand and took them back down the aisle and out of the church to the steps outside where the photographer was waiting. Josephine was in between her father and Tommy with the rest of their friends and family surrounding them. Tommy never let go of her hand, keeping it tightly clasped in his.

“You better smile, it’s our wedding day.” Josephine murmured to Tommy as the crowd around them moved around trying to get into the right position.

Tommy wrapped her hand around her waist and brought her close to him so that she was pressed against his chest, “Whatever you say Mrs Shelby”

Josephine flashed him a grin, “I didn’t say I was changing my last name.”

Tommy squeezed her waist, “We’ll see.”

As Arthur shouts for them to take the photograph, Josephine glances at Tommy to see him with a small smile, which is good enough for her so she turns back to face the photographer as he starts to countdown, the smile on her face big and bright.

The crowd quickly dispersed after the photos were taken and Josephine made her over to where the car was waiting, Tommy would drive them to the ballroom, whilst everyone else would walk the five minutes it took to get there.

So caught up in everything, Josephine didn’t notice how distracted Tommy was and how his eyes kept straying to a particular man but as great as Josephine was at being able to read Tommy, her joy and excitement of the day hindered her skill so when she looked back at him and he threw her a small grin, she didn’t think twice. 

She climbed into the car with Tommy’s help and he followed her in after he instructed Arthur to get everyone to the ballroom and then pulled away from the church, causing everyone to give one last cheer. 

They took a longer route to make sure all the guests got there before they did and it allowed them to have a bit of alone time. 

“A couple of years ago, I would have never imagined this day with you.” Josephine murmured.

Tommy was about to make a remark about William but changed his mind, knowing better to upset Josephine on their wedding day

“I should have married you when I returned from the war.”

“Better late than never.” 

Tommy took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it before they pulled up to the ballroom, their close family waiting for them by the entrance.

“You ready?”

“Give me a sec…” Josephine took her veil off, “Now I am.”

Tommy exited the car first before he went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Josephine and helped her climb out. They were greeted with cheers and whistles as they approached them and made their way inside. 

The ballroom was filled with music from the band and chatter from guests, alcohol was being provided but after Josephine turned away for a second, Tommy had disappeared, she frowned but shrugged it off and made her way around the room, thanking people for attending and taking their congratulations. 

“Josey!”

Josephine turned around and saw Polly making her way over two her with a smile and a glass of wine in each hand. Josephine met her halfway and took the glass of wine Polly offered her.

“I figured you needed it,” Polly muttered as she gently took her by the elbow and guided them to a quiet corner of the room.

Josephine nodded as she took a sip, “I don’t even know who half of these people are and Tommy is nowhere to be found.”

“Well get that down you first and then we can deal with the people together.”

Josephine grinned and downed the rest of wine and allowed Polly to drag her off to the next lot of people she had to speak to.

Tommy had gathered John, Arthur, Finn, Johnny Dogs, Charlie, Isiah, Jeremiah, Michael, Charlie, Curly and a few other Peaky Boys and Lee boys in one of the side rooms to give them a lecture.

“Right. Today is my wedding day and it’s been a day we’ve been waiting for, for years. For Josey’s sake, nothing will go wrong today. And if you fuckers do anything to embarrass her, kin, cousins, your kids, your horses, you do anything…!” Tommy glared at the men in the room, making sure his message was understood.

“Tom, what about snow?” Isiah asked

“No. No. No.” Tommy walked around the room, “There’ll be no cocaine. No sport. No telling fortunes. No racing.”

“No fucking sucking petrol out of their fucking cars.” Tommy directed that instruction at Finn. “And, you, Charlie, stop spinning fucking yarns about me…”  
  
“I’m trying to sell you to them, Tom…” Charlie defended

“But the main thing is, you bunch of fuckers...no fighting.” Tommy walked around the room getting in everyone’s faces, “Oi! No fighting. No fucking fighting. No fighting. _No fucking fighting!_”

Tommy dismissed them once he was finished, he knew it was futile, once those men get alcohol in them, they’re a lost cause but he could only hope that they won’t cause too much damage. He made his way back to the main hall and searched for Josephine, he found her talking to a couple of the guests and quickly swooped in, giving them poor excuse before he dragged her away.

Josephine didn’t say anything as Tommy led them out to the back of the ballroom, it was only when they stepped outside, away from everyone did she speak.

“Where were you? I was all alone out there.” She asked, gazing at wonderful hues the setting sun turned the sky into.

“I know, I was giving the boys a lecture.” 

Josephine raised an eyebrow, “About what?”

“Telling them to behave. I told them, no snow, no fighting, no racing.”

“You believe that they’ll obey?”

Tommy shook his head, “As soon as they get drunk, they’re lost causes.”

Josephine shrugged, “There’s only so much you can do.”

Tommy grinned at her and backed her up against the brick wall of the building, “Since we’re alone…”

He let his sentence trail off as he bent his head down to kiss her. His kiss was deep and passionate and he pressed her further back against the wall and settled himself between her legs so that he could get closer to her. He then began to hike up the skirts of her dress so that he could run his hands up her bare thighs and to her hips where he began to fiddle with her underwear.

“Tommy” Josephine pushed him back with a small laugh, “We aren’t about to have sex here.”

“Why not?” Tommy hitched her leg up and pressed closer to her, “It’s our wedding day.”

“First of all, I’m not about to consummate our marriage against a brick wall and secondly, this is a very open space Tommy, literally anyone could walk in on us.”

“Let ‘em watch.”

“Listen here, you little exhibitionist--” Josephine began to speak but she was cut off.

“Tommy! Tom--Oh fuck!” Arthur burst through the back entrance, surprising them and also surprising himself by what position he caught them in. 

Arthur swung his body around so that he was facing away from them and pointed his face towards the sky, “Jesus fuck, sorry.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but he didn’t move away, “What do you want Arthur?”

“They need you two inside. Speeches ‘n stuff.”

Tommy grunted and pulled away fully before he helped Josephine adjust her dress, making sure it didn’t look like they got up to no good.

“Sorry again, Josey.” Arthur apologized as he turned back around to face them.

“It’s alright, Arthur, we weren’t doing anything. Your brother is just a bit of a perv.”

“Can I add it to my speech then?” Arthur joked.

“Only if you want me to turn your wife into a widow.” Josephine smiled.

Josephine could tell that Arthur wanted to speak to Tommy privately, most likely about the best man speech so she left them to it. 

“I’ll see you two inside?”

At their nods, she left them and made her way inside. 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Arthur had surprised them, his speech was heartfelt and sincere. He kept it short but Josephine and Tommy could tell that he meant his words and that he spent a lot of time on it. 

Josephine beamed at him once he finished, she stood up and brought him into a hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered into his ear.

Arthur pulled back with a wide smile, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he settled down next to his wife.

Josephine turned to Tommy when he took her hand in his and watched as he addressed the crowd. He thanked everyone for the attendance and quickly resumed the party and as soon the words left his mouth, people were out of their seats and music was playing. The tables that were placed around the room were quickly removed and the halls once again became a dance hall.

Jonas appeared in front of Josephine and held his hand out in a silent invitation and she happily put her hand in his. Tommy watched as they walked into the middle of the dancefloor and began to dance, the father and daughter both having large smiles, enjoying the moment.

He watched them for one more second before he turned around and made his way over to Polly to get the Russian business started. The sooner the better, it was his wedding day and he'd much rather spend the evening with his bride than doing business.

Josephine was sure that her cheeks would ache the next day due to how much she was smiling, today, without a doubt was the best day of her life.  
“Are you going to go back to Sweden?” Josephine asked her father as they moved across the floor.

“No.” Jonas replied after a moment of silence, “You bring a lot of light into my life, Josey and while you were away, I missed you alot.”

Josephine smiled, her father's words warmed her heart.

“Besides, I figured you’ll probably be having children soon and I don’t want to miss the opportunity to spend time with my grandchildren.”

Josephine let out a surprised laugh at his words “That’s just code for you’re going to spoil them.”

Jonas winked at her, “That’s my role as grandfather.”

They danced for one more song, and planned a visit to her mother's grave before they left the dance floor, tired out. Josephine left her father by one of the tables that had been pushed to walls and made her way to get a drink for him. She found Polly by the punch bowl, pouring the alcohol into the cups and approached her with a smile.

“Hello, Pol.”

Polly turned to her with a smile, “Hello, darling.”

“Find anyone to dance with?”

“I don’t dance.”

“Can’t believe you've broken my heart on my own wedding day.” Josephine sighed.

Polly rolled her eyes before she passed Josephine a cup full of punch. 

“You’re lucky that it’s your wedding day” Polly smiled, “I suppose I can spare one later tonight.”

Josephine smiled before a thought suddenly came to her, making her change the topic, “Do you know where Tommy is?”

Josephine didn’t see the way Polly’s smile flickered or how her eyes became sad slightly,

“I’m afraid not”

Their conversation was interrupted when a man spoke into the microphone, announcing the first dance between the husband and wife.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and the groom will now dance alone.”

Cheers and claps filled the hall and Polly turned to Josephine, “His ears must have been burning.”

Josephine threw her a small smile before she made her way to where Tommy was standing on the now empty dance floor. Her hand easily slipped into his open one and once she was close enough, her other arm slipped around his shoulders while his arm went around her waist.

Their bodies swayed to the music and it was easy for Josephine to imagine that it was just the two of them alone, as if it was just them twirling around in their living room while music played.

“Where were you?”

“Just dealing with some business.”  
“Business? Tommy, -”

“Not that type. Just had to put some of the men back in order” Tommy didn’t want to lie, especially not about something so big but he genuinely didn’t expect any business today. It was his wedding day and he did want it to go perfectly. 

He was going to tell her about the Russians in a few days, there was no doubt so he hoped that she would forgive him for this slip.

“Oh” Josephine let an easy smile slip on her face, “I hope they didn’t get up to too much trouble.”

Tommy slightly shook his head, “I sorted it, don’t worry.”

Josephine reached up and gave him a brief kiss, “I love you, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled down at her, “I love you too.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, you may now join.” The man who announced their dance spoke again and Josephine and Tommy suddenly found themselves surrounded by people. 

Josephine pulled away and Tommy watched her with a small frown, 

“I’ve danced a lot today, my feet ache” Josephine explained.

Just as Tommy was about to open his mouth, Arthur shouted his name and waved him over.

“It’s okay, I’ll just go and sit with my pappa.”

Tommy looked mildly annoyed but nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple before he made his way over to his brother. 

Josephine made sure to pick up some drinks before she made her way over to her father.

Tommy wanted to scream. This was not the way he expected the day to turn out, he didn’t think that it was too much to ask for a business-free day.

They had just collected the money from the duchess and now he had to get Arthur to kill Kaledin. He knew that he could do it himself, but Tommy was a selfish man. If Josephine found out that he killed a man on their wedding day, then it would be the end of them and even though family meant a lot to him, Josephine meant a whole lot more. 

If it came down to it, Tommy would throw them under the bus if he had to choose between them and Josephine.

Things had winded down and most of the guests had left and Josephine was surprised at how both long and quick the day felt. A part of her was sad that the night was over but another part couldn’t until she got home and was able to take her dress and shoes off. 

There were a few people still lingering around but Josephine wasn’t concerned about them, her father had left a few hours ago and she knew that the rest of the Shelby’s could look after themselves, so she was focused on finding Tommy so that they could leave. 

It took her awhile but she found him outside, smoking a cigarette and gazing at the star filled sky.

“Tommy?”

Tommy turned to her and held a hand out and when she took it, he pulled her close to him.

“It’s beautiful,” Josephine commented, her eyes wide as she stared at the stars.

“Gorgeous.”

Josephine turned her head slightly and found Tommy staring at her.

“I was talking about the stars”

Tommy shrugged, “I was talking about you.”

Josephine smiled, “When are we heading home? I’m exhausted.”

Tommy unwrapped himself from her, “If you want, we can go now.”

Josephine nodded and he took her hand and began walking to the car. 

Once they arrived home, the first thing Josephine did was kick off her shoes with a sigh of relief.

“Finally”

Tommy shrugged off his coat and took off his cap before gently taking her arm in his hand, “C’mon let go upstairs”.

They walked up to the room in silence, neither of them seeing the need to talk and at the sight of their bed, Josephine had to stop herself from throwing herself on it.

“Help me with my dress?” Josephine asked as she pulled a nightgown out of the drawer.

She soon felt Tommy’s hands undoing the buttons at the back of her dress before they rested on her waist,

“You’re finally my wife.” Tommy pressed a kiss to her neck, “I’ve been waiting for this day for a while.”

Josephine spun to face him and let her dress slip off of her shoulders, “Me too.”

Tommy gave her one more kiss before he stepped away so that he could undress. While he did that, Josephine moved over to the window and something at the edge of their property caught her eye.

“Tommy, what’s that?”

Josephine felt Tommy come up behind and look through the window to see what she was talking about.

“I’ve got Johnny Dogs doing some work for me, don’t worry.”

While Tommy planned on telling her the truth about what was happening with the Russians, he was most definitely going to take the secret of him burning and then burying Kaledin on their property to the grave. 

“Come” Tommy tugged her away from the window and towards their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for nearly a month, I'm sorry :((  
I never liked the Arthur speech scene so I took it out lmao


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Josephine had managed to convince Tommy to stay home the next day instead of going straight back to work. She knew it was inevitable and that work would always be a constant in their life and she accepted that but she figured that one day wouldn’t hurt them, especially since they weren’t going to have a honeymoon. Besides, after months of being busy planning the wedding, she wanted to relish in being a married couple, just by themselves, even if it was only for a day. 

They were still laying in bed even though it was approaching late morning. They were similar in that neither of them liked to waste the day in bed, they preferred to make the most of every day by waking up early in the morning and getting straight to work but this day was different. 

Tommy was currently fiddling with the ring on her finger, almost as if he still couldn’t believe the events of the day before actually happened. He half-listened as Josephine spoke about the plans she had with her father but he was distracted on how he would tell Josephine about the Russian business. He knew she’d be mad because it occurred on their wedding day but he also knew that if he waited any longer to tell her, she’ll be upset because he kept it from her for so long. 

Tommy made up his mind and could only hope that she understood and was forgiving. He shifted to sit up properly, pulling her along with him so that they faced each other. Josephine’s sentence trailed off when she was tugged up and she looked up at Tommy curiously.

“Tommy?”

“I’ve been...enlisted to help with some Russian business by Churchill.”

“What type of business?”

“Weapons.”  
“Is that safe?” Josephine was concerned.

Tommy shrugged, “Things rarely are.”

“Tommy…” Josephine sighed, unimpressed with his answer. 

Before they got married, she had made him promise that he would no longer put himself in situations where he could get killed. It wasn’t a ban on getting into dirty or dangerous situations but she didn’t want him to be involved in shootouts or anything like that.

“I won’t do anything stupid,” Tommy tells her, “I promise”

Josephine hummed as she moved to get out of the bed but Tommy’s hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Last night they made contact,” Tommy confessed before she could ask what was wrong.

“Did you do business on our wedding day?” Josephine visibly deflated at his words, “Oh, Tommy...you promised. You promised no business”

“I know. Believe me, I was caught off guard too.” Tommy was quick to explain, “I wanted our day to be business-free, trust me. I made sure that nothing came up but obviously I didn’t try hard enough.”

Josephine sighed, she was upset but her wedding didn’t get ruined and she’ll only have happy memories of the day, so she supposed that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“I understand. It didn’t disrupt the day in any way, so it’s fine. Thank you for telling me” 

Tommy gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before he climbed off the bed and got dressed, “Thank you.”

“Meet you downstairs?” Josephine asked as she slipped off the bed.

Tommy grunted in agreement as he lit his cigarette before he left, leaving Josephine to her own devices. Josephine decided to run herself a small bath, something quick but also relaxing. 

As she sat in the bath, her thoughts could not help but trail to the recently revealed Russian business. Just the thought of it put her on the edge and while she didn’t know the specifics, she knew that the fact that it involved Churchill and the government, it had the possibility of being much more dangerous than what Tommy was letting on but she had to trust Tommy.

Once the water became cold Josephine stepped out and got dressed before going downstairs to find Tommy and it wasn’t hard, she quickly found him in his office but he wasn’t going to be in there for long.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Josephine asked as she poked her head around the door.

“...Work?” Tommy sounded unsure of his answer.

“Not today you’re not.” Josephine reminded him, “You promised”

Tommy rolled his eyes and grinned before he pushed himself away from his desk and walked over to his wife.

“I did, didn’t I.”

“Hmm” Josephine took his hand in his and pulled him from his office, calling for one of their housekeepers to make them some tea. She dragged him to the conservatory, it was a nice day and she refused to let him stick himself in his office.

“Let me have this day, you’re going back to work tomorrow,” Josephine said as she settled into one of the seats in the conservatory.

“I didn’t say anything,” Tommy said as he sat next to her.

Josephine simply raised an eyebrow causing Tommy to give her a tiny smile. The housekeeper came in with their tea and some biscuits and quickly left after they thanked her.

“Your father said something interesting to me yesterday” Tommy spoke up, catching Josephine’s attention

“Yeah? What about?”

“He mentioned something about grandchildren.”

Josephine couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto her face when Tommy told her about their interaction, 

“He spoke to me about that as well.”

“So?” Tommy wanted to know her stance.

“I want children but not yet, I wish to have at least a few months of just us by ourselves. Is that okay?”

“Of course” Tommy tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, “We can start trying whenever you’re ready. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Thank you” Josephine smiled thankfully, “I want to feel ready and that I’m in the right position in my life before we decided to have children.”

“What else are you doing tomorrow, other than visiting your mother?” Tommy changed the subject

“Work but I’m going to bring pappa, I think he’s getting bored at home doing nothing. I also think he’s getting lonely as well since I’m not always around, so if he gets a few hours per week at the shop, he at least he gets out of the house and he can interact with people.” 

“If you need anything, you can always ask me, you know that” Tommy didn’t want her to feel like she had to do things by herself.

Josephine smiled at him, “I know. I can also do things by myself, you know.”

That was a fault of Tommy’s, he always wanted to help her and by doing that, he undermined her but Josephine was perfectly capable of doing things by herself and if needed, she knew she could ask Tommy for help.

“Sorry.” Tommy sheepishly apologized causing Josephine to simply smile

The next day, Tommy had dropped Josephine as her father’s and quickly sped off afterwards, not even staying long enough to say hello and all Josephine could do was frown as he drove off, she knew he was busy with Russian business but there was something about the whole situation that was rubbing her the wrong way.

She didn’t get the chance to think more of it as her father quickly ushered her inside for a cup of tea before they set out for the shop. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jonas said as he placed the teapot on the table, “And I would like to work at the shop on a regular basis.”

“I was going to bring that up with you!” Josephine grinned, “What do you think about part-time? Two days a week?”

“Six.”

Josephine rolled her eyes at her dad, “Don’t be ridiculous, what about three?”

“Four days by myself is too much, how about five?”

Josephine sighed as she thought it over, “Four is the highest I’ll go.”

Jonas gave in, “Fine, four.”

“You’re still coming to the dinner on Sunday, right?

“Of course I am” Jonas reaffirmed

Josephine grinned as she took a sip of her tea, “If you’re so lonely, why don’t you consider finding a woman.”

Jonas frowned at her, “I couldn’t do that to your mother.”

Josephine took his hand in his and squeezed it, “I think mum would be more upset that you haven’t allowed yourself to find happiness since she died.”

When her father didn’t answer, Josephine spoke again, “Don’t feel like you have to but I hate the thought of you being by yourself.”

“If you let me work for as long as I wanted to then you wouldn’t have to worry” Jonas teased

“It’s not the same thing and you know that.”

Jonas shrugged, “I’ll think about it.”

“Good, now finish your tea, we need to go to the shop.”

It didn’t take long for Jonas to get into the groove of working with the other workers at the shop, it was if they had been working together for years instead of hours and Josephine was relieved that he was comfortable there without her presence. She had been putting it off a while but she knew that she had to finish planning the charity dinner and play the role of Tommy’s wife and so, she couldn’t spend her time at the shop like she wanted to.

During their lunch break, they went to the cemetery with some flowers to pay their respects to Josephine’s mother but they weren’t able to stay there for long. Finn had come running to them, informing them that Tommy wanted Josephine since there was going to be a family meeting and he wanted her attendance. 

She had gotten there before Tommy, so it was just her, Polly, Arthur, John and Finn. She knew she was out of the loop on whatever what the cause for the family meeting but she also knew that she wouldn’t be out of the loop for long.

“All right, Finn. Thanks for coming. Fuck off.” Arthur told the youngest Shelby

“Finn, you can stay.” Tommy waved off his older brother’s demand as he walked towards the family

“Sit down, John. Sit down.” Tommy ordered John.

John did as ordered and Tommy took a moment before he spoke again

“John, you cut Angel Changretta. Even though Arthur told you to apologise.”

“Mmm-hmm.” John hummed in confirmation

“- Polly told you to compromise.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Josephine watched the interaction in silence, she knew little about Angel Changretta other than Lizzie dating him so she knew something must have escalated if John had cut him.

“You chose not to listen to Mr Apologise or Mrs Compromise. And now I have got an Italian walking around my backyard saying he's going to kill my brother.  
So what do we do, John? Do we apologise or do we compromise?”

John didn’t answer Tommy.

“Oh, it was just something John said as a joke.” Arthur stepped in to defend his brother.

“Yeah, but he's your brother as well, Arthur.”

“Yeah.” Arthur agreed, “I know I didn't want to start a war over something, John said without meaning it.”

“So, should he apologise in Italian or in English? Or should we ask them which fucking language they prefer? I'm not clear.”

Polly placed her teacup down and interrupted them, “You said while this business was going on in London, you wanted peace at home.”

“And the only way to guarantee peace is by making the prospect of war seem hopeless. If you apologise once, you do it again and again and again. Like taking bricks out of the wall of your fucking house.” Tommy explains, “Do you want to bring the house down, Arthur?”

Arthur lets out a grunt of disagreement.

“If you're soft on rebellion, it'll grow.”

“Bloody ‘soft on rebellion’.” Arthur scoffed as he pushed himself out of his chair.

“You did the right thing, John. Now, we go on the offensive. We take two of the Changretta pubs, and we take them tonight. That's it.”

“Oh! Right. For Christ's sake, why?” Polly exclaimed, not understanding Tommy’s point of view.

“Hey?!”

“- Why?”

“Why? Because we fucking can! Because we fucking can and if we can, we do. And if we lift our heel off their necks now, they’ll just come at us. Remember these are the bastards that wanted Danny Whizz-Bang dead.” Tommy roared. “You're getting soft, brother. Soft and weak. Save the Bible for Sundays, eh.”

“Tommy that’s enough.” Josephine cut in before any more could happen.

Tommy looked at her in surprised as if he forgot he was the one who invited her to the meeting in the first place.

Tommy released a deep breath before he spoke again, “You take the Wrexham, you take the Five Bells. You get them signed over to us in the morning. You make sure the coppers stay away. Don't use the fucking phones, all right? There's someone listening.”

Tommy motioned to Josephine to that they were leaving and she silently stood up, wanting to wait until they were alone before she spoke to him. She patted Polly on her shoulder as she walked past her to leave the room. 

She didn’t wait to speak her mind, only waiting until the car turned off of Watery Lane.

“Are you going tell me about this issue we apparently have with the Italians?” Josephine asked as she fiddled with the strap of her purse.

Tommy sighed, “Lizzie decided not to listen to my instructions and tried to take her Italian man to our wedding.”

“Tried to?”

“Coincidentally, his restaurant just happened to catch on fire the night before.”

Josephine scoffed, “And now from what I’ve gathered from the meeting, you’ve not only gotten involved with Russian business but also Italian too.”

“As I said, if you’re soft on rebellion it’ll grow.”

“Or,” Josephine countered, “They’ll come back determined and with a vengeance.” 

“What’s your point?” Tommy scowled.

“You’re involved with the Russians and not even by your own choice. You’re a pawn in whatever game the government is playing and even with all that happening, you decide to go to war with the Italians.”

“We’re dealing with them, don’t worry.”

“Get off your high horse Tommy, you’re not invincible,” Josephine whispered.

“They get mad and so what? Who cares if they burn down a couple of buildings.”

They had arrived home but they continued to sit in the car as they argued, 

“John took his fucking eyes! They won’t care about some silly buildings, Thomas.” Josephine was coming exasperated, “You do know the saying is, ‘An eye for an eye’”

“Why are you so upset about all this? It’ll fine.”

“I’m upset because even though you say to me you want to start a family, you continuously get involved in unnecessary engagements. I understand why you’re involved with the Russians but there’s no need to add more to your plate with the Italians.” Josephine burst, “Sooner rather than later, you’re going to have to choose between family and business, Thomas because one of these days, you’ll encounter someone who will have no problem killing members of your family to get a point across.”

Josephine took in a shaky breath before she spoke again, “I don’t want to experience the pain of burying my own child or you.”

With that, Josephine hopped out of the car and stormed inside of their house and Tommy watched her go, her words ringing in his head. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the sapphire, he had wanted to give it to her tonight but if he did, it would seem like a cheap apology. He would apologize for real in the morning and then gift it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one week :O


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few lewd words later in the chapter and obviously what happens at the end of s2, so be cautioned.

Tommy hardly slept in general, only getting a few hours each night and despite how crazy his day had been, he tossed and turned all night in the guest room. Josephine’s presence had always been able to make him sleep better and he didn’t realise the effect she had until she returned and moved in with him, with her, he had no need for opium to help him sleep. 

Despite having things to do, Tommy didn’t leave first thing in the morning, he knew he had to make things right with Josephine. He, as per usual was up before her and he didn’t miss the surprised look on her face when she saw him when she walked into the dining room for breakfast.

“I’m surprised you’re still here, usually you would be out at the crack of dawn when you don’t have to drop me off” Josephine commented as she sat down in her usual seat and poured herself a cup of tea.

“I wanted to speak to you.” Tommy folded up his newspaper.

“Yeah?”

“You were right about getting involved with the Italians, we already have enough on our plate with the Russians.” Tommy apologised, “I’m sorry.”

Josephine looked up at him and let out a small sigh, “Working for the government is one thing but feuding with gangs is another. The Changretta’s will take revenge for burning down their pubs and blinding Angel”

“I know but I won’t go begging for forgiveness.”

“I know” Josephine sent him a tiny smile, “I just want you to be careful.”

Tommy took one last gulp of his tea before he stood up from his chair, he went over to Josephine’s and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I will.”

“Leaving already?” Josephine questioned

“Hmm, got work to do.” 

“I’ll see you later then? I’ll be busy with organizing this damn foundation dinner all day.”

Tommy pecked her on the lips, “I’ve got a present for you and I’ll give it to you this evening.”

“A present?” 

“Tonight.” 

After one last kiss, Tommy was off, leaving Josephine to wonder what her gift was but she couldn’t think about it for long as she had to finish off planning.

  
Josephine vowed never to plan a party or dinner again, it was the most stressful and infuriating thing she had ever done and doing it once was more than enough for her. She luckily had the housekeepers to keep her sane, providing her with tea and snacks and helping sort through guest lists and invitations and as the clock approached ten pm, she was finally done.

As soon as she sat down and relaxed on the couch, the front door swung open and Tommy walked in. He immediately found her in the living room and Josephine could immediately tell he had a bad day.

“Long day?” She asked

“Something like that” Tommy pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How was yours?”

“Long but not as bad yours, I’m guessing.” Josephine cupped his face with her hand and ran her thumb over his cheek.

“Let me go get your present, alright?”

“If you’re too tired then don’t worry about it.”

“I’m fine.” Tommy pressed a kiss to her palm before he left. 

When he returned, he told her to close her eyes and she felt him place something around her neck and when she opened her eyes and looked down, she saw a large sapphire connected to a chain.

She spun around in shock, wondering where he had gotten in from.

“I got it from a...friend” Tommy answered her unspoken question, “I was meant to give it to you yesterday but, you know…”

“It’s gorgeous, Tommy.” Josephine was still in disbelief, “Do you think I should wear it to the dinner?”

Tommy snuggled up close to her, his arms wrapping around her waist, “Of course you should.”

“You don’t think it’s too much? I don’t want to bring any unnecessary attention”

“You’ll be the most beautiful and eye-catching woman in the room with or without it” Tommy murmured into her ear, “Wear it.”

Josephine moved her head to the side and leaned back enough so that she could press a quick kiss to Tommy’s jaw,

“Thank you, I love it.”

“Come, let’s go to bed” 

Josephine let Tommy pull her up to bed, still distracted by the large gem sitting on her chest.

When the day of the dinner arrived, Josephine was reluctant to get out of bed because when she left the bed, it meant that the day had officially started and that meant tying up the loose ends of the charity dinner and then wasting her evening talking and making associates with people she’s never met before but she had to. 

Tommy had indulged her and stayed in bed with her for longer than usual but he was soon ushering her out of the bed, making promises about what they could do after the dinner.

That evening, before she joined Tommy who was waiting for her downstairs, she looked herself over one more time in the mirror, fixing any makeup that had been smudged and tidying away any stray hairs and after deeming everything was the best it could be, she picked up the necklace and made her way downstairs.

Tommy was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and he couldn’t help but release a slight smile.

“You like?” Josephine asked with her own smile on her lips

“I love.”  
“You mind?” Josephine held out the necklace and Tommy wordlessly took it from her and moved around so he could clasp it for her.

Tommy held out his arm and Josephine took it before he began to lead them to the car that waited for them.

  
When they arrived, most of the guests had already arrived so Josephine was quickly swept up in conversations and deals. She made her way around the room, making sure to greet every person and hold a short conversation with them, she wanted them to think highly of her and the family so that they would put money to the cause and if any of them had any problems with the colour of her skin then they did well to hide it.

“Mrs Shelby!”

Josephine turned around at the call of her name and saw the leader of the Birmingham City Council making his way towards her. She quickly finished her conversation with the couple she was talking with before she met him halfway.

“Mrs Shelby, thank you for the invite” 

“I should really be thanking you for attending” Josephine gave him a charming smile, “I’m sure you much rather be talking to Tommy. Come…”

She motioned for the man to follow her as she made her way across the hall to where Tommy was talking with a few men. It was the first time she had seen him since she had arrived and she couldn’t help but feel sad that their moment together was brief.

“Tommy!” She called for her husband’s attention. “ Here's the leader of the Birmingham City Council.”

“Hello, Tommy.”

“- Hi, Danny.”

The men greeted each other with familiarity. 

“How's business?” 

“All right, it's holding up, holding up. How are you?” Tommy had an easy smile on his face as he spoke to the other man

“You know each other?” Josephine interrupted them.

“I have interests in a steelworks in Cradley Heath. Tommy helps me get my products to the carmakers.” ‘Danny’ explained “Congratulations, Mrs Shelby, on your wedding.”

“Thank you, I'm surprised you weren't invited.” Josephine was curious about why he wasn’t invited considering it felt like Tommy had invited everyone in his address book.

“Oh, now, the party has really started.” ‘Danny’ looked over his shoulder and saw the two men who looked like they just arrived.

“Who are they?” Josephine questioned, the men didn’t look familiar to her

“Father John Hughes from St Mary's Boys Reformatory and with him is Mr Patrick Jarvis, MP.” ‘Danny’ filled her in. “They are part of an organisation called the Economic League.”

“Did you invite them, Josephine?” Tommy asked

Josephine pursed her lips as she thought about it, “They don’t look familiar, I-- They were recommended by the Lord Mayor.”

She cut herself off when she remembered where the names were from. Judging from Tommy’s sour expression, those men were clearly more than what their appearances let on and she cursed herself for inadvertently causing an issue and as if he could read minds, Tommy placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder as if to tell her that she wasn’t at fault. 

“Oh. On your "best people of the city" list, eh?”

“I'll introduce you, Tommy.” ‘Danny’ offered.

“That's all right, Danny. I'll introduce myself.” Tommy brushed off his offer and followed after men who had left the room.

Josephine watched him for a moment before she turned back to face ‘Danny’, she only spoke to him for a few more moments before she ended the conversation and made her way over to where Polly, Ada and her father were standing. She picked up a glass of wine as she did so, slipping in midway through a conversation.

“What are we talking about?” She asked as she pushed into the small circle they had formed.

She gave her father a quick hug before she turned her attention to Ada who had begun to fill her in.

“Polly has a thing for Ruben Oliver” Ada teased her aunt with a smile.

“The artist?” Josephine joined in with the teasing, “Ooh, I think you should, Pol.”

Polly rolled her eyes at the both of them and looked at Jonas for help but all he did was smile and shrug his shoulders, 

“You two are unbelievable”

“There’s no reason no to,” Josephine told her, “It’s the twenties and you can live loud and freely.”

Polly simply rolled her eyes again but Josephine knew her words had stuck.

“Mrs Shelby” An accented voice called for Josephine and it wasn’t hard for her to connect the pieces on who the woman was. 

Josephine said goodbye to the group before she made her way to where the Russian woman was waiting.

“I am --”

Josephine cut her off, “Tatiana Petrovna. I know who you are.”

“Your husband told you about me?”

“My husband talked to me about business.” Josephine corrected.

“You know the business which means you should know if need be, I will sleep with him” Tatiana proclaimed.

Josephine raised an eyebrow at the audacity the woman had, “You think you will be able to?”

Tatiana threw her a smug smirk, “Many men are willing to sleep with me, married or not. I am a duchess--”

“A vagina is just a vagina” Josephine whispered harshly, not wanting to bring any attention to their slightly lewd conversation, “It does not matter how many jewels you cover yourself with, there’s nothing about special about your cunt”

Tatiana’s face twisted into a scowl before she rectified it, “You don’t sound surprised.”

“Like I said duchess, you’re nothing special or new.”

“Did your husband give you that sapphire? Looks familiar”

They were long past the point of passive-aggressiveness so Josephine knew that the comment wasn’t as innocent as it was posed.

She glanced down at it before facing Tatiana once again, “No doubt, I have to thank your family for it.”

Tommy had interrupted their conversation before it could last any longer, his arm slipping around Josephine’s waist,

“Hello ladies”

Josephine sends Tommy a false smile, “Tommy this is Tatiana Petrovna. I’m sure you know each other” 

“_Duchess_ Tatiana Petrovna” The woman corrected.

“Of course, my apologies” Josephine sarcastically apologized, “I’ll leave you two to it, shall I?”

Josephine didn’t wait to hear a response before she was off, she desperately needed a glass of wine- or two. 

“Hey-hey” Tommy rushed up to her minutes later.

“I’m guessing that our friendly duchess here is connected to those two men from earlier,” Josephine commented not noticing his shocked state.

“I’m sorry, yeah, I really am but I need you to do a favour for me” Tommy rushed out.

“A favour--”

“Take off the necklace for me”

Josephine stared at him in surprise, “Take it off? Why? Is it because it’s from the Russians?”

Tommy stumbled over his words for a bit before he decided to spill the truth, “It’s been cursed.”

Josephine wanted to laugh, “Cursed? You don’t really--”

“It’s been cursed by a Gypsy” 

Tommy’s words stopped Josephine in her tracks, while she didn’t completely believe things like that, she knew Tommy did and she could see him growing more frantic so she decided to listen to his pleads and ask questions later.

“Okay, alright. I’ll take it off” Josephine saw how the tension left Tommy’s shoulders.

Tommy pressed a desperate kiss to her lips before he pulled away, “I love you”

Josephine gave him a smile before she turned around so he could undo her clasp but they never got that far.

“For Angel!” A man dressed in a waiters outfit had pushed pashed Polly and pulled out a gun, shooting it towards Josephine and Tommy.

The next thing Josephine knows is that there was a loud bang and then she was on the floor with Tommy leaning over her, looking frantic. It felt like she was underwater, the sounds around her were muffled and while she could see Tommy saying something, she couldn’t hear but then it was like someone had suddenly pulled her out of the water.

The burning hot pain in her upper chest area had brought her out of whatever thing she was in before and now everything felt too loud, the screams and shouts grated on her ears and she could feel the vibrations of Tommy’s chest against her back as he shouted for help. It wasn’t long till the burning pain caught her attention again and she let out a whimper causing Tommy’s eyes to snap to her.

It was as if Josephine’s mind was filled with thick mud, she still had no idea what was going on. She didn’t know why her body throbbed with pain or why everyone was screaming and shouting and as she tried to make sense of everything black started to seep into her vision before it completely overtook it and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might put out the next chapter sometime this week since I haven't got anything else to do. Talk to me on my Tumblr: nineteenninety-six


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

_“For Angel!”_

As soon as Tommy saw the gunman jump forward, he tried to move Josephine out of the line of fire but he wasn’t quick enough, the bullet struck her and she collapsed back into his arms. 

“Get me a fucking ambulance now!” Tommy shouted to the people around him.

He turned his gaze back to Josephine who was in his arms, there was blood all over her chest and neck and Tommy sure that some had gotten on him as well. 

The sound of her whimper caught his attention and he was surprised to see her still conscious, he could see the fear in her eyes as they flickered around, confused but when they started to flutter shut, panic overcame him and he started to shout for help again and placed his hands over her wound, in hopes that it would help. 

The rest the night was like a blur to him, he barely remembers the ambulance coming or the trip to the hospital and it was only when his aunt sat next to him in one of the chairs outside of the room where Josephine was being treated in, did he snap back to reality. 

“Any news?”

Tommy clenched his jaw, “No.”

Tommy was scared, he was scared to lose Josephine. They hadn’t been married long and now she was on the brink of death, her life in the hands of the doctors inside of the room who he had no other choice but to trust. 

Tommy feared that if she survived, that when she woke up, she would want nothing to do with him anymore and even though the thought made his heart clench, he’d take it over her dying. He would never forgive himself if she died.  
At some point, his aunt left and when she returned, she was out of the extravagant dress she wore to the charity dinner and dressed in something more normal and she brought along a change of clothes for Tommy as well. 

She insisted that he changed out of the blood-stained clothes and told him he should try to wash off the dried blood that was still on his skin and he initially didn’t want to, thinking that if he left for even a second then he would miss vital news about Josephine but then he realized how uncomfortable he felt in the clothes, so he did what she asked.

It would be a couple more hours until the doctor came out of the room, his scrubs splattered with blood. 

Tommy stood up when the doctor stepped out, eager to hear the news on Josephine.

“We’ve stabled her” The doctor informs, much to Tommy’s relief, “But she isn’t in the clear yet. We’ll move her into her room soon.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Polly said in place of Tommy who was silent.

Tommy had paid for a private room, not wanting her to share a room with anyone but as soon as she was safe enough he would be taking her home.

The doctor nodded at them before he left and Tommy slumped back into the chair, running his hands over his face, everything was still unsure.

  
After Josephine was settled into her room, Tommy was practically glued to her bedside. He didn’t care for business at the moment and he’d deal with the Italians tomorrow because he needed some time alone with Josephine, even if she was unconscious.

His time alone didn’t last long, there was a knock on the door before someone slipped in and thinking it was his aunt or his brothers, he was ready to tell them to piss off but it wasn’t his family, it was Jonas.

The older man looked like he had been dragged through hell and back and Tommy guessed that it wasn’t that far from the truth. No doubt seeing his daughter get shot and almost bleed to death must have shaken Jonas to his core.

“Can I?” Jonas motioned towards the other chair that sat in the room and Tommy quickly nodded, he wasn’t about to deny the man from seeing his daughter.

Jonas dragged the chair over to the other side of the hospital bed before he took a seat and took Josephine’s hand into his.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before, Jonas spoke up breaking the silence,

“First you cheat on her, breaking my little girl’s heart and then you two get back together but can’t stop yourself from getting involved in dirty business, so now my precious daughter is balancing between life and death.” Jonas’ voice full of sadness and anger, “It should be you in that hospital bed.”

“I know” Tommy’s voice was quiet, “I wish it was.”

Jonas’ eyes flickered up to Tommy, “I don’t want to bury my daughter.”

Tommy stayed silent, Josephine’s words about burying him and their children, from the week before ringing in his mind.

Jonas released a deep breath before speaking again, “You’ll get them won’t you, the men who planned this?”  
Tommy nodded, “I will.”

“Good”

The men fell back into silence after Jonas spoke and they both stayed in the room until nightfall when Jonas pressed a kiss to Josephine’s forehead and muttered a few loving words in Swedish before he left, didn’t spare Tommy a look or any words.

Tommy was left alone with Josephine and had an urge to talk to her, even though she couldn’t hear him.

“Please don’t leave me” Tommy bowed his head, “I need you. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane.”

  
As the days passed, Josephine remained unconscious and Tommy remained sat next to her bedside. Jonas visited each day and Polly came every so often to get instructions from Tommy regarding the business and Italians. Arthur and John had picked them up and were waiting for Tommy, who didn’t want to leave Josephine but he needed to exact revenge. 

Jonas, like clockwork, was at Josephine’s room as soon as the clock struck nine o’clock and Tommy was waiting for him,

“My brother’s have picked up the Changretta’s. I’ll make sure they pay.”

“Thank you” Jonas nodded at him before moving to his usual seat.

Tommy didn’t immediately go to where his brothers held Changretta, instead, he spent the day in his office and the stables. He needed a break from the hospital room where everything was so cold and sterile, he needed a break from seeing Josephine so pale and lifeless on the hospital bed. He needed a break.

That night when Tommy went to where his brothers were holding Vicente Changretta and after Arthur shot Vicente, his brother’s told him they had disobeyed his orders, he was livid.

“She’s good people Tommy,” Arthur explained, “She’s innocent.”

“My wife is innocent! My wife, who nearly died, is innocent Arthur!” Tommy shouted, “Is Josephine not good people?! Is she not innocent?!”

Tommy left after that and made his way back to the hospital and what greeted him, erased all his previous frustrations.

Josephine was awake and talking to her father and when he walked in, they both looked up at him. Jonas pressed a kiss to Josephine’s cheek and bid her goodbye before he left her bedside and the hospital room.

Tommy remained silent as he walked around to the side of the bed, staring at her as if he couldn’t believe it was real. It had been a week since everything had happened and the doctor did say she would wake up at any time but he was still caught off guard.

Josephine licked her lips before she spoke, “Hello”

Tommy let out a sob before he carefully and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, 

“Thank god” He whispers.

Tommy took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand,

“Pappa says I’ve been out for almost a week”

Tommy nodded, “You have. I was scared.”

“...W-What happened?”

Tommy sighed before he spoke, “The Changretta’s hired a hitman but he shot you instead of one of us.”

Josephine stared at him as she thought of her next words, “What’s happened to them?”

“The Changrettas ?”

At Josephine’s nod, he explained,

“Angel and Vicente are dead and Audrey is on a ship to New York.” 

Josephine nodded before she started to blink slowly and struggled to keep her eyes open,

“Sleep,” Tommy told her, “I’ll be here when you wake up”

Josephine did just that and Tommy watched her sleep with a slightly lighter heart. Josephine was alive and slowly recovering and it was all he could ask for.

  
The next day when the doctor came in for a check-up, Tommy asked a question that he had been wanting to ask for the past week,

“When is she able to come home?”

The doctor pondered the question before he answered, “Well Mrs Shelby seems to be healing well and the wound shows no signs off infection but I would like to keep her for a few days just to be sure.”

“So I can take her home in a few days?”

“You can but I urge you to hire a live-in nurse, someone to help her.”

“Thank you”

The doctor nodded before he left, leaving Tommy with Josephine who was sleeping. 

He was glad that she could come home soon, he was sure that Josephine would much prefer to be comfortable at home than stuck in the hospital.

“Tommy?...”

Tommy turned to face Josephine and she gestured to the water jug and he quickly poured her a glass of water and helped her drink it.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Stiff and sore” Josephine flinched as she adjusted herself on the bed, “I’m sick of this place, I want to go home.”

Tommy pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “I talked to the doctor and he said that you can come home in a few days.”

“Thank god.”

“I need to call Polly, need her to hire a live-in nurse for me.”

Josephine nodded, “Do you think you could ask pappa if he could stay around ours for a bit?”

“Your father doesn’t like me at the moment, I think it’s better if you asked.”

Josephine nodded, “Okay.”

Tommy gave her a brief kiss before he left her room to call Polly, his wife was coming home and he needed to make sure everything was right.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Tommy had done the most to make sure that Josephine was comfortable, he hired a few more members of staff. Which included; cooks, housekeepers and nurses and when Josephine returned home, she bit her tongue and decided not to speak on it at the moment.

It was obviously Tommy's way of showing his concern. He felt guilty for her injury and this was his way to relieve his guilt. Josephine knew she would have to speak to him about what happened and convince him that she didn't blame him but she also knew that he wouldn't believe her at the moment.

It was a difficult time for both of them and while there would be a long period of healing, Josephine knew they would be fine and back to normal eventually.

It's a shame that it took her nearly dying but if it was the thing that finally got  
Tommy to stop being reckless, she was glad it was worth it.

Josephine had been home for three days and Tommy had stayed at home and by her side for the first day, making sure that she was properly settled in and comfortable but business couldn't be pushed aside for much longer so he had to go back to work but her father was there to keep her company.

Jonas was still upset with Tommy and he hadn't hidden it and neither Josephine nor Tommy could blame him. Jonas would eventually forgive him but it would take a while.

Josephine had been home for a few days, confined to her bedroom healing from her injury and she was glad it was coming along nicely but she found that as the more days passed and the longer she was stuck in her room doing nothing, the larger the urge grew to talk to Tommy. She wanted to wait until they were both ready but it was getting harder to wait and hold her tongue.

One late evening after Jonas retired to bed, Tommy had made his way into the bedroom where Josephine was currently staying and perched on the edge of her bed, despite her reassurances that it was fine for him to sit next to her and sit close to each other, he refused to do so, afraid that he would hurt her and it bothered Josephine to no end, as one at things she needed most at the moment, was a warm hug from her husband.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on her ankle.

"I could really do with a hug" Josephine pouted

Tommy signed and pondered over what decision he should make but Josephine would bet that he needed to physically touch and hold her, as much as she needed him

"Tommy, please" Josephine pleaded, "I really need a hug from you. I've missed your touch so much"

"Alright" Tommy gave in and slipped his shoes off before he climbed into the bed and shifted close to his wife

Josephine released a sigh of pleasure once he sat next to her and since her injury was on her left shoulder, Tommy climbed on, on her right side allowing her to press up close to him, intertwined their hands and rest her head on his shoulder without aggravating her wound.

"I missed you," Josephine confessed.

"I've made sure I had time to see you every day" Tommy replied

It was true, even though he had business to attend to, he made sure he came home early enough so that they could spend a few hours together at night before Josephine went to sleep

"I mean I missed your touch. it's very comforting to me" Josephine explained, “Now more than ever''

Tommy patted her hand in understanding and two of them sat in silence for a few moments, relishing in each other's touch.

"Can you tell me what's been happening with the Russians?" Josephine broke the silence

Tommy looked like he was going to come up with an excuse and not tell her but Josephine quickly reminded him of their deal and Tommy's promise to keep her informed and updated about things that were going on.

"One of the men that they are working with is double-crossing them," Tommy tells her about what he had found.

"What are you going to do about it?" Josephine asked, knowing that Tommy would do something about it.

"Dispose of him"

"By yourself?" Josephine raised an eyebrow "That's reckless"

"I don't want to drag anyone else into whatever this mess is"

"And I don't want to lose you! "Josephine gestured to herself, "we've already become too close to one of us dying haven't we?"

"I just want you to finish this as quickly and efficiently as possible." Josephine continued.

"I can’t make any promises," Tommy finally spoke.

Josephine nodded and sighed, not surprised.

"I found out some news earlier" Tommy changed the subject

"Hmm?"

"Linda's pregnant" Tommy at straight to the point.

"Shut up" Josephine gasped, staring at him with wide eyes

Tommy nodded "Arthur told me"

"Fuck off "Josephine muttered at loud. "Jesus Christ"

Tommy snorted at her reaction, causing Josephine to let at a giggle.

"No, but I don't know who I feel more sorry for, Arthur, Linda or the baby" Josephine rushed out

"It's me you should feel sorry for," Tommy told her

"Maybe getting shot was a blessing in disguise" Josephine mused."I don't have to go over there and offer my congratulations and pretend that I'm happy for her or even care"

Tommy rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"That reminds me, we don't need all the staff you've hired. There's only three of us in the house at the moment" Josephine said.

"You think Linda would like it if we sent them over to her and Arthur?" Tommy questioned

"Don't do that Tommy" Josephine shook her with a small smile "She'd come over here kicking and screaming about we don't think she's a good wife and mother and whatever else and I'll be the one who has to deal with her"

Tommy agreed with a roll of his eyes, once more asking himself why his brother picked Linda as a wife

"What's happening tomorrow? "Josephine asked around a yawn

Tommy knew that if he left now to let her sleep, she wouldn't be happy so he decided to stay with her and continue their conversation until she fell asleep.

"Work"

"Are you going to be in Small Heath?" She asked around another yawn

"Why?"

"If you are able, can you just check in on the shop? Neither or pappa have been there in a while and I need someone just to make sure everything is okay"

"Of course"

Tommy watched as Josephine fell asleep, it felt like every day he fell more and more in love with her.

After making sure her pillows were adjusted correctly and that she looked comfortable, Tommy pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room to go to his.

The next day the nurse had given her the green light to leave the bed as long as she was careful not to tear her stitches, so she decided to spend a few hours in the conservatory with her father. Though it was if her words from the night before had come to bite her in the bum.

“Mrs Shelby” Helen, the housekeeper stepped into the conservatory, “Your sister in law has stopped by and is wondering if it’s possible to visit you.”

“Sister-in-law?” Josephine asked, confused since she had three.

“Linda Shelby.”

“Ah” Josephine hummed, “Of course, send her through. Can you also bring us some tea as well?”

“Of course, madam” Helen nodded at her before she left.

“Linda? I thought she didn’t like you?” Jonas asked

Josephine rolled her eyes, “She doesn’t but she’s pregnant so I’m guessing she’s here to brag.”

“Shall I leave you two alone?”

“Please don’t!” Josephine looked at her father with wides eyes, “Don’t leave me alone with her”

Jonas quickly nodded and Helen returned with Linda right behind her before the housekeeper left again to gather their tea.

“Josephine, Mr Lindholm” Linda had her usual smug smirk plastered on her face as she greeted them.

While her father stood up to greet her, Josephine remained in her seat, deciding to milk the most out of her injury whilst she could, even though she could stand up and greet Linda without any issues.

“Linda” Josephine falsely smiled, “It’s great to see you but what’s the occasion?”

“I’m surprised Tommy didn’t already tell you” Linda smiled at her, “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh wow,” Josephine feigned surprised, “Congratulations, I’m sure you and Arthur must be so happy.” 

“The Lord has blessed us, we feel incredibly lucky.”

Luckily, Helen returned with their tea, giving Josephine an excuse not to answer her but as soon as Helen left, Linda spoke again.

“I must say that I’m quite surprised that you and Tommy have no children yet,” Linda said before she took a sip of her tea.

Josephine had to bite her tongue and stop herself from saying the things she truly wanted to say, “Well, me and Tommy want to make sure we’re in a good place before we decide to have children.”

“And you don’t think time is running out? Surely you know that the older you are, the harder it becomes?”

“Well if it ever comes to that then I’m sure we could always adopt, there are countless children in orphanages that need a loving family.”

Linda didn’t have a comeback for that, so she scowled and stood up, “Anyways, I should go, I was only here to pass on the good news.”

“Hmm, thank you, Linda and congratulations” Josephine bid her goodbye.

Once Linda had left, Jonas turned to his daughter and raised his eyebrows causing Josephine to laugh, 

“I know right, she’s such a handful”

“Her and Arthur don’t make sense, they’re complete opposites”

“Yup” Josephine agreed, “It’s driving Tommy up the wall.”

“I can imagine why” 

That night when Tommy returned home, he found Josephine in bed deep into a book, along looking up when he slipped into the bedside her.

“Oh, Tommy,” Josephine gave him a bright smile, “You’d never guess who paid me a visit today”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to guess.

“Linda” Josephine revealed, “Decided to drop by to spread her good news”

“She came all the way out here to tell you she was pregnant?”

“Oh, not just that. She also came to tell me that we should start to have kids ourselves before it got too late”

Tommy frowned, “What did you say to her?”

“That it would happen when it happens.” Josephine rolled her eyes at the memory of what happened earlier, “Can’t believe she had the audacity.” 

Tommy hummed in agreement.

“She was only here for ten minutes but I’m guessing bragging in person is better than doing it over the phone.”

“Do you still want to have children?” Tommy asked after a few moments of silence

“Yeah,” Josephine threw him a smile, “Not until all this Russian business is over and done with though.”

Tommy pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “Sounds good to me”


	40. Chapter Fourty

Weeks had passed and Josephine had completely healed, allowing her to go back to work, much to her relief and Tommy’s annoyance. While she couldn’t wait to have things go back to normal, Tommy had wanted her to stay at home for a few more weeks, just to be completely sure, even though the doctors had given her the all-clear.

With Josephine wanting to work full time and Tommy not wanting her to work at all, they compromised on her working part-time and on the days she wasn’t in the store, she took up Tommy’s office and worked on paperwork.

It was currently one of her days off so she was in Tommy’s office but she wasn’t able to focus on the sheets in front of her, her mind kept on wandering to her husband. He had recently received news that Arthur Shelby Sr had died and had taken the other Shelby brothers out hunting to tell them about it and the only person she mildly concerned about was Arthur. Tommy, John and Ada all hate the man and most likely didn’t care about his death and the man had only appeared once or twice since Finn was born, so Finn had no memories or care for the man. But Arthur had a complicated relationship with his father.

The sound of a car rolling up to their house caught Josephine’s attention, they weren’t expecting anyone and Tommy and the boys went off on horses and they also would come through the back of the house and not the front, so she frowned in confusion. 

Before she could go and find out, the office door opened and Tatiana walked in like she owned the place, causing Josephine to instantly scowl, she couldn’t stand the fact that the woman she didn’t like was in her home.

Tatiana looked surprised to find her at Tommy’s desk but she quickly soothed her surprised expression back into her normal blank stare but Josephine caught it.

“Can I help you?” She asked

“I am looking for your husband…” Tatiana’s eyes moved around the office, taking in everything.

“He’s not here at the moment. That’s why you usually call ahead before you visit.”

“Will he be back soon?”

“Can’t say.”

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Tatiana spoke

“Thought I’d be six feet under?” Josephine asked dryly 

“It certainly would have made sleeping with your husband easier.”

Josephine whipped out the gun Tommy stashed in the draw of his desk and pointed it at the duchess,

“Want to say that again?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy with the perfect timing stepped into his office, his steps faltering at the sight of the dutchess.

“Duchess.” Tommy greeted.

“Sorry I came unannounced,” Tatiana apologized

Tommy noticed Tatiana didn’t turn to look at him, her gaze focussed straightforward so he stepped further into his office and once again his steps faltered at what he saw.

“Josephine...” Tommy sighed

“Thomas.” 

John took that moment to barge in, his focus on telling Tommy prevented him from seeing neither Josephine nor Tatiana.

“Tommy, you ain't gonna believe this, man. I just phoned the garrison, right? I just spoke to Billy.” John couldn’t stop laughing, “He says Polly, Esme and Lizzie have gone on fucking strike.”

“They what?”

“They've gone on fucking strike!” John repeated, “Half of Birmingham is out. The female half, they're all out, every single one of them. Quakers put 'em up to it.”

“Who's watching the shop?” Tommy asked

“Polly's locked it up.”

John’s words were what caused Josephine’s eyes to flicker away from Tatiana, and a small smile teased her lips at the actions of the other women.

“Was Linda with them?” Tommy asked

“You know, Billy said that Polly jumped in the fucking Bull Ring, just pissed out of her mind, started going on about revolution, screaming to the rooftops,” John recalled.

Josephine’s smile widened. “As she should.”

At Josephine’s voice, John pushed the door further back and stared wide-eyed at Josephine who was still pointing the gun at Tatiana.

“Was Linda with them?” Tommy asked 

“Y-Yeah.” John struggled to pull his eyes away from the women in the room

“Then it was Linda's idea. Linda's a smart woman.” Tommy mused, “John, I would like you to escort our guest here to her car outside.”

“I need to talk to you” Tatiana protested

“And you will, just not at my fucking house.”

Tatiana frowned before she nodded and left the office, John on her heels.

Tommy made his over this wife and pulled the gun out of his hand with a raised brow,

“You going to shoot someone?” He asked as he placed the gun back in its place.

“Yeah, you if you don’t behave”

Tommy offered her a hand and pulled her up when she took it. His arms slipped around her waist, bringing her close

“I never behave.”

Josephine grinned at him, “I know”

Tommy brought her into a kiss and got lost in it before he pulled away for air.

“I’m going to be busy tomorrow but I’m going to Watery Lane first, want to join?” Tommy asked as he took a seat at his desk and pulled Josephine to sit on his lap.

“And be on the receiving end of a hungover Polly?” Josephine asked before she smiled, “I wouldn’t dare miss it.”

The next day when they arrived at Watery Lane, Josephine slipped into the kitchen while Tommy remained in the living room.

“Hello, ladies, I heard you had a wonderful day yesterday” Josephine greeted as she stepped in, before she bent down, her face next to Pollys, “Especially you Pol”

Polly let out a low groan before she started to swat at Josephine causing her to snicker as she jumped away from the swinging hand.

Josephine took a seat at the table and picked up the leaflet that sat in front of Lizzie and hummed as she read through it. 

“I’m pretty sure Tommy would provide you with separate lavatories and holidays if you asked, he’s just a bit...blind on some things,” Josephine told the women 

“None of your women was there” Lizzie informs her

“That’s because the shop is run by a woman, and not a man”

Tommy entered and eyed Polly who was leant back in her chair with a rag over her eyes,  
“I heard you were giving speeches off the back of a wagon, Pol.” He said, being loud on purpose

“I can't remember a fucking thing.” Polly groaned causing Josephine to snicker again.

“Well, Moss tells me you were threatening to burn down the town hall.” Tommy took a drag of his cigarette

“Oh, Tommy, we were having a laugh.” Polly removed the rag from her eyes, “You know, actually, the crowd around me was bigger than the crowd around Jessie Eden.”

“Who's Jessie Eden?” Tommy asked

“She's too soft. You're not gonna break the capitalist system talking about separate lavatories for women.” Polly replied, not answering Tommy’s question

“Who is Jessie Eden?” Tommy asked again

“She's our new best friend.” Lizzie finally answered 

“Shop steward at the Lucas factory,” Esme explained more

“A woman shop steward, I've heard of her.” 

“There is a leaflet here if you want to take a look, Tommy.” Lizzie motioned to the leaflet that Josephine was still holding.

Tommy picked up the leaflet and read it through“So, a separate lavatory? Is that it? Is that what you want? I don't know what you want. You have to tell me what it is that you want and then I'll know.”

“Actually, we want to know about the robbery you're planning. Not the factory robbery. The other one. The one you're not telling the women about.” Esme got close to Tommy.

Polly and Josephine exchanged glances at each other as the words came out of Esme’s mouth, both surprised

“John has a big mouth,” Tommy commented

“No. Arthur's got a big mouth. Arthur told Linda, Linda told me.” Esme explained.

Josephine rolled her eyes at the information, Linda has gotten Arthur wrapped around her little finger

“Polly?”

“Read the leaflet, Tommy,” Lizzie said

“Ladies, why don't I talk to Tommy privately, and then I'll report back to you faithfully.” Polly tried to put an end to the confrontation but Esme pushed forward

“You're not just gonna take payment from the Russians, are you, Tommy? You're going to clean them out, is that right?” Esme spat

“Esme. Watch yourself.” Josephine warned

“What happens after, when they come for us? When I'm about to give birth?” Esme continued on

“Get out, get back to work.” Tommy’s words were sharp

“Esme, come on.” Lizzie stood up and began to lead her out

“Keep us posted, won't you, sister?” Esme asked Polly

“I will.”

Tommy and Josephine rolled their eyes before Josephine stood up and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s cheek telling him that she would go and pay a visit to her father who had moved back to his house once Josephine fully recovered, leaving Polly and Tommy alone.

Tommy picked up her when he finished with Polly and took her home, before leaving again. She didn’t have an exact clue about where he was going but she guessed it had something to do with the Russians but hoped he would tell her when he returned.

Except for the next time she saw Tommy, he would be in the hospital.

She had no idea that he got jumped, beat and then dumped in front of their house later that night. 

She was asleep when he dragged himself into the house and stuffed himself with enough drugs so that he could block out the pain in the morning.

It wasn’t until she received a phone call from a distraught Ada, did she realise something horrible had happened.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the dates going into S4, I’ve tried my hardest to make sure it all adds up but I’m not good at maths so if it doesn’t make sense, then ignore it :P I also don’t remember how I described the house, so go along with that also lmao.
> 
> I used to write 2 chapters per episode, at around 2k each but recently I’ve been doing one episode per chapter and I feel like I’m rushing but I think that’s because I hate s3.
> 
> My tumblr is being really annoying atm and none of my posts is showing up in any of the tags I use so I might go back to updating this several times a week

Josephine felt sick to her stomach, her mind was racing. Ada's words were repeating themselves over and over again in her head and Josephine had to push down the sudden nauseous feeling she got.

She glanced down and saw her hands shaking so she paused and took a deep breath to settle her racing her and shaking hands, it only helped slightly and Josephine knew it only settled once she saw Tommy but considering how Ada described his injuries, the sight of Tommy might just increase her worries instead of diminishing them.

After calming herself, Josephine called for the driver that worked for the Shelby Company to take to the hospital where Tommy was.

She pushed down the urge to stay home and away from Tommy, afraid of what she would see but she quickly remembered how Tommy lived at her bedside when she was shot not so long ago and for all that he did for her during those times, it would be horrible if she abandoned him during his time of need

She wanted to scoff at the fact they both had been seriously injured. Well, it wasn't surprising that Tommy had gotten injured, he always found a way to be on the receiving end at an attack somehow, especially in the recent years and Josephine was smart enough to know that it would continuously happen considering the work he did but she crossed her fingers and hoped that she wouldn't be in the crossfire again.

As she got settled in the car for the journey to the hospital, she hoped that the driver didn't notice the tears running down her face

Josephine found Ada pacing outside of the hospital when she arrived and quickly exited the car to go over to her. She had no idea what state Tommy was in before he received medical attention but if the list of his injuries were anything to go by she guessed that what Ada saw was close to horrifying.

"Ada!" Josephine called running to her sister-in-law.

"Oh, Josey!" Ada sunk into her arms and Josephine made sure to wrap them tightly.

"Any updates?"

"No." Ada shook her head and began to lead her into the hospital, "But no news is good news"

"I'm lost about everything. Tommy tells me he has business and the next thing I know, I'm getting a call from the next evening telling me he's in the hospital."

"Is that all you know?" Ada asks as she takes them over to some chairs

"Pretty much. I'm guessing it was Russian business"

"He asked me to use my communist connections to get in contact with someone from the Soviet Embassy this morning and then tonight he comes stumbling in, asking if I've got any cocaine and then collapses after the meeting," Ada tells Josephine her experience

"He's actually going to get himself killed," Josephine murmured under her breath.

“Don’t say that” Ada lightly chided.

“I hate to even think about it but it’s hard not to, considering how much shit he gets involved in.”

Josephine didn’t know how long she sat with Ada until the doctors came out and lead them to the private room where Tommy was placed and as soon as her eyes locked on to Tommy’s form, she couldn’t bring them to pull away. Her breath hitched and her eyes watered at the sight of him, she hated what she was seeing but her eyes wouldn’t move. She barely heard Ada who was next to her speak to a doctor and nurse, the only thing she could focus on was her husband.

“Hey…” Ada’s hand on her arm brought her out of her daze, “Let’s go back to mine and we can see him tomorrow. The doctor said he’d be out for a few days.”

Josephine nodded and cast her husband one last look before she followed Ada out of the room.

Josephine visited him every day for the next three months, spending as long as she was allowed in the chair next to his bed, tightly gripping on his hand. She was there when he awoke, still holding his hand as he stared into the air. She was there supporting him when he went through his physical therapy. She was always there.

Tommy didn’t speak until one month into his hospital stay.

“Josey?” He croaked out.

Josephine had to stifle the sob that escaped her, “I’m here.”

Tommy released a sigh that relaxed his shoulders and his hand moved around the bed in search for hers and she took his in hers.

“You okay?”

“It’s not me you should be worried about” She sniffled.

“I always worry about you” 

“You’re the one who always gets in trouble, you should be more worried about yourself” Josephine let out a small laugh.

Tommy squeezed her hand and this whispered his next words,

“I’m sorry.”

Josephine brought his hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it, “Just focus on getting better.”

They delved back into silence after that but both of them felt relieved. 

The next two months passed and Tommy was finally allowed to go back home which made Josephine unbelievably happy. She had been staying over at Ada’s every night since the hospital was in London, which the occasional trip back to Birmingham but she had missed her home.

The first night back, Josephine was sure she spent most of it staring at him as he slept, the medicine he took pretty much knocking him out and she stared him until she herself fell asleep. 

When she woke up the next more, he was still asleep so she left him to continue sleeping while she got ready for the day and it didn’t take long for him to appear downstairs and join her where she was having breakfast.

“Morning” He greeted before he pressed a kiss to her cheek and sat down opposite her at their table.

“Morning,” She said back to him, “How are you feeling?”

Tommy popped open his cigarette case and pulled one out, “Good”

Josephine tutted as she reached across the table and plucked the cigarette out his mouth before he had the chance to light it and pushed a saucer that had a single piece of toast on it towards him, along with a cup of tea.

“Breakfast first,” She told him, quickly swiping the cigarette case before he got any ideas.

When Tommy raised an eyebrow, she simply raised one back and motioned towards the piece of toast.

Tommy, without breaking eye contact with his wife, leant forward and stuffed half the piece of toast in his mouth and soon as he swallowed that her, he took a large gulp of his tea. 

“Happy?” He asked

Josephine scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Finish your toast and then I’ll give you your cigarettes back.”

Tommy finished the toast like a normal person, taking bites until he finished and when he did, Josephine slid him the case as she promised.

“Did you take your medicine?” She asked as she pulled the newspaper closer to her

“Poured it down the sink, it gave me weird dreams,” Tommy told her 

“Like?” She asked, her focus on the newspaper as she read it.

“The housekeeper stood naked next to the bed reading the bible” Tommy informed her.

Josephine’s head snapped up at his words, the newspaper no longer her main focus, “Really?”

Tommy nodded seriously and all Josephine could mutter out was, “Wow”

The housekeeper entered at that moment to inform Tommy that Johnny Dogs was waiting for him out in the garden and Josephine watched him leave. 

Josephine wasn’t alone for long as the doorbell went off and she went to the door to find out who it was and was surprised who was on the other side.

“Alfie?!” 

Josephine hadn’t seen the man since the incident with Billy Kitchen and Arthur.

“Josephine, darling, lovely to see ya” Alfie drawled in his cockney accent.

“Did Tommy invite you?” Josephine asked as she let him into the house.

“He did.” Alfie’s eyes flicked over to her left hand, “Congratulations on your nuptials”

“Thank you.” Josephine sent him a smile, “Come, I’ll take you to the drawing-room.”

Josephine asked their housekeeper to inform Tommy that Alfie was here and that Arthur, John and Michael will arrive shortly as well.

“I need to apologize for what happened.” Alfie said after they entered the drawing-room, “I shouldn’t have you dragged into that situation.”

“It’s alright Alfie” Josephine accepted the apology.  
Tommy entered after that and Josephine left them alone so they that could speak in private.

Josephine made her way into Tommy’s office and decided to get some paperwork done, she had seriously been slacking over the past few months which meant her father had to take the brunt of the paperwork instead of working in the shop. 

Tommy found her in there after his meeting finished with Alfie and the other boys and he informed her that he was going out with them, for business. She wanted to stop him, he had only just come back from a serious injury and now he was already going back but she held her tongue. She wanted this Russian business over and done with as soon as possible and it had to happen.

Josephine stayed up waiting for him but as soon as the clock struck one a.m, she made her way to bed.

She was awoken a few hours later when somebody climbed into bed behind her, their hands settling on her waist and she immediately tensed up.

“It’s me, it’s only me,” Tommy told her, causing her to loosen up.

“Tommy?” 

“Yeah, I’m here” Tommy pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Josephine scrunched her nose at the strong alcohol smell that wafted from him, “You stink of alcohol.”

Josephine felt him shift behind her before she heard him sniffing and then release a small groan.

“Give me a sec,” He told her before he rolled off the bed and padded into the bathroom and moments later, she could hear the shower running.

Now fully awake, Josephine sat up properly and flicked on the bedside lamps and waited for Tommy to return.

He came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist, he then slipped into some underwear before he joined her in the bed.

“Where did you go?”

“The Russians. I got Alfie to appraisals for the jewellery and whatever other valuables.” 

“The jewels are payment?”

“Yes.”

“Did they also offer you a bath full of vodka?” Josephine quipped

“There was a...party” Tommy offered as an explanation 

“Party?”

“Orgy, really”

“Orgy,” Josephine repeated his words.

“I didn’t participate,” Tommy told her, looking into her eyes hoping that she could tell he was telling the truth., “All I did was drink a couple of drinks before I made my way home”

Josephine nodded, believing him, “You left John and Arthur there?”

“There will be a car waiting for them, first thing in the morning.”

Josephine nodded, “I suppose they participated?”

“You going to tell their wives?”

“I don’t like Linda but I’m not going to do that to her and I also don’t want to be on the receiving end of Esme’s claws.”

Tommy nodded, “I’m offered Ada to head the Boston office of the company.”

“And she agreed?”

“She did.” 

“I’m going to miss her” Josephine pouted.  
“You’ll be fine.” Tommy kissed her on the temple before gesturing for her to settle back down into the covers, it had just gone four a.m and she had only gotten two hours of sleep before Tommy woke up.

It didn’t take long for Josephine to fall back asleep, as soon as she found a comfortable position tucked close to Tommy, she quickly drifted off.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

Josephine had just locked up the store for the night when Tommy pulled up outside and she quickly jumped in, glad she didn’t have to wait for him for long. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she settled down in the passenger seat and Tommy didn’t waste any time before he sped off.

“I want to run something by you…” Tommy said as he drove them home.

“Yeah…?” Josephine was mostly focussed on the scenery that passed them

“I was thinking about starting up a few charitable organizations, put some good associations with the Shelby name.” 

Josephine turned to him with a raised brow, “Do you want to do these things because you truly care about the community or is it just so you can raise the status of the Shelby name?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, of course, it does”

“I was thinking about setting up an orphanage,” Tommy said, avoiding answering her previous question. 

Josephine let out a hum as she thought about his suggestion, as waited for him to explain a bit more

“I thought we could name it after our mothers” Tommy continued to explain

Josephine slowly nodded, a small smile on her face, “That’s a really good idea, Tommy”

“Obviously it’s going to take a while to set up but I thought you would want to be involved in helping it get set up.”  
“I’d like that.” Josephine agreed.

“In a few days, I’ll be going out to see what suitable buildings are out there in the city.”

Josephine nodded in understanding, “What do you want me to do?”

“Once I’ve found the right place and I figured that you will oversee renovations and all that. Choosing things to your likings.”

A sudden thought came to her, “I’m assuming that you’ll have no problem getting this registered and certified in all the legal ways?”

“Of course” Tommy confirmed her assumption, “I’ll get everything sorted out the legal way. There will be no dirty business involved with this.”

“Good” Josephine was relieved, “Do you think it’s possible to have it mixed gendered? Separate dormitories obviously but we provide a place for both boys and girls”

“I’ll speak to my lawyer and get in contact with the people who regulate things like these and get a bit more information.”

“So I shouldn’t get ahead of myself?” Josephine asks him as he pulls up outside of their house.

Tommy turns off the engine and shifts to face her, taking her hands in his, “I’m saying there may be obstacles and we’ll just have to work our way around them. If we aren’t able to have it mixed gendered then after the first one is established, we can set up another one.”

Josephine sent Tommy a smile, grateful for his reassurance. She had only found out about his idea thirty minutes ago yet she already felt quite passionate about it.

Things were going smoothly, their plans were approved, Tommy had managed to find a great building and the builders were currently making Josephine’s vision for the orphanage come to life.

Josephine had turned all her focus and energy into the project and gave her father temporary reign of the store, something she initially felt guilty about until she saw the pleased expression on his face. He enjoyed having things to do that kept him busy and occupied and Josephine promised herself that after the orphanage was up and running, she would speak to him about him taking a bigger role in the shop. She realised she had been babying him in a way and it wasn’t fair for him.

Josephine was currently in Tommy’s office waiting for him to return home, they needed to speak about the plans for the orphanage but there was also something else Josephine wanted to bring up with him.

When she heard Tommy’s car pull up into the driveway, she jumped up and rushed out of his office so that she could meet him in the foyer, a bright smile on her face.

“Miss me?” Tommy quipped as soon he spotted her smile.

“Of course,” Josephine grinned, taking his briefcase from him and placing to the side, “You’re my husband.”

“Is that the only reason?” Tommy questions as he peels off his coat

“It’s one of them” Josephine laughs, taking his hand and pulling him to his office.

“Any updates on the orphanage?” Tommy asked as he made his way to the table that held his alcohol.

“Everything is going according to plan” Josephine updates, “But there’s something I want to discuss with you”

“Yeah?” Tommy turned to face her

“The first group of children that we’ll take in, do we take in children from overcrowded orphanages or do we take in the children that are on the streets?” She asked

Tommy pondered on the question for a few moments before he flipped the question on her, “What do you think?”

Josephine sighed, “It’s not like I want to make it a competition on who has it the worst but even though the children in overcrowded orphanages are suffering greatly, they should, for the most part, have a roof over their head while the street kids don’t have anything.”

Tommy saw the guilt of not being able to help all of them begin to eat her up and quickly intervened to ease her guilt, “Hey, do not feel as if you’re not doing enough. It’s a long process, what we’re doing.”

Josephine knew he was right but it didn’t completely relieve the guilt, “It’ll be a while before we can set up another orphanage though, Tom.”

Tommy rubbed his chin as he thought of possible ideas when one came to him.

“What about, until we are able to build more, we take pre-existing orphanages under our charity. We give them funds and make sure they are regulated.”

Josephine thought on his idea before she nodded, it was a solid plan and they didn’t have to wait for to set another orphanage up.

“I like that. We can help out way more children this way”

“I’m not just a pretty face, am I?” Tommy jokes

“Maybe there are brains behind your beauty” Josephine joked back before giving him a kiss. 

It wasn’t until they were getting ready for bed did Josephine decide to tell Tommy the thing she had been pondering on for the past couple of days.

“I’m ready to start trying for children,” Josephine told him once he slipped into the bed next to her, “All this orphanage business has sparked something in me. I know it’s a bit naff considering we’re setting up a home for many parentless children but…”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting your own children and you’re going to gives these orphans a home, where they’ll get regular meals, beds and lessons, which they’ll be forever grateful for.”

Tommy had once again managed to soothe her worries.

“Are you ready for children of our own?” Josephine asks him, sending him a shy smile.

Tommy nodded at her, a smile on his face that was growing by the second, “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it's been 2 weeks since I updated...I'm sorry. Also, I completely junked up the timeline so you just have to go with it lmao.
> 
> Pls join me on my Tumblr, nineteenninety-six! I'll be celebrating hitting 1k followers over the weekend


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

Finally, after months and months of planning and work, the orphanage was finally finished and that weekend they were having the opening of it.

After a lot of thought, Josephine and Tommy had decided to name the orphanage after their mothers and the home was officially called;

The Mary Shelby and Diana Lindholm Institute for Orphaned Children.

It was a bit of a mouthful but It meant so much to both of them.

Currently, Josephine was getting ready for the opening when Tommy joined her in the bedroom, his arms snaking around her waist. Ever since they had started trying for a baby, he had become much more affectionate and Josephine would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it immensely.

"You look gorgeous" Tommy pressed his face into her neck as he spoke, causing his words to come out muffled.

Josephine smiled and patted his hands that rested on her stomach, " Thank you. This dress you got is beautiful ."

Tommy pressed a kiss to her neck before he pulled away and locked eyes with her through the mirror that was in front of them.

"Everyone should be here soon. You ready?"

Just as the words left his mouth the doorbell chimed and the house was flooded with noise as the housekeeper let their family in.

Josephine quickly spritzed herself with perfume before she stood up and left her vanity and made her way over to the door where Tommy was waiting for her with her purse in his hand.

"Let's go"

The couple made their downstairs and met up with their family before they headed out to the orphanage.

Josephine unconsciously played with her fingers, the nerves getting the best of her but Tommy placed his hand on top of her, an action that stopped her fidgeting and the reassuring grin Tommy shot her soothed her nerves.

When they pulled up, Tommy gave her hand one last squeezed before they left the car and made their way to the front of the building where the photographer was waiting for them, their family trailing behind them.

They came to a stop in front of the camera, Josephine and Tommy in the middle with everyone else surrounding them. When Tommy’s hand slipped around her waist, Josephine was reminded of their wedding day and how they stood similarly for that photo. She was excited about the future of the orphanage and how it would grow and help children.

Josephine and Tommy made their way into the main hall where a few people had already arrived and welcomed them and made small talk until everyone else had arrived. They had invited notable people of Birmingham as they had wanted to create new and stronger affiliations and connections.

When everyone arrived, they all took their seats, Josephine and Tommy in the front throw, the rest of their family behind them and Polly at the podium. 

“Welcome to the opening of the Mary Shelby and Diana Lindholm Institute for non-insured children of the poor,” Polly spoke to the crowd with a smile, “I would very much like you to join me in thanking the man that made the founding of this establishment actually possible. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Thomas Shelby.”

Tommy stood up as everyone applauded but when John and Arthur stood up, so did everyone else, including Josephine. 

“Speech! Come on, speech!”

Tommy pressed a kiss to Josephine’s cheek and she hoped he knew how proud of him she was because she simply couldn’t put into words.

“Say it, Tom. Say it to 'em!”

“Lay the foundation!” John yelled.

“Erm, I didn't come here today to make a speech, but I will say this. These children are now safe. In our care, they will be safe because we are from the same cold streets as they are and in our care, they won't be shipped away to the colonies or separated from kin or made to work for men in their various ways. They will grow up here, at home...loved...in Birmingham. Because this is our city.” 

Tommy’s speech was short but it conveyed everything that needed to be said and Josephine peered over her shoulder to look at the first group of kids that will be living at the home, they already looked miles better than when she first met them and it was only going to get better for them.

Tommy left the podium as everyone stood up to sing the hymn, he made eye contact with Josephine before he gestured that he was going to step out and she nodded in understanding before turning her eyes back to the sheet in front of her.

Once the hymn was done, everyone except the children moved into a different room where they could properly celebrate the opening. In reality, it was just a lot of PR work but it had to be done.

“Mrs Shelby!” A group of older women called as they made their way over to Josephine, just about giving her enough time to plaster a fake smile on her face.

“It’s just wonderful what you’re doing here. Truly remarkable!” A blonde woman complimented.

“Thank you” Josephine smiled, “It’s the least we can do for these children, providing a roof over the head and warm food.”

“I heard that you were planning on building more?” Another woman spoke up.

“Yes, but we also plan on funding pre-existing homes and taking them under our charity. That way we can help a great lot more.” Josephine answered.

The group of ladies let out awws and pleased smiles at her words. They quickly left after that, making their way over to Tommy who at some point had sneaked in without her knowing but she wasn’t alone for long as someone else quickly took the spot that the women vacated causing her attention to be fully focused on them.

Josephine went from person to person, promoting the charity and the Shelby business and when she was finally given the opportunity to have a break, she immediately took it. She told Ada that she would be outside before she stepped out, inhaling the fresh air.

“Mrs Shelby!” Someone called out for her as they made their way over to her.

She turned to face the man, giving him a polite smile as she waited for him to reach her.

“I must congratulate you on the success of the orphanage, I know the children are ecstatic.” The man’s Irish accent rang loudly.  
“Thank you….” Josephine trailed off, realising that she didn’t know the man or his name.

“Father Hughes” The man introduced himself, holding out a hand for her to shake.

“I don’t we’ve ever met Father Hughes” 

“I have business with your husband”

Josephine frowned at his words, little alarms ringing in her head “What type of business could a man of the church have with my husband?”

The polite smile that was on the man face faltered before it was dropped completely and a glare replaced it, “Oh I wish you hadn’t asked Mrs Shelby”

Josephine was suddenly grabbed from behind causing her to shriek and struggle and she tried her hardest to avoid the cloth that Hughes was pushing to her face. She tried to scream out to catch some attention but it was to no avail as Hughes pressed the cloth to her face and as she inhaled whatever chemical that was on the fabric she felt herself begin to lose consciousness before she fully blacked out.  


Tommy looked around for Josephine, a small frown coming onto his face when he couldn’t spot her. 

“Ada, have you seen Josephine?” He asked

“She told me that she was going to step out for some fresh air” Ada informed him  
“How long ago?”

Ada looked down at her watch before she answered, “About ten minutes ago.”

Tommy quickly left the room, his gut telling him that something was seriously wrong.

When he stepped outside, no one was out there. He shouted Josephine’s name a few times and when she didn’t answer he turned back around, intending to run back inside but he ran into Arthur instead. 

“Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“They’ve taken Josey”

“Eh? What?”

Tommy had a lump in his throat, “Get everyone, get Moss. Josey’s been fucking taken.”

Arthur was still confused but ran off to do as he instructed.

When Josephine woke up she had no idea where she was or what happened. She tried to remember what happened but everything was a blur and she had a pounding headache.

She was facing a stone wall and when the door creaked open, she closed her eyes and feigned unconsciousness. She tried not to flinch when Hughes crouched near her and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
Luckily the man left but when she heard voices shouting, she sat up and crept over to the door but didn’t dare to look and go through. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her hardest not to let out any whimpers as she heard fighting and shouting.

When it ended, she still didn’t dare move until she heard a familiar voice, call out her name.

“Josey?”

“Michael?!” Josephine dashed out of her room and straight into Michaels’s arms and it was only when something wet pressed against her did she pull back and realise that Michael was covered in blood but she didn’t care.

She pulled him into another hug, “Thank you so much”

“You’re alright.”

His words caused her to release a sob of relief.

“Come one, let’s go. Tommy will want to hear from you” Michael helped her up and began to lead her away from the room.

“Are you okay?” Josephine asked, concerned for the younger man.

“I’m fine”

He was lying but Josephine didn’t push it.

Michael drove her home and she was greeted by Ada and Polly and after reassuring them that she was fine and that all she needed was some rest she made her way upstairs, had a shower and impatiently waited for the call from Tommy.  
When the phone finally rang she jumped up and ran to pick it up, sobbing when Tommy’s voice came through,

“Oh, Tommy”

“_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_” Tommy’s voice drifted through the phone.

“Just come back to me soon”

“_I’ll be home soon._”

Josephine hung up and made her way back to their room to wait for him and without meaning to, she fell asleep, exhausted by what had happened.

  
When Tommy returned home, he brushed past his family and ran straight upstairs but stopped in the doorway of their bedroom once he saw her fast asleep.

He slowly walked towards her, trying his hardest to keep quiet so he didn’t make her up. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left the bedroom to go do something that would break the family up.

  
Josephine woke up with a gasp, shooting up in bed and once she gathered her beatings, it became obvious what had woken her up.

The loud screeching of whistles, shouting and banging flooded the house and she jumped off of the bed and out of the bedroom to the upstairs landing and what she saw paused her in her tracks.   
Everyone was pressed up against the walls, policemen putting handcuffs on them before they dragged them away to throw them into the back of a police van. 

Josephine ran downstairs but Tommy’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her away before she could run out the door. She struggled to get out of his grip but he simply tightened his arms around her and pulled her further away and she remained that way as she watched the cars leave the driveway.

“What have you done?” She asked.

“I’ve got it all under control,” Tommy whispered

Josephine wrestled her way out of his hold and turned to face him, “They’re all we’ve got Tommy. They may not forgive you”

“I’ve got it under control” Tommy repeated before he turned around and stormed to his office, leaving Josephine alone in the foyer with the front door still wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with S3 OMFG


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

It had been a week since Polly, Arthur, John and Michael had been dragged to prison and every day without fail, Josephine asked Tommy how he planned to free them and every time he gave the same response. That he had everything under control.

She believed him but a small part of her had doubts. Tommy may be able to save them but she feared that Tommy's actions had caused irreparable damage to the family.

Over the last few days, they had been receiving particularly nasty phone calls from Linda and Esme. She understood why they were upset but since she was the one who picked up the phone seventy-five percent of the time, it meant that she was the on the receiving end of them.

She quickly hung up now but their words and threats made her feel sick to her stomach, so she decided to spend her days at the orphanage helping out and playing with the children and it had the effect she desired.

After spending a week with the children, Josephine awoke in the early hours with a sudden urge to throw up and so she jumped out of bed, pushing the blankets to the side and ran to the bathroom, crashing to her knees in front of the toilet and bending over, emptying her stomach.

Tommy was only a few steps behind her. Since he was such a light sleeper, he instantly woke up when she jumped out of bed.

He didn't speak, he only rubbed her back comfortingly and made sure that all of her pieces of her hair were secure in her ponytail that she did the night before.

When she had finished throwing up, she sat back with a heavy sigh, appreciating Tommy's warm hand that was giving him comfort. She couldn't help but whine when moved away but when he returned with a damp cloth and a glass of water. she sent him a grateful smile.

Josephine stood up and washed her mouth out before she took a few sips of the water and then patted her face with the rag.

"You alright?" Tommy finally spoke.

Josephine nodded, "I'm fine. Might just be a bug or food poisoning"

Tommy still looked slightly worried but nodded nevertheless and ushered her back to the bedroom.

Josephine had never gotten visibly sick like that before and something in him, didn't agree with the notion as something as merely as a bug or food poisoning but his brain dismissed the odd feeling and accepted the fact it was something that would no doubt pass in a week or two.

Tommy couldn't fall asleep after that so he stayed awake, appreciating the nice breeze that was coming in through the window, cooling him from the last of the summer heat that still lingered around.

He was surprised when Josephine suddenly turned to face him and huffed in frustration, thinking that she was still asleep.

"What's wrong?"

Josephine huffed again, "Can't sleep"

"Don't think either of us is getting any sleep tonight" 

Josephine hummed in agreement before she left the bed and grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it on.

"Let's go sit on the patio, enjoy the weather and watch the sunrise"

Tommy had no objections so he picked up his discarded jacket and a blanket and followed her.

"Do you want some herbal tea? "Tommy asked as they passed the kitchen.

Josephine shook her head, "Just some water please"

Tommy nodded and gave her the blanket, and met her outside after he had gotten them their drinks.

The chairs outside were far from comfortable and it took them a while to shift into the right position and as they sat there snuggled up next to each other, Josephine felt herself relax. The events of the past year had been terrible and she never really had a moment to stop and breathe. There is still a lot of mess going on but for once she wasn't directly involved.

  
Another week passed and Josephine's sickness hadn't passed, so Tommy, worried for her health convinced her to go see a doctor and to ease his worries, she agreed to go.

Josephine walked out at the doctor’s office, clutching the papers in shock. She climbed into the waiting car mindlessly.

They had been trying for a baby so she didn't know why she was so surprised but the first time becoming pregnant would be surprising to anyone.

They hadn't had such happy and amazing news in so long and despite the current situation, Josephine was rightfully excited and couldn't wait to tell Tommy later that evening. They had been wanting this for a long time and now it was finally happening.

Despite wanting to wait until later that night, Josephine couldn't help herself.

As soon as she got home she headed straight to Tommy's office, a smile on her face that widened at the sight at Tommy.

"Appointment go okay?" Tommy asked when she walked in.

Josephine made her way over to his desk "It went well. Really well"

"Yeah?" Tommy looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Tommy" Josephine took his hands in hers, "I'm pregnant!"

Tommy's eyed widened at her words, "Pregnant? Really?"

At Josephine's nod, he stood up and swept her up into a hug.

"You're pregnant!"

Josephine laughed at his reaction," Yeah, you and I are going to have a baby"

Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead before giving her a kiss and when Josephine saw a few tears escape, she didn't say anything, just wiped them away with a kind smile


	45. Chapter Forty- Five

Tommy couldn't keep the gleeful smile off his face for the rest of the day. He was a sight to see with his bright eyes and wide smile and Josephine loved to see it.

Tommy's hands often drifted to rest on her belly even though she wasn't far along enough to have a bump but Josephine still found it endearing.

Raising a child wouldn't be easy but Josephine knew that she and Tommy would be great parents. It was a great shame she couldn't share the news with Polly, Arthur and John, not only could she not visit them but she was certain that the relationship between them and Tommy and her by extension was in pieces.

Josephine was especially upset as this was something she wanted to go through with Polly by her side. The woman had filled the motherly role that she didn't have ever since her mother had passed, while not crossing any boundaries.

Honestly, Josephine never imagined Polly not being there but now she had to face the music and accept it as reality. Her child is her first priority now.

She and Tommy kept the news to themselves for the first few days, the only other people who knew were the house staff, who promised to keep tight-lipped.

After a few days, they invited her father around for dinner so that they could tell him in person. They waited until after they had eaten to tell him.

"Hey pappa, Tommy and I have some news" Josephine started.

Jonas looked at them with mild concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is great pappa, in fact, everything is amazing." Josephine  
grinned, "I'm pregnant."

"Pr-pregnant."? "Jonas gasped looking at them in surprise.

Josephine and Tommy nodded with identical smiles.

"Oh, my baby is having a baby!" Jonas cheered before he stood up and brought them both into a warm hug.

Jonas looked at his daughter with a proud smile, "You're going to be an amazing and wonderful mother, min blomma"

"You think?"

Jonas nodded, "I know."

The rest of the evening was spent with Jonas telling them stories at when Josephine was a baby and stories of both Josephine and Tommy when they were children

Josephine also sent a letter to Ada who had moved to America about the news even though she was afraid that the younger woman wouldn't reply, but Ada did. She had sent a long letter congratulating her along with giving her many useful tips and tricks that she had used with Karl.

Weeks passed and Josephine was growing along with the baby. Being pregnant was a feeling that is incomparable and it still surprised Josephine that she was growing a baby, sometimes it didn't feel real. Luckily her nausea and morning sickness had faded out a not so long ago but she was still sensitive to certain smells.

Tommy had become overprotective and while she appreciated some parts, she really hated how he tried to baby her, acting as if she couldn't do anything by herself. His extreme behaviour had caused an argument between them that resulted in Tommy sleeping in the spare bedroom. He apologised for his behaviour and dialled it back immensely and they had made up and moved on.

Tommy had been understanding of her mood swings and Josephine always felt terrible when she snapped at him. He tried to brush it off but Josephine refused to, not wanting things to be brushed off simply because she was pregnant.

The pregnancy was a learning experience in more than one way.

She had a visible bump now and Tommy always made sure to give it a gentle rub and a loving kiss before they went to sleep.

At the dinner when they had told Josephine's father about the pregnancy, he had described a blanket that Josephine had when she was a baby and behind her back he and Tommy went and got a replica made, going off of Jonas' memory but altered enough so that it was unique for their child.

When they presented it to her, she cried and cried, so overwhelmed with emotions and love.

It was near Christmas when Polly, Arthur, John and Michael were released and somehow in whatever deal Tommy had made, he had also received an OBE.

Tommy didn't agree with her wanting to go visit Polly but didn't stop her but now as she stood on Polly's doorstep repeatedly knocking and pleading through the door, she realised that he didn't agree because he knew what would happen and wanted her feelings to be spared.

Polly refused to open the door, so Josephine tried one last attempt.

"Pol, I'm pregnant and I need you so badly" Josephine spoke through the letterbox, hoping that Polly could hear her, "I need you, Polly, I don't think I can do this without you''

When she didn't reply, Josephine let out a sob before giving up and returned to the car where the driver had been waiting the whole time.

When she returned home, Tommy didn't say anything about her swollen eyes or tear-stained cheeks and just gave her a kiss on the cheek before he wrapped her up in a hug.

He let her cry into his shoulder and reassured her that everything will be alright but he knew that even if he had hired the best medical professionals in the country, nothing could come close to having someone close and a mother-like figure being there and supporting you while you gave birth.

When Christmas arrived, it was just her, Tommy and her father and though it felt vastly different than the usual Christmases with the whole family it was still nice nonetheless.

The doorbell went off in the early afternoon and Josephine who was on her way back from the kitchen after checking on the food went and opened the door.

They had given the state the week off, so they could spend time with their family and have a break, so they had to cook and answer the door by themselves, which was fine since they were capable.

The person on the other side of the door was one of the last people she expected.

"Michael?!"

Michael did one of his half-smiles, half grimaces at her, “Merry Christmas Josephine, can I come in?”

“Of course!” Josephine let him in, “I didn’t expect you, Michael.”

“I’m not angry at Tommy, not completely,” Michael told her before his eyes flicked down to her bump, “Congratulations”

“Thank you” Josephine thanked with a smile before she stepped into the living room where Tommy and Jonas were, Michael a step and half behind her and partially hidden.

“Who was at the door?” Tommy asked when she walked in.

Josephine moved to the side, revealing Michael and watched as Tommy’s eyes widened. 

Tommy took Michael to his office so they could talk and left Josephine and Jonas to talk between themselves.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Jonas asked.

Josephine shrugged, “I don’t really care about the gender, as long as they're healthy.”

She was now around halfway through her pregnancy and her dresses fit nicely around her bump but she knew that soon it would no longer be and she’d have to transition to shirts and skirts.

Tommy and Michael didn’t take long and soon returned.  
“Josey, Michael’s going to stay for dinner,” Tommy told her as he settled down next to her.

Josephine sent Michael a warm smile, “That’s great, the more the merrier.”

“I don’t want to disrupt you.”

“You’re not don’t worry, we have more than enough food to go around” Josephine reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 1924 in this scene and I'll be doing a few more chapter to do with the baby and stuff before we reach S4 :)


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

"What wallpaper do you think we should use?" Tommy asked out of the blue as he and Josephine were sat in bed, sitting up against the headboard.

Tommy's hand was resting on her bump, eagerly waiting for a kick from the baby.

Josephine felt the first kick not so long ago and ever since then, Tommy never wanted to miss one. His mood, without a doubt, always improved whenever he felt a kick. It helped that the baby always reacted whenever it heard it's father's voice and even though the kicks and excited movement from the baby sometimes caused her pain. Josephine would smile along with him.

"Huh?" Josephine asks, pulling her eyes from her book.

"For the nursery," Tommy explains.

"Oh!" Josephine closed her book and placed it on her bedside table," I hadn't even thought about that."

When Josephine took his hand off her bump, so she could snuggle closer to him, Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"They're asleep, they're not going to kick," Josephine told him, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before intertwining them with hers.

Tommy nodded taking her word for it, as she had a much deeper knowledge about their baby than he did.

"So, what colour? "Tommy asked.

"Hmm.. what about a soft yellow. I don't want anything too bright."

Tommy nods in agreement, "Sounds good"

"We also need to get a crib, and chest of drawers" Josephine reminded him, "And a rocking chair."

"It shouldn't take the decorators long to do the wallpaper. A day or two. We can go shopping on Thursday for other things."

Josephine hummed in understanding before she yawned, making Tommy give her a soft smile, finding her adorable.

"I think it's time to sleep." Tommy murmured before he reached over to turn off her lamp and then his before snuggling into their usual sleeping position.

Tommy still had issues with sleep but he didn't mind laying in bed with Josephine while she slept. He used to spend hours at his desk, doing work until he eventually passed out but he's found, laying in bed with the love of his life and a hand on her bump brought him a sense of peace.

The physical touch comforted and assured him as sometimes, he really could not believe that in a few months, he would have a baby.

Tommy knew he was a terrible man but he was determined to be the best father, he could possibly be. His own father was terrible and he wasn't going to put his child through the same things he did as a child.

Tommy saw the way his father treated Ada, treated her as if she was like rubbish on the street simply because she was a girl and he vowed that if he had a daughter, he would never do the things his father did.

Whether he had a daughter or a son, he would be the best father he could be.

He would be like Jonas. Tommy didn't know a better man than his father-in-law.

Ever since he found out that Josephine was pregnant, Tommy had done some self-reflection. He promised change when he and Josey got back together and whilst he had made strides, his actions had caused her harm twice but with a baby, there were no second chances.

In a few months, there will be a small person who will utterly rely on Tommy and he couldn't afford to fuck up.

Josephine walked around the nursery with a small smile on her face, the decorators had finished with the room not so long ago, so she was admiring the newly decorated room.

Two of the walls were a lovely soft yellow and the other two were white. The carpet was soft underneath her feet and it was easy for Josephine to imagine how the room would look once it was fully decorated.

"You ready?"

Tommy's voice brought Joesphine out of her daydream.

"Uh-huh!" Joesphine sent him a smile before she took the hand he extended to her.

It was Thursday and just as Tommy had promised, he was taking her shopping. He was taking her to the best stores in London, to make sure their child got the best available.

When Tommy initially told her that, Josephine couldn't deny that she found it ridiculous. Just because something came from a well-known brand, it didn't mean it was the best. She was sure that the crib the Shelby's had growing up, had been in the family for generations and every single Shelby sibling had used the crib without issue but Josephine realised that Tommy was making sure that their child had everything they needed and that Tommy had done his own research.

Josephine was admiring a lovely little bassinet and Tommy wandered elsewhere in the store when one of the stone workers approached her.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Josephine looked up in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You're going to have to leave." The woman repeated.

Josephine felt a nasty feeling growing in her throat at the woman's words, knowing what was happening, "Why?"

The woman dramatically rolled her eyes, acting as if she was asked the dumbest question.

"We don't do business with your type."

Usually, Josephine would back down and try to avoid confrontation but Tommy's personality had rubbed off and her and now she refused to be walked over.

"My type? "Joes prime questions trying to bait her "What do you mean by that?"

The woman looks around to make sure none of the other customers was aware of what was happening but she fails to notice Tommy who was behind her, walking towards them.

"Bla-"

"Is there a problem? "Tommy interrupts, looming behind the woman.

The woman whips around in surprise, "No sir."

Tommy raised an unimpressed brow at her, "Really? Because it looked like you were trying to kick out my wife. Who did nothing wrong."

The woman worked between Tommy and Josephine a few times before completely changing her attitude

"It was just a misunderstanding. How can I help you today?" The woman tried to cover her past actions.

Josephine let out a scoff before she rolled her eyes, "We don't need your help and you can shove you and your business up your racist arse."

Josephine quickly spun on her heels and stormed out of the store, she didn't know where she was going but all she wanted was to get away from the store as quickly as possible.

"Josey!" Tommy followed after her, "Josephine"

Tommy finally caught up with her and pulled her to a stop and as soon as he saw her pouted lips and tear-filled eyes, he dug his handkerchief out, passed it to her before leading her to a bench.

The bench was located in a small but nature-filled rectangle that was surrounded by houses and buildings. It was still in the main part of town, yet it managed to have a calmness and peace to it.

Tommy gently pulled the handkerchief out of Josephine's hands before he started to dab away her tears.

"Speak" Tommy encouraged as he pulled her lip free from where she was harshly biting it.

“Did you see the way she was acting when you told her that we were married? The audacity.”

“As you said, fuck her and fuck her store,” Tommy told her, “We’ll find somewhere better.”

Josephine took a deep breath and nodded, calming herself. She could feel the flutters of their child and rested a hand on her belly.

Tommy was going to suggest that go shopping for baby clothes so that she could take her mind off what had just happened when a dog trotted up to them and rested its head on Josephine’s lap.

Josephine blinked down at the dog before she tilted her head to the side when she recognised the dog, “Cyril?”

“Bloody dog!” 

Tommy and Josephine looked up and found Alfie hobbling towards them, his cane clicking loudly on the pavement.

Cyril simply huffed and tried to bury his head in her lap but her belly prevented him from going further in, so Josephine gave him some rubs on the head which he enjoyed.

“Oh, Tommy! Josephine!” Alfie came to a stop before them, “Lovely to see ya darlin’, Tommy, not so much.”

“Hello, Alfie” Josephine smiled

Tommy’s greeting was simply saying the man’s name with a tired sigh.

“Why is London blessed with your presence today?” 

“We’re getting stuff for the baby but had just an unpleasant experience in a store”

“The bab- ah” Alfie stopped himself mid sentence, realising that Josephine was pregnant, “Baby! Congrats darling”

“Thank you.”

“Now, about buying baby stuff. I’ll take ya to some good Jewish stores, you’d get good quality and service.”

Josephine looked at Tommy who shrugged, not having an issue with Alfie’s suggestion.

“Thank you Alfie, that would be great”

Tommy helps her stand up and together, the three of them and Cyril make their way to Camden. 

Soon, Alfie was leading them into a little furniture whose owner visibly brightened up when they spotted Alfie.

“Mr Solomons! How can I help you today?”

“Armen, my friends ‘ere need some furniture, I’m sure you can help ‘em” Alfie motioned towards Tommy and Josephine.

“Of course” Armen nodded, “There’s a chair behind the counter if you need it, Mr Solomons.”

Alfie nodded in appreciation and went to go sit down while Armen approached Tommy and Josephine.

“How can I help you today?”

“We would like to buy some furniture for a nursery. Crib, bassinet, chest of drawers” Josephine told the man.

“Of course, follow me and I’ll show you what we have.”

This experience was miles better than the one before, Armen was nice and informative, advising them on which stuff to buy which suits their needs and Josephine was grateful for running to Alfie, otherwise, they would never have gone to Armen’s.

After they had gotten what they had needed, Alfie had taken them to a little boutique and Josephine had immediately got sucked in, ooh-ing and awing at all the little clothes, along with the shop owner.

Whilst the woman went around the store, Tommy took a seat next to Alfie.

“She doesn’t know?” Alfie asked  
“If she did, do you think she could stand to look at you?” Tommy replied

“Why not?”

Tommy let out a huff, “She likes you Alfie and after everything that’s happened with my family, I don’t she would be able to stand losing someone she considers a friend as well.”

Alfie nods at Tommy’s words, “Alright.”

“But if you pull shit like that again, then I will tell her.”

Alfie nods again.

“Tommy! Come look!” Josephine called for her husband and he immediately jumped up and went to her side.

As Tommy looked at the clothes before him, he could not help but imagine a little girl dressed in an adorable little dress or a boy in a shirt and shorts. He truly couldn’t wait for their baby.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

For the first time in possibly ever, Josephine woke up before Tommy. The baby's movement had awoken her and now she couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to go downstairs and get herself a glass of water.

As she sat and sipped her water, she thought about what the upcoming months had for her. She was in the last few months of her pregnancy so she had to finalise names with Tommy and she was also hoping to make a trip to Polly, to once more beg for Polly's presence when she gave birth. It had been months since Josephine last went over to Polly's and that was when she had recently been released from jail, but selfishly, Josephine hoped that Polly could put her hate towards Tommy to the side for one day and help her.

Josephine huffed when she realised that she was working herself up by thinking about it, so she downed the rest of her water before making her way into Tommy's office to pick up a piece of paper and a pen before returning to the intern.

Over the past few weeks, her and Tommy had been discussing names for the baby, they hadn't agreed on anything yet, but Josephine enjoyed scribbling down names.

By the time Tommy had woken up and joined her downstairs, she had written down two names for girls and two names for boys.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tommy asked after he pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat down opposite her.

Josephine shook her head, "No. I managed to sleep, just woke up early."

Tommy hummed before he noticed the piece of paper in front of her.

"What's that?"

Josephine perked up at the mention of it, "Names!"

"James, Matthew and Theodore for boys" Tommy read out the names, "And for girls, Isla, Bonnie and Mabel"

"Have you got any ideas? It's your child too." Josephine asked around a piece of toast.

"I'm not sure about first names but I was wondering if we could use Jonas as their middle name if they're a boy." Tommy didn't meet her eyes as he spoke.

"After pappa?"

"He means a lot to us both and has been the closest thing I have had to a father figure in my life" Tommy spoke from his heart," Only if you agree of course"

"Of course I do!" Josephine exclaimed, "I think that's an amazing idea. Pappa will be honoured as well"

Tommy smiled at her, "I think your ideas for the names are perfect."

"Surely there's one you like the most though, we have to narrow it down."

"No, we don't. I believe that once the baby is born and is placed in your arms, you'll know what name is perfect for them." Tommy disagreed.

" ... I like that"

"What are you doing today? "Tommy asked, the subject changing.

Josephine hesitated to answer his question, knowing that he would disapprove.

"I want to try and visit Polly one last time..."

Tommy signed but it came from a place of concern, "Josey, I don't think it's a good idea"

"Just one last time... after this I'II stop."

"I won't stop you but I don't want you to be needlessly hurt. The baby is nearly here and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"I'm scared, Tommy." Josephine confesses, "I'm so fucking scared and I'll be alone in that room, giving birth with only the doctor and midwives there. I'd always thought Polly would be there to assure and help me."

There's a long pause at science after Josephine speaks before Tommy breaks it.

"I'm sorry" Tommy apologizes, "It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

Josephine shakes her head, "No, you're right. I've already gone once and I should accept her decision. What's done is done."

"Go to Polly's "Tommy encourages, "You last went months ago and maybe she's changed her mind. Go."

Josephine nods, "I guess there's no harm in trying. I'll go around lunch."

"I'll see you tonight? "Tommy asks as he stands up from the table and slips his  
blazer on.

Josephine nods and gives Tommy a kiss before he leaves.

Josephine walked up the steps to Polly's home and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She waited for an answer and when she didn't relieve one, she knocked again but this time she called out Polly's name.

"Polly? Can we talk?"

When no one answered, Josephine, signed, Michael had recently told her that she never leaves the house and that he has to constantly check up on her and buy her groceries.

"If you're not going to open the door, then at least listen to me. I know you're home." Josephine called out.

"Polly, I need you. I'm deathly afraid of doing this by myself, I always imagined you being by my side. I don't have my mother and I don't want to be alone giving birth with only a doctor and midwives in there." Josephine pleads, "I know it's too much to ask but please push your anger for Tommy to the side for one day. Please."

When no one replied, Josephine signed and accepted defeat. She had tried and unfortunately not relieved the answer she was hoping for.

When Tommy returned home later that night, he recognised the expression on Josephine's face.

"No luck?" He asked.

"Nope" Josephine popped the ‘P’, "It is what it is, I suppose"

Tommy placed his hand on her bump and ran his thumb back and forth, "Sorry."

"it's fine. There's no point me focusing on her any more, the baby should be my focus now." Josephine replied.

"Not long now " Tommy's smile grew, he couldn't wait until their child was in his arms.

"Couple of weeks give or take... " Josephine paused for a moment before she spoke again, "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I think that it's going to be hard and that we're going to struggle but we' II be trying our best and making sure that they're well looked after and loved."

Josephine agrees with a slow nod, "It'll be hard but we'll try our best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the names?? Which one do you think I chose? Who do you think the baby will look like more, Tommy or Josey?
> 
> The baby arrives in the next chapter which shouldn't take long and then I'll do like 2 or so chapters of Tommy and Josey with the baby before season 4, how do you guys feel about that?
> 
> Come speak to me at my tumblr; nineteenninety-six
> 
> :D


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

Labour and childbirth were unlike anything Josephine had ever experienced during her life. 

Now as she was in one of the spare rooms of the house, trying to give birth, the past few hours felt like a blur to her. Her hands clenched the sheets underneath her, desperately wanting a hand to hold instead and she had the midwives instructing her to push and breathe. 

It had been going on for hours and her throat was sore from the shouting and screaming she had been doing and she was also covered in sweat and no doubt she was also bleeding. She knew Tommy and her father were waiting downstairs but her child was taking their time.

“They’re nearly here Mrs Shelby! A few more pushes!” One of the midwives told her.

When they gave her the go-ahead, she gave one last push, her brows furrowed in pain as she screamed, beads of sweat dripping down her temple as she did so. She felt a relief of pressure and there were a few moments of silence before tiny shrieks filled the room. 

Josephine let out a sob of relief before she collapsed back on the pillows, exhausted yet relieved. One of the midwives placed the baby on her chest and Josephine sobbed as she looked down at them, the midwife took them back to clean them up while the other midwives finished off dealing with her. 

Soon the baby was back in her arms, face scrunched up and still letting out tiny shrieks, this time cleaned up and swaddled up. The midwife guided her on how to breastfeed her child and soon she was gazing down at him as he happily fed. 

The bedsheets were changed and she was given a quick wash down before Tommy was allowed in the room.  
“We have a son, Tommy” Josephine whispered when he slipped through the door.

“A son” Tommy repeated as he slipped into the bed next to her, eyes wide as he looked at his son who was fast asleep after he ate.

“Here, hold him” Josephine passed him to Tommy and Tommy needed no guidance on how to hold him, remembering how to do so from when Finn was a baby.

Josephine shifted uncomfortably for a bit before she managed to find a position that allowed her to cuddle close to him yet didn’t cause her any more pain. She was still very sore everywhere but she wanted to enjoy their first moment as a family.

“What shall we name him?”

“Theodore” Josephine hums, “It suits him.”

Tommy smiles, “Theodore Jonas Shelby.”

Josephine then let out a large yawn, the day’s events finally catching up on her and Tommy had to convince her to go take a nap, reassuring her that if Theodore needed anything, then he would wake her.

As Josephine slept, Tommy admired his son. He had dreamed about this day for months and now that he was finally in his arms, he did not know how to act. 

Theodore was tiny, easily fitting into his arm and he had a tuff of dark hair on his precious little head and Tommy was enamoured.

“I love you so much. So so much and I promise to keep you and your mother safe for as long as I live.”

Tommy’s eyes never left his son until Josephine woke up from her nap, still tired but miles better than how she felt before.

“How is he?” She croaked, immediately reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table.

“Still sleeping, hasn’t made a peep.” Tommy hands Theodore to Josephine.

“It’s crazy isn’t it, it felt like we waited forever for him but now with him in my arms, it’s as if the past year has gone by in a blink” Josephine murmured as she placed Theodore in the bassinet that rested by the bed.

“Before we know it, he’ll be walking and talking” Tommy teased

Josephine pouted, “Don’t say that, I want him to remain tiny forever.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation before Jonas poked his in, “Can I come in?”

Josephine perked up at the sight of her father and waved him in, “Of course, pappa.”

Once Jonas was settled in a chair, Josephine picked up Theodore and placed him in her father’s arm.

“How precious…” Jonas cooed, “What’s his name?”

“Theodore Jonas Shelby”

Jonas’ head perked up at his name, “Jonas?”  
“You mean a lot to the both of us, it is the least we could do,” Tommy told his father in law.

Jonas smiled, overwhelmed with emotion, “Theodore...Teddy Shelby”

Josephine beamed at the nickname, “Teddy… I love that. Our little Teddy bear.”

“Teddy Shelby” Tommy speaks out loud.

With incredible timing, Theodore begins to wake up, crying out in hunger so Jonas passes him to Josephine before leaving the family so they could have privacy.

This time she didn’t have the help of the midwives but after a few tries, she managed to get him to feed.

\---

  
Theodore was now one week old and even though he only slept and ate, Josephine felt the exhaustion deep in her bones.

Tommy helped in whatever way he could, especially when it came to change him, even though it made him gag at times but sometimes Teddy wanted to nap on Josephine’s boobs.

“I don’t blame him” Tommy snickered one afternoon.

Teddy had been crying and the couple had no idea what was wrong. They checked his nappy and checked if he was hungry but he wasn’t and it was only when Josephine rested him against her chest did he finally settle down and fall asleep. 

“World's best pillow” Josephine laughed along with him.

More than ever, Josephine was glad Tommy was able to afford staff for the house, she was able to focus on Teddy without having to worry about cooking or cleaning. 

Tommy had gone back to work but was doing considerably shorter hours at the Birmingham office and if he needed to do more work, he could easily be found in his home office. 

Josephine was writing a letter to Ada to inform her about Teddy’s arrival, she thought about sending a letter to the rest of the family but figured Esme and Linda would probably burn the letter and Josephine’s feelings were on edge when it came to Polly. So, in the end, she decided to only send one to Ada.

It’s unfortunate that Theodore wouldn’t be raised with his uncles and cousins but she wasn’t confident that Esme or Linda would be able to keep their thought to themselves even when the kids were around.

\---

Two months.

Their little Teddy bear was two months old. 

He could now wiggle his arms up and down, along with kicking his feet and if either Josephine or Tommy got close, his eyes would lock on to theirs. Not to mention that he also let out the occasional grunt or coo, something that always made Josephine’s day.

His features began to settle and he took after Josephine. Tan skin, dark hair and what would most likely be dark eyes, he didn’t take after Tommy in any distinctive way.

Josephine had just finished changing Theodore’s nappy and was running her fingers across his body when he suddenly smiled at her. Josephine held in her gasp of excitement, she and Tommy had been through plenty of smiles which turned out to be gas but when no such thing happened this time, she quickly called Tommy over from where he was in the bathroom.

“Tommy! He’s smiling!”

Tommy was by her side in a second, “Are you sure it’s not gas?”

Josephine rolled her eyes, “_Yes_, I’m sure. Look at this.” 

She ran her fingers across his body once again, tickling him and just like last time, he smiled. Gums on full display and eyes scrunched up.

“A handsome smile for my handsome boy” Tommy picked him up and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

Josephine loved seeing her two boys together, Tommy was an incredible father and even the mere sight of Teddy in Tommy’s arms made her heart melt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, I couldn't help myself.  
I'm also planning on posting a new Tommy fic in a few days so keep an eye out :)  
Do you want me to post one more chapter full of baby stuff or do want me to go straight into S4?


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

At four months, Theodore had gained enough weight to turn his cheeks chubby and whenever he smiled they bunched up and revealed the cutest toothless smile one could have.

He was an absolute gem.

He could now support himself on his arms when he was on his tummy, always curious about the things around him, cooing at the things that caught his eyes.

He also saved his first laugh for his father. Tommy had picked him up and raised him in the air and Teddy had released a peal of laughter, absolutely loving his father's actions. Tommy's smile didn't leave his face for the next week and whenever he had the opportunity, he would try to make his precious son laugh.

Jonas also came around often, eager to spend time with his grandson and not only did Josephine love seeing her father and her son together, but she also took the time when he was around to catch up on her sleep.

Now that Teddy began to sleep throughout the night with the odd late night waking for food, It was time to move him to the nursery. He had spent the first four months of his life in his parent's room but he had now grown to the point it was no longer necessary.

Josephine was feeding Teddy while Tommy fiddled with the crib so that he could move it across the hall to the nursery.

She stroked her fingers over his steadily growing curls and smiled down at him as he fed and he grinned back up at her, causing a bit of milk to spill which made Josephine laugh.

Tommy's head popped up, "What happened?"

"Someone thought it was a good idea to smile whilst they were eating"

Tommy released a laugh himself before he ducked back down to continue fiddling with the crib. A few minutes later he popped back up with a tired sigh and his hair dishevelled.

"Stupid thing" He muttered before he turned his gaze to Josephine, "I told you, we should have just bought two."

Josephine was about to reply to him when her focus was pulled to Teddy who had finished feeding and was pulling away. Tommy quickly swooped in and took Teddy and began to burp him, a cloth already over his shoulder, giving Josephine a chance to clean herself up.

"What I was going to say..." She called from their connected bathroom, "It has wheels, Tommy, it cannot truly be that difficult."

Tommy was softly frowning when she returned from the bathroom, whilst still burping Theodore.

"You try it, then"

Josephine bent down in front of the crib and in a few short moments, she had freed the wheels and was able to roll it back and forth. When she stood back up, Tommy playfully rolled his eyes.

"I loosened it"

Josephine snickered before she began to push the crib out of the master bedroom and across the hall to the nursery with Tommy following her.

As she secured the crib, Tommy sat in the rocking chair that they had got not long after  
Teddy was born. As he patted Teddy's back, the baby let out a burp that was loud enough to make both his parents jump in surprise.

Josephine laughed while Tommy cooed at their son, making sure he was completely burped before rocking him to sleep.

"He's growing too fast, " Tommy whispered, still rocking back and forth in the chair, "He can already raise himself on his arms, soon he'll be crawling and talking."

"That's the fun part, we can listen to his babbles, talk to him and when he begins to walk we can go on trips around the garden." Josephine comforted him.

Tommy nodded, "I know. It's just I don't think it's something I'll get used to. Wish they'll be babies forever"

Josephine pecked his forehead and brushed her fingers through his hair,  
"C'mon, let's go downstairs"

They went downstairs and placed Theodore into his bassinet as they didn't want him to stay in his nursery while no one else was upstairs.

—-x—-

It was amazing how much had changed between the fourth and fifth month of Theodore's life. He babbled earnestly now, talking and yelling at his parents along with rolling from his front to his back with ease.

He had a habit of rubbing his hands over his face when he was tired but refused to go to sleep- It meant that either Josephine or Tommy had to wander around the halls of the house, rocking him in their arms and humming lullabies to him in hope that it would help him fall asleep. For the most part, it did but it also meant that they would be exhausted the next day.

"Stuff like this drives me crazy sugar" Josephine would whisper to him as she paced the halls of their house, "But I would do anything for you."

They had gotten a mobile for his crib and a few more toys to keep him entertained and their Teddy bear loved it. Sometimes, early in the morning, they could tear the tinkering of the mobile along with his little giggles.

That's what they were greeted with that morning. They usually left their bedroom door open with a crack along with the nurseries so that they could hear Teddy if he began to cry.

Tommy and Josephine were curled up in bed together. Slowly waking up from their sleep when they heard the telltale sound of the mobile's parts tinkling against each other, followed by Teddy's laughs.

Tommy and Josephine looked at each other and smiled, finding it utterly adorable.

"Wanna grab him? "Tommy asked.

"No. He'll call us when he needs us."

Tommy and Josephine talked about Tommy's plans for the day and what work he and Michael had to do when just like Josephine predicted, Teddy began to cry. Calling out for his mother in the only way he knows how.

"I'll get 'im," Tommy told Josephine before he left the bed and headed across the hall.

Teddy stopped wailing as soon as he spotted his father but whimpers still escaped his lips and his eyes were still brimming with tears.

"I know, I know" Tommy cooed as he picked him, "I know you're hungry"

Theodore nuzzled his face into his father's neck and kicked his legs up and down impatiently. Tommy patted his back as he did so and took quick strides to cross the hall to their room where Josephine was waiting for them.

Theodore instantly settled down when he was placed into the familiar arms of his mother and not long after, he was happily feeding.

As Josephine looked down at her son, she realised how much of a personality he had despite only being five months old.

He was calm and giggly, and it didn't take much to make him laugh. His eyes were always flickering around, taking notice of who and what was around him and Josephine wouldn't doubt that in the future, he would be similar to Tommy in which he was always analyzing and reading into things.

Josephine glanced outside of the window and took notice of the weather outside. It was overcast and windy, Winter in England was in full effect, which reminded her of the upcoming holiday in a few months.

"I suppose Christmas will be like last year," Josephine murmured to her husband.

Tommy's eyes flickered to her before he heaved a large sign, "I think so. You, me, Teddy and Jonas"

"How do you feel?'' Josephine had all of her family but for Tommy, it was different.

Tommy shrugged, "It is what it is. Not much I can do."

"Have you not reached out to any of them?"

Tommy ran his fingers underneath Theodore's feet, something that Josephine noticed, calmed him.

"No. Michael and Ada are the only one who talk to me."

Josephine twisted her lips and then Theodore pulled away, which took her attention and time. As Josephine was dealing with Teddy, Tommy pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for his day at work.

—x—

One weekend, Tommy surprised her. Her father had come around to look after Teddy while Tommy took her on a small date.

It was only to the fields behind their house, so that they were close by if Teddy needed something, but they could have a few hours with each other without the baby.

It reminded Josephine of the date Tommy had taken her on when he proposed to her. The difference this time was that since it was winter and cold, Tommy had a little bonfire going, along with plenty of blankets being available.

Tommy had packed some sweets and it brought forth a memory of when they were children and how they snuck sweets and ate them before dinner knowing that if Polly found them, then they'd be in big trouble.

"Remember how'd we'd go to the canal and stuff our face with sweets, so that Polly wouldn't catch us." Josephine giggled around a mouthful of sweets.

Tommy let out a loud laugh, "Your father would give us a bunch of sweets and tell us to share with everyone else but we never did."

"We weren't allowed to see each other for a whole week when they found out!"

"Didn't stop us though. After our punishment, we continued to do it. "Tommy reminisced.

"We're in trouble if Teddy's anything like us." Josephine giggled.

"Us? You mean, you?" Tommy moved close to Josephine, wrapping an arm around her waist before he dragged her down so that she joined him on the blanket covered ground.

"I was a good girl before I met you."

"You were friends with John first" Tommy scoffed, "He was worse than me. You were absolutely not a good girl."

"You were all brats, I never stood a chance"

Tommy let out a noise of agreement before he jumped up to his feet and then held out a hand for Josephine to take.

"C'mon lets dance"

"Dance?" Josephine laughs but takes his hand anyway, allowing her to pull her up, "There's no music"

Tommy shrugs, "We'll just have to make our own."

He wraps his arms around Josephine's body before moving. They danced around the field, the air was filled with Tommy's humming which replaced the music that was meant to be there and Josephine's laughter as Tommy twirled her around and dipped her.

Both of them loved Theodore with all their heart but these few hours by themselves were much needed. Especially Josephine who spent all of her time with Teddy and only spoke to Tommy and her father. She needed a breather, time alone and a bit of adult time.

While still being rocked side to side, Josephine pressed a kiss to Tommy's neck,

"Thank you, Tom. I needed this."

Tommy wrapped his arms tighter around her, "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a new Tommy fic up on wattpad and I'll post the first chapter on Monday, pls check it out!


	50. Chapter Fifty

CHRISTMAS - 1925

Josephine was running around and convening with the house staff about planning Christmas day. Just like Tommy promised when they first moved in, no one was required to stay and if they wanted, they could join the family for dinner. 

Tommy was out at work, leaving only herself and Teddy, who was taking his nap at home. 

As she sat in the living room, she thought back to what Tommy had told her a few days ago when he announced that Ada was coming back to England for the holidays. John and Esme were holding a New Year’s party and unsurprisingly everyone but her and Tommy had been invited. 

No doubt that was more Esme’s decision rather than John’s. Esme wanted nothing to do with Tommy or the business but had no issue living in a house bought with Shelby money or using a car bought with Shelby money or hiring staff with Shelby money. Linda too. All in all, Josephine found it very hypocritical. 

A cry brought her out of her mind and she quickly made her way over to Teddy and soothed him and as she gazed down at him, she could not help but pout over the fact that he wouldn’t be experiencing his first holiday with his whole family. She knew he wouldn’t remember it since he’s not even a year old yet and it would mostly be for her but she still pouted nonetheless. 

Christmas this year it would just be, her, Tommy, Teddy, and her father. Ada will be celebrating with Polly and Michael.

Josephine knew she should just cut her losses as concerning herself with the family only caused her pain. Her focus should be on her son, husband, and father. There’s no point caring for people who do not care for her. It had been a painful lesson but the lesson had been learned. 

It was late when Tommy arrived home and just like every other night, he dipped into Theodore’s room and pecked him on the head before joining Josephine in their room.

He shrugged off his jacket and chucked on the back of a chair before he removed his glasses that she loved so much.

“Good day?” Josephine asked, watching as he undressed.

Tommy let out hum before he slipped into the bed next to her, “Tomorrow will be worse.”

“The Union Convener?”

Tommy nodded.

“I’ve been telling you for months, Tommy” Josephine sighed frustratedly, “Equalise the pay of the women.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It’s better than all your workers striking and you left with nothing.” Josephine threw back, “I can’t imagine that being easy.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“I’ve heard things about Jessie Eden and she’s a handful. Compromise with her, find a middle between what you both want.”  
Josephine heard Tommy sigh before he wrapped his arms around her, “I’ll think about it.”

Josephine wanted to argue with him about it but she was far too tired so she closed her eyes and snuggled further into bed, “When’s Ada coming around?”

“Tomorrow evening.”

She let out a hum and patted the hand that rested around her waist before falling asleep.

Christmas Eve and Josephine were walking around the house with Theodore in her arms letting him touch and grab the decorations they had hung around the house. She took one down and placed Theodore on the floor with it, allowing him to play with it. Teddy could now sit up all by himself and she knew that in a month or so, he would be crawling.

Their playtime was interrupted by Tommy storming in looking panicked. He had gone out that morning to meet with Jessie Eden but came home straight after.

“Where’s your father?” Tommy asked as he rushed over to Josephine.

She stared up at him in shock before she answered, “At home, he’s not coming over until tomorrow.”

Tommy ran a frustrated hand over his face, “Call him, tell him to pack a bag, and that I’ll be around his shortly.”

“W-What? Tommy, what are you on about?” Josephine gaped at him.

Tommy dug into his pockets, pulled out a small card, and gave it to her. 

Josephine frowned when she saw the black hand and then her frown deepened when she saw the writing on the other side.

“ Merry Christmas to you and your family...from Luca Changretta and Family” 

“Changretta? Tommy, I don’t understand.”

“Vicente Changretta’s son has come to England for revenge and the whole family is in danger.”

Tommy’s words immediately make Josephine’s eyes move to Theodore who was still sitting on the floor. Not even a year old and already in danger.

“Call him please, Josey.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Get him on a ship to somewhere. We can’t have him getting dragged into this.”

Again, Josephine looked down at Theodore, “What about me? What about Teddy?”

“I’m going to call a family meeting on Boxing day. I want everyone back in Small Heath, we’ll be safer if we’re all together.”

Josephine lets out a shuddering breath and nodded before making her way over to the phone.

”Hello?”

”Hi pappa” Josephine tried her hardest not to let her feelings bleed through her voice.

”Oh min blomma. Is everything okay?”

”Not exactly. Tommy is on his way over to yours and I need you to pack a suitcase.” 

”A suitcase? Why?”

”We’re in trouble, danger and I can't let you get dragged in. I need you to be safe and that means you have to get away from here”

”What about you or Theodore? Surely you need to leave as well”

Josephine’s heart clenched at her son's name, ”We can't go, there's no doubt that they already have men in the country but it's not too late for you. Tommy will look after us.”

Jonas let out a frustrated sigh, ”Josey, this not the first time Thomas has put you in danger but this time you have a child-”

”Pappa-” Josephine interrupted.

”No- listen to me. I'm sure it's not too late for you to leave, Thomas constantly puts you in harm's way and I can't just stand here and watch as my daughter and grandson have a bunch of people try to kill them.”

”It’s not his fault! It's Lizzie’s for not listening to Tommy’s instructions at the wedding and John for unnecessarily aggravating the Italians!” Josephine defended her husband 

”Thomas killed Vicente!”

This was the first time Josephine had heard her father so angry.

”Only because I was shot!” At her words, her hand ran over the scar that was left from the gunshot wound. ”That man came in there only because John had cut Angel”

”Did Tommy do anything to discourage John?” Jonas’ voice was calm but the question was heavy.

”Please go and pack a bag, Tommy will be at yours soon and take you to the docks.” Josephine ignored his question, ”When this is all over, you can come back.”

There was only silence at the other end of the phone before Jonas sighed, ”Okay, I will. I love you min blomma, Teddy too.”

”I’ll be sure to tell him” Josephine sniffles, trying her hardest not to let her tears fall, ”I love you too.”

It was only when her father hung up the phone did she finally let her tears fall. It was all too much for her. 

The sound of Theodore’s babbles calmed her, despite what was currently happening and what will happen in the future, he will be the thing that grounds her. The person who she'll always fight for.

When Tommy came back, things were silent between them. Josephine didn't know how she felt about him currently, it wasn't completely his fault about the issues with the Italians but at the same time, it's not like he tried to resolve the problem last year.

He was the only person who knew where her father had gone off to. The obvious location would be Sweden but considering these men knew everything about the family already, it wouldn't be a far fetched thought to think that they knew about it.

Josephine had gained a headache and told Tommy to look after Theodore while she slinked upstairs in hope of a nap.

Her thoughts were a mess and that was putting it lightly. Ever since they had found out that she was pregnant, Tommy had gotten less involved with the gang side of the business as he promised and Josephine truly did think things were going to get better and safer for them, especially after everything she went through the previous year but the last thing she expected was someone from their past coming back for revenge.

Josephine absentmindedly ran her hand over her scar from the bullet wound she received and it reminded her of the times she ran her hands over the scars that littered Tommy’s body. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Josephine let her hand drop from her chest and curled up in bed, quickly falling asleep.

When she woke up, the sun was beginning to set and before she made her way downstairs she popped her head into the nursery but found it empty.

Theodore was in Tommy’s arms, listening enthusiastically as his father told him stories and that’s how Josephine found them. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame and watched them with a small smile, although Theodore looked like her, he was most definitely his father’s son. 

Tommy turns his head to where she was standing and Josephine knew that he had been aware of her presence ever since she first arrived but decided to finish telling Teddy the story.  
Teddy copied his father’s movements and wiggled in excitement when he spotted his mother, reaching out for her. Josephine picked him up with a smile,

“Did you miss mumma?” Josephine cooed, kissing his cheek before settling down on one of the chairs in Tommy’s office and began feeding him.

“Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat”

Josephine shook her head, “It’s fine, I’ll sort myself out later.”

Just then, the sound of a car coming up the driveway caught both of their attention. Tommy immediately jumped up and pulled the curtains of his office to the side and peered out the window before he moved away, briskly walking out of the room.

“Tommy?” Josephine called out, unable to follow after him since Theodore was still eating “What’s happening?”

“Stay there!”

Josephine felt her heart race and clutched Teddy closer, fearing that the Italians had come to get their revenge. Tommy came back into the room and assembled his gun before he glanced out of the window again but once he saw who climbed out of the car, he stepped away from the window with a large sigh of relief, his shoulders dropping as the tensions left them.

“Who is it?” Josephine asked as Teddy finished feeding, moving to burp him.

“Ada.”

Josephine let out her own sigh of relief at her sister-in-law’s name.

The clicking of their housekeeper's heels along with Ada’s, making their way to Tommy’s office before the housekeeper knocked and entered, announcing Ada’s arrival. 

Ada only spared Tommy a singular glance and that was when she placed her coat and her sack of presents in his arms as she made her way towards Josephine and Teddy. 

“Hello, Theodore” Ada cooed, eagerly taking her nephew into her arms, “You’re such a handsome little boy aren’t you~”

Teddy stared up at the woman curiously before he got comfortable, tucking his head against her neck.

“He’s just lovely isn’t he?” Ada said to Josephine as she gave her a hug, “I remember when Karl was this little. In a blink they’ll be running around and causing havoc”

“Hmm, like his father” Josephine teased, laughing when she spotted Tommy’s face.

Tommy had placed the presents from Ada’s bag under their tree before pouring her a glass of whiskey.

“I've had a card, Ada. I'm guessing Arthur and John have had one as well.” Tommy said to his sister after she placed Teddy back into Josephine’s arms.

“‘Hello, Tommy.’ ‘Hello, Ada, welcome home.’ ‘Thanks, it's nice to be back.’” Ada mocks as she pulls her brother into a hug, and accepts the glass he offered to her.

“I've spoken to Moss. Moss says that Changretta is a soldier for the Spinetta family, which means that he'll have men with him, professional men. They usually operate in units of around ten. Moss is checking Cunard records to see if they're already in England.” Tommy informed the both of them.

Ada pulled out one of the gifts that Tommy unpack from under the tree and passed it to her brother, “This one's for you.”

“What is it, a time machine?” 

“My God, Tommy Shelby, is that regret?” Ada snarked

“I'll open it tomorrow.” Tommy placed the box on the table. 

“So, boss, in light of the changed circumstances, what are your orders?” Ada sighed.

“Changretta knows where we all live. If we stay out in the open, isolated, he'll pick us off one by one. We need to be together in a place where even they won't dare to come.”

“You mean, back home?” Ada was incredulous 

“Within a four-mile radius of the Garrison, every man is a guard and a soldier for us. I'm calling a family meeting. Charlie Strong's yard, Boxing Day.  
Finn's already there. You tell Polly and Michael, I'll deal with John and Arthur.”

“And Esme and Linda?”

“Anyone who wants to live to see another Christmas needs to come where it's safe. These bastards will kill kids as well. When this business is finished we can...go our separate ways.”

At his words, Josephine glanced down at her son, he had fallen asleep but she held him a bit closer and tighter.  
“Go and see Polly and explain. She'll have had a card as well.”

“Do you think I'm on the list?” Ada sounded scared.

“We're all on the list, Ada. I had to put Jonas on a ship out of the country this morning.”

Ada looked back at Josephine at Tommy’s words and gave her a sympathetic nod when Josephine nodded in confirmation

“I gave my gun to Arthur.”

Tommy pulls a gun from his desk drawers and gives it to her“Welcome home.”

Ada hugs Josephine and gives Teddy a kiss on the head before heading out.

Tommy and Josephine remained in silence for a few minutes after Ada had left.

“I need you to pack whatever you need and want. I want to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow.”

Josephine silently nodded and went upstairs, placing Teddy in his crib before she started to pack a bag for him.

She picked out his little clothing, along with his blankets and a few toys but she paused when she came across the outfit she had chosen for him to wear on Christmas Day. She didn’t know what to do with it, on one hand it’s not like they can properly celebrate Christmas but at the same time she didn’t want to have the outfit go to waste. 

With a sigh Josephine placed it to the side so she could dress him in it the next day. She was going to appreciate it all by herself.

She then moved into the bedroom she shared with Tommy. It was easy to pack for him since the man basically lived in suits but for her, she decided to go with simpler dresses knowing that the flashy ones would stand out in Small Heath.

Josephine was laying on the bed, trying to relax when a loud bang resonated through the house, causing her to jump up with a shout. With her heart racing, Josephine raced downstairs, heading towards the cellar that rested underneath their house when she ran into Tommy, covered in blood causing her to let out a shriek.

Josephine reached out to him but didn’t dare to touch him, “T-Tommy? What the fuck- are you okay?”

Tommy reached out to take her hand and comfort her before he realised that his hands were covered in blood.

“It’s not mine. It’s not mine” Tomy repeated as he made his way to sink and began scrubbing the blood off his hands.

“Well, who’s the fuck is it?” Josephine asked as she grabbed a cloth, running it under the water and beginning to rub the blood off his face.

“A bit of animal” Tommy grunted when she rubbed a bit too hard, “A bit of assassin.”

Josephine paused at his words, “What do you mean?”

Tommy finished washing his hands and turned around so she could finish cleaning his face.

“Our new cook’s assistant was sent by Sabini on behalf of the Sicilians.”

Josephine’s heart dropped, “They were here in the house?”

  
“He was going to kill me in the morning”

Josephine let out a sob, dropping the rag and pressing her forehead to his and clenching his shirt in his hands.

“What the fuck are we going to do Tommy?” 

Tommy’s hands encased her wrists and squeezed, “Just like before, we’ll defeat them and come up at top.”

“What if we don’t?” Josephine whispered, “Tommy, they were so close this time.”

“We’ll defeat them. I promise.”

Josephine nodded and gave him a kiss before pulling away and dropping the rag in the sink.

“I'm going to call someone to get rid of the body. Can you get me a new shirt?”

Josephine nodded before giving him one last peck before heading to the laundry room. 

With a new shirt in hand, she found him sitting on the front steps smoking and in his undershirt with his blood covered shirt burning in front of him.

“Here” Josephine passed him the shirt before settling down next to him, “Who’d ya call?”

Tommy opened his mouth to tell her but the footsteps coming up the driveway caused him to close it.

“Tommy!” A familiar Irish accented voice travelled through the air and shortly after Johnny Dogs appeared under the moonlight.

“Oh, hello Mrs Shelby”

“Hello Johnny, how’ve you been?” Josephine greeted the man.

“You know me love, I’m always good.”

Josephine smiled at the man, he always managed to brighten up the mood no matter how bad it was.

“I’ll leave you two to it” Josephine gave both Tommy and Johnny a smile before she went upstairs and picked up Teddy and placed him in a bassinet in the master bedroom. She wanted him close.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep but she was awoken by Tommy’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Josey, wake up. C’mon, wake up”

Josephine blinked up blearily at him before rubbing her hands over her eyes before she stood up and got changed.

Soon they were in the car with their suitcases in the back along with everything else they could as they sped off to Birmingham.

Theodore was wrapped tightly in a blanket in Josephine’s arms, thankfully still asleep but she knew it wouldn’t be for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at S4 :P


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

As Josephine predicted, Theodore woke up midway through the car journey. At first, he was content to rest against his mother's chest after he had his morning stretch but he soon became hungry. Whining and squirming until he got what he wanted.

Tommy glanced at them for the corner of his eye before he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Tom?" Josephine looked up at him. "What are you doing? We can't stay out in the open for too long"

"Hop in the back and feed him." He said as he killed the engine, "He needs to eat, we can't force him to wait."

Josephine but her up as she looked in between her son and her husband and slipped in the back. Tommy was right, Teddy did need to be fed.

The back seats of the car were filled with things Tommy had deemed essential to bring along with them so it was a bit of an obstacle course for Josephine to get settled properly.

Tommy was sitting up in front with his gun in his hand. He was on alert, eyes flickering everywhere and ears picking up every sound.

Watching him overwhelmed Josephine with anxiety, so she looked back down at her son and ran her fingers over his head to calm herself.

Theodore was over six months old and in the best way possible; chunky. He had chunky legs and arms, along with the softest cheeks. Jonas had told her that while she was a round baby, she wasn't as chunky as Teddy was. So Josephine chose to believe that Teddy's chunkiness came from Tommy. The thought brought a smile to her face which caught Tommy's attention.

"What's got you smiling?" He asked.

"I was wondering if Teddy got his chunkiness from you."

Tommy smiled at her words.

A little bit of happiness in an otherwise dark situation.

"Why do you think I'm the reason behind it?" He asked, still facing frontwards on alert.

"Pappa says I was round but not that round" Josephine hummed.

"Maybe it comes from both of us," Tommy suggested

"One half from me and one half from you to make the cutest baby in existence." Josephine cooed the last of her sentence.

Soon they were back on their way to Small Heath. Teddy warmly wrapped up as he gazed out of the window with big eyes, watching the scenery speed by.

As she shifted Teddy in her arms for the nth time, Joesphine was reminded of the fact that she'll have to haul him around until Tommy is able to buy the' things that they were unable to bring along.

They received the call five minutes after they arrived at the small house in Small Heath.

The Italians had struck. John dead and Michael was in critical condition.

Josephine stumbled onto the couch, her legs becoming weak. She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth as if it could stop the sob that escaped her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks and despite how much she wiped them away, they were quickly replaced.

She couldn't believe it. John, sweet sweet John, who tried his hardest and had a good heart was dead.

The sound of muffled sobs caught her attention and she saw Tommy with his hands clasped over his mouth and slumped against the wall. Tears were spilling over his cheeks, his chest was heaving and his shoulders shaking.

Josephine's heart broke for the broken man in front of her.

She quickly made her way to her husband and pulled him into her chest, letting him sob into her coat. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed kisses all around his face, while she cried herself.

Josephine did not know how long they were sat on the floor crying but Tommy pulled away from her hold and wiped his tears away from his face before he helped her up.

"I have - I have to go to the hospital" Tommy rasped, "You need to stay here with Teddy."

Josephine immediately nodded, she didn't want to go to the hospital.

Tommy took the gun he had strapped to his calf and gave it to her, "You know how to use it. Defend yourself and Theodore."

Josephine quickly nodded and gave him a kiss before she watched him leave and locked the door behind him.

Her heart was broken but she couldn't stop. She settled Theodore in her arms before she made her way upstairs to settle Theodore on the bed.

Tommy had sent a cleaning service around the house every month and so it meant the place was clean but the air was stale. She would open the window but she was too scared.

She surrounded Teddy with pillows so that he was secure and safe and then laid next to him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

They had never suffered a loss like this before. Never a death of their own. From Billy Kimber to Father Hughes they had all suffered in some way but now they had encountered a foe so big and bad that Josephine feared that none of them would make it.

Shuffling from beside her caught her attention and her heart broke yet again as she looked at her son. He wasn't even a year old yet there was a possibility that the Italians would kill him. she hoped that they would have a heart and spare him but these men were out for blood and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill a child.

Josephine dragged the chair that sat in the room over to the window and plonked herself down on it and stared out the window, watching the people of Watery Lane.

It brought back memories of a much simpler life, especially before the war. A lot had happened since then but even now, things had not settled.

She watched as people walked up and down the street, horses pulling carts and kids running around with bright grins and all of it calmed her.

Tommy along with everyone else didn't come back until it was dark. Josephine noticed the cars that were too expensive to belong to anyone else in small Heath pull up one street as she was rocking Teddy to sleep.

She watched as Ada and Arthur stepped out of one and made their way into their respective houses and Tommy exited his before making his way into their house. Josephine could see the slump of his shoulders all the way from her place.

Josephine placed Teddy back into his little protective snug before meeting Tommy downstairs. No words were spoken as Tommy collapsed into her arms.

Josephine couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so physically exhausted. But she also wouldn't doubt if he was like this when she was shot. She managed to drag him on to the couch and let him cuddle up to her until he was ready.

When Tommy tightened his grip on her blouse and tucked his head into her neck, Josephine simply ran her fingers through the hair at his nape and waited for him to speak.

"I can't protect the family. I can't protect you or Teddy."

"Don't say that. I believe with all my heart that you can protect me, Teddy and the rest of the family" Josephine ended.

"John's dead and Michael's at death's door!"

"And the Italians are still around! still waiting around to kill us, so you cannot give up" Josephine retorted in a harsh whisper. "You cannot give up, you cannot!"

There was silence for a while until Tommy nodded and pulled away from her grip. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"His funeral is tomorrow."

Josephine simply nodded before she stood up and motioned him to do the same before making her way upstairs after they locked all the doors.

They both paused in their steps when they entered their room and saw the bed. With Teddy in it, there was no way that all three of them would fit in the tiny bed, especially since Teddy needed his space so he didn't accidentally suffocate.

Tommy stumbled out of the room and further down the hallway, "I'm sure Finn's old bassinet is around here."

He entered the room at the end of the hallway and moved things around before he pulled a bassinet out, he then took his jacket off and started to wipe the old thing down before dragging it to their room.

While Josephine fixed the crib with a clean new sheet, Tommy picked up Theodore and cradled him in his arms. It was weird to have someone rely on him completely because while he looked out for Josephine, she could look after herself but Teddy had no choice but to trust and rely on his parents.

It only took Josephine a few quick minutes to do the crib but she stayed silent as she watched Tommy with Teddy. Tommy didn't say anything, only holding him tight and close.

After Theodore was settled, they climbed into bed, Josephine falling asleep almost immediately. It took a while for Tommy to fall asleep despite how exhausted he felt and when he did, it wasn't a comfortable or a good one. He was constantly jolting awake every hour or so, his racing heart only being soothed by the sound of his wife's and son's steady breathing but he eventually fell into a proper sleep a few hours before sunrise.

Josephine was silent as she climbed out of the bed and got herself and Teddy ready for the day. All she could think about was the family meeting in a few hours and the fact that it wasn't going to be pretty, not to mention John's funeral afterwards.

The sound of the bed creaking caught her attention and Josephine turned around to find Tommy waking up. She could tell that he hardly slept and truthfully thinking she didn't know the next time he would.

She gave him a small smile and checked that Teddy was content in the bassinet before she made her way downstairs to heat up some water for him so that he could have a bath, the tub was already in there from her own bath earlier.

Neither of them spoke as she filled the bath not having reason to as well there were no words suited for such a day. When she was done, she collected Teddy and made her way downstairs, leaving Tommy alone. She had only just put the kettle on when somebody knocked on the door, causing her to let out a sigh, absolutely not looking forward to dealing with certain members of the family so early in the morning.

Thankfully, it was Ada and she immediately noticed Josephine's expression.

"Thought I was somebody else?"

"I don't know about you but I'm definitely not looking forward to dealing with Linda today," Josephine said as she passed her son to his aunt, "I just put the kettle on, c'mon."

"Maybe she'll behave today"

"For Linda to hold her tongue for one day, Jesus himself will have to pay us a visit in Birmingham"

Ada let out a snort at Josephine's words and that made the woman smile as she brought over the ups of teas. She watched as Ada played with Theodore, poking his belly and making silly faces until he erupted in giggles but their little bubble of joy was interrupted when someone else knocked on the door.

Leaving Ada with Theodore, Josephine answered the door and she couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped her at the sight of Linda but Arthur quickly captured her attention.

"Josey!" Arthur pulled her into a tight and warm hug, pressing a kiss to her hairline before he pulled away, "Lovely to see you"

"It's great to see you too." Josephine gently smiled back, ignoring Linda as she let them into the house.

A smile twitched on Arthur’s lips when he spotted Theodore.

"Who's this?" Arthur asked in his usual boom, causing Teddy to jump in shock in Ada's arms.

Josephine watched with bated breath as Teddy looked up at Arthur with wide eyes, waiting to see if he would cry and was presently surprised when he didn't but he wasn't too concerned with Arthur as he returned his attention back to Ada.

"Theodore, we call him Teddy though" Josephine smiled as she collected her son so she could rock him to sleep, "Because, he's our Teddy Bear."

”Adorable” Linda muttered.

Josephine couldn't be bothered to see if she was being serious and decided to focus on Theodore.

Everyone trickled in soon after; Johnny Dogs, Charlie Strong, Finn, Lizzie, Jeremiah and Isaiah Jesus and they were only waiting for Polly before they called Tommy down.

When Polly arrived, Josephine didn’t say anything to her, her feelings still hurt. She knew she should have said something about Michael but she didn’t trust Polly not to blow up at her or blame her for what happened to Michael so she continued to talk to Ada.

“Finn” Josephine called for the youngest Shelby brother, “Go tell Tommy we’re ready.”

Finn nodded and made his way upstairs, while Arthur poured everyone some whiskey. Josephine settled into a chair that gave her an uninterrupted view of Teddy in the living room.

Soon, Tommy came down and everyone settled into silence, waiting for him to speak. The silence was awkward and tension-filled with a lot of unspoken words.

“John is dead.” There was a long pause before Tommy spoke again, “Esme's gone on the road with the Lees. She's taken the kids. Michael is badly wounded, they say it's 60/40 in his favour-”

“-There's no number, there’s no percentages. So the hand, the hand beneath him stops him falling. Spoke to someone...my son will live.” Polly interrupted him.

Ada shot Tommy a concerned look about their aunt’s behaviour but he continued to speak, “Michael and John were shot because we killed someone...Vincenzo Changretta. His son Luca has come to take revenge. Men from New York and Sicily are in Birmingham. These men will not leave our city until the whole family is dead. That's how it works, an eye for an eye. It's called a vendetta.”

“Yeah, well…” Arthur spoke up and pulled out a bullet from his pocket, “The bullet's been written...it says, Luca. When the time comes...and it will come...me as the oldest brother...will put this bullet into his fucking head.”

“There's been some bad blood between us.”

Polly let out a laugh at Tommy’s words and Josephine could tell that the woman was drunk, soothing her pain with alcohol. Tommy, Ada and Josephine all looked at each other

“Polly, please?” Arthur whispered

Tommy looked up at the ceiling, nearly at his limit “Until this business is settled we stay together. We stay here...Small Heath, Bordesley, Hay Mills down to Greet. We know every face, every man is a soldier in this army. These men are professionals and they're good at what they do, so we're gonna need more than we have. We send a message to Aberama Gold.”

“No. No, Tom.” Johnny Dogs protested, “I'll get you 50 Lee boys. Good men, Tom.”

“I don't need good men Johnny, for this, I need bad men.”

“Tommy, his people are fucking savages. You know, heathens, Tom. They don't even let them in the fair, so they come and steal our horses. You know, stealing from their own, Tom.”

“So this is the plan, Thomas? This is the plan? Bullet with a name on it, help from a bunch of savages.” Polly drawled, sarcasm thick.

Josephine bites her tongue, preventing herself from saying something that would no doubt make everything worse.

“We're gonna go on the offensive. I've spoken to Moss.”

“Moss?!” Polly scoffs while leaving her seat to pour herself another drink

“I've spoken to Moss.” Tommy repeats louder, “Moss is putting out word. Eyes and ears so we can find them. Yeah, the truth is, the police are busy with the revolution. Moss says they're expecting strikes and riots when the weather gets warm and the Bolsheviks plan to…”

“The Bolsheviks couldn't plan a fucking picnic- He's reading the wrong papers.”

“Ada!” Tommy bursts “Real, or not real, the coppers don't give a fuck about us, all right? Which means...that here today in this room...we have to agree to end this war between us. Take a vote.”

“Peace,” Arthur speaks first

“I was never a part of this, but...peace.” Ada is next

“Peace” Josephine agrees

“Peace,” Lizzie repeats.

“Peace.” Charlie nods

“Peace.” Finn goes next

“Shut up, Finn.”

“Why can't I say peace?” The youngest Shelby immediately protested

“Arthur, let him have his say.”Tommy said “Finn? Sit at the table.”

“Little bastard...sending a fucking kid, Sergeant Major...to do men's work.”

“My son's not here to speak…So I'll speak on behalf of us both. Truce.”

“Five for peace. Two for truce, one abstention. Let's get on with the war.” Tommy informed before he left.

Everyone else slowly began to vacate the house until only Josephine, Ada and Polly were left. Josephine could see Polly lingering, probably wanting to speak to her but Josephine had no intention of speaking to her while she was in that state of drunkenness. 

As she made her way over to pick Teddy up, who was still sleeping, Ada joined her with a piece of fabric similar to a scarf.

“Here lemme show you something. Hold Teddy close like you usually hold him”

Josephine did as she asked, even though she was confused. Ada wrapped the fabric around her and Teddy, securing him to her chest that was tight and secure but not to the point where either she or Teddy was uncomfortable. 

“This is amazing, I wish I knew about this ages ago” Josephine gushed, amazed at the fact that she would no longer have to carry her son until her arms ached any longer and it was great for him too. 

Ada grinned at her as she passed Josephine her coat, “Right? Lifesaver isn’t it.”

A honk sounded from outside causing both of them to jump and roll their eyes at Tommy’s impatience.  
After allowing Ada to climb into the back of the car before she slipped into the passenger seat.

Tommy immediately pulled away from the curb, driving to the field where they will be holding the ‘funeral’.

Tommy’s eyes automatically flicker to Josephine, something he always does to make sure she was okay and when he spotted the wrap she had around   
Teddy, he raised an inquisitive brow. 

“What the hell have you put my son in?”

Josephine was pretty sure she could hear Ada rolling her eyes and when the younger woman spoke it was in the familiar tone of a younger sister frustrated with their older brother.

“It’s a wrap carrier, Thomas. It secures the baby to the mother and keeps them close and warm.”

Tommy let out a small huff, “Okay, Ada.”

Tommy helped Josephine out of the car when they arrived and stuck close to her as they walked down while Ada walked ahead.


	52. Chapter Fifty- Two

They walked down to the Vardo which was sat in the middle of a field together, hand in hand, in silence. It was the first moment of normality and peace they’ve had over the past few days and that shocked Josephine. In the past year, things had been ‘normal’ and simple for them, as if they were just a normal couple and not part of a gang. The addition of Theodore most certainly helped with that and for a while, they were simply just a small family.

When they reached the Vardo, Josephine placed a rose and said her final goodbyes. It was only now just settling in that John was dead and her heart hurt beyond comprehension. John was such a well-meaning man who had his demons but he was well-intentioned and had a good heart.

She cursed herself for not even attempting to visit after he had got released, since the last time she saw him, he was getting dragged out by the police and she wondered if he even knew about Theodore. 

After she had said her goodbyes, she takes a step back and stands next to Johnny Dogs who gives her a warm smile and a tap on her shoulders before they both turn to face Tommy who was standing in front of the Vardo.

“This is how John wanted to go. On the smoke and the truth is... we died together once before. Arthur, me, Danny Whizzbang, Freddie Thorne, Jeremiah, and John. We were cut off from the retreat. No bullets left, waiting for the Prussian cavalry to come and to finish us off. And while we waited… Jeremiah said, ‘We should sing, 'In the Bleak Midwinter.’ But we were spared.” Tommy spoke, recalling their time from the war.

“The enemy never came and we all agreed...that everything after that was extra and when our time came… we'd all remember.”

Polly spoke up, her voice trembling, “You remember that God spared you. But what did you do with that extra time that he gave you, eh, Thomas?”

There was silence after that, no one daring to speak until Arthur walked towards the Vardo and lit a match, flicking it to the timber that surrounded it, setting it alight.

Josephine watched as the Vardo went up in flames with tears in her eyes. She was upset with herself for not doing anything to improve the situation between Tommy and his family but a part of her truly knew that, no matter what she would have done, the inevitable was inevitable.

The sudden loud bang of a gun going off made her cry out in alarm and shock before she crouched down and placed her hand on Teddy’s back, looking down to make sure he was okay.

He was awake, undoubtedly woken by the commotion and he was beginning to cry, frightened by everything and she had no doubt that he could feel her heart racing since his head was on her chest. A hand on her shoulder distracted her temporarily and made her glance up. 

It was Johnny Dogs. He had one hand on her shoulder and the other was on his gun, he was standing protectively over them and Josephine was grateful because at that moment she realised how vulnerable she really was. She couldn’t protect Teddy, single-handedly, she can’t keep him safe. The realisation horrified her but the scared wailing from Teddy pulled her back to reality.

She quickly unwrapped him from the wrap and tucked his head into her neck, pressed kisses to his head and rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back in hopes that it would calm him. Josephine felt his tears drop on to her neck as she heard Tommy shouting.

“At ease! At ease. Do not return fire. I repeat, do not return fire. Stand down.” Tommy shouted at the crowd, “The men doing the firing are on our side. I took the trouble...of giving an invitation to Aberama Gold.”

“Oh, fuck! Now it's begun.” Johnny Dogs cursed

“Put it out in the open on purpose. You used John's funeral fire as a fucking beacon.” Polly realized.

“We were never in any danger, Polly.” Arthur tried to calm her

Josephine’s heart dropped at Polly’s words. The fact that Tommy didn’t object in her bringing Theodore, pissed her off. What if his plan didn’t go as he expected? What would he do if Teddy had gotten injured due to his carelessness?

“You set a trap!”

“Finn?” Tommy barked for his youngest brother, “Finn?! Go to the yard and light the fires.”

“You set a trap with us as fucking bait. Who's dead?” Polly stormed up to Tommy.

“Our enemies.”

“Who's dead?” Polly repeated

“You wanna know, Poll? Two fucking no good Italians heard about the vendetta, tried to make a fucking name for themselves, that's who.”

“We got word to them about the funeral, the where, the when...Told them where to stand for the best shot” Arthur explained 

“And Aberama Gold would do the rest.” Tommy finished off, “That's the language of vendetta, they take one of ours, we take two of theirs.”

“You used your own brother's funeral.” Polly sneered before she gestured at the incoming people on horses “When did we vote on this, Tommy?”

“Curly, get a boat ready to take the bodies to the city.” Tommy begins to shout, “And another boat for anyone, anyone who wants no more part of this. 'Cause this is how it's gonna be. Polly?!”

“I'm not staying for this, Arthur, I'm going home,” Linda says after Polly storms away

“Oh, yeah? Home's 57, Watery Lane.” Arthur pulls the key out of his pocket and holds it out, “You go there, lock the doors, you wait for me.”

Linda stares for a second before she rolls her eyes and continues walking away. Arthur desperately looks around and catches Josephine's eye and sends a begging look towards her, causing her to huff and roll her eyes. She passes Teddy, who had calmed down and was wide awake to Johnny Dogs who let out a mild sound of alarm before she marches over to Linda, snatching the key out of Arthur’s hand as she went.

She catches up to Linda and pulls on her arm, pulling her to a stop “Key to number 57.”

Linda rolls her eyes and continues to walk away, “I'm going home to the country.”

Josephine pulls her to a stop again, absolutely over the older woman’s behaviour, “You will stay here until it's over. Take the fucking key, Linda. Take it. Put the kettle on, wait for your husband.” 

“The only way any of you Shelbys will leave this place is on a cloud of smoke like John.” Linda tries to snark.

“Well, you're a Shelby now too, Linda. You’re not fucking exempt, you do realise that right? If you fuck off to the country, they’ll kill you and your kid.” Josephine releases all of her frustration at the woman, “This will be you, Linda but instead of a group of people who loved and adored you, the cemetery will be empty because you’re a bitch. Nobody will be there. And maybe your son will be spared despite your stupidness and maybe me and Tommy will take him in and I know you hate that thought of that, so listen to what I’m saying.”

Linda glared at her before she snatched the key and stomped away.

Josephine took a deep breath of the chilly air to calm herself and pushed her hair away from her face before she made her way back to the crowd. When she got there, the men on the horses were being led by Charlie back to his yard and Johnny Dogs was still holding Teddy. 

Teddy reached for her as she approached them and she eagerly took him into her arms.

“He’s a lot like Tommy, this one” Johnny Dogs tells her, causing her to smile.

“You think? How so?”

“As soon as you placed him into my arms, he started to glare at me! After he deemed me safe, he stopped glaring but his eyes never left my face….”

Josephine couldn’t help but laugh, “He’s six months old Johnny, he doesn’t glare.”

“You weren’t there! I’m one hundred percent sure that it was the same glare Tommy uses”

Josephine laughs again as she looks down at Teddy and brushes his curls away from his face and coos at him “You didn’t glare at your uncle Johnny did you?”

He simply smiles up at her, causing her to laugh before she turns back to Johnny, “He just doesn’t know you, he’s cautious of strangers.”

Before Johnny could reply, Tommy had made his way over to them, his hands resting on Josephine’s hips.

“You ready to go?”

Josephine nods and together they begin walking back to the car so that they go to Charlie’s Yard. Theodore becomes fussy and starts to cry as he reaches out for his father, clearly wanting him. Tommy paused for a moment to take one last drag of his cigarette before he stomped it out but for Teddy, he was taking too long, so he cries out again.

“Da! Da!”

Josephine looks at Teddy in surprise before she looks over at Tommy to make sure she wasn’t hearing things and judging by the happy smile on his face, she most certainly wasn’t.

Tommy scoops Teddy out of her arms, presses a kiss to his cheek and holds him close, “Yes, my boy. Daddy’s here, don’t you worry”

Theodore smiles and lets out a few more shouts of gibberish at his father, happy to be in his arms. Josephine realised that Teddy must have picked up on the generally depressed mood in the house, along with Tommy’s general absence and had become affected by it. 

“_Da…_” Tommy repeated to himself, emotion lighting up in his eyes as he gazed at his son.

“Of course his first word is da, can’t say I’m surprised” Josephine rolls her eyes but Tommy knew she wasn’t serious.

Tommy takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to the back of it, “ I love you”

“I love you too”

Neither, Josephine’s or Tommy’s smiles dipped as they drove to Charlie’s Yard, Teddy’s first word rendering them happy for the rest of the day. 

When they arrived, the only other people there were Charlie, Arthur, Aberama Gold and the young man he was with, plus a few Peaky men around, standing guard. Tommy had sent Finn off to dispose of the bodies with Curly and Josephine could tell how much it annoyed Finn but she realised that Tommy had a point in sending him away. He was too old to be sat with her, trapped inside the house at Watery Lane but too young to be involved with the truly gritty and dark stuff, Tommy and Arthur were in, so sending him away from Birmingham for a few days was a safe bet.

Tommy had also decided to keep Teddy close to him and Josephine didn’t argue, not wanting to deal with a crying baby who just wanted to spend some time with his dad. So now she watched from the makeshift table, sipping at the glass of whiskey one of the Peaky men had poured for her as Tommy spoke to Aberama Gold, Teddy sitting on his hip.

She wasn’t totally paying attention to what was happening in their conversation, only hearing snippets about Charlie’s Yard and wagers but it was interesting to see Tommy in his element after so long. 

Soon, Tommy was back by her side at the table as drinks were getting passed around the table and Teddy was in Tommy’s lap but with a warm blanket ensuring that he didn’t get cold. 

Tommy was playing with Teddy, his lips tugging up slightly when he made Teddy laugh and his eyes lighting up whenever Teddy called his name. Josephine was sure she would never tire of seeing Tommy turn into goo when Teddy said _Da_.

The arrival of Polly, Ada and Lizzie put their little family moment of hold, as Ada and Lizzie immediately made their way over to where they were sat, while Polly looked around for a moment before deciding to sit on a ledge alone.

Tommy stared at her for a while before he passed Tommy over to Josephine and made his way over to her with a glass of whiskey.

Theodore let out a cry as Tommy walked away, so Josephine quickly passed him over to Ada and Lizzie, hoping that the new people distracted him enough. He had seen Ada on Christmas eve but Josephine doubted he remembered, especially at his age.

Luckily, he did and not only was he distracted but he was also relishing in the attention Lizzie and Ada were giving him. He was enjoying all the coos, kisses and tickles.

After their initial conversation, Polly and Tommy stood in silence for a while and Polly’s eyes flickered towards Josephine and Teddy.

“How old is he now?” Polly asked, quietly

Tommy looks towards where she is looking and answers her question. “Six months...he said ‘Da’ for the first time today”

“These times are precious Tommy, don’t do anything that’ll make you miss them.”

“I won’t”

Polly was silent before she spoke again, “She’s upset with me.”

“She’s more than fucking upset with you, Pol.” Tommy let out an incredulous laugh, “She needed you in there and I wasn’t allowed in. You’re the closest thing she has to a mother.”

Polly nodded as she took a long drag of her cigarette, “I’ll speak to her tomorrow”

Tommy said nothing, he left her alone and went back to his family, lifting his son up with a smile and sitting next to his wife as the belated Christmas dinner, Charlie and Johnny Dogs cooked was finally served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I apologize for taking forever to update


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

The next morning Josephine awoke to Tommy already awake and puffing on a cigarette. Theodore was still asleep, so it gave them time alone for the first time in a while.

"Morning " She yawned as cuddled into Tommy's side.

Tommy grunted 'morning' back and gave her a kiss that eventually evolved into much more. They sat in silence together as Josephine traced the tattoos on Tommy's chest before she pulled away, remembering that they never got to exchange gifts.

She reached over him and pulled his gift out from the bedside door before giving it to him.

"Merry belated Christmas"

Tommy placed his cigarette in between his lips so that both of his hands were free to open the gift. It was a new pocket watch with a little message engraved on the inside and Tommy's ups pulled into a smile as he admired it. It was simple but heartfelt.

"Thank you" Tommy gave her one of his special smiles along with a lass before wrapping her back into his arms, "Your gift is downstairs, I'll give it to you tonight"

Josephine nodded in understanding. Right now they were in their own little slice of heaven plus it was nice and warm beneath the covers.

"What's in your schedule today?"

Tommy let out a heavy sigh before he answered, "Meetings, meetings and more meetings"

"Can't say I'm jealous" Josephine jokes.

"I'd much rather spend the day with you and Teddy "

There was a few moments of silence before Tommy spoke again, "Polly wants to talk to you"

Josephine pulled away from him at his words, "Who said I wanted to talk to her?"

"I know you want to. You need to." Tommy knew her more than anyone," She hurt you and you both need to talk to each other"

Josephine whined and fell back onto the bed "I don't have a choice, do l?"

Tommy gave her a smirk, "No"

Josephine signed and decided to drag herself out of bed and get ready for the day since she no longer had the option to lounge around all day.

She and Tommy shared a cup of tea before he left for work and not long after that there was a knock on the door. Josephine heaved a sign and placed Teddy down on a blanket on the floor with a few toys before she made her way over to the door and opened it.

“Polly” Josephine forced a smile on her face, “Tommy told me to expect you, the kettle has just finished boiling, come in.”

She left the door open as she retreated back into the house and into the kitchen to make them some tea, allowing Polly to come into the house. When she returned, Polly was sitting on the couch staring at Teddy with a hint of fondness. She barely placed the cups down before Polly spoke up.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Polly dragged her eyes away from Teddy, “I sat on the other side of the door and listened as you begged and pleaded but I was just so angry.”

“And since you couldn’t take it out on Tommy, you made me hurt instead.” Josephine comments, “You’re the closest thing I have to a mother, Pol, you know that right?”

Polly nodded, “I do. That’s why I’m so sorry.”

Josephine placed her cup of tea on the side table before she turned to face Polly, “Please never do that to me again. I know you suffered a lot and I’m not trying to diminish that but a letter back would have soothed my fears because I thought you hated me.”

“I could never. I love you a lot, my girl.”Polly took Josephine’s face in between her hands, pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

Josephine squeezed her back and let a few tears fall, “I love you too.”

After a few moments, Josephine pulled away and wiped her tears before she went over and picked Teddy up.

“It shouldn’t have taken you this long to meet him but better late than never aye.” Josephine smiled, “Polly, this is Theodore Jonas Shelby or Teddy for short”

Polly collected Theodore into her arms, the little boy putting the first sincere smile on her face in years.

Polly’s smile never waned as she looked at Teddy, committing his face to memory before she turned back to Josephine, “He looks like you.”

“He does, doesn’t he? I’m lucky” 

“Tommy said his first word was ‘da’” 

Josephine hummed in confirmation, “He does love his father. Before all of this, Tommy was home every evening to goodnight him and just spend an hour with him.”

“He’s a good father”

“He is. He doesn’t want to be like Arthur Sr.”

“He wants to be like Jonas.” Polly correctly guessed, “I’m not surprised, your father was more of a father to the kids than Senior.”

“Yeah well currently, my father isn’t Tommy’s biggest fan. We decided to send him back to Sweden so he wasn’t caught up in this mess and he wasn’t happy.”

“He wanted you to join him,” Polly said.

“Yeah but we couldn’t, the Chrangetta’s already knew about us and if we ran away, they would kill him too.”

Polly took her hand in hers, “You did the right thing.”

“Thank you.”

Josephine spent a few more hours with Polly before the older woman left, leaving her alone with Teddy. She had to admit despite her best efforts to act as if things were fine, the current situation was weighing on her heavily and the thought of Tommy dying made her feel like she was suffocating and she hated it. 

When he returned that evening, she wrapped her arms around him and didn’t let go until she had to. He calmed her in ways she didn’t understand but she didn’t dare question it.

“Here.” Tommy dug into his pocket and pulled out a box, “Merry belated Christmas.”

Tommy had gotten her a locket and on the inside, there was a photograph of Tommy and Teddy together.

“When did you do this?” Josephine asked in awe, surprised that Tommy had gotten their son to sit still for the photo.

“It took a few weeks of planning all together but I got your father to call you out to the store that one day and to keep you busy” Tommy revealed.

Josephine smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before giving it to him, “Thank you, I love it. Can you put it on for me?”

Tommy did as asked and Josephine shivered at the feeling of his fingers on her neck.

“Teddy asleep?”

At Josephine’s nod, Tommy smirked and began to undo the back of her dress before he pulls her to the couch, “Good” 

Tommy was gone before she awoke that morning, gone to deal with business with the other members of the family, meaning she was alone when the letter came.

The envelope was the only thing that was pushed through the letterbox and it had her name on it. At first, she didn’t think much of it, thinking it was her father but that quickly changed when she read the letter.

She raced outside looking for who pushed it through the letterbox and saw the postman a few doors down,

“Did you put this through my letterbox?” She called out, already on her way towards him.

The man nodded, looking frightened. 

“Do you know where it came from?”

The man shook his head and Josephine let out a frustrated sigh.

“Mrs Shelby?” One of the men who was stationed outside called out her name caught her attention.

“Is Tommy back yet?”

The man nodded and pointed towards the betting den, “He’s in his office.”

“Look after Teddy, I need to speak to Tommy.” She told the man.

“Mrs Shelby?”

“He’s sleeping and if he wakes while I’m still in the betting den, then just bring him over.”

The man looked surprised but nodded nonetheless and entered the house while Josephine went next door to the betting den.

She weaved through men in the den on her way to Tommy’s office, ignoring the many looks she was receiving with the note tightly grasped in her hand and when she arrived, she barged right in, not caring if she was interrupting anything but luckily he was free.

“This was just delivered” Josephine placed the letter in his hand, ignoring the questioning look on his face.

Tommy’s face grew darker as he read through the note and he had to take a few moments to calm himself before he spoke to his wife.

“This came recently?”

Luca Changretta had sent her a note, asking her to meet at a restaurant club the next evening.

“Like ten minutes ago, through the letterbox by the postman.”

Tommy sighed and poured both of them a drink before he collapsed in his chair, “We can use this to our advantage”

“How? Surely he’d know I’d come to you once I received this.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps he’ll think you’re desperate enough.”

“So you want me to meet with him? What if something happens”

“He reached out to you, I doubt he’d hurt you.” Tommy told her, “But it’s up to you.”

“You told me that the only things off the table were civilians and children, not wives.” Josephine reminded him, “Remember he does want to kill you so perhaps he expects a trap.”

“He told me that he’s going to kill me last.”

Josephine heaved a heavy sigh before she downed her drink and then poured herself another one.

“You don’t have to go,” Tommy reminded her.

“I’ll go, just make sure Teddy is properly looked after.”

Tommy stood up and made his way over to her, “Of course, I’d die before I’d let anything happen to him.”

Josephine nodded as she let herself be wrapped in his arms, feeling secure in them. She stayed there until the man she told to look after Teddy walked in with said baby crying in his arms. He looked incredibly uncomfortable but Josephine couldn’t help but smile at the sight as she thanked him as she took Teddy off of him. 

Theodore was happily held in Tommy’s arms as he and Josephine spoke about their plan before she returned home with Teddy, leaving Tommy to explain everything to the others. 

She was distracted for the whole day, nervous for the meeting the next day. Scared that it was just a trap that ends in her and Tommy getting killed, leaving Teddy by himself but on the other hand, it might give Tommy the opportunity to end everything. It was also the first time she was actually getting involved with the dirty side of the business, usually, she was just collateral damage.

Tommy came home late that night and found her standing by the window watching the rain as it fell and stood by her, not saying or doing anything, just offering his silent support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not completely happy with this chapter but even after a million rewrites, it wouldn't work with me


End file.
